Johto Surprises Upon Return
by RoseMasterD87
Summary: Sequel to “Steps In Paradise”. Retracing steps may be old, but Angelina Murakami has her reasons to journey back into the Johto Region. What’s in store for this trainer after three years? FINISHED but MAJOR EDITING! R&R!
1. Crying Out Loudly

Greetings to old and new reviewers! I, RoseMasterD87, have returned once again with a brand-spankin' new story to my ongoing Pokemon series…. and this one is back into the Johto Region. If you're a new reader, I recommend a glance-through of my other stories: _**Suishou Neo Johto**_, _**Trainer's Reminisce**_, _**Two Escapades In One**_, _**Step's In Paradise**_, and _**Never Lend Butch Your Gengar**_. Other than that, enjoy yourself with the first chapter, based on the Johto Journeys' episode _**"For Crying Out Loud"**_; don't own Pokemon except for my own ideas and characters.

Summary: Retracing steps may be old, but Angelina Murakami has her reasons to journey back into the Johto Region. What's in store for this trainer after three years? R&R!

**Johto Surprises Upon Return**

**Chapter 1: Crying Out Loudly**

Just another sunny, perfect day for traveling. Angelina Murakami, an aspiring four-year Pokemon trainer, rode down a dirt path through a forest area on her 10-speed shiny blue bike with her baby Pichu riding happily inside a basket.

Butterfree fluttered, and flowers bloomed all around. The sun peeked through the patches of trees, giving it a very beautiful look. The fourteen year old girl had shoulder-length strawberry-blonde hair and hazel eyes, she wore a quarter-length sleeved black laced top, a light blue-jean pleited mini skirt, black heeled sandals, dark green fingerless grip gloves, her black Poke-belt holding six red-and-white Pokeballs, and on her back was a lilac-colored traveling backpack. She had her reasons for returning to Johto, and since it wasn't because of her young brother's journey, it involved her friend's wedding in Sweet Valley Town.

"Hey Jeremy, be lucky I'm traveling by or I wouldn't be out this way!" Angelina yelled toward two figures. She recognized one of them; a boy two years older than herself, Jeremy Cretonne. He had messy blonde hair and green eyes, wore blue jeans, a red muscle shirt under a white long-sleeved jacket, black sneakers, and slung over his shoulder was a dark-green backpack.

"Love you too, Angel." Jeremy grinned, and then he motioned to the pretty dark-green haired girl beside him holding a parasol and wearing a pink-and-red dress. "This is Wilhemina Rochester, her family is really good friends to the Jettisons'. They sent me down to-uh…. visit? Yeah!" he laughed nervously.

"Translation?" Angelina blinked in confusion.

Wilhemina giggled, "Since April's wedding is coming up soon, the Jettisons' sent Jeremy to relay the message. Anyway, it's nice to meet you, Angelina."

"Likewise." Angelina smiled, then she looked around at the massive houses across the nearby lake. "So this is Lakeside? You must love living in such a quiet area."

"Yes its lovely." Wilhemina nodded. "But I came here so my Marill can enjoy the surroundings as well."

"Your Marill?" Angelina blinked, her eyes glanced around worriedly. "Tell me you didn't leave that Pokemon roam by itself."

"I know I shouldn't, the first it's ever been alone and just a baby." Wilhemina sighed. "But don't worry, I'll find-"

"You can't get away with this!" voices yell from behind.

Angelina looked over Jeremy's shoulder; she saw three figures chasing a truck farther down the dirt path. "No way! It's Ash, and…. what's Team Rocket up to now?"

"Stealing Pokemon, I bet." Jeremy guessed.

"Oh no, they've got my Marill!" Wilhemina cried and began to run down the path.

"Hold up, we're coming, too!" Angelina yelled, she pedaled her bike and Jeremy ran alongside.

They stopped upon seeing a wrecked truck smashed into a railing, then looking down the hill and spotted what seemed like only two people yelling while standing in front of a river.

"Marill's gone!" Wilhemina jumped over the railing and made her way down hill.

"Let's go, Stormy!" Angelina threw out a Pokeball with her right hand _**(the left arm holding Pichu)**_ and summoned her flying tanish-brown bird Pokemon, she and Jeremy hopped onto the Pidgeot's back and flew after Wilhemina. They safely landed just as Ash and Brock turned around.

"My sweet angel is here! She's like a lovely dream come true!" Brock proclaimed happily.

"Geas, I hope that's me." Angelina growled, recalling her Pidgeot, yet she had a feeling that Brock referred to Wilhemina.

"All right you weasally Pokemon thief!" Wilhemina yelled angrily, grabbing Ash by the collar. "What did you do with my little Marill?"

"Are you supposed to be a dream or a nightmare?" Ash gasped.

"I heard you talking about my Marill!" Wilhemina snaps. "Now where is it?"

"Your Marill?" Ash gasped in shock.

"Yes, what have you done with my Pokemon?" Wilhemina demanded.

"It…. went for a little swim." Ash quips.

"AHHHHH!" Brock cries, throwing Ash aside and grabbing Wilhemina's hand in his. "I believe I can rectify this terrible misapprehension. My name is Brock, and I can assure you that neither of us had anything to do with your Pokemon's abduction. Please tell me your name so that I may emblazon it upon my heart."

"My names' Wilhemina, Brock." Wilhemina explained.

"Did you hear that, Ash! Ahhhhh, her last name is the same as my first name!"

"Yeah, what a coincidence." Ash says sarcastically.

"Toge-toge-pleeee!" Togepi squeals.

"And these are my friends, Jeremy and Angelina." Wilhemina introduced.

"We already know each other." Angelina said, waving to Ash who nodded back.

They now walk downstream along the river for any signs of Misty, Pikachu, and Marill. Jeremy and Angelina walk behind Brock and Wilhemina, and Ash is up front holding Togepi.

"Misty will take care of your Marill, you'll see." Ash mutters assuringly.

"Yes!" Brock agrees. "And I'll promise to look after her in sickness and in health, for richer for poorer, till death do us part; I do, I DO!"

"You're gonna scare her off, Brock." Ash suggested while Jeremy and Angelina watch in annoyance.

"This is all my fault." Wilhemina sighs. "I never should have let little Marill out of my sight for a second!" she stops, and everyone stares in confusion.

"Here it comes." Angelina rolls her eyes, not bothering to pay attention as Wilhemina explains about Marill being a baby and could get lost for days without finding a way home. Jeremy nudged her and glared rudely, but Angelina had little concern when Wilhemina started crying, yet her hazel eyes watched in glazed jealousy as Brock takes the girl's hands in his.

"Yes, we will find your Marill."

"You think so?" Wilhemina asked.

"I know so." Brock proclaims bravely. "And no matter what happens and no matter how long it takes, I promise I'll be here for you until Marill is back safely."

"Oh tell me he did not just say that." Angelina growled lowly, her fists clenched and her eyebrow twitching.

"Mellow down, Angel." Jeremy rubs his friend's back calmly, and then he leaned close and whispered, "Once Marill is found, this display of affection will be over, trust me."

"All right," Angelina said in some-what relief, then she saw her brother's irritated expression. "What's wrong, Ash?"

"I think she really likes him."

Angelina blinked then narrowed her eyes annoyedly. "I hope not, but it won't last when Marill's found."

"Uhm…. are you jealous?" Ash asked while Angelina blushed.

"Isn't it- oomph!" Jeremy yelped, clutching his stomach after Angelina elbowed him hard. "Sorry, my bad."

"Oo-kay." Ash looked confused, suddenly Togepi jumps down and picks up something from the ground, it was long and pink. "Huh? What's that?"

"That's the ribbon from my little Marill!" Wilhemina gasped in surprise.

"Then it's not far." Jeremy concluded with a grin.

Now the travelers continue their search, walking down a dirt path and climb over a fallen tree except for Wilhemina.

"Don't worry, I'll help you down." Brock offers.

"Oh Brock, you're such a gentleman!" Wilhemina gasps happily.

"Trip, trip!" Angelina hissed unheardly, but she yelped when Jeremy smacked her upside her head. "What, I'm joking!"

"Uh-huh, sure." Jeremy glared and pointed behind him. Wilhemina had just tripped and fallen right into Brock's arms.

"Are you okay, Wilhemina?" Brock asked in concern. "You're not hurt, are you?"

Wilhemina stares at him lovingly, "I'm fine." she says softly.

"Ahhh, and so am I!" Brock smiles happily.

Angelina narrowed her eyes annoyedly once again, "For Ho-oh's sake-" but she was interrupted by a familiar mouse-like squeak from behind.

"Huh? Pikachu?" Ash turns around, as does everyone and spots the electric mouse charging in terror towards them and followed by Misty and Marill. "Yeah, we found ya!"

"Maybe there's a reason to that!" Jeremy pointed farther down the path.

Angelina cried in fear spotting a swarm of flying insect-like Pokemon. "BEEDRILL! RUN!"

They quickly caught up with Wilhemina, Brock, and Ash; all fleeing from the Beedrill. Wilhemina falls due to being off balance, knocking her friends over also as Misty, Marill, and Pikachu charge past.

"Pikachu!" Ash yelled.

"Marill!" Wilhemina cried.

"The Beedrill are coming!" Brock yelled. "Get down!"

Beedrills zoom over their protecting bodies. Jeremy was the first to get up. "Okay, it's safe now."

"Not for a thunderstorm." Angelina said, dark clouds formed overhead and rain began pouring.

"Quickly, we have to take shelter." Brock said, everyone ran along the dirt path and now hide under a huge tree.

Ash holds Togepi while Brock sits beside Wilhemina muttering to himself; Angelina and Jeremy sit on the other side.

"So I can either be unhappy/happy or happy/unhappy." Brock stated out loud.

"What?" Ash asked, just as confused like Angelina and Jeremy.

"ARRRRH!" Brock cried, stepping out into the rain and throwing his arms wide screaming, "Why can't I have a little ray of sunshine in my life!"

"Get back in here, will ya!" Angelina yanked the older boy by his collar. "I'd cry if you were struck by lightning!"

"Really? You care that much?" Brock asked hopefully.

"Well I could've left you out there if I didn't." Angelina smirked.

"Gea thanks." Brock said, rubbing the back of his neck.

Suddenly, lightning strikes outside and Wilhemina squeals in fright. Brock rushes over and comforts her, Angelina sighs and sits back down next to Jeremy.

"Withdraw!" Ash laughs just as Togepi closes up also. "That's a good idea! As soon as the rain stops and the sun comes out, we'll go look for Misty…. I hope."

"Pi?" Pichu's ears twitched, then he jumped from Angelina's arms and fled.

"Chocolate! No wait!" Angelina followed after her Pokemon, ignoring her friends' shouting. She glanced the surroundings in fear which Pichu wasn't around, save for a blast of lightning to the right and joined by a scream. "Chocolate…." She whispered and jogged down the path quickly, spotting her Pichu in front of a fallen tree. "Thank goodness." She sighed in relief and hugged her baby-mouse Pokemon, the storm is finally over and the sun returns.

Angelina walks back to the tree where her friends took shelter, but there was no one inside. "Uh-oh, now we have to find them." She un-hooked a Pokeball and threw it. "Stormy, let's go! Fly!" she mounted her flying-bird Pokemon and soared the skies, then locating a Pokemon battle near a bridge. "Oh great! Team Rocket's back!" she frowned and motioned her Pidgeot lower toward the ground.

Arbok spat out poison stings which slide by Poliwag without damage and headed toward a shock-looking Misty. Marill jumps in and blasts the stings away with it's Water Gun just as Pikahcu finishes off the battle with Thundershock, blasting Team Rocket into their balloon basket and blowing up the gas cylinder.

"Looks Like Team Rocket's Blasting Off Again!"

"Hey Angel!" Jeremy waved; he approached the girl returning her Pidgeot. "Bout time you showed up, now we can leave in peace."

"Yeah, I guess you're right." Angelina smiles.

Back onto the dirt correctly leading towards Azalea Town, a black fancy car pulls up assumably for Wilhemina's ride home. Angelina is seated on her 10-speed bike with Pichu in the basket while Jeremy stands beside them; they watch Ash and friends say goodbye to Wilhemina and Marill.

"This is gonna be hard for them." Jeremy sympasized, Angelina stared at him confusedly. "Brock and Misty, they really care about Wilhemina and Marill."

"Oh," Angelina said, she nodded. "Right, and today was a little crazy, but in the end, everything's fine."

And so as the car disappears from view, new friends do too, but they'll always remain in our heroes' hearts.

**§To Be Continued§**

Yeperoo! First chapter of another journey underway; if you've seen the Johto episode series, then you'll like my twisting-ideas! Expect the next chapter up soon. Thanks for reading, all reviews welcomed!


	2. Burning Ambition

Hey everyone, I'm back! Sorry if it took me so long to update and it wasn't writer's block either if you're wondering, you should know me by now (though check my homepage link under my profile if you really wanna know what I'm like; literally/seriously), but thank you for being patient! Here's the next chapter; notice the title is the same as a certain Johto episode? Well, this one is based on another episode _**"Good Quil Hunting"**_! I don't own Pokemon, though I can wish, enjoy!

**Chapter 2: Burning Ambition**

"I can't believe it! My Cyndaquil evolved!" Angelina said, holding the Pokeball containing her fire-type Pokemon. She and Jeremy were on a small dirt trail with trees on the sides.

"I know." Jeremy agreed. "Partially from battle experience, but I've never seen a Pokemon evolve just playing around."

Angelina nodded, she previously watched hours ago her fire-mouse Pokemon glow white and take a new form. It was now able to stand on its hind legs with fire emerging from its head and back. "Yeah, it's a Quilava!"

"Quilava, the Volcano Pokemon." Dexette informed. "This Pokemon keeps its foes at bay with the intensity of its flames and gusts of superheated air and applies its outstanding nimbleness to dodge attacks even while scorching the foe with flames."

"Remember awhile back, your first encounter with Cyndaquil?" Jeremy asked.

"How could I forget," Angelina smiled. "Same time that Ash caught one, too."

**12345(FLASHBACK)67890**

"Are we lost?" Angelina asked, she and Jeremy were traveling through forest and still on their way to Sweet Valley Town.

"No," Jeremy said, reading the map, "I just think... ah... well... yes. Sorry."

Angelina sighed, "We're not in a hurry, I guess it's okay."

The two trainers continued walking silently until a young boy steps out from the bushes. He looked about Angelina's age; had spiky dark purple hair and brown eyes, wore light blue jeans, black shoes, dark turquoise shirt, red vest, and a brown single-strap bag.

"Have you seen a Cyndaquil?"

"Not really," Angelina said, and then takes out her Pokedex.

"_**Cyndaquil, the Fire Mouse Pokemon."**_ Dexette informs. _**"Normally mild and even tempered, Cyndaquil will shoot a scorching flame out of its back when upset."**_

"Don't need that information." the boy sneered. "The names' Koji, these woods are full of Cyndaquil and they're all mine, so you better stay outta my way!"

"Fair game to anyone that finds/catches first." Jeremy warns. "You shouldn't be selfish about it."

"Whatever." Koji shrugs uncaringly and walks off.

"The nerve of that guy," Jeremy was angered. "What you think, Angel?" he turns and realizes his friend wasn't around. "Huh? Now where'd she go?" he sighs, "Better go find her."

_**(S)12345(S)**_

"Maybe we'll find a Cyndaquil." Angelina suggested to her Pichu as they walked through the forest. "I don't wanna see them hurt by Koji."

"Chu!" Pichu nodded, he jumps from Angelina's arms; sniffing the air and looking around. _**(Right)**_

Suddenly, there was a rustling in the bushes and a small mole-like Pokemon appears with flames on its back.

"Oh wow! A Cyndaquil!" Angelina squealed happily. "Lucky day, Chocolate. I'm gonna catch it!"

"Quil!" Cyndaquil got scared and runs off.

"Wait, come here!" Angelina cries and runs after it, Pichu following right behind. "Cyndaquil!" she pants, chasing the fire-Pokemon.

"Quil!" Cyndaquil runs, raming right into the back of a boy with spiky purple hair.

"Well lucky me; c'mere you!"

"Stop!" Angelina shouted, she and Pichu made it to where Cyndaquil and Koji met, in a small clearing in the forest, "I saw him first!"

"Sure ya did, but this one's mine." Koji grabbed a Pokeball and threw it. "Gastly, go!"

"Gas!" the gas-ball ghost-Pokemon appeared.

"No!" Angelina said, reaching for her Pokeball.

"Gastly, Night Shade!" Koji commanded.

"Gas!" Gastly summoned black power at Cyndaquil.

"Quil!" Cyndaquil shouted in pain.

"Pokeball, go!" Koji threw a Pokeball at Cyndaquil.

"Cyndaquil!" Angelina quickly grabbed Cyndaquil, the pokeball hit the ground, Pichu was perched on Angelina's shoulder and held Cyndaquil in her arms, "You're not getting Cyndaquil!" she looked down at Cyndaquil, "Don't worry, Cyndaquil!"

"Gastly!" Koji started to say.

"QUIL!" Cyndaquil screamed, it jumped out of Angelina's arms and began to run deeper into the woods.

"Come back!" Angelina ran after it.

"Let's go, Gastly!" Koji said, running to follow Angelina.

_**(S)12345(S)**_

"Cynda!" the running Cyndaquil chanted, running deep into the forest from Angelina, "Quil Quil!" Cyndaquil ran faster.

"Cyndaquil!" Angelina trailed behind it, Koji not too far away.

"Quil Quil Qu!" Cyndaquil cried, it feel over a vine and fliped on it's back hurt, it's fire went out.

"Cyndaquil!" Angelina shouted, she caught up with the Pokemon, "Cyndaquil..." she picked Cyndaquil up, "Are you okay?"

"Cynda..." Cyndaquil could barely make a noise.

"HA I CAUGHT YOU!" Koji said, catching up with Angelina, "Hand over Cyndaquil!"

"NEVER!" Angelina replied.

"Gastly, Night Shade!" Koji commanded.

"Gas..." Gastly formed behind it's master.

"Quil!" Cyndaquil moved some.

"What's that?" Angelina asked.

"Cynda!" Cyndaquil started to move a little.

"You wanna battle?" Angelina asked.

"Cynda!" Cyndaquil jumped from Angelina's arms on to the ground, "Quil!" Cyndaquil's flames went up.

"Gastly!" the ghost-ball Pokemon unleashed it's black power again.

"Cyndaquil," Angelina panicked, her mind ran through some of Cyndaquil's moves, "Ember!"

"Quil!" Cyndaquil shot a ball of fire at the black bolts, canceling them.

"Gast!" Gastly was burned by the flames.

"Psywave!" Koji shouted.

"Gas!" Gastly's eyes flashed purple sending waves of psychic blast.

"Smokescreen!" Angelina said.

"Quil!" Cyndaquil was unable to attack by the psychic waves. "Cynda…." it fell over, the flames going away.

"Cyndaquil!" Angelina once again ran up to the Pokemon.

"Now," Koji told Angelina, "I deserve Cyndaquil," he grabbed a Pokeball. "Pokeball, go!" he threw it.

"Scizor, Slash!" Jeremy said.

"Zor!" the shiny-red mantis jets toward the Pokeball and hits it.

"Huh?" Koji said, seeing Jeremy, "Oh great…."

"Cyndaquil…." Angelina held the fire-mouse Pokemon, "If it wasn't for me... you would still be ok... I just wanted to see you safe and…. maybe a friend…. that's all…."

"How sappy!" Koji said, "Gastly, Night Shade!"

"Gas..." Gastly went to shoot the attack when Cyndaquil jumped out of Angelina's arms.

"Cyndaquil!" Angelina said helplessly.

"Quil!" Cyndaquil shouted in mid-air the flame on it's back re-appearing, blasting a rush of flames at Gastly."That was a Flamethrower Attack...," Jeremy awed.

"Gas..." Gastly fell over.

"Uh..." Koji was speechless; he recalls his Pokemon and flees without another word.

"He better run." Jeremy grins, returning his Scizor.

"Cyndaquil..." Angelina said, "Thanks, and I am really sorry." she smiled.

"Cynda!" Cyndaquil cheered.

"We better get going," Jeremy informs.

"Yeah," Angelina said, looking at Cyndaquil, "Bye Cyndaquil…."

"Quil," Cyndaquil said slowly as Angelina and Jeremy started to walk away.

_**(S)12345(S)**_

"C'mon, I heard the explosion this way!" Jeremy said, he and Angelina ran through the forest and into a clearing with a large, rocky hill set into the center of it; they weren't the only ones, Brock and Misty arrived, too.

Sure enough, there was also Ash holding a small red mole-Pokemon in his arms with Pikachu on his shoulder.

"Hey Ash, you found a Cyndaquil!" Misty exclaimed happily.

"Did you catch it?" Brock asked.

"No, just trying to help; but I did without even thinking." Ash explained, his friends face-faulted.

"Well that's good." Angelina smiled. "All it should matter, right?"

"Exactly," Jeremy agreed.

"Thought I told you to stay outta my way!" another voice warned, a boy with purple hair appeared. "That Cyndaquil's mine! Get it, Sandslash!"

"Oh, he's really asking for trouble now." Angelina growled.

Jeremy chuckled, "Ash has this covered, don't worry." He points upward, the young trainer stood protectively in front of Cyndaquil and snaps at Koji.

"Maybe you should give up since Cyndaquil is." Koji retorts.

"I didn't mean you, Cyndaquil!" Ash apologizes, holding up the fire-Pokemon.

"All right, I challenge you to a Pokemon battle." Koji declared. "Winner takes Cyndaquil."

"That's ridiculous," Brock notes. "Why should he battle you when he already captured Cyndaquil?"

"I understand if he's not a good Pokemon trainer." Koji snickers.

"Show'em what you're made of, Ash!" Angelina yells, so mad she wanted to tackle Koji herself; her left arm held Pichu and her right arm was held back by Jeremy.

"I accept, and I'll use Cyndaquil!" Ash proclaimed.

"You've never battled with Cyndaquil before." Misty informs.

"I'll win this," Ash assures. "Just wait and see what Cyndaquil is capable of."

Misty sighs, "If you say so."

Angelina and Jeremy watched the battle in amazement with their friends. Koji's Sandslash used its Fury Swipes and Slash attacks, but Cyndaquil was agile and dodged every time with its fast offensive power. Koji became very agitated and called out _**"Swift"**_ and _**"Slash"**_ countlessly which is exhausting and over-exerting the ground Pokemon.

Suddenly, Sandslash's clas connects hard to Cyndaquil and slams the fire-mole into a tree. The fire-Pokemon then dodges Sandslash's next attack, leaping high overhead and Sandslash traps its claw in the tree trunk. Cyndaquil flies down and Tackle Attacks Sandslash on the head, rendering the ground-type unconscious.

"Ash wins!" Angelina and Misty cheer excitedly; they hug while their Pokemon (Pichu and Togepi) dance about happily.

Koji growls, recalling his Sandslash and pulls out a net, "I'm gonna catch Cyndaquil and there's nothing you can do about it!" he swings the net, but Cyndaquil dodges in panic.

"That's cheating!" Ash acclaimed.

"Who asked you!" Koji snaps angrily.

"Cynda…. QUIIIIIIIIIL!" Cyndaquil shouted, the flames on its back re-appeared and unleashed a huge blast of flames at Koji.

"Yaaaahhhh!" Koji runs off, smoking and burnt crisp.

"Great job, Ash!" Jeremy praised, watching the boy pick up the fire-mole with its flaming back. "Uh…. maybe you-"

"HOT! HOT! HOT! HOT! HOT!" Ash cries in pain, Cyndaquil looks up confused. "Can I have a hug?"

"Quil!" Cyndaquil nods, embraced by the trainer and happily accepted in the team.

_**(S)12345(S)**_

"Sorry for running off earlier," Angelina said, she and Jeremy were back onto the dirt road and not too far behind from Ash and friends.

"No problem," Jeremy said, "But why didn't you catch Cyndaquil?"

"It wasn't my time I guess," Angelina frowned.

"Or is it?" Jeremy asked, he looked behind and saw the same Cyndaquil running to catch up with Angelina.

"Cyndaquil!" Angelina shouted, she turned around and started to run to Cyndaquil; Pichu hanging onto Angelina's shoulder for dear life.

"Quil!" Cyndaquil cheered as Angelina ran and took the Pokemon in her arms, hugging it tight.

"You wanna join?" Angelina asked.

"Quil!" Cyndaquil nodded.

"Welcome to the team…. Blaze," Angelina smiled holding out a Pokeball.

"Quil!" Cyndaquil tapped the Pokeball and was sucked inside it.

"Nice, you've made a new friend." Jeremy smiled.

"Yep," Angelina smiled; the Pokeball ceased its shaking. "I caught a Cyndaquil!"

"Pi, pichu!" Pichu cheered and gave a 'V' for victory with its paw.

_**12345(END FLASHBACK)67890**_

"Different captures of Cyndaquil and same guy interfering." Jeremy grins. "Very interesting."

"Ash and I dealt out problems well," Angelina informed. "Earned a Pokemon in return, so it's all good!"

"Chu, pi!" Pichu adds; Angelina and Jeremy laugh as they continue their journey to Sweet Valley Town. _**(That's Right)**_

**§To Be Continued§**

This chapter took me two days to write/type. Thanks much for reading; all comments and suggestions welcomed. Next chapter will be updated soon.


	3. Forest Grumps

Much appreciation for the reviews! I'm back with chapter 3; now based from the episode _**"Forest Grumps"**_. Ya should know my disclaimer: don't own Pokemon except my own characters and ideas. Enjoy!

**Chapter 3: Forest Grumps**

"I got a bad feeling bout this area." Jeremy said, once again he and Angelina were traveling through a forest looking around cautiously.

"Why?" Angelina asked, she stowed her bike away and stepped out toward a nearby river. Holding Pichu, she breathed in the fresh air and exhaled happily, "Come on, Jer. It's a beautiful day and not a care to worry. What more could we expect?"

Their silence startled by Pokemon cries and the reciting of a motto. Angelina and Jeremy spotted Team Rocket's Meowth-shaped balloon hauling a net full of Pokemon and powered by vertical fans on wings attached to either side of the basket.

"Team Rocket, perhaps?" Jeremy suggested.

"I just had to say it." Angelina sighed, the two trainers jogged along the river where Ash and friends stood their grounds.

"You took an awful chance of letting out all your Pokemon at once." Jessie taunts.

"But it was a wonderful chance for us!" James cheerfully informs.

"And now dat we got all ya Pokemon, we get da chance ta say goodbye!" Meowth mocks as the Rockets share a laugh.

"You'll never get away with this!" Ash angrily yells.

"YES WE WILL!" the Rockets laugh, sticking out their tongues and pull their eye-lids down disrespectfully.

"Not on my watch!" Angelina demanded, her Pichu growled and sparks flew from its cheeks.

"Oh lucky day, twerpette's here." Jessie sneered. "You don't scare us."

"And neither do ya threats, so let's give ya a big hand on dat!" Meowth quips and fires off an extendable hand that grabs Pichu out of Angelina's arms.

"NO WAY!" Angelina cried, she leaped high into the air and grabbed onto the gloved hand holding Pichu and pulled Meowth out of the basket.

Jessie grabs Meowth by his back paws and holds him up as Pichu and Angelina hang beneath them.

"Whatever you do, don't let go!" Jessie cried.

"Too heavy!" Meowth sobbed.

"Don't make excuses!" James snaps angrily. "Just hang on!"

"Please," Angelina begs, and then she realizes how high up she is and screams, "HELP ME!"

Meowth releases his grip, Angelina and Pichu start falling; closing her eyes and protectively holding her baby Pokemon, Angelina feels hands beneath her.

"You're okay, Angel." Jeremy assured. "See for yourself."

"Huh?" Angelina opened her eyes, she was safely in Brock's arms. "Um…. thanks?"

Brock smiled, "No problem. Least I can say now I've caught a fallen angel."

"That's right, you did!" Angelina exclaimed happily.

"BOOM" the Meowth balloon was hit by a blast of white light and crashes to the ground hard. The net is broken and the Pokemon are free.

"What just happened?" Angelina asked, jumping down from Brock's hold.

"Oh no, look!" Jeremy pointed toward the forest where angered bear-like Pokemon appeared glaring at everyone. They were huge and furry with elongated arms and large gold rings on their large bellies.

"THOSE ARE URSARING!" Brock cried.

The Ursarings growled and blasted out white beams toward the ground and elsewhere. Everyone screams, recalling their respective Pokemon to their Pokeballs and flee into the forest while being chased by the enraged Ursaring.

Angelina fell to the ground in exhaustion, holding Pichu and trying to catch her breath. "Finally…. thought we'd never get away." she looked up in some relief, but almost panicked when she saw a young blue-haired man wearing a white Rocket uniform and a Meowth. "Tell me I'm dreaming."

"No, because you're not Jessie." James replied.

"And you're not-" Angelina was interrupted when her Poke-Gear rings; she pressed a button, "Hello?"

"Where are you, Angel?" the other voice spoke, it was Jeremy. "We got separated in the forest, I'm with Misty."

"Lucky, I'm stuck with James and Meowth." Angelina said, and then sighed, "I'll call you back later."

"All right, be careful." Jeremy said.

Angelina closed off the connection and glared at James as he took a Pokeball from his belt. "You won't beat me, Jimmy-boy." she smirked when he blushed back.

"Dere's two of us and one of you." Meowth notes. "So yous can't possibly-" he was interrupted by a loud roar and Ursaring popping out from the bushes.

James, Meowth, and Angelina scream, then flee from the Ursaring once again. They stop running after a while, Angelina and James doubled over panting for breath as Meowth sits on the ground gulping for air hungrily.

"The Ursaring…. they're… after us." James pants.

"If we're going to get out of this, we're going to have to work together." Angelina suggests.

"Okay, but don't tell Jessie." James mumbles.

"We hardly talk at all, so how's she gonna know anyway?" Angelina assured, she started walking through the forest.

"Right," James nodded, he and Meowth followed right behind. "So, miss your friends?"

"Of course, I hope they're okay now." Angelina said. "Jeremy has my Poke-Gear number if he needs me…. But then I wonder about Ash and Brock, too."

"I understand." James replied. "There's only one person Meowth and I would never need to worry about, and that's Jessie."

"Not even a little bit?" Angelina asked, somewhat surprised.

"Jessie can get blasted by Blastoise, trampled by Tauros, and zonked by Zubat, and still come through just fine." Meowth happily explains.

"True." James agrees, waving his arms about. "If she's met up with those Ursaring, I'd worry about them, not her."

The three wanderers stop at a fork in the road, three different paths.

"Let's go this way/over here/dat way!" Angelina points left, James motions right, and Meowth points straight.

"Dere's only one way to settle dis." Meowth says.

"Right." Angelina and James nod.

"One, two, THREE!" they chant; Angelina reveals her whole hand, James presents four fingers, and Meowth has out a whole claw and three paws.

"The odd paw wins!" Meowth informs, and then cries excitedly. "At last, someone is gonna hafta lissen ta me!" then calms down. "Okay, maybe if we go straight, it'll lead us straight outta trouble…. come on, let's go."

After walking the straight path onward into the forest, they didn't seem to be getting anywhere anytime soon.

"Thanks a lot Meowth, we're lost!" Angelina admonishes. "If we had only gone right as I suggested, we'd be all right."

"Yeah," Meowth sadly agrees. "I should've know, I always had trouble going straight."

Angelina stared at the Pokemon strangely, and then she shrugged it off. "Whatever." She sits down and searches through her backpack; pulled out a container of Poke-chow for Pichu and a wrapped sandwich roll for herself.

"Can't believe you gonna have dat whole ting to yourself without sharing!" Meowth glares in shock.

"Well, Jeremy and I prepare sandwiches for ourselves everyday." Angelina explained. "I'm sure you eat just as well, right?" she watched Meowth and James look away in embarrassed shame and sorrow. "Ah…. maybe not, sorry I asked."

"Don't blame yourself." James sighed. "Wouldn't understand what we go through everyday…."

Angelina frowned sympathetically; she splits the sandwich in half and holds out the pieces. "Here, it's the least I can do to help…."

"Oow, tank ya!" Meowth eagerly accepts and swallows down his sandwich, proclaiming, "Dis is da best tasting ting dat evah happened ta me!"

"You're a peach!" James giggled, tearing chunks out of his own section of the roll happily, eating it. "Hmmmm, hmmmm, mmmmm!"

Later that night….

"All right, if we sleep out here, dose Ursaring are sure to attack, so we need to find a cover…. Over dere!" Meowth informed, pointing toward a dark cave. "Poifect to spend da night!"

"You're the leader," James said, he and Angelina followed Meowth into the cave, but only seconds later charging out and being chased once again. "Ahhh, it was full of Ursaring!"

"Quit talking and start running!" Angelina yells.

Losing the Ursaring; Angelina, James, and Meowth debate leadership once again…. and Meowth wins as usual.

"You better do good this time!" Angelina threatened the feline Pokemon.

"Why don't we climb a rope down a ravine?" James suggests. "That way this prevents the Ursaring from chasing us."

They follow the plan, unsure that Angelina would agree, but they settled on the ground.

"Uh-oh, we're quite not on da ground completely. "Meowth notes.

Angelina looks around, they were standing on a ravine, but wondering how far down they'd have to the ground. "Your fault again! It's too dark to climb down and we can't get back up!"

"I'm sure we can climb up," Meowth tugs the rope, but it drops down and wraps around himself. "Nevamind."

Angelina grabs a small stick and draws a line down the ledge. "Stay on your side and I'll stay on mine."

"How's come yous get so much space?" Meowth demanded.

"You don't need much for your little brains!" Angelina angrily retorts, she pulls her sleeping bag up over her and Pichu, and then goes to sleep.

The very next day, Angelina awakes unhappily and discovers the ledge was only a few feet from the ground. "I could've known that if I brought out my Charizard."

"Geas, we could've taken her Pokemon if we knew dat, too!" Meowth exclaimed, yet he sweatdropped nervously when Angelina glared him down evilly. "I meant take your Pokemon for a midnight stroll."

Angelina narrowed her eyes suspiciously and resumed her packing; she jumped down from the ledge with James and Meowth. They debated for leadership and Meowth was victorious yet again.

"Let someone else have a try." James sighs miserably.

"Just when I was starting ta feel lucky again." Meowth sobs.

"My turn," Angelina said. "So we'll just keep walking and hopefully find the others."

Silence followed as Angelina leads the way; she stops and sees two figures waving farther down the path.

"Hey Angel!" Jeremy called; he and Misty happily ran forward. "Can't believe we found ya!"

"Thank goodness!" Angelina smiled in relief. "Now we need to find Ash and Brock."

"And Jessie, too!" Meowth added.

"RAAAAAH!" an Ursaring roars and leaps into their path.

Angelina and Misty squeal in fear, Jeremy and James stand their grounds.

"Dere's only one Ursaring, so what're we gonna do?" Meowth declared.

"RUN!" Angelina screams; she, James, Jeremy, and Misty flee from the Ursaring. They spot three figures running in their direction as well, being chased by Ursaring.

"It's Ash/Misty!" both trainers cried happily.

The five young trainers and Team Rocket are reunited, yet also surrounded by furious Ursaring.

"Now what'll we do? We're trapped!" Angelina panicked.

"Look der, a bridge! Our only hope, let's go for it!" Meowth ordered.

So with little choice, everyone runs onto the bridge; rocking and twisting and shaking immediately. They grab the ropes and planks of wood in fear, James falling through a board and catching himself in time. The Ursaring tear through the ropes and sends the bridge flying, everyone hanging on for dear life and clinging to a human chain. Meowth clings to Jessie, who clings to Misty with Togepi in her arms, who clings to James, who holds onto Brock, who clings to Jeremy, who clings to Angelina with Pichu on her shoulder, who clings to Ash with Pikachu clinging to his shoulder, and keeps everyone alive by hanging onto the edge.

"You're too heavy, I can't hold on!" James moans.

"Don't you even think of letting go!" Misty yells angrily.

"Don't even think!" Jessie scowls.

"Dat should be easy!" Meowth spats.

"I can't…. hold on…. much longer." Ash groans.

"Why don't we use our Pokemon?" Brock suggests.

"Great idea!" Ash said, using one arm to gather up to Pokeballs and toss them out. "Bulbasaur, Chikorita!"

"Let's go, Onix!" Brock ordered.

"Victreebel!" James calls out his Pokemon which tries to swallow him. "No, not me! Help them!"

"Get in there, Arbok!" Jessie commanded.

Chikorita, Bulbasaur, and Victreebel use their Vine Whips to hold the ropes; joined by Onix and Arbok whom haul up the ropes. The rope-bridge is pulled slowly over the chasm and pulling Ash and friends and Team Rocket up to safety.

Suddenly, the ropes tear and sends everyone falling; Angelina screams, yet hearing everyone else's in the meantime, she was surprised when the Pokemon above reacted so quickly, catching everyone safely.

"Oh my gosh, I don't believe it!" Angelina squealed happily, she and Jeremy were dancing in circles while the others jumped about excitedly and cheering also.

"I taut we were through, but da Pokemon came through!" Meowth giggles.

"Now our worries are over!" Brock agrees.

"YA-HOO! YAY YAY!" Jessie laughs ecstatically, then stops, "Hey wait a minute, the Ursaring are gone and Team Rocket are back together…. so that must mean…. We can battle you for Pikachu!"

"Huh?" Misty/James/Meowth/Brock look confused.

"Charbo?" Arbok hisses, exchanging looks with the other Pokemon.

"Thanks for ruining the moment!" Angelina yelled, watching everyone divide to their separate sides, she sighs, "Why can't Team Rocket forget they're evil and play the good guys?"

"You should know by now they only settled their differences and made peace from being chased down by Ursaring." Jeremy reminded.

"Guess you're right." Angelina agreed. "James and Meowth aren't that bad without Jessie— annoyances maybe, but some good." She glanced up in time hearing Togepi's chanting from within the battle commotion. "Jeremy, look!" she pointed toward the spike-ball Pokemon in Misty's arms moving its paws from side to side and glowing blue.

There's a loud explosion around Team Rocket and sends them blasting off through the sky. Misty stood in confusion while Jeremy and Angelina were shocked since they know Togepi learned Metronome and Misty thought Psyduck helped.

"Great to have you back, Mist!" Ash said.

"Thanks," Misty smiled. "I missed you, too."

"But how's come the Ursaring kept chasing us no matter where we went?" Brock asked.

"Hey, what's this?" Ash walks over to a sign with a picture of an enraged Ursaring within a banned sign; Jeremy and Angelina peer over Brock and Misty's shoulders staring while Ash read aloud, _**"Warning; it is currently the Ursaring mating season and they're using this area as their breeding grounds…."**_ Hyper Beams blast out of the forest in the distance, Ash continues to read, _**"Do not disturb them if it's the last thing you do, because if you do, it just may be!"**_

"ARRRRHHHG!" the five young travelers cry, they now run down a forest path not only to continue their journey, but once again and for the last time, escaping from the Ursaring.

**§To Be Continued§**

I twisted the episode a bit for this chapter, almost got a writer's block planning it out, but I came through. Thanks for reading and comments are welcomed, next chapter will be up soon! Later!


	4. False Fortunes

Thanks again! Don't worry about that _**(S)12345(S)**_, it's just a break-line to separate different parts in the story, so yeah…. Here's the next chapter, half my ideas and the rest based from the Johto episode _**"The Fortune Hunters"**_. You know my disclaimer, enjoy!

**Chapter 4: False Fortunes**

"Something's not right," Jeremy said disturbly, he and Angelina were very close to Goldenrod City. The only thing between them now was a hilly plain with a dirt path.

"Huh?" Angelina blinked in confusion; she pedaled her bike while Pichu sat in the basket with curious eyes.

"Nevermind," Jeremy waves off. "Might as well see how my grandparents are doing." he said as they traveled down the road.

Not very far, there was a huge building and outside was a fence that contained some Pikachus, Marills, Sentrets, Furrets, Magbys, and Elekids.

"The same breeding center, I remember now." Angelina smiled. "Five years since the last I've been here…."

_**12345(FLASHBACK)12345**_

_**Five years ago, late summer**_  
_**Outskirts of Goldenrod City**_

"_**Why would I want an egg?" Angelina asked, staring at the egg in Jeremy's hands; it was white with black spots.**_

"_**Well, you'll be singing a different tune when you walk into the daycare…." Jeremy responded.**_

"_**That's terrible!" Angelina exclaimed, inside the daycare center talking to the owners. "That trainer shouldn't abandon his egg! Since he's not here, I'll take it." she was given a yellow egg with tiny black thunderbolts.**_

"_**Psychic Pokemon don't stand a chance against Ecruteak's Gym, but this Pokemon would-" **_

"_**Fine! I already have one egg, I might as well take yours too! Here's Unown! Now leave me alone!" Angelina exclaimed, handing over a Pokeball in place for an egg.**_

"_**Thanks!" Jeremy grinned. "You know, you're kinda cute."**_

"_**Ahhh! Nooo!" Angelina ran down the dirt road.**_

_**(END FLASHBACK)**_

"Wow, I can't believe I was that mean." Angelina said shamefully.

"Yeah, and I must've been crazy to call you cute." Jeremy grinned, he quickly ducked when the girl took a swung at him, but he winced in pain when she kicked him in the shin. "Hey, I'm kidding."

"Better be, or else." Angelina smirked, she chained her bike down and took Pichu in her arms.

"Hello there," a short elder woman greeted, she had curly grayish-brown hair and wore a light blue kimono.

"Hi Grammy," Jeremy said. "I'm back, and I brought along Angelina. You remember her, right?"

"Oh yes, how's everything, sweetheart?" Jeremy's grandmother hugged the young girl. "It's been a long time."

"Doing just great," Angelina smiled. "I've kept up with my Pokemon training and still living in Pallet Town."

"That's nice dear, and call me Rebecca," Jeremy's grandmother said. "We're just so excited about April's wedding next month." she leads them inside the house.

"Wow!" Angelina awed, seeing all sorts of books and pictures as well as Pokemon like Nidoran male and female, Hoothoot, Weedle, and Pikachu running around in the lobby. "This place is just how I remembered it!"

"Hello honey," Jeremy's grandfather, an elder man with grayish-brown hair appeared from the back door, he wore a long-sleeved red plaid shirt and blue overhauls. "I see you have company."

"Jeremy's here and he brought along Angelina." Rebecca answered. "They came to visit the center, Preston."

"Hello," Angelina waved. "Nice to see you again, you have an awesome center!"

Preston chuckled, "Thanks, would you like to come and get something to eat? I just made some food."

"Sure." Jeremy said, his stomach growling.

Everyone chuckled and then they walked through a door in the back to a huge dining room with pictures of Pokemon; there was a huge table with ten chairs, everyone sat down and Preston served the food, some fruit and mini sandwiches.

"So, you want to be a master trainer?" Preston asked Angelina, as the four continued to eat the food.

"Yes, sir." Angelina replied as she gulped down her water. "I love learning about Pokemon and harnessing their power to become strong; not forgetting to gain trust and love."

"It's good to see youngsters who want to train," Preston smiled at Angelina. "When I was young, I was just like you; I wanted to be a Pokemon Champion."

"Really?" Angelina asked.

"Yep," Preston nodded. "I was a pretty good trainer, until I met my wife and we started this center. If you'd like when you're done, I'll show you my skills."

"Okay!" Angelina jumped out of her chair. "DONE!"

Everyone finished eating and they walked outside to a field by the center; Angelina and Preston took their places while Jeremy and his grandmother watched on the sides.

"How about one Pokemon each?" Preston asked, grabbing a Pokeball.

"Fine with me," Angelina took a Pokeball off her belt and enlarged it, "I choose you, Blaze!"

"Quilava!" squeaked the fire-mouse Pokemon, the flames grew on its head and back as it was summoned into battle.

"Your Quilava's flame grows fast," Preston noticed. "That shows it gets plenty of protein."

"Thanks," Angelina smiled. "I use my own custom food."

"Interesting, I'll have to get the recipe sometime," Preston enlarged his Pokeball. "Go Raichu!"

"Rai!" the electric orange-mouse appeared.

"Wow, neat Raichu." Angelina complimented. "It's coat is very shiny!"

"Raichu, use Thundershock!" Preston commanded.

"Rai!" Raichu shook its tail up and sparks came from its cheeks, "Chuuuuuuu!" its body unleashed a powerful jolt of thunder.

"Blaze, Quick Attack!"

"Quil!" Quilava got on all four and started to run, dodging the jolts, "Lava!" Quilava thrusted itself at Raichu, surprisingly Quilava was knocked back some.

"Whoa," Jeremy viewed, "Raichu's electricity hurt Quilava in the process of a Quick Attack."

"Blaze, you okay?" Angelina asked, Quilava got back up. "Yeah, now use Ember!"

Quilava huffed and then shot out a fireball, aiming at Raichu.

"Light Screen!" Preston quickly announced.

Raichu stuck it's tail in front of it and made an invisible wall, reflecting the fireball. "Chuuu!" it then sent another jolt at Quilava.

"Blaze, use Smokescreen!"

Quilava squeaked and opened its mouth, unleashing a mist of thick, black smoke. The shocks missed.

"Impressive," Rebecca said, "Your friend knows her ways around."

"Or she's really lucky," Jeremy sarcastically added.

"Raichu, use Swift!"

Raichu jumped up and unleashed a barrage of star-shaped energy.

"You too, Blaze!"

Quilava jumped into the air and sent out star shaped energy attacks at Raichu. An explosion was made as the two attacks hit.

"Chu..." Raichu landed on the ground panting.

"Lava..." Quilava landed on all four, tired.

"Not bad, shall we continue the battle?" Preston asked.

"I think the Pokemon have done well; a draw for now until next time." Angelina replied and held up a Pokeball. "Return Blaze, good job!"

"Fair enough," Preston smiled and recalled his Raichu. "But take this for your travels, you'll find it quite enjoyable." he pulled out a small purple book.

"No way, a Pokemon Fortune Telling Book!" Angelina exclaimed happily, she was handed the book and flips through it. "I've heard about these; the Pokemon type represents how you're like from your birthday!"

"We better get going," Jeremy interrupts. "Still have a long ways to Sweet Valley Town."

"That's fine. Good luck to you, Angelina." Preston said.

"Thanks." Angelina said.

"Bye!" Jeremy's grandparents said together, waving to Jeremy and Angelina.

The two trainers continued down the path and up a hill toward Goldenrod City, they viewed a small town and quickly located the Pokemon Center.

"Still fascinated by that book?" Jeremy chuckled while Angelina flipped through the pages of the purple fortune book.

"Uh-huh." Angelina nodded. "Oh yay! My birthday's a Mew-type! They're cute and loveable but very powerful when roused. They will never attack, and always defend."

"That pretty much sums yourself." Jeremy replied. "You're the innocent person with a powerful defensive side when it comes to others in trouble and in need."

"Hmm, yes." Angelina nodded proudly. "Let's see what yours is."

"I thought everyone knew about Pokemon Fortune Telling!" gasps a childish voice.

Angelina and Jeremy glance toward a small group of children staring at a young red-headed girl holding a baby spikeball Pokemon. Nearby were two guys; one with black messy hair and wearing a red-and-white cap, and the other was older with tanned-skin and spiky brown-black hair.

"Well look who's here." Jeremy grins while Angelina blushed. "It's Ash Ketchum and his friends, Misty and Brock."

"Shush, will ya!" Angelina hissed, she placed her book inside her backpack.

"I'm sorry. I'm not supposed to give it to anybody, but the nice old man and lady are selling books down at the brand new daycare center." the little girl explained.

"The daycare center?" Misty asked, confusedly; then she smiles.

"Another one? So that means your grandparents have competition." Angelina tells her friend whom looks yet again very suspicious.

"Better check this out." Jeremy mutters. He and Angelina depart the Pokemon Center following Ash and friends down the road and inside a nearby building.

They are greeted by an old curly-gray haired woman wearing a dark maroon-colored dress and a light purple shawl. Beside her was an Amish-looking old man with spiky-gray hair and gray beard wearing gray jeans and a dark-green sweater with a brown vest. Misty happily receives a Pokemon Fortune Telling Book (in blue) and was told to look up a birthday and that'll explain the pokemon-type and fortune.

"It's really very simple," says the Amish-looking old man. "The book might say you're a Nidoqueen-type; if you're a Nidoqueen-type and you have a Nidoqueen, you'll also have good luck."

"Ahhh!" Misty awes happily.

"You okay, Angelina?" Jeremy asked, noticing his friend's scared expression.

"Uhm-uhm," Angelina stared with panic in her eyes. "It's t-that voice! It just c-can't be..."

_**12345(FLASHBACK)12345**_

_**Last year, mid-summer**_  
_**Orange Islands**_

"_**About time you figured it out," a deep voice breathed down Angelina's neck; she was embraced from behind. "Now listen closely and I'll make this easy for both of us."**_

"_**What exactly do you want from me?" Angelina hissed, struggling to escape from his hold but wasn't successful as his grip tightened.**_

"_**Hmm, I'm not very picky, but since you asked so nicely, there is something of yours that I want…." the voice leered, tightening his grip on her arms and grinned when she shuddered as he pulled her body against his to prove his point.**_

"_**N-no, anything but THAT! Please…."**_

"_**Anything?" the voice chuckled interestedly.**_

_**Angelina closed her eyes and whimpered, "Please stop."**_

"_**Why? Worried that someone will be jealous?"**_

_**Angelina opened her eyes and was facing a young man with a boyish-cut styled turquoise hair and dark brown-red eyes. She blushed and cursed herself because he was handsome.**_ _**Butch grinned and leaned towards her, though she couldn't move and she felt his lips brush against hers and his hands fell onto her hips, then he kissed her more deeply.**_

"_**If I was a proper villainess, I'd have been seducing him…. to be honest, I don't like the color of his hair and his voice creeps me out, but…. A girl can't help being interested in bad boys."**_

_**12345(END FLASHBACK)12345**_

"Hello, Earth to Angel? C'mon, wake up!"

"Wha?" Angelina blinked, her vision cleared as Jeremy stared at her worriedly.

"Good, you're okay." Jeremy smiled in relief. "Don't scare me like that again."

"What just happened?" Angelina asked.

"Mumbled something about a voice and went into a daze." Jeremy replied, and then grinned, "Thinking about your crush?"

Angelina rolled her eyes, "Real funny Jer, seriously…. I have an idea who's running this Daycare Center."

"Huh? Who?" Jeremy raised an eyebrow, confused.

"These people here are fakes because I can tell the difference between them and your grandparents." Angelina explained. "That Amish-old man is Butch."

Jeremy gasped, "How can-"

"Listen very closely next time he talks." Angelina pleaded.

"Is your friend all right?" says the Amish-old man; he and the two trainers were the only three in the Daycare Center.

Jeremy stared in shock, he recognized the gravelly voice only hearing it a few times some years back. "No way.... its really him!" he hissed lowly.

"I told you so," Angelina whispered, her Pichu growled as sparks flew from its little cheek-sacs.

Jeremy nodded, "Yeah she's fine, so we'll be going now."

"Stay for awhile, dearies." the old woman appears holding a tray with two glasses of milk and a plate full of cookies. "Have these treats, we rarely get visits from trainers like you."

"Geas, I wonder why," Jeremy muttered, though he and Angelina were pushed into chairs at a table. "Those disguises aren't fooling us, Cassidy."

"Can't have a little fun?" the old woman's voice sounded more different and annoyed. She pulled off the mask and revealed a young-looking face with blonde hair and purple eyes. "It's a shame really. What would the Boss think?"

"Whatever he wants, I could care less!" Angelina spat disgustedly, then she gasped and felt her head forcely turned and had lips pressed against hers in a chaste kiss.

"Says his daughter?" Butch said, grinning as he broke away in time to dodge Angelina from smacking him, His face no longer covered from that old man's mask.

"Giovanni abandoned his children ten years ago, and he never had time to bother with us and it's all because of that damned-forsaking Rocket Gang!" Angelina yelled, her face red in frustration.

Butch stared at the girl, his eyes narrowed in bewilderment. "So who're you blaming this on?"

"Team Rocket steals and mistreats Pokemon for their evil experimentations. Although the skills you and Cassidy possess could be put to good use of running a real breeding center, but you'd rather take up evil over a wonderful opportunity any-day!" Angelina explained, her hazel eyes darkened seriously.

"Exactly right," Cassidy agreed before Butch could even talk. "We choose what pleases us, and brats like you shouldn't interfere!"

Angelina sighed, "Well I tried."

"Let's get outta here." Jeremy said, he took Angelina by her arm and they leave the Daycare Center.

Angelina glanced back sympathetically at Butch, whom frowned shamefully as the sliding glass doors closed.

_**(S)12345(S) **_

Jeremy and Angelina returned back to the Pokemon Center just in time to see Misty drag Brock away from Nurse Joy by his ear.

"Come on!" Misty growls. "We're going back to that Daycare Center to ask some questions!"

"Should we tell them?" Jeremy asked.

"Na-uh, they'll figure it out." Angelina smirks. "We'll follow them just in case."

Once again at the Daycare Center, they made their way to the back; Jeremy and Angelina hid behind some crates while Ash and friends confronted Butch and Cassidy. A battle arose; Misty's Stary-u was knocked out by Butch's Primeape. The trio trainers grew worried, but suddenly there's a loud explosion as a wall was smashed open from a crane by Jessie and Meowth.

"Oh look!" Jeremy points in shock; there was James hanging onto the crane wearing a Moltres-like costume.

"Where'd he get THAT?" Angelina gasped, then shook her head. "Nevermind, don't think I wanna know."

"I AM THE FLAME THAT BURNS BRIGHTEST!" James proclaims as he strikes a succession of poses. "A FLAME THAT LIGHTS THE NIGHT! A FLAME THAT SHATTERS THE DARKNESS! I AM A FLAMING MOLTRES!"

Ash and friends stare perplexedly; Angelina and Jeremy step out from behind the crates and join them.

"I'm glad you're here to see this, twerps!" James cries. "I shall capture all of your Pokemon too, for I am James... THE MIGHT MOLTRES TYPE!"

"He's crazy, it's so obvious." Angelina rolls her eyes annoyedly, everyone nodded.

"HAHAHA-HAAAH!" James laughs. "The Moltres soars above all and triumphs!"

"You're not a Moltres," grumbles Misty.

"My soul is the soul of a Moltres," James explains happily, "I learnt that from an amazing little book we found, the book changed my life, you should get yourself a copy!"

"Is it a little blue book?" Misty asked.

"Why yes!" James replies, one winged hand cast under his chin. "It's called the Pokemon Fortune Telling Book, have you heard of it by any chance?"

"Yeah... we heard of it," sighs Misty.

"IF YOU SUBMIT TO MY RULE IT WILL GO WELL FOR YOU LATER!" James spoke. "For I am James the Moltres, future ruler of all Pokemon and of all the world!"

"In your dreams!" Angelina yelled, though she knew it was ignored as another battle started up. This time, Victreebel was sent out and actually listened to James, it's attacks were very useful.

"HAHAHA-HAAAAH! No one can conquer James the Moltres!" James laughs, clenching his fists, "For I shall always prevail and triumph no matter what!"

"How embarrassing is this lunatic," Cassidy sighs.

"I knew he was a looney bird," Butch grates, "But this is ridiculous!"

"Come on Botch," James smirks, "You want a piece of me!"

"You better shut your beak!" Butch rasps while Angelina snickers.

"For your information," Cassidy informs James, "That Pokemon Fortune Telling Book is a fake, we made the whole thing up!"

"HU---HUH?"James gasped.

"The whole thing's a big con, and you fell for it," Butch grates.

"You mean that... you mean this entire book is a work of fiction!" gasps James, pulling the book out.

"That's right, it's all nonsense," Cassidy growls.

"Then the part about me being a Moltres Type?" James whispers.

"A lie!" Butch replied.

The rope holding James up snaps, the young Rocket crashes to the ground.

"Aaaaah," James moans, struggling to his feet distraughtedly, "The mighty Moltres... grounded!"

"Wobb---uffet," Wobbuffet commiserates, patting James on the back.

"I suppose this revelation makes it doubtful I'm an Eevee," Jessie sighs sadly.

"Jessie," Cassidy smirks, "Butch and I have been talking to the Boss and he's been very unhappy that you haven't brought him any Pokemon."

"GAAAAH-HEEEE!"Jessie and Meowth exclaimed in shock.

"He didn't happen to mention anyting about me, did he?" Meowth asked.

"NO!" Cassidy snaps, "He said he thinks you're all equally incompetent."

"AAAH!" Jessie and Meowth cry.

"Hey guys, we should free the Pokemon." Brock suggested during the time another battle was underway.

"Good idea," Angelina said. "Jeremy and I will contact Officer Jenny."

So Angelina and Jeremy ran out front to a phone while Ash and friends go about releasing the stolen Pokemon.

"Police Station, Officer Jenny speaking."

"We've got an emergency! A local Daycare Center is being renovated by members of Team Rocket. They've stolen many Pokemon and plagiarized a fortune-telling book!" Jeremy explained.

"Hold up the thieves, the police is on the way!" Jenny said.

The phone connection closed, Jeremy and Angelina smile in relief, then there was an explosion from the back and following that were screams of pain.

"What was that?" Jeremy asked.

"I'm hoping a TR-blast off." Angelina said; she and Jeremy ran toward the back. Butch and Cassidy layed on the ground charred and hurt, Ash and friends stand proudly.

"It's your bad luck day any day you mess with me!" Misty proclaimed angrily.

"That sounds like Gyrados' Dragon Rage!" Ash says.

"What did you say?" Misty roared.

"Okay, okay; let's take it easy!" Brock stammered, he stepped between the trainers to prevent them from fighting.

"We did good," Jeremy grinned; everyone was outside the DayCare Center— Butch and Cassidy once again off to jail and all the stolen Pokemon safely returned to their trainers.

"Yeah, and Team Rocket came nowhere close to copying the real fortune book!" Angelina smiled, she saw Misty run off excitedly leaving Ash hold Togepi. "Hmm, not a Gyrados," she flipped through her purple book, "Ah-ha, she's a Vaporeon!"

"Does it say anything about Onix types?" Brock yelled, chasing after Misty.

Ash sighs while Angelina and Jeremy laugh…. With bright futures, they're ready to continue their journey onward through the Johto Region.

**§To Be Continued§**

"_**The Fortune Hunters"**_ episode was hilarious when I saw it the first time a few years ago, so I thought of writing this chapter to bring back Butch and Cassidy for the third time and add in my own ideas. Well, it was fun! Thanks for reading, comments welcomed. Next chapter up soon!


	5. Unown Spell

Hello, another long week and I'm back with the next chapter! This one's a real treat, based from the movie _**"Pokemon 3: Spell of the Unown"**_. I don't own anything from Pokemon except for my made-up characters and ideas, enjoy!

**Chapter 5: Spell of the Unown**

"It's really beautiful." Angelina said, she leaned against a tree in pure awe right outside the Greenfield Pokemon Center. The sun was setting against the sky in shades of orange and pink to the wonderful view of flower fields, mountains, and a huge mansion in the distance. "Who lives there?"

"My Aunt Elizabeth and her husband Spencer Hale." Jeremy explained. "They have a young daughter named Molly."

"Oh, I remember them." Angelina said. "They came to Pallet Town for a visit a few years ago."

"Yeah," Jeremy nodded, and then sighed. "I don't know why Aunt Elizabeth disappeared, but I came up here once in a while to keep Molly company."

"How is she?" Angelina asked.

"Fine, she misses you a lot." Jeremy replied. "She'd ask about you and I'd tell her about the adventures we've been on and promised you'd come visit real soon."

Angelina smiled, "There's always tomorrow. She's so adorable. Kinda reminds me of Christina, so we'll have fun."

The following day, Angelina and Jeremy were ready to venture toward Hale mansion. They retrieved their Pokemon and passed by a TV showing the local news; a female reporter stands in front of a massive crystal mountain-sized flower over the town.

"The mysterious disappearance of Professor Hale and the crystalline entity that has appeared outside his Greenfield mansion tops our stories today."

"Disappearance?" Angelina asked.

"I called Uncle Spencer last night. The butler said he left for the Ruins of Alph with Skylar." Jeremy explained, disturbedly. "Something bad must've happened."

"Jeremy, we have to help." Angelina pleaded. "Molly's trapped in that mansion and-"

"I know, let's go."

Both trainers stepped out of the Pokemon Center where a group of people stood around a black SUV; familiar people that Angelina recognized well. There was Professor Oak, Skylar (whom Jeremy pointed out), Officer Jenny, Nurse Joy, Ash and friends, a female news reporter and cameraman, and surprisingly Mrs. Ketchum.

"Mom, what're you doing here?" Angelina made her way up to Mrs. Ketchum holding Pikachu and standing with Ash.

"Hello sweetheart." Mrs. Ketchum smiled, hugging her daughter.

"Hey Angel, my mom isn't yours, that's impossible! Right?" Ash exclaimed very confused.

"Well actually, we have the same father and everyone knew that we were related except for you. Mom's right that he's a great Pokemon trainer, he just walked out on us a long time ago, and I didn't know how you'd react. I'm sorry, Ash." Angelina said shamefully while the boy stared and pondered everything.

"Wow.... so you're my sister, huh?" Ash asked, still in shock.

"Yeah, must not be hard to believe once you think about it."

"I guess," Ash agreed, then laughed. "And I thought all this time you followed me because you really liked me."

Angelina raised her eyebrow at him, laughing, "Nope, I just hate to see you in trouble."

"How about some lunch?" Mrs. Ketchum suggests, everyone agrees and walks into the Pokemon Center.

Later, Angelina and Jeremy are seated outside on the patio behind the Pokemon Center with Ash and friends. They made quick introductions with Lisa and started into the sandwiches that Mrs. Ketchum prepared.

"I've known Professor Hale for years. He use to study Pokemon at Professor Oak's Lab." Mrs. Ketchum explained.

"Then he moved away and became a big famous Pokemon expert." Ash added. "Right mom?"

"Yes, but he and his family came back to Pallet Town for a visit a few years ago." Mrs. Ketchum replied, taking out a picture. "Don't you remember?"

"Uh yeah," Ash said, he looks at the group photo unsurely. "Sorta."

Angelina glanced over Ash's shoulder at the photo, she smiled. "You should remember, Ash! I took that picture!"

_**12345(FLASHBACK)12345**_

"_**C'mon Jer." said the voice of eleven-year-old Angelina; she wore a black short-sleeved shirt with a flaming heart on front, a blue-jean skirt above knees with a chain dangling from one of the belt-loops, black sneakers with blue socks, and dangle-heart earrings.**_

"_**Sure about this, Angel?" thirteen-year-old Jeremy asked; wearing dark-blue jeans and a red short-sleeved shirt.**_

"_**Positive," Angelina replied, leading the way through Professor Oak's Lab.**_

_**They arrived in the backyard where Professor Oak stood next to Mrs. Ketchum and another couple; a tall brownish-gray haired man and a blonde-haired woman. Two children were racing; a black-haired boy wearing a lime-green and orange shirt with matching shorts and a little blondish-brown haired girl wearing a fancy red dress.**_

"_**Professor, we're here!" Angelina waved.**_

"_**Right on time, take a picture for us?" Professor Oak asked. **_

"_**Sure," Angelina said, but she was suddenly knocked over by a black blur. "Omph! What the- oh hey, Ash."**_

_**The eight-year-old boy grinned, "Hi Angel, what Pokemon didja catch on your journey?"**_

"_**Different kinds, now get off and maybe I'll show you." Angelina smiled; Ash nodded and helped the girl up.**_

"_**My turn!" the little blonde girl squealed.**_

"_**Hello Molly," Angelina hugged the girl happily, she glanced over at Jeremy whom was talking to Spencer Hale and his wife Elizabeth. "Nice to see you again."**_

"_**All right everyone, picture time!" Professor Oak announced, "Here Angelina, take the camera and step back a bit, the shutter's at the top right."**_

"_**I see." Angelina holds the device up and looks through it. "Okay, ready?"**_

_**Spencer lifted Molly into his arms, Elizabeth beside him. Mrs. Ketchum stood on the far left and smoothed out Ash's unruly hair as Professor Oak took his place next to them.**_

"_**Everybody say 'victory'!" Jeremy called as Angelina pressed the shutter button.**_

"_**Victory!" they chorused, but Ash was the loudest as he flashed a pose (V's with his hands).**_

"_**Let's have a picture of the kids this time," Spencer suggests.**_

"_**Great idea." Professor Oak said, taking back the camera.**_

_**Molly held out her arms toward Angelina, the older girl smiles and lifts her up. Jeremy was next to them and Ash stood in front.**_

"_**Ready kids?" Professor Oak called, and then presses the camera button.**_

"_**Victory!" Angelina and Jeremy laughed as Ash did his pose once more, Molly giggled too.**_

"_**Now we'll have something to remind us of the good times we shared." Spencer said, smiling.**_

_**12345(END FLASHBACK)12345**_

"You still have that picture?" Jeremy asked.

"At home, yeah." Angelina replied. "It's on my dresser with the other pictures, good memories though." She looks up and spots her Pichu jump off the table with Pikachu; both Pokemon growling and sparking. "Huh? Chocolate?"

"What's the matter, Pikachu?" Ash looked concerned also.

Suddenly, a huge lion-like creature appeared; shaggy brown fur covered its body, lead bands were around its legs, a volcano cloud on its back, and a mask of red and silver formed over its eyes. Everyone stood up from the table and stared in shock and surprise.

"What is that?" Lisa asked.

"Some kind of weird Pokemon." Brock said.

"The legendary Pokemon of Johto's western winds," Jeremy muttered in awe, then Angelina caught on. "Entei…."

"What're you doing here?" Mrs. Ketchum demanded.

"I have come for you." Entei stares, its dark voice warns.

"No way, telepathy!" Angelina gasped, she carefully picked up her Pichu.

"You are MAMA!" Entei glared, its eyes glowing red.

Mrs. Ketchum stares in shock, her eyes widen and mumbles, "Take me to her. Take me…. to my…. Child." She feints and falls onto Entei's back, and the legendary Pokemon takes off with Pikachu hanging on its tail.

"HEY!" Ash gives chase around the corner and Brock follows right behind.

Angelina was rooted to the ground in pure shock while everyone else ran. She couldn't believe it; her mother was taken by Entei.

"C'mon Angel!" Jeremy yelled, he shook the girl out of thoughts, they fled after their friends down the road and finally caught up when Entei had already sprinted Mrs. Ketchum away to the crystal tower.

"She's gone! I couldn't save her!" Ash cried, he was on the ground and slammed his fist into the crystal at the base of the tower.

"Please no." Angelina stared in disbelief.

Brock knelt down and took Ash's arm. "Come on, Ash. We'll figure out a way to get your mom back; anger won't help anything."

Ash pulled his arm away from Brock's grasp. "No! I've got to go save my mom!"

"DON'T!" Angelina prevented her brother from jumping over the crystal and held him back at his shoulders. "Brock's right, Ash. Hurting yourself won't help our mother." though part of her wanted to join Ash and leap over the crystal to the tower; she knew she had to keep calm.

"What're we going to do, Angel?" Ash wailed as tears streamed down his face.

Angelina felt her own tears also; she embraced her brother comfortingly for the first time with affection; besides his friends, who better to console Ash than his sister? "We'll get mother back somehow. Let's head back to the Pokemon Center and see what we can do."

_**(S)12345(S)**_

"The Pokemon that took your mother was Entei."

"Entei?" Ash asked.

"Yes, one of the legendary Pokemon." Professor Oak replied, now inside the Pokemon Center and searching through information on the computer while everyone stood behind him watching.

Angelina stared out the window at the crystallized Hale mansion, she was scared and worried her mother would never come back. Other questions ran through her mind, one in particular if she had to further continue her journey and also protect Ash in the meantime?

"You okay, Angel?"

"Hmm?" Angelina blinked, she felt a hand on her shoulder, she turned and saw Jeremy watching her concernly. "Yeah, fine."

"Sure?" Jeremy asked with raised eyebrow.

Angelina sighed, "Do you think I'm not?"

"Well actually-"

"Don't even say it, Jeremy."

"Settle down, we're trying to concentrate." Professor Oak warned, the two trainers frowned and muttered apologies.

The research team continued their work as darkness fell, Angelina returned to the room from a long phone conversation with her relatives.

"I know it's hard to believe, but there's no other explanation." Skylar said disappointedly. "First Professor Hale disappears, then this crystallization, and now Entei."

"The Unown must be behind it." Professor Oak informed, and then a ring from the computer startles everyone. "Email!" he clicks the screen and a video-image of Molly appears.

"Mama, Papa, and me just wanna stay by ourselves forever, so stay away!" Molly ordered. "Everybody, leave us alone!" the email shuts off.

"Molly!" Skylar gasped.

"Did she just say her mother and father were with her?" Professor Oak exclaimed disbelievingly.

"Yes." Skylar nodded.

"And what about her mom?" Lisa asked.

"Very strange." Professor Oak muttered, and then turned back to the computer. "Skylar, let's do some more digging. There must be something more in these research notes of his."

While everyone was engrossed in the information being displayed on the computer screen, Angelina took notice that Ash had disappeared. She left the room and poked her head out the door of the Pokemon Center and saw her brother run down the road.

"Hmm."

"Where did Ash go?" Jeremy asked.

Angelina turned to him; approaching behind was Misty, Brock, and Lisa. "To find his mother, don't blame him for that either."

"Alone? There's no way!" Misty exclaimed worriedly.

"I know, we should help." Angelina agreed.

"Misty and I will go," Brock offered. "You stay here with Jeremy and Lisa."

"Okay," Angelina said, and then she smiled toward Misty. "Better for Ash to have his girlfriend around than his sister."

"Hey!" Misty blushed. "I'm not-"

"Denial makes it so obvious," Angelina smirked.

"All right," Misty sighed and grabbed Brock's arm. "Come on, Brock." They started down the road after their friend.

"We'll help, too." Lisa suggested and took out her Poke-Gear. "Keep in touch with my Poke-Gear if Ash needs us for anything."

"Good idea." Jeremy said; he and Angelina watch Lisa depart also, then soon returning with a confident smile.

As the three trainers wander back into the Pokemon Center, Professor Oak and Skylar were still huddled around the computer. Suddenly, a portion of a news report caught their eye, the five watched a dark-haired boy scale the wall of the Hale mansion.

"What's he-? That boy's looking for trouble!" Professor Oak raged.

"He's looking for his mom!" Lisa shot back.

"Uh-oh, not good!" Angelina bit her lip nervously as Professor Oak turned full force on the three trainers.

"Did you know about this? Did you know that Ash was going off by himself?"

Shocked into silence by his outburst; Lisa, Jeremy, and Angelina stood gaping open-mouthed at Professor Oak.

"Did you? Answer me!"

"Yes," Lisa said meekly.

"We did, too." Angelina added shakily. "Lisa gave Ash her Poke-Gear so we could stay in touch."

"Call Ash now," Professor Oak ordered.

Hands shaking, Lisa quickly dialed the number of her Poké gear cell phone. "It's ringing…. Are you guys okay?"

As soon as Ash answered, Professor Oak snatched the phone out of Lisa's hands. "Ash, we just saw you on TV. What do you think you're doing?"

"Ahh…. I just had to come here, Professor Oak," Ash apologized. "I should've told ya'."

"That's right, you should have! But we'll talk about that later…. after you get your mother out of that place."

"Okay." Ash said.

"Ash, this is Skylar." Skylar spoke. "Have you seen any Unown?"

"No, not yet."

"Listen, we've been examining some of Professor Hale's research, and we think we've finally come up with an explanation why all of this has been happening." Professor Oak informed.

"What is it, Professor?" Ash asked.

"Unown have the ability to read the thoughts of other life-forms."

"Even people?"

"Yes, and not only that, we believe the Unown can create new realities, altering the world using thoughts and dreams." Professor Oak continued. "The Unown may be tapping into the imagination of Professor Hale's daughter. That crystal fortress could be one of Molly's wishes made real by the Unown."

"Whoa," Angelina awed, then Professor Oak gave the phone back to Lisa and continued to watch the news reporter on the computer.

_**(S)12345(S)**_

Hours later, Angelina sat down in a chair and dosed off until being suddenly shaken awake by Jeremy. Lisa's Poke-Gear cell-phone rings also, Professor Oak answers it.

"Professor, something's happening," Ash reported with an edge of alarm in his voice.

"It's the Unown," replied an equally alarmed Professor Oak. "They've generated so much psychic energy that they're unable to control it any longer."

Skylar gasped in horror, staring out the window. "The crystallization is heading straight this way!"

"Listen to me!" Professor Oak frantically ordered. "Get out of there or you could be trapped forever!"

"Right!" Ash said, then there's no response.

"Ash? Ash? Can you hear me?" Professor Oak said anxiously as the phone went dead. "Damn it!" He threw the phone across the room.

Angelina quickly recalls her Pichu to it's Pokeball and follows Jeremy out of the Pokemon Center with everyone.

"You have to evacuate now! Move!" Officer Jenny ordered.

Angelina stares amusedly at the female reporter standing outside. "There's pandemonium here at the Greenfield Pokemon Center as the entire structure is being engulfed by the crystal formation!"

"We can't stay!" Professor Oak interrupts.

The female reporter turns to Professor Oak annoyedly, but quickly changes her mind upon seeing the crystal bearing down with incredible speed. "Right, let's go!" she told the cameraman.

"Come on, Angel!" Jeremy waved, he was on the back of his Dragonite; Angelina ran up to him and climbed on. "Fly!"

The dragon-Pokemon roared and took to the skies while Professor Oak ushered the others into his SUV and drove off.

Minutes later, everyone was watching the crystal from the relative safety of the hill overlooking Greenfield. Officer Jenny was examining the tower through her binoculars.

"Can you see anything?" Professor Oak asked.

"No. Oh, wait! I see something."

"What is it?" Skylar asked.

"Hey!" Office Jenny exclaimed as Professor Oak snatched the binoculars out of her hands, peering through them.

"What's happening?" Nurse Joy asked.

"The crystal. It's disappearing!" Professor Oak exclaimed in amazement.

The astonished group on the hill watched as the crystal rapidly vanished and the Hale mansion returned to its original state.

The sun started to appear on the horizon a few moments later, Professor Oak handed the binoculars back to Officer Jenny and jumped into his car. "Come on! Let's go see if they're all right!"

"Hear that?" Jeremy grinned.

"Yes, so what're we waiting for?" Angelina said excitedly, she climbed onto Dragonite's back with Jeremy and they flew toward the beautiful sight of Hale mansion. "Look, they're okay!" she points below, seeing Ash and friends waving from the porch.

"It's Jeremy! I know, that's his Dragonite!" Molly squealed happily, she ran from her butler's embrace to the dragon-Pokemon safely landing. "And he brought Angelina, too!"

"Molly," Angelina smiled, hugging the little girl. "Oh I'm so glad you're safe, honey. Must be scared what those Unown did. Thank God my brother was there to rescue you."

"Ash?" Molly asked confusedly. "He's your brother?"

"Yes, we have the same mother," Angelina explained.

"Wow, Mrs. Ketchum is really nice." Molly awed. "I wish I had a Mama."

"Sweetie, you do." Angelina assured, hugging the little blonde once more. "She'll come home one way or another."

"Okay," Molly smiled, she took Angelina's hand and pulled her along. "C'mon, let's go see everyone!"

Jeremy followed the two girls after recalling his Dragonite, they walked over to Ash and friends whom just got done talking to Officer Jenny.

"Hey guys!" Angelina waved, blushing in surprise when Brock embraced her happily.

"Angel, you wouldn't believe what we saw!" Ash exclaimed.

"The battles were awesome; mine was underwater and Brock's was in a grassy paradise area!" Misty added excitedly.

"Yeah, then Entei helped us defeat the Unown and so did Charizard, too!" Brock finished, his arms still around her.

"That's great!" Angelina smiled, still blushing. "Wish I was there, too, and…. wait, how did Charizard help? Thought he disobeyed Ash?"

"Not anymore, Charizard had respect for me since the Orange Islands after a battle with a Poliwrath!" Ash beamed proudly. "I don't think you were around when I left Charizard at the Charicific Valley, but he's back!"

"Hey kids, where's Mrs. Ketchum?" Officer Jenny asked, walking up to Ash and friends. "I need to talk to her."

"Okay," Ash said, he looks around, but there were no signs of his mother. "Did anyone see where my mother went?"

"I think she and Professor Oak are inside, talking." Misty replied, watching Ash walk toward the front door.

"Keep Molly here," Angelina told Jeremy. "I'll be right back." She walked into the mansion and found her brother standing next to an auburn-haired woman. "Mother?" she cried and embraced her.

"Hello sweetheart." Mrs. Ketchum smiled. "I see you're safe, too, but right now I have to talk to Officer Jenny." she walks outside, her children turn to follow.

"Just a second, Ash. I believe we have something to discuss, don't we?"

Angelina and Ash turned around to face a scowling Professor Oak.

Ash gulped. "Uh…. discuss what, Professor?"

"Let me refresh your memory. I believe I told you earlier that we were going to have a little talk about you not telling me that you were going to rescue your mother."

"Oh, that." Ash frowned.

"You're in trouble now." Angelina teased.

"Should've brought you along," Ash muttered though gritted teeth.

"Would've considered if you asked, but I'm glad I stayed behind." Angelina smiled and waved, then walked outside where the others stood.

"Angel, where's Ash?" Misty asked.

"Inside talking with Professor Oak. He wasn't very thrilled about you guys leaving, worried as he was, who knows what he'd go through if anything bad happened and I'd feel the same way and we got an earful, isn't that right Jeremy?"

"Yeah, but we're glad you guys are safe and everything," Jeremy assured Ash's friends, who smiled back.

_**(S)12345(S)**_

Everything was back to normal a few hours later. Charizard flew back to the Charicific Valley, Lisa departs also, and Molly was at her mansion awaiting her father's return. This now leaves Ash and friends, and not to mention Angelina and Jeremy, with their goodbyes to Mrs. Ketchum and Professor Oak before continuing their journey through Johto.

"Now be sure to stay out of trouble and call me as soon as you get to Goldenrod City." Mrs. Ketchum informs.

"Don't worry, Mom. I will." Ash said.

"I'll be fine, too." Angelina added, hugging her mother.

"We'd better get going, guys. We want to make it to Goldenrod City before nightfall." Brock gathered up his backpack.

"Right, since the five of us are heading in the same direction." Jeremy agreed.

As Professor Oak and Mrs. Ketchum waved, the five teenagers depart down the road on their journey.

**§To Be Continued§**

I have this movie on VHS, so I had to watch it a couple times to place in my characters and ideas for this to work out. Took almost a week, but I'm sure it was worth the wait! Thanks again, reviews welcomed! I will update hopefully soon.


	6. Air Time

Hello, I'm back after two weeks; thanks for being very patient! You will like this chapter, based from the episode _**"Air Time"**_! Don't own Pokemon or Demi Lovato's song _**"Who Will I Be?"**_, enjoy!

**Chapter 6: Air Time**

"Can I take this off?"

"No, not yet."

Finally in Goldenrod City for a couple days, Jeremy leads Angelina through the streets and toward a giant silver-colored tower. They pass by a monitor which Jeremy catches a quick glance of DJ Mary and two other people that looked very familiar with a feline Pokemon.

"What're _**THEY**_ doing here?" Jeremy gawked.

"Who?" Angelina asked, though she really couldn't see anything because of the blindfold over her eyes.

"Just listen and then say its no one you know." Jeremy frowned.

"_**Wow! I've had a lot of performers on this show, but the Dugtrio Trio are the most amazing ever!" Mary exclaimed.**_

"_**Haha! Tanks kid!" said a scratchy cat-like voice.**_

_**"Your friend looks and sounds very real," Mary said. "How long did it take you to develop Meowth's character?"**_

_**"Fortunately Meowth's always been a character," James replied. **_

_**"I guess dat ain't no big surprise," Meowth added.**_

Angelina gasped, "It's Meowth! Why's DJ Mary talking to Team Rocket?"

"She must think they're the real Dugtrio Trio, they're really imposters!" Jeremy explained, and then he sighs, "So there goes the big surprise."

Angelina pulls off her blindfold. "Okay, so why are we at Goldenrod City's Radio Tower again?"

"I got a call from Marcus last night. You know he's been a DJ for the PokeMusic channel about two years. Anyway, his producer caught wind of your performance at the talent exhibition back in Flowender."

"Oh, so he's interested?" Angelina asked.

"Yep, he says you're talented, especially with those lyrics you've written in your notebook." Jeremy grinned knowingly with his arms folded. "Just think, you'll be a famous singer around the world if you start now."

"Sounds wonderful to balance in with my Pokemon training." Angelina smiled thoughtfully. "Sure, let's go!"

Jeremy and Angelina walked inside the Radio Tower and up to the third floor where they met up with their good friend Marcus Trainum. He was a tall and lean-build man with dark brown hair and dark blue eyes wearing a blue dress shirt, black dress shoes, and black dress pants.

"Great to see you again." Marcus greeted cheerfully. "How's the journey coming along?"

"Half-way done." Angelina said. "So what's this I've heard that I can become a singer?"

"Well, your singing talent is fantastic, or so what my producer informed, and you're perfect for our big project." Marcus explained. "We can record your first song here in the studio and then broadcast it live with your permission. The rest of the plans can be talked over with Mr. Nichols, but I say it's a missed opportunity if you refuse this career."

"Something like that, why'd I pass up? I've dreamt of becoming a famous singer since I became a Pokemon trainer!" Angelina replied excitedly.

Marcus chuckled, "Okay Angel, go see Mr. Nichols now and I'll set everything up for your recording."

Jeremy and Angelina left the PokeMusic broadcast room and walked into the office of Mr. George Nichols. He was a sandy-haired man in his late thirties wearing a dark green dress jacket with black pants and a white dress shirt.

"Ah, you must be Angelina Murakami." Mr. Nichols said, smiling as he shook her hand warmly. "Welcome! Please, sit down."

"Thanks, I've brought along my friend Jeremy Cretonne if that's okay." Angelina replied as Jeremy reached out to shake Mr. Nichol's. "We're traveling the Johto Region so I can participate in the League Conference."

"A Pokemon trainer, eh? Sounds like another great talent. How far along?" Mr. Nichols asked. "I've heard well about you from my son Seamus."

"Oh, well I've been training for almost five years now. I'm entered into the Orange League Hall of Fame and I've previously placed third in the Indigo League Tournament."

"Super, you must have a strong team of Pokemon. Who knows, you may be acceptable to challenge Kanto's Elite Four!" Mr. Nichols offered and picked up papers from his desk.

"Hmm, the Elite Four?" Angelina pondered. "Maybe, I'll think about that later."

"All right, down to business." Mr. Nichols began, holding out papers to Angelina. "You sound like you're fully qualified for this job since I know you have a perfect talent of singing. So all you need to do is read this contract, sign on the dotted lines, and provide some of the needed information." He smiled.

Clicking a pen, Angelina read over the contract and answered completely and wherever needed possible. She smiled satisfiedly and handed back the contract.

"Welcome aboard," Mr. Nichols said, and shook Angelina's hand; then they took half an hour to discuss the new career. "So, we've already gone over your wardrobe…. What will you call yourself?"

"I've decided on Crystalline," Angelina suggested. "My relative's surname is Crystal, so they can be recognizable as well."

"Perfect!" Mr. Nichols gave a thumb's up. "I believe Marcus has agreed to help record your first song. We'll get that done today, then produce your album and have the photo-shooting next month."

"Can't wait," Angelina smiled, she scribbles down on a piece of paper and hands it to Mr. Nichols. "Here's my Poke-Gear number, contact me anytime with the definite schedule and we'll go from there."

Upon return to the PokeMusic broadcast room, Angelina pulls out a black-and-white notebook and a black cassette from her backpack. She sets her notebook on the music stand and hands the cassette to Jeremy (with Pichu on his shoulder) whom walks into the control booth with Marcus and Mr. Nichols.

Angelina opened her notebook to the selected song from the talent exhibition, and then placed on the headphones. The music from her cassette started up with a fast and rocking beat, she started singing:

_**Whoa, oh  
Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah!**_

_**How to choose who to be  
Well, let's see  
There's so many choices now  
**__**Play guitar, be a movie star  
**__**In my head, a voice says**_

_**Why not try everything?  
Why stop?  
Reach for any dream  
I can rock  
'Cause it's my life  
And now's the time**_

_**Who will I be?  
It's up to me  
All the neverending possibilities  
That I can see  
There's nothing that I can't do  
Who will I be?  
Yes, I believe  
I get to make a future what I want to  
If I can become anyone  
And know the choice is up to me  
Who will I be?  
Yeah, yeah**_

_**If I decide I'm the girl  
To change the world  
I can do it anytime  
Opportunity right in front of me  
And the choice is all mine**_

_**Why not try everything?  
Why stop?  
Reach for any dream  
I can rock  
'Cause it's my life  
And now's the time**_

_**REPEAT CHORUS**_

_**I wanna find the  
Who I am inside  
Who will I be?  
I wanna show  
The, the way that I can shine, yeah  
Who will I be?  
Oh, yeah, yeah**_

_**REPEAT CHORUS**_

_**Whoa, who will I be?  
Who will I be?  
Who will I be?**_

"Amazing; I can see why the audience put forth their money to your performance in Flowender." Mr. Nichols applauded. "You'll be a huge hit next month!"

"Thanks," Angelina blushed. "Hopefully we'll get around to producing my other songs real soon."

"Maybe you can perform during the wedding reception?" Marcus suggested.

"I'm already in the bridal party, maybe I'll consider if you persuade April first." Angelina said, holding out her hand.

"Deal," Marcus agreed, they confirmed with a handshake. "By the way, got a call from DJ Mary and she just finished interviewing Ash. He earned the Goldenrod's Gym Badge and now he's off to Ecruteak City."

"Oh really? I was never told that PokeTalk radio interviewed Pokemon trainers. I never got interviewed when I earned my Plain Badge." Angelina said, then paused to think. "Maybe that was a good thing, but let's go see Ash, I hope he didn't leave yet."

Angelina and Jeremy began walking down the hall until they quickly moved out of the way when a technician ran by carrying damaged tapes and charged into the interview room leaving Ash and friends to watch in wonder.

"Why hello!" a new voice interupts Ash and friends, the group was encoutered by the Dugtrio Trio (aka Team Rocket in disguise).

"Who're you?" they asked, while Angelina and Jeremy shared idetical _**"We know it's Team Rocket"**_ expressions.

"Why we're...." Jessie starts.

"....the famous Dugtrio Trio." James informed.

"And I'm a dummy!" Meowth grinned.

"You guys were just on DJ Mary's show," Ash grins. "You were great!"

"Tanks, dimwit," Meowth grins back.

"Well that's not nice," Angelina frowned slightly, her free hand on her hip while the other was holding a confused Pichu.

"And you're still sweetcheeks ta me!" Meowth winked, which made Angelina roll her eyes and Misty giggled.

"This Meowth looks so real, I can't tell its a dummy!" Misty smiled.

"We can make all types of Pokemon talk," James explained.

"I know, let's demonstrate on Pikachu!" Jessie suggested.

"Sure," Ash smiled. "Sounds like fun!"

"Uhm, Ash? I wouldn't-" Angelina was interupted when a black-haired burly man wearing black sunglasses and a red-and-yellow starred jacket bursts out from the control booth.

"Ahh, thank goodness you haven't left! We have a huge problem and I need you desperately!"

"Huh?" everyone stares confusedly.

"Who's that?" Angelina asked.

"Mr. Garstone, the producer of PokeTalk radio." Jeremy said. "I wonder what happened?"

"We have nothing to put on. The tape of today's radio drama was destroyed by some despicable horrible vandals!" Mr. Garstone explained.

"Jeremy, look!" Angelina said, pointing at Jessie and James departing down the hall.

"It was them all along."

"Wait!" Mr. Garstone charges ahead and shoves them back to Ash and friends. "This'll be easy, you're trained professionals. Don't worry, just stick to the script and everything will be fine. How can I make you say yes?"

"Do you think we can order up a couple more of those lunches?" Meowth asked.

"How's a 5-star buffet sound?" Mr. Garstone offered.

"You just deliver the food and we'll deliver the rest." Jessie said greedily.

"Because no one has better delivery than we do." James grinned.

"They'd do just about anything for food." Angelina rolled her eyes and muttered while Jeremy snickered.

"This is wonderful!" Mr. Garstone exclaimed happily. "Now Mary, I'm going to have you fill in as the narrator for our story."

"Fine." DJ Mary nodded.

"But the show can't go on unless you and Pikachu and your friends perform." Mr. Garstone insisted.

"You want us on, too?" Ash asked.

"We're ready!" Brock and Misty cheered.

"I think it'll be a ton of fun to be a radio personality!" Misty said excitedly.

"Listeners will be captivated by my voice," Brock added certainly. "Especially girls!"

"If not one," Jeremy smirked while Angelina giggled, but she realized what he said and smacked him. "Hey, it's true!"

"Oh how would you know that?" Angelina asked, she and Jeremy followed everyone into the broadcast room.

"It's so obvious, really," Jeremy chuckled at the sight of Angelina's reddened face. "And your denial can't hide that either."

"Yeah, whatever," Angelina muttered, she was then handed a script from Mr. Garstone. "So what radio drama is this?"

"The Adventures of Prince Goldenrod," DJ Mary informed, then takes a closer look at Jeremy and Angelina. "Hold on, you two look familiar, have we met before?"

"Well about three years ago, we stopped Team Rocket from controlling Pokemon via sound waves from Goldenrod's Radio Tower." Jeremy explained, which everyone, including the Dugtrio Trio, looked on interestedly.

"No way! You're _**THE**_ Jeremy Cretonne and Angelina Murakami?! WOW!" DJ Mary exclaimed, rushing over to Jeremy and shaking his hand excitedly, then Angelina's. "You must stay afterwards for an interview!"

"Sure, why not," Angelina smiled.

"Now you all know your roles, so just relax and have fun." Mr. Garstone told everyone.

"Wow, this is scary." Ash says nervously.

"Right now there's only one thing you autta be scared about, you autta be scared about letting down your audience by not giving the performance of your life." Jessie warns, then sighs dreamily, "You must remember, the audience expects perfection and that's just what I'll give them!"

"Whoa, she's really got a humongous talent…." Brock notes.

"And ego." Misty added.

"All right, we're just about ready to go on." said the radio-techie.

Jeremy and Angelina nod to Ash and friends their silent _**'good lucks'**_ just as Mr. Garstone in the control booth.

"We're ten seconds away from air, folks." the radio-techie informed. "In 5-4-3-2-"

_**(S)12345(S)**_

_**The Pokemon Drama Hour is on the air, today we present the continuing saga of brave Prince Goldenrod. Missing his beloved family after a long, difficult Pokemon Journey, Prince Goldenrod and his companions are at last returning to Goldenrod Castle.**_

"_**Though we have seen many strange and wondrous lands on our journey, the place I now wish to see most of all is home," Prince Goldenrod proclaimed.**_

"_**I too long for the place of my birth," Lady Misty agreed.**_

"_**Soon we shall delight our kinsmen with tales of triumph over the agents of the thieving Gyrados Guild," Sir Brock agreed.**_

_**Even the Prince's Pikachu was glad to be going home. "Pi-kachu!" **_

_**Suddenly, the great Charizard upon which they rode let out a mighty roar. "Arrrrrr!"**_

_**The Charizard had sensed the danger that lay before them, a powerful sandstorm lashes them and the Charizard is forced to land. They have arrived at Goldenrod City, but they see only the castle.**_

Leaping down from his mighty Charizard, Prince Goldenrod was resplendente in his leather boots, tight white tights, blue jerkin and feather cap. His Pikachu - also capped - lept down onto the sand beside him. Sand covered all that the eye could see, only Goldenrod Castle was left unburied.

"Egads!" gasped Prince Goldenrod.

"Pika!" Pika's Pikachu.  


_**"What cruel fate has befallen our fair city?" asked Lady Misty, stepping down beside Prince Goldenrod, wearing thigh high red boots, a mini red skirt with white frilly lace, and a red-and-white halter-like top.**_

"Sand as from an hourglass has poured forward, and time may have run out!" proclaimed Sir Brock enigmatically, dressed in a blue monks robe.

_**  
"MOTHER! FATHER!" cried Prince Goldenrod, racing towards the castle. But as the portals open, his fears vanish like sand in the wind. "Mother, father!" he proclaims happily, "How joyful it is to see thee safe and sound!"  
**_

_**"Ahhh," grins the bearded King, his beard strangely gray whereas his hair is blue, "Our hearts soar like the eagles at the sight of your return."  
**_

_**"Though enrobed in familiar finery," Sir Brock says to Lady Misty as they approach the reunited Royal Family, "Thine countenances are seeming strange."  
**_

_**"Alas our woes are legion," the Queen - wearing a soft purple dress and her red hair swept regally backwards - explained before bursting into tears, "And have left us much altered!"  
**_

_**"There is something rotten in Goldenrod," Lady Misty whispered into Sir Brock's ear, her Togepi agreeing.  
**_

"_**HA HA HA HA HAAAH!" the King laughed, "Come and through these welcoming portals pass…."**_

_**  
"But not before a Pokemon Battle anon!" the Queen interrupts, thrusting herself into her son's way.**_

"_**HUH!" Prince Goldenrod gasped, watching the Royal Feline appear from behind the queen and striking with speed and scratching Prince Goldenrod's face.**_

_**(S)12345(S)**_

Suddenly, Meowth scratched Ash in the face.

"Owww!" Ash yelled, then glaring at the female Rocket. "That's not in the script!"

Meowth leered at him and disrespectfully pulled the skin beneath his eye down.

"So I improvised a little," Jessie sneered, "I've seen better writing on cereal boxes."

"But we have to stick to the story," Mary hissed.

"Sorry sweetie," Jessie grinned, "But I always through professional broadcasters could deal with any situation."

"Hmmm!" Mary said angrily, "The Prince was shocked, but he knew that the Queen feared he was an imposter, and had ordered her Meowth to scratch his face to make sure he wasn't wearing a mask…."

"Oh she did not just do that!" Angelina growled under her breath. "No one messes with my brother and gets away with it!"

"Angel, shh, we're on the air," Jeremy reminded his young friend, whom calmed down quickly.

_**(S)12345(S)**_

_**"Ahhh-ahhh-rrrr---ahhhh!" sobbed The Queen, charging up to Prince Goldenrod, "These arms that held you first now long to hold you fast and bindest thou to me forever more!" she clutched Prince Goldenrod to her. "Oh brightest son, set not your heart against mine own."**_

"_**Should he not when greeted after the journey from which he took?" **_

_**Princess Angelina appeared from behind the King and Queen wearing a gown of light blue and white gauze with a heavy dark blue velvet floor-length skirt and the top being the same material that laced up the bodice with a slender golden thread, and a diamond and sapphire tiara. **_

_**Standing nearby was the princess's best friend Sir Jeremy dressed in a long emerald shirt in brown thread, with grey shirt underneath, a dark black cape, a thick brown belt around his waist, long navy gloves with yellow seams, and leather boots with light brown trousers. **_

_**"Leave all enmity aside and enter," smiled the King, turning and moving back into the castle with the Royal Feline at his side.**_

"_**I'm happiest for your welcome, dear brother," Princess Angelina said as she curtsied in respect. "But many a change has taken place since you've been away."  
**_

_**As the Prince and his companions enter the castle, he begins to question his parents.  
"Mother, why is my beloved city of Goldenrod covered in sand?" he asks.  
**_

_**"And why did you not send for us?" asks Sir Brock. "Surely the beautiful princess would have...." he gazed longingly at Angelina, who blushed and looked away shyly but also in slight guilt.**_

_**(S)12345(S)**_

Angelina attempts to pay attention and burries her face into the script to hide her blushing as Brock looks at her now and then also blushing. Jeremy just grins knowingly although Jessie glares at them in mid-jealousy and rudeness.

_**  
(S)12345(S)**_

_**"We did not wish to put our heir in harms way," the Queen explains, casting a harsh look at her son and his companions, but mostly at Angelina.  
**_

_**"Pray tell," questioned Lady Misty, "What hath caused this plague?"  
**_

"_**That is what we ponder as well," Sir Jeremy agreed.**_

"_**Beneath Castle Goldenrod," the King informs, "For ages untold, lay the ancient Master Stone."**_

"_**Behold my sweet children," the Queen said, "This very stone before you."**_

_**  
The green Master Stone shone with an unearthly light, illuminating the deepest recesses of the room.**_

"_**But why hast thou done this?" Prince Goldenrod cried.**_

"_**The Master Stone hath been disturbed, for this hath Goldenrod been interred!" Sir Brock proclaimed in horror.**_

_**As the Prince and his friends are entranced by the Master Stone, the Queen presses a secret panel and captures them in her trap. The ground gives way beneath Prince Goldenrod and his companions, and all fell into a deep hole from which there could be no escape.**_

"_**Son," the Queen laughed, "Thou art grounded!"  
**_

"_**IMPOSTERS!" Goldenrod roared, "You are not my parents, you are villains, sent by the dastardly Gyrados Guild!"**_

"_**Verily," the False King started, "My…." **_

_**(S)12345(S)**_

"WROOOONGGGG!" Jessie roared, cutting James off in mid-line, "With the Master Stone we can now announce to the world - which we will soon be conquering - that we are the all powerful Team Socket!"

"Soooo," DJ Mary started, "The imposters were not in the Gyrados Guild after all, but were an entirely new evil force called…. uh…. called uh…."

"Team Socket," Jessie offered helpfully.

"They were an entirely new evil force called Team Socket," Mary finished.

"Rhymes with Rocket," Angelina whispered to Jeremy, whom nodded.

_**(S)12345(S)**_

"_**What have you scurrilous knaves done with my parents!" Prince Goldenrod demanded.**_

"_**Pika-Pika!" demanded Pikachu in turn.**_

"_**Hahaha!" the Queen replied.**_

"_**Fare thee well suckers!" Meowth laughed.**_

"_**You filthy rogues!" Prince Goldenrod hissed, "CHARIZARD!"**_

"_**Rrrrr-oooar!" growled the fire-dragon.**_

"_**Charizard! Use your Flamethrower!" Prince Goldenrod commanded, and the Pokemon bellowed flames toward the cowering imposters; they look up to see that Misty, Brock, Jeremy, and Angelina have escaped the trap.**_

"_**Givest thou up?" Lady Misty demanded.**_

"_**Friends, what say you?" Prince Goldenrod asked.**_

"_**They are all well in hand!" Sir Brock called.**_

"_**Make haste, Goldenrod, and rescue our noble parents!" Princess Angelina said.**_

"_**And so I shall!" Prince Goldenrod agreed, and after searching high and low he finds the true King and Queen where Team Socket has hidden them. "Mother, Father, I've come to free you from this dungeon."**_

"_**With their shackles broken," Mary narrated, "The King and Queen urge the Prince to stop Team Socket from escaping. "The Master Stone must be returned" said the Queen, "or else our Kingdom shall not be restored…. NOW GOOOOOOO!"**_

_**But it seems the Prince may already be too late, charging out of the castle he comes across Lady Misty, Princess Angelina, Sir Jeremy, and Sir Brock, who stand surveying a giant hole in the sand.  
**_

_**"Where art they?" Goldenrod demands.  
**_

_**"Those devils were too fleet of foot," admits Sir Jeremy.  
**_

_**"They swiftly moved and have gone below," explains Lady Misty, staring down into the hole.  
**_

_**"This hollow leads to the haunts of the underworld, I trust," the Prince spoke grimly.  
**_

"_**Surprise!" Jessie laughs suddenly. **_

_**(S)12345(S)**_

"Huh?" everyone stares at Jessie.

"Despite what the puny Prince believes, the hole is actually an opening to a time-warp that sends all who enter it three thousand years into the future, Ahhhh-HAHAHAHA-haha!"

'_**Unbelievable!' **_Angelina groaned in thought, smacking her head annoyedly. _**'Ruin the moment why don't ya!'**_

"Ahhh," Mary sighed in shock, then notes that Mr. Garstone is signalling her to run with it. She sighs again and makes the best of a bad situation, "So, not realising that the hole will lead him into a timewarp into the future, the Prince and his companions prepare to jump....."

_**(S)12345(S)**_

"_**Into the breach, Pikachu!" Prince Goldenrod cried.**_

"_**We're right behind ye." Lady Misty called.**_

_**Into the blinding light they fly, and the earth closes over them, now what wonders await our heroes at the end of a three thousand year journey?**_

_**(S)12345(S)**_

"Anybody?" Mary asked, "Anybody have any ideas?"

Jeremy and Angelina shared nervous expressions while Mr. Garston slapped his hands together and prays hopefully.

"Well, no words could describe the wondrous future world our heroes encounter as they reach their destination…. for it is a world far beyond even our wildest imaginings." Mary continued.

_**(S)12345(S)**_

"_**Thou shalt not prevail against us, twerp," warns the King.**_

"_**Return the Master Stone you curs!" Prince Goldenrod demanded.**_

"_**Take us away at once," the Queen cried to her evil Meowth, "By transforming into the Meowth Rocket!"**_

"_**Meowth Rocket?" Meowth asked, confusedly.**_

_**(S)12345(S)**_

Angelina and Jeremy, along with Ash and friends, and Mary stare incredulously.

"Did you forget that in the future Team Socket turned you into a Cyborg Pokemon?" Jessie asked the feline Pokemon sweetly.

"It's radio," insists James, "Just fake it!"

_**(S)12345(S)**_

_**Incredibly, the Meowth Cyborg transforms from a pint-sized Pokemon to a colossal Poke-Rocket.**_

_**"Meowth Rocket Transformation complete!" the robotic voice of the Cyborg Meowth intones. The False King and Queen leap into the seats and prepare to make their getaway. The rockets fire and the giant ship begins to slowly lift-off as the False Queen laughs sadistically, the False King warning them not to follow them this time.  
**_

_**"Come back!" roars Prince Goldenrod.**_

_**  
"Sorry twerp," laughs The False Queen, "But here's something to cheer... I mean blow, you up!"  
**_

_**A Meowth Missile fire from the Meowth-Rocket and shoots straight towards the time-lost companions. Exploding, it sends them flying upwards into the air. **_

_**(S)12345(S)**_

"We got ya!" Team Rocket laughs together.

"Hmmm!" Ash and friends glared together.

"NOT SO FAST!" Mary cried.

"Huh?" Team Rocket looks surprised.

_**(S)12345(S)**_

_**Team Socket thought they'd gotten safely away, but little did they know that brave Prince Goldenrod was a secret stowaway.**_

"_**Uhh!" the false King and Queen cried, "No way!"**_

"_**I choose you, Chikorita!" Prince Goldenrod called out his grass-type Pokemon. "Use your Razor Leaf!"**_

_**Chikorita's razor-leaf slices off the Meowth Rocket's wire navigator whiskers and, unable to maintain it's course, the vessel plummets towards Earth.**_

_**(S)12345(S)**_

"But luckily it plummets directly into yet another Time-Warp," growls Jessie, "And the pathetic Prince can only watch as Team Socket disappears…. and reappears right in this very studio!"

"Huh?" everyone gasps, staring at Team Rocket standing by an open door.

"Now brace yourselves for another surprise," James ordered.

"We're here to grab Pikachu!" Meowth cried, leaping high with a glass bottle clasped in his hands, "Coz I ain't no dummy!" He slams the bottle over Pikachu, a light-bulb set atop it to capture any of Pikachu's electric attacks, "Told ya!"

"I should have known it was you three!" Ash growled.

"Then you should also know you should prepare for trouble!" says Jessie.

"And make it double."

"To protect the world from devastation."

"To unite all peoples within our nation."

"To denounce the evils of truth and love."

"To extend our reach to the stars above."

"Jessie," Jessie said, removing her sunglasses.

"James," James said, taking off his own.

"Team Rocket blast off at the speed of light."

"Surrender now or prepare to fight."

"Meowth, dat's right!"

"You're not going anywhere!" Ash told the Rockets now dressed in their uniforms.

"I'm afraid we must!" Jessie insisted.

"This is Team Rocket signing off." James added.

"And taking off!" Meowth quips; the Rockets running out the door.

"Let's get'em, Chikorita!" Ash gives chase with the grass-Pokemon on his shoulder.

"Team Socket was really Team Rocket," Mary explained to the listeners, "And they just stole Pikachu! Pokefans, whatever you do, don't touch that dial!"

Angelina and Jeremy follow right behind Mr. Garstone, Brock, and Misty up the spiral staircase.

"Now Ash— I mean Prince Goldenrod chases Team Socket— I mean Rocket up to the roof of the radio building." Mary commentates with a book operator attending. "But when he gets there, he sees Team Rocket getting away in a big Meowth-shaped hot air balloon!"

Angelina watches the quick battle of Chikorita and Arbok; the Razor Leaf attack cuts one of the support ropes for the balloon basket and Team Rocket lose balance. Pikachu's bottle tips out of James' hands and falls, breaking open as Pikachu spills out and lands in Ash's hands.

Ash glares up at Team Rocket. "Get'em with your Thunderbolt attack!" he throws Pikachu high into the air, the electric Pokemon unleashed its attack.

"Team Rocket's blasting off again!" the trio Rockets disappear in the sky as Pikachu safely lands back into Ash's arms.

"As Team Rocket vanished," Mary began, "The Prince was reunited with his Pikachu... And along with the Princess and their loyal companions, they traveled back in time and returned to Goldenrod Castle. As they looked to the sky, the Master Stone magically reappeared, and as it did, the Kingdom returned to the way it had been before. The way brave Prince Goldenrod had left it when he began his long Pokemon Journey. A peaceful, beautiful place filled with the promise, of tomorrow…. And that's our story for today."

"Hey, nice job Mary!" the radio-techie smiled. "That's a wrap."

"Oh, what a relief!" Mary sighed.

"That was brilliant, BRILLIANT!" Mr. Garstone praised. "The most exciting show we've ever had, we should do this every week!"

"If there wasn't a Pokemon journey, that may be possible." Angelina suggested, her friends collapsed to the ground tiredly.

"Speaking of journey, we have yet to continue ours." Jeremy mentioned.

"Yeah," Angelina nodded, and then cheered. "We're on our way to Sweet Valley Town!"

Jeremy laughed, "Kinda reminds me of a song from the PokeMusic channel— ya know, _**'Viridian City'**_?"

"Maybe some other time." Angelina waved dismissively.

Thanks to our heroes, the radio show was a big success. Now they're off the air, and continuing their journey as exciting surprises await them.

**§To Be Continued§**

I really liked the episode when I saw it the first time, and luckily I had it taped on VHS. So I added in my parts, and new ones especially, which took me a while to plan out the whole chapter. I appreciate you being very patient, the next chapter will be up very soon. Comments and suggestions welcomed. Thanks.


	7. Sweet Valley Memory

Thanks for the reviews! Here's the next chapter, all my ideas except for the song _**"Don't Say You Love Me"**_ by M2M and the owned Pokémon characters. So have fun!

**Chapter 7: Sweet Valley Memory**

The weeks of traveling has taken Angelina and Jeremy further than they've ever imagined. Now they stood at the entrance of their destination, Sweet Valley Town. A sign at the gates advertised the many sweet confections Sweet Valley Town boasted of.

"Mmm, smell that?" Angelina smelled the breeze; the sweet scent of fresh baked goods wafted toward her and Jeremy.

"Yeah, éclairs." Jeremy said. "But first, we have to-" he paused when Angelina made a beeline for the shops where the sweets were sold. "Maybe later." He laughed and followed his friend; he found her in a tiny shop and walked inside.

The air was warm and thick. It looked like an old-time penny candy store. Jars of jawbreakers, root beer barrels, jelly beans, peppermints, and other assorted hard candies lined the walls of the store.

Angelina was looking at a tray of small pieces of chocolate, asking the clerk what kinds of chocolate they were. He offered her a square. She popped it in her mouth and exclaimed, "Oh wow, this is fantastic! It's mint chocolate! Hey Jer, eat one of these! They're so good!"

Jeremy got a chocolate. As the confection melted in his mouth, he wore a wide smile. "It is good, Angel," he agreed. "You don't see candy like this just anywhere."

"Of course not," the clerk said proudly. "Here in Sweet Valley Town, we make the finest sweets in the world. We're famous! No body can resist our succulent recipes. This street is just candy shops. You can find any kind of candy here; even candy you never knew existed! Of course, it's not cheap." the two friends looked at each other. They were craving more chocolate, but they didn't have a lot of money with them. "But no worries. All the shops here are happy to hand out free samples. How else can we show the world we're the best?"

"Great!" Angelina exclaimed. "Come on; let's go get some more candy!"

The two trainers stepped out of the store and onto Candy Cane Lane, which seemed to be the main drag in Sweet Valley Town. Suddenly, Angelina's Poké-Gear rang; she pressed the call button.

"Hello?"

"You know the wedding's in two days, right?" the voice belonged to Marcus Trainum. "April's gotta lot of errands and plans for everyone. How much further do you have to travel?"

"We're here already." Angelina said. "Exhausted, but touring through the town."

"Don't worry, we'll be up before sunset." Jeremy assured.

"Great, see you then." Marcus said.

Angelina closed off the connection and placed away her Poké-Gear.

Hours after the tour and locating the Pokemon Center, Angelina and Jeremy set off toward a beautiful white-colored two-story mansion atop a hill overlooking a breath-taking landscape of lush valleys and mountains.

"Oh wow," Angelina awed. "It's just like the one back in Greenfield."

"Wait till you see the backyard, you'll love it!" Jeremy grinned, taking two steps at a time as he walked up the hill while Angelina tried to keep up. "Hedge-maze that's just perfect for hide-and-seek, and there's also a lake on the other side! My grandparents brought me up here all the time to play with my cousins."

"April and Gavin?" Angelina asked.

"Yep," Jeremy nodded. "Molly and Temacu, too," he saw the confused look from his friend. "Oh sorry, you don't know Temacu. She's the daughter of Professor Thomas Sutari, you'll meet her at the wedding."

Angelina and Jeremy were led into the mansion by the Jettison's butler and found themselves amidst a gorgeous and well-kept interior that was warm and inviting. Beautiful antique throw-rugs covered the floor, and a sparkling clear chandelier hung from the ceiling of the main entrance-way. Paintings dotted the walls, all of mysterious yet kind looking people.

Angelina smiled from ear to ear. "Would you look at this place!" she exclaimed ecstatically, her eyes darting from one section of the room to another.

"C'mon," Jeremy said, pulling his friend by her arm as they were escorted to the parlor and greeted by Marcus and April.

"You're early, but that's good though." April smiled, hugging her young cousin and his companion. "My parents went on a small trip with Aunt Vicky and Uncle Tony, they'll be back tomorrow night. We're babysitting Christina, Gavin, and Taylor."

"I almost forgot! Aunt Vicky had her baby last month!" Angelina gasped, and was led over to a white bassinet where a tiny raven-haired baby wrapped in blue blankets lay inside. "He's so adorable."

"The newest Crystal addition, Taylor Michael." Marcus informed, then chuckled. "He's got a set of lungs, and not too impatient either."

"Ahem, hem." the butler interrupts, standing from the parlor's entrance. "More guests have arrived, Mr. Butch Reynolds and Miss Cassidy Thompson."

"How'd they get outta jail so quickly?" Jeremy asked while Angelina was just as surprised.

"Giovanni bailed them out again, but on my request because it was for the wedding." Marcus explained, then he greeted the two familiar people whom just walked in.

Jeremy and Angelina couldn't believe it, the Elite Rockets were not in their uniforms but in casual-and-everyday attire. Cassidy wore a long black skirt and a pink blouse that matched her pink triangle earrings, while Butch had on a smart pair of navy trousers and a yellow dress shirt that offset his green hair rather nicely.

"Surprised to see us?" Cassidy smirked.

"Like every other time," Angelina replied with a smile that matched the hatred showing in her hazel eyes. "Just because you're friends with Marcus and April will never convince me that you've change your ways."

_**1234(FLASHBACK)5678**_

_**Four years ago, mid-November**_  
_**Pallet Town**_

"_**Mom, I'm going outside to train with Jeremy." a younger Angelina called through the house. She wore a black short-sleeved top with blue jean mini skirt, black sandals, and kept her strawberry-blonde hair down.**_ _**Right behind was a younger Jeremy, same blonde hair but wearing dark-blue jeans and a red short-sleeved shirt.**_

"_**Not tonight," said a heavily pregnant Mrs. Murakami, the brown-haired woman stood from the entrance of the living room wearing a dark-green sleeve-less dress with a white sweater. "Your Aunt Vicky planned a small party for Marcus."**_

"_**Almost forgot he won the Hoenn League Conference." Angelina smiled embarrassingly. "Well, let's go."**_

_**Upon arrival at the Crystal residence, Aunt Vicky escorted Mrs. Murakami into the parlor; then told Angelina and Jeremy that Marcus has the party in the basement. Passing by the parlor, Angelina saw Mrs. Ketchum and Professor Oak, which meant Ash and Gary were upstairs playing with Amber and Marina. She then leads Jeremy through the house and into the basement where they were greeted with loud music and four teenagers standing near a boom-box and talking.**_

_**One of them, a brown-haired boy with dark blue eyes, waved the younger kids over, it was Marcus Trainum. "Hey, thanks for coming." he had a can of Coke in his left hand while his right arm was around a pretty girl with curly ginger-brown hair and green eyes, his girlfriend April Jettison.**_

_**"No problem," Angelina said, then she glanced over at the other teenagers in the room. There was a girl with long blonde hair sitting on a table and a turquoise-haired boy standing beside her. "So is this it?"**_

_**"Yeah, just us." April replied. "There's drinks and snacks if you're hungry," she motioned to her left, and suddenly yelled, "Will you get off the table, Cass! You're gonna knock it down!"**_

_**"Whatever," said the blonde with purple eyes wearing a dark denim mini-dress, then she smirked at the younger girl, "You must be Angelina, right? I'm Cassidy, and this is Butch."**_

_**"We've heard much," the boy beside Cassidy added. He wore black pinstriped trousers with a white shirt and a long black trench coat. **_

_**Angelina looked at him and thought he was cute as she eyes him up till her eyes locked with his auburn-brown eyes. She felt her cheeks blush a bright red. "Nice to meet you."**_

_**"Likewise," Butch grinned, and then he noticed the blonde boy nearby. "Boyfriend?"**_

"_**No, we're just good friends," Jeremy said as his eyes said otherwise through his scowling.**_

_**"My goodness, so you must be the famous cousin of April's, Jeremy, is it?" Cassidy said interestedly to the young boy. "Amazing how you won the Indigo Tournament three times, tell me more...."**_

_**"Huh?" Angelina watched confusedly.**_

_**"Don't worry about it," Butch assured, now standing beside the young girl. "So, I take it you're too young to think about dating?"**_

"_**Well to be honest, I became a Pokemon trainer last year, I guess I'm not really interest just yet." Angelina replied, blushing.**_

_**"That's a shame," Butch grinned at the girl's shyness. "If you don't mind, I'd like to take you to see a movie or maybe ice cream."**_

_**Angelina stared at him incredulously. "Seriously? Why me?" **_

_**"Well yeah, but if you don't want to...."**_

_**"Of course!" Angelina exclaimed happily, startling everyone in the room, then blushed again. "But I have to ask my mom first, and then I'll let you know."**_

_**Butch smiled. "Great."**_

_**1234(END FLASHBACK)5678**_

Cassidy laughed, "Oh I remember that night very well, had to occupy _**Mr. Jealousy**_ in the back of the movie theater."

"You were spying on me?" Angelina asked, turning to her best friend in shock.

"Marcus and April were in on it, too." Jeremy explained, which got a couple glares sent his way. "We just thought it was a little shady, and concerned with the age difference."

"Oh, I see what you mean." Angelina agreed, understanding how old she was back then compared to her age now. "Four years, no wonder you guys were worried. My step-mother too now that I really think about it."

Suddenly the grandfather clock in the far corner began to chime, announcing nine o'clock.

"Why don't I show you the guest rooms?" April offered, now cradling baby Taylor in her arms.

Everyone followed April up the large, winding main staircase first, which led to a magnificent landing on the second floor. It looked almost like a second lobby, containing more couches and tables and reading lamps; just a place to plop down at night.

"This is just gorgeous," Angelina awed, taking in the sights of the glamorously decorated hallway. "I'm anxious to see what the rooms look like!"

"You'd be amazed," Jeremy smiled.

"Whoa…." Angelina gasped when she entered her guest room, it was bigger than her own back at her relatives'.

The pieces of furniture were white and the walls were a pastel blue with a pink-flowered border, the carpets were a soft mint-green, and the fancy queen-sized bed had a purple cover with green and blue pillows. She spotted a door that led into a bathroom with a theme of blue: the towels were blue and so was the bathrobe. There was also a large window which opened to the balcony with comfortable chairs in blue padding.

"I can get use to this high-living." Angelina sighed contently, laying on the bed after she changed into a pair of gray lounge pants and a light purple tank top.

"Chu…." Pichu slept peacefully on a pillow.

"Hmm," Angelina sat up, then pulled out her notebook and flipped through the pages. "Ah-ha! I knew I wrote a song about that date years ago!"

_**Got introduced to you by a friend  
You were cute and all that, baby you set the trend  
Yes you did, oh  
The next thing I know, we're down at the cinema  
We're sitting there, you said you love me  
What's that about?**_

"You were right," said a familiarly deep-scratchy voice. Angelina looked up seeing Butch stand against the doorframe with his arms folded, he wore a sleeveless white shirt that showed off his muscled builtand black jeans.

"About what?"

"Since the day we met and that date, and then all those schemes we've had," Butch explained, sitting down on the bed. "I was just infactuated with you almost every time."

_**You're moving too fast, I don't understand you  
I'm not ready yet, baby I can't pretend  
No I can't  
The best I can do, is tell you to talk to me  
It's possible, eventual  
Love will find a way  
(Love will find a way....)**_

"Oh, I see." Angelina quickly closed her notebook. "Yeah, it does make sense. My father would have a fit if we were actually in love." she laughed at the thought while Butch chuckled and scratched the back of his head unsurely.

_**Don't say you love me  
You don't even know me  
If you really want me  
Then give me some time  
Don't go there baby  
Not before I'm ready  
Don't say your heart's in a hurry  
It's not like we're gonna get married  
Give me, give me some time**_

"Yeah I know. Honestly, I think you'd be treated far better with one of your brother's friends than what I would. "

"Oh really? Why's that?" Angelina asked, her hazel eyes filled with curiousity.

"Because I wouldn't be any good, and I think that kid with the headband really cares about you." Butch admitted, which reminded Angelina of her date with Tracey before she left on her journey for Johto. "Hell, I still work for Team Rocket and you're-"

_**Here's how I play, here's where you stand  
Here's how to prove to get any further than where it's been  
I'll make it clear, I'm not gonna tell you twice  
Take it slow, you keep pushing me  
You're pushing me away  
(Pushing me away....)**_

"-the world's newest pop-singer next to Pokemon trainer," Angelina added, although confused Butch slightly. "Marcus works at the Goldenrod's Radio Tower, his producer heard my singing at a talent exhibition and wants to broadcast my songs."

"I understand how you'd be busy with that, and I don't think a long distant relationship would work out anyways," the green-haired Rocket continued. "And don't forget the age difference too, it'd be like, oh, if James really liked your brother's red-headed friend."

"Who Misty?" Angelina blinked, then realized the situation that was described and shuddered, "Ewww, that's just so wrong on so many levels!"

Butch laughed, "You see what I mean now?" he asked, Angelina nodded. "And listen," he then placed his arm around the young girl assuringly. "I may say the evilest things to you and your friends and attempt to steal Pokemon for your father, but just remember that I still care about you as a friend, like Marcus does."

_**Don't say you love me  
You don't even know me  
If you really want me  
Then give me some time (give me some time)  
Don't go there baby  
Not before I'm ready  
Don't say your heart's in a hurry  
It's not like we're gonna get married  
Give me, give me some time**_

"Yeah, only a true friend would say that," Angelina said.

"Exactly," Butch smiled, then he kissed her on the forehead and got up from the bed. He walked towards the door as the grandfather clock from downstairs tolled for its tenth hour.

_**Baby, Don't say you love me  
You don't even know me  
If you really want me  
Then give me some time  
(Woncha give me some time)  
Don't go there baby  
Not before I'm ready**_

"Tomorrow's a busy day, so get your sleep, kiddo."

"Yeah, you too, Butch," Angelina said, she placed away her notebook and settled underneath the covers. Then after a yawn, she snuggled against the soft pillows and drifts off into a peaceful slumber.

**§To Be Continued§**

Hope you liked this chapter! Thought I'd try writing something not based on an episode, I also placed in a new romance and another flashback. Thanks for reading, comments and suggestions welcomed! Next chapter will be up soon! Peace!


	8. Nighttime Excitement

Hey everyone, I'm back with the next update! This one is all my ideas except for the song _**"Could It Be"**_ by Christy Carlson Romano. Don't own Pokemon or characters, enjoy!

**Chapter 8: Nighttime Excitement**

"How'd you manage to keep Marcus away?" Angelina stood watch as the other girls in the parlor hung up streamers.

Just one day before the wedding, guests were arriving very early and most of them were close relatives. Angelina was finally introduced to Jeremy's cousin Temacu, a young dark-blue eyed girl with a yellow bow in her turquoise-green hair wearing a red dress-like outfit. Then she greeted Wilhemina since their first meeting at Lakeside, and was thrilled to see Molly Hale again. Marina Crystal and Amber Trainum were the last to show up, both on separate Pokemon journeys.

"I persuaded the guys to take him out to celebrate. Its his last day as a bachelor, so why not enjoy it." Cassidy smirked.

"Good idea," Angelina said, then looking out the window. "When do you think April's coming home?"

"I think she went off to meet her parents," Temacu replied, cuddling her Nidorina. "They should be back any minute now."

"Right, that trip." Angelina nodded, she looked around the parlor. "This place looks great."

"I still say that we should have gotten more balloons." Amber offered while putting her hands on her hips. The young brown-eyed brunette wore a red tank-top, dark blue-jean capris, black short-sleeved jacket, green fingerless grip-gloves, and black high-heeled sandals.

"Well that's just you. I think we have too many." Cassidy retorted.

Marina Crystal stepped in from the dinning room. "Food's all set up." she glanced over the decorations. "Need more balloons." this girl was Angelina's step-cousin, with blue hair in pigtails and covered by a white beanie; she wore black-and-purple shorts, a magenta-colored shirt under a white coat with pink stripes, sneakers, and her Poke-Gear around her neck.

Amber turned and stuck her tongue out at Cassidy; the older blonde glared at her and started playing with the bits of curled ribbon on the table.

Angelina scowled at Cassidy's back. Ever since she first met her, she had disliked her. How someone like that was friends with a person like April was a mystery to her.

Suddenly, Temacu gasped. "Guys, she's here! Quick, hit the lights! Hide!"

Angelina flicked the light switch off and everyone scrambled for hiding spots. They waited excitedly as they heard the butler greet April and her parents.

April's figure could be seen from the parlor's entrance. "Hello, anyone home?"

Angelina turned on the lights and everyone jumped up. "Surprise!"

April jumped. "Oh my goodness!" everyone laughed and went over to hug her. "You guys, this is so sweet of you." she said, looking around; bridal shower decorations covered the parlor.

The girls all smiled and started talking about how it was no trouble and how happy they were for her.

Marina's voice rose above the others. "Time to dig into that cake!" they all laughed and followed her into the dinning room, which was utterly awe-inspiring. Huge bay windows covered every inch of the back wall, displaying a magnificent view of the mountains in the distance. Three glamorous, colossal chandeliers hung from the high ceiling. There was even a polished wooden table with six chairs on either side.

"Can't wait for you to see the cake." Angelina whispered to April. "Cassidy had it ordered special."

April looked over in mild-alarm. "Should I be worried?"

Angelina only winked in reply.

April's face was priceless when she saw the cake. It had green icing as a border, decorated in pink and yellow flowers with two Butterfree, and under them was written _**'I do forever'**_.

"Oh, this is too much."

"Glad you like it." Cassidy replied, cutting into the cake and giving the first piece to April.

April held the cake up and inspected it. "Looks delicious, but…. the only bakery nearby is down on Peppermint Drive, and they're expensive."

Cassidy smirked. "You'd be surprised that the baker gave a huge discount on the cake orders when hearing the Jettisons' only daughter was getting married."

April cried happily. "Wonderful! Ever since I was a little girl, Mr. Wilton always appreciated my visits!"

"Your family is very wealthy, I can see why." Angelina smiled and started into her slice.

After the cake, it was time to open presents. The girls cheered as April held up a black lacy nightie from a deep red box.

"That's way better than the other presents." Cassidy said, glancing back over the assorted household items.

"Who's that one from?" Temacu asked.

April picked up the card and read it over. "It doesn't have a signature. All it says is, _**'Have a good time'**_."

"Let me see that." Marina said, reaching out her arm to take it. She glanced it over. "Amber, I'd recognize your writing anywhere."

Amber smiled impishly. "Well, I wanted my brother to be happy, I'd only know April would never pick out something like that for herself."

"Amber!" April chided, blushing deeply.

"Well it's true!"

"That being said…." Angelina said, reaching behind her seat and pulling out another gift. "I picked this up for you today." She handed the present to April, who took it apprehensively.

As April opened it, Angelina glanced at the other girls.

Cassidy caught her eye. "What is it?" she mouthed to Angelina, but the young girl only winked in reply.

All eyes turned to April as she opened the box and pulled out a long, sheer white nightgown. It was trimmed in lace, and had a small train in the back. Not to mention completely see through.

"The bridal gown of nighties." Angelina mentioned.

April blushed beet-red. "I don't know if I'll be able to wear this."

"Trust me, you will. At least once, for Marcus's sake." Cassidy remarked, the girls laughed as April gave her a dubious look.

"Ring-Ring, Ring-Ring, Phone Call!" Angelina's Poke-Gear went off, she picks it up and looks at the caller ID: _**Cretonne J. 552-7660**_. She nodded and walks from the parlor to answer the call. "What's up?"

"There's a Sweetheart's Dance tonight in Sweet Valley Town from 7-midnight."

"Oh, a dance?" Angelina asked.

"Yeah," Jeremy said. "They say that you may find your true love there. The way it works is, instead of finding dates, everyone goes by themselves. Then, the guys have to ask the girls if they want to dance. The girls get a dance card, which has about forty spaces on it, to write the names of the guys who ask to dance. If there's space on a girl's dance card, and you ask her, she'll dance with you. But, if not, she can't. That way, she can meet many different guys, and maybe find her true love."

"Sounds romantic," Angelina smiled. "I definitely wanna go, what time is it now?" she glanced at the grandfather clock; both hands on the six. "Okay, plenty of time; I'll meet you at the dance hall."

"Great, see ya at 7." Jeremy answered.

Angelina closed off the connection, then departs upstairs to her guest bedroom and gets ready for the dance. She steps out fifteen minutes later in a beautiful spaghetti-strapped dark purple dress that was silky and hugged her figure and came to mid-thigh. She also wore strappy silver shoes, a sparkly white scarf as a shawl, and her hair was brushed and left down.

"Well don't you look all dolled-up," Cassidy said, standing with April as they watched Angelina descend the stairs. "So where are you going tonight?"

"Sweetheart's Dance, from seven to midnight. I'm aloud, right? I won't be alone since Jeremy is coming, too."

"And Gary Oak." another voice added. Angelina turned heel and saw Amber ascending the stairs in a dark red strapless dress to her knees, black heeled sandals, black shawl, and her blonde-brown hair held up in Chopsticks. "He'll be there, also."

"Well its fine by me, and you both look stunning." April said convincedly. "Have a good time, be back by curfew."

"Thanks, bye." Angelina waved, then she and Amber depart Jettison estate for the Sweetheart's Dance.

The hall was decorated with balloons and streamers, and tables of goodies had been set up around the perimeter of the floor. There was a raised stage at the end of the hall where a DJ was setting up his equipment. Soon, everyone arrived and the music began.

Angelina and Amber met up with Jeremy and Gary, whom were dressed up nicely. Jeremy wore a dark red dress-shirt and navy dress-pants while Gary wore a dark blue dress-shirt and black dress-pants. So the girls went off to fill up their dance cards and the guys became popular very quickly among the many girls that asked them to dance.

Angelina turned away from the latest mark on her dance card for a breather, she starts toward the punch bowl until she felt a light tap on her shoulder.

"Will you give me the pleasure of a dance, young lady," said a deep voice from behind.

Angelina found herself facing a tall man wearing a white _**"Phantom of the Opera"**_ mask and a dark suit. Her face turned red. _**'This is too wild; he just can't be my true love.'**_

"Oh, my, yes."

The mysterious man took Angelina into his arms and expertly twirled her around the floor. People stopped to gaze at them. They moved with such grace and fluidity.

"There she is!" shouted Jeremy's voice from the crowd. "Hey Angel, look who's here!"

Angelina's romantic dance was interrupted. "Huh?" she blinked, seeing Jeremy waving nearby; beside him surprisingly was Brock. He wore an olive-green dress-shirt with the sleeves rolled up and dark brown slacks. "What're _**YOU**_ doing here?"

"Well, I'd ask to cut in, but-"

"No, it's fine," the mystery man said. "You may have her. Just remember me when there's trouble, my dear," he said, pulling a blood-red rose from his sleeve.

Angelina took the rose and swooned as the mysterious man disappeared into the crowd. "Wow," she breathed. "He's so dreamy."

The music suddenly stopped, and voice boomed, "Prepare for trouble!"

"And make it double!"

The dancers stopped, unsure of what was going on. They looked around for the source of the voices.

"To protect the world from devastation," said a red-haired woman appearing from behind the thick curtain onstage.

"To unite all peoples within our nation," said a blue-haired man joining her.

"To denounce the evils of truth and love!"

"To extend our reach to the stars above!"

"Jessie!" she struck a pose in her black evening gown.

"James!" he posed in a dark suit and held his signature rose high.

"It's him!" Angelina gasped.

"Team Rocket blast off at the speed of light!"

"Surrender now or prepare to fight!"

Meowth leapt onstage to complete the trifecta. "Meowth, that's right!"

"Citizens of Sugar Town, hand over your dancing Pokémon, or else," Jessie threatened.

"No way," a voice cried from the crowd, it was a young black-haired boy wearing a very familiar traveling outfit with a Pikachu on his shoulder. "Go, Chikorita!"

"Come on, Brock! Let's help!" shouted a young red-haired girl wearing a pretty knee-length white dress and an orange shawl. "Misty calls, Poliwhirl!"

"Vulpix, let's go!" Brock joined the battle.

"Haha," James scoffed. "Go, Victreebel!" he called out the Fly-trap Pokemon that attacked him instead.

"Arbok, get them!" Jessie said.

"Chikorita, Razor Leaf!" Ash yelled.

"Poliwhirl, Hypnosis!" Misty ordered.

Arbok was hit by the Razor Leaf, but managed to evade the Hypnosis Wave.

"Arbok, Poison Sting!" Jessie commanded.

Poliwhirl was stung by the poisonous attack, and knocked out.

"Poliwhirl, no!" Misty cried.

"No sweat, Misty!" Brock assured. "Vulpix, Fire Spin!"

A huge tornado of fire charred Arbok and sent Team Rocket flying.

"Great battle, guys." Ash grinned as the dance returned to normal.

"Come on, let's dance." Misty said eagerly, she took Ash by the hand and they walked off to dance.

"That's new." Angelina watched curiously.

"Yeah, they finally got the courage, too." Brock agreed, now standing beside her. "So, any openings?"

"I think just one." Angelina glanced at her card and blushed at her friend's anxious expression. "Will you dance with me?"

"Sure," Brock smiled, he let Angelina lead him onto the dance floor as a slow song began the last dance of the night.

_**I know we've been friends forever  
But now I think I'm feeling something totally new  
And after all this time, I opened up my eyes  
Now I see, you were always with me**_

_**Could it be you and I  
Never imagined  
Could it be, suddenly, I'm fallin' for you  
Could it be, you were right here beside me, and I never knew  
Could it be, that it's true  
It's you, and it's you **_

_**It's kinda funny you were always near  
But who would ever thought we'd end up here  
And everytime I needed you, you've been there for me  
Now its clear, I've been waiting for you**_

_**(Repeat Chorus)**_

"How cute!" Misty giggled.

"What?" Ash asked, he looked to his right where Brock was dancing with Angelina; she had her head on his shoulder, and he had his chin on her hair. "Oh wow."

_**Cause today is the start of the rest of our lives  
I can see it in your eyes  
And it's real, and it's true  
It's just me and you  
Could it be, that it's you**_

_**That it's you**_

_**(Repeat Chorus)**_

Angelina had her eyes closed, she opened them and lifted her head to see Brock staring back at her. They leaned in towards each other as the song was ending when they were suddenly startled by Jeremy's voice. "Come on, Lina!"

"Be right there." Angelina said, she turned back to Brock whom took her hands into his. "I'm staying at Jeremy's cousin's house, there's a wedding, so will you-"

"Can't, Ash wants to leave early tomorrow morning for Ecruteak City." Brock frowned. "He's eager to get that fourth gym badge."

"I know, I don't blame him." Angelina sighed, she kissed his cheek. "I'll miss you, and be careful."

"Same here." Brock smiled.

"Let's go, Brock!" Misty called. "It's almost midnight!"

Angelina laughed softly, watching Brock leave with Ash and Misty. She also departs with Jeremy, Gary, and Amber.

"I take it you had fun with Brock then?" Jeremy asked, walking down the road back to the Jettisons' with Angelina. Gary and Amber were behind them holding hands and talking quietly.

"Yeah, I did," Angelina blushed, smiling gently. "Can't believe the mysterious man I met was really James, he's a wonderful dancer and very sweet."

"Don't forget, he's a Rocket." Jeremy reminded.

"I know that," Angelina sighed and looked up at the star-filled sky. "Tonight was just great, I don't know how it could get any better than waiting for tomorrow."

Arriving back at the mansion, Angelina and Jeremy noticed the lights were on inside the parlor and voices coming from there. They were about to head upstairs when a voice stopped them, belonging to a young girl of fifteen with a slim figure, bright green eyes, and glossy blackish-purple hair held up in a pony tail with pieces of shorter hair at the sides of her face and curling at her chin. She wore a green tank top and a brown, ruffled skirt that went to just above her knees, black and pink sneakers, and a blue fedora that she never went anywhere without.

"Oh. My. God.... it's Danielle!" Angelina screamed, she and Amber embraced the raven-haired girl happily. "I can't believe you're here! Where have you been all my life?"

Danielle laughed, "Yeah, missed you guys, too! I was on a journey in Hoenn, its really awesome there! I've got five badges so far!" she told the girls excitedly and showed off her new badges. She blushed and grinned towards Jeremy and Gary.

"Young Misses and Sirs, midnight is approaching," Reginald, the butler, informed, placing his gold pocket watch back inside his jacket. "Tomorrow is a big day so I suggest a good nights' sleep is in order."

The four trainers shared worried expressions, but understood since they didn't want to disappoint April and Marcus at their wedding. Angelina thanked him and they headed upstairs to their rooms; quietly walking past the ones that had 'do not disturb' signs on the doors.

**§To Be Continued§**

There's only a bit of battling in this chapter, hopefully the rest didn't bore you. Thanks for reading, next update will be soon.


	9. Wedding Moment

Back again with the next update, lottsa free time on my hand! So I own my ideas, not Pokemon or the songs _**"I Do (Cherish You)"**_ by 98 Degrees and _**"Catch Me If You Can"**_ by Angela Via.

_**Chapter 9: Wedding Moment**_

The morning of the wedding finally arrived. All the last minute preparations were being made and all the maids and the (only) butler were running around the estate like Pidgey's without their heads.

The guests were starting to arrive and it was only a little afternoon, the actual wedding wasn't until two. April's parents were busy greeting all the guests personally while inside, April and Marcus were still getting ready in separate rooms following the tradition that the groom was not allowed to see the bride in her dress before the wedding.

Angelina's step-sister, Christina twirled around excitedly in a short-sleeved white-and-cranberry red dress. She held a brown basket of flower petals and her brown hair was up in curls. "Do I look pretty?"

"Yes," Angelina smiled. "You're very cute."

There were two bridesmaids for April's wedding, Amber and Angelina. Cassidy was the maid-of-honor, and Christina the flower girl.

The dresses were cranberry-red and sleeveless with a beaded design around the waist and full flowing skirts. They each did their own make-up, wore matching jewelry of silver and ruby, silver slip-on dress sandals, had their hair in different styles of curls, and carried a small bouguet of red-and-white silk roses.

"What's taking April so long?" Amber said impatiently. She was staring at the bathroom door that her sister-in-law had not left.

Suddenly, Cassidy emerged first, smirking, "Expensive, but good taste."

"Huh?" Angelina and Amber were confused.

"You'll see," Cassidy said knowingly.

April finally appeared, and the girls gasped in surprise. Her dress was exquisite; sewn into the bodice were hundreds of petite diamonds, the skirt was made of pure white silk with pearls beaded into the embroidery, and the long twenty-foot train was also embellished with pearls and diamonds.

"Oh wow, it's so beautiful!" Angelina exclaimed.

April smiled. "Let's get going, girls. The wedding awaits."

A chorus of loud bells rang and everyone began taking their seats on the huge lawn in the Jettisons' backyard. With everyone seated, the priest began his mass, and a few million "Amens" later, the wedding march started playing from the large white grand piano which was placed a few feet away from the alter. The first two down the aisle was Christina gracefully tossing out handfuls of flower petals and Gavin wore a black tuxedo while carrying a lacy white pillow with two gold rings attached with ribbons. One by one, the bridesmaids walked behind; Angelina first, Amber second, and Cassidy last as maid-of-honor. Soon the procession reached the top and stood in their proper locations. A chord was played for five seconds before the pianist continued on with the march; this indicated to the guests that the bride was going to be walking down the aisle next and everyone stood up.

At the front of the aisle where Marcus and his groomsmen stood for what seemed like an eternity, he awaited the arrival of his bride. Butch was the best man, while Jeremy and Gary were escorts for Angelina and Amber. April began the march down the aisle with her father. She was holding a bouquet of red roses and looked absolutely stunning; no one couldn't believe their eyes except Marcus, who wanted more than to turn around, but held out until April reached the front and took his hand.

"Do you, April, take Marcus Trainum to be your lawfully wedded husband, to hold in sickness and in health, for richer or poorer, till death do you part?" the priest asked.

"I do."

"And do you, Marcus, take April Jettison to be your lawfully wedded wife, to hold in sickness and in health, for richer or poorer, till death do you part?"

"I do."

"May I please have the rings?" the priest asked as Gavin walked up to April and Marcus and handed them their rings. Then the couple placed their rings on each other's fingers and the priest stated, "By the power vested in me by the region of Johto, I now pronounce you man and wife…. You may kiss the bride."

April and Marcus shared their first kiss and turned to face the congregation.

"I present to you Mr. and Mrs. Marcus…." before the priest could finish, an uproar of cheers and applause exploded from the spectators. The bells tolled and with the help of a microphone, the pianist played as loudly as he possibly could, since everyone was now up and walking to the reception inside the dinning room of the Jettisons' estate.

"Angel-honey," Mrs. Ketchum waved happily, she was standing with Professor Oak and Tracey. "You looked so precious, and Christina was just adorable!"

"Thank you, mother," Angelina smiled, she even noticed how handsome Tracey looked withoug his red headband and his usual outfit. He wore black khaki-pants with a long-sleeved white dress-shirt and black dress-tie. "Glad you could come."

"We knew Gary was out this way for the Johto League," Professor Oak said mater-of-factly. "And I know Marcus used to be my lab assistant before he was a radio DJ, but Amber insisted that Gary should be in the wedding."

"Of course," Angelina giggled, she saw Amber and Gary flirting nearby. "Though it's really quite obvious why."

After a lot of chat and mingling, the caterers lead the guests to the seating area for the meal. The wedding party where seated at the top table and the guests at the other tables. However, before the food was to be served, it was time for the speeches. April's father went first and made his speech, which everyone loved and appreciated and it also brought a tear to everyone's eye. Then Butch stood up, as it was now his turn to give his speech for the bride and groom, which Angelina and Jeremy whispered their comments at different parts.

"... it was obvious that these two would end up here like this... I couldn't be more proud of my best friend... and I wish the happy couple every bit of joy and happiness that life has to offer. So I offer a toast to the bride and groom, April and Marcus..."

Everyone raised their glasses to April and Marcus and most people also had a tear in their eyes after Butch's speech, including Angelina. They also watched as the newlyweds have their first dance, then the rest of the wedding party followed: Gary and Amber, Cassidy and Butch, and last, Jeremy and Angelina.

_**In my world, before you  
I live outside my emotions  
Didn't know where I was going  
Till that day, I found you  
How you opened my life  
To a new paradise  
In a world torn by chance  
Still with all my heart  
Till my dying day**_

_**I do cherish you  
For the rest of my soul  
You don't have to think twice  
I will love you still  
From the depths of my soul  
It's beyond my control  
I've waited so long to say this to you  
If you're asking do I love you this much  
I do**_

Applause and cheers filled the air after the song ended. People stepped forward to mingle when other music played.

"Wasn't that so romantic?" Temacu sighed happily. "I can't wait to get married. I'll be so pretty in a beautiful wedding dress, and my husband-to-be will wear a handsome tuxedo, and we'll be so in love!"

"Whoa hun, you're only sixteen." Angelina reminded. "Too young for that responsibility. Enjoy your freedom, you don't need to be tied down yet."

"It's wonderful to think about." Temacu smiled dreamily. "The possibilities for my wedding day are endless."

"Yeah, you do that," Angelina backed away slowly, strangely freaked out. She then noticed Christina leaving with the younger children and accompanied by Jeremy. "Now where are they going?"

"What's up, Angel?" Tracey asked, walking towards her.

"Oh, no way!" Angelina exclaimed in realization. "They're playing in the garden maze! C'mon Tracey!" she grabbed his hand and they fled from the dinning room and out the back door and into the backyard where they saw a big in-ground pool with a slide and a huge garden maze.

"Join the fun!" Jeremy waved before he disappeared into the maze. Giggles and laughter could be heard, followed by quick footsteps.

"Ready or not, here I come!"

"Hide and seek?" Tracey was confused. "That's a kid's game, maybe we shouldn't."

"You honestly think Jeremy cares?" Angelina was taking out the bobby-pins from her up-do and her hair cascaded down her back in wavy curls.

"Wow!" Tracey blushed, nervously pulling at his dress shirt. "Y-you're really p-pretty! So can we g-go back inside and d-dance?"

"But then we'll miss playing out here." Angelina pouted. "Come on, Trace, you'll like it, and then I'll dance with you, please?" she smiled a look she knew her friend just couldn't resist.

"Uhm, well, I, uh…. sure!" Tracey said, his face more redder than before.

Angelina grinned. "Good!" she pushed him against the wall and made a run for the maze's entrance. "You're it!"

"What? Hey, you gotta head start!" Tracey shouted, chasing right behind.

"Okay, I give! You win!" Angelina laughed when Tracey cornered her and grabbed her around the waist tickling everywhere. "Haha, stop! Please! Mercy!"

"Who's down there? What's all the commotion?" yelled Jeremy's voice from somewhere in the maze. He appeared from the left, and joining with him was Christina, Molly, Marina, and Gavin.

"Oh my good-golly gosh!" Marina gasped. "Is he you're boyfriend? I always thought Jeremy was!"

"Say what? No way! He's just a friend, and there's a different way I act with others," Angelina replied, which Tracey chuckled and hugged her.

"Yeah, okay." Jeremy rolled his eyes, then he grinned upon the little kids. "All right, who's it this time?"

"I am!" Molly waved excitedly. "Go hide, and I'll count to twenty."

Everyone ran through the maze while Molly closed her eyes and counted out loud.

"This way, hurry!" Jeremy said, running down a path to the right with Tracey and Angelina. They quickly climbed up a vine-covered ladder that camoflaged well with the hedge. "Molly won't find us up here!"

Angelina, Tracey, and Jeremy had a perfect view of the hedge-maze and the Jettisons' mansion in the distance. In front of them was a beautiful lake and surprisingly three Pokemon trainers with a Pikachu and Togepi facing two people in white uniforms with red Rs on the front and a Meowth.

"It's Team Rocket!" Tracey exclaimed.

Pichu glares and jumps down from its perch on Angelina's shoulder, then took off towards the group.

"No, Chocolate! Get back here!" Angelina yelled, picking up the skirt of her dress and chased after her baby Pokemon; her guy friends followed right behind.

"For the last time, HAND OVER YOUR PIKACHU!" Jessie yelled

"Never in a million years!" Ash shouted. "Pikachu, Thunderbolt!" and his electric Pokemon let loose with a powerful thundershock that nearly electrocuted Team Rocket.

"That's it!" Jessie growled, throwing out her Pokeball, "Arbok, go!" her snake Pokemon appeared in a flash of light.

"Victreebel, let's do it!" James said as the giant plant Pokemon appeared and then swallowed its trainer. "Not me, them!" he whimpered helplessly as he struggled to extricate himself, and was suddenly struck by a jolt of electricity.

"Yikes, da twoips got back up!" Meowth cried, pointing a paw and everyone looked to see Pichu approaching with Angelina, Jeremy, and Tracey. They had to double-take because they've never seen their friends so dressed up before. Misty had to smack Brock upside his head to quit gawking and drooling over Angelina.

"Hey Tracey," Ash said, waving to his friend. "Why aren't you back in Pallet Town and out here with my sister?"

"Oh, heh! Well, long story-short-"

"Look James, it's the 'watcher'. Be careful, he might draw you to death!" Jessie said sarcastically, recognizing the boy with his red head-band.

"Grrr... " said Tracey as he reached for his Pokéball.

"Allow me, Trace," Angelina insisted, her Pichu leapt forward with a look of pure venom and its cheeksacs sparking. "Get'em Chocolate! Thundershock!"

"You too, Pikachu!" Ash said.

"Piiiii/PikaaaCHUUUUUU!" both electric Pokemon released a mighty Thundershock that hit Team Rocket full on and pushed them high up into the sky.

"Not again!" Jessie shouted, scrunched in a ball.

"And by the boss's kids!" James moaned.

"Woooobbbbufffet!" came a reply from Jessie's Pokemon.

"We're blasting off again!" they shouted as they became a spot in the distance.

"Thanks a lot, sis!" Ash said, after his Pikachu jumped back onto his shoulder.

"Sure, no prob!" Angelina caught her Pichu, but reached out too far and started falling off the hedge maze. "W-whoa, AHHHH!"

"Angelina!" everyone yelled in shocked, though sighed in relief when Brock ran forward just as the girl fell safely into his arms, slightly losing his balance and swinging around, but Ash and Misty grabbed hold and steadied their older friend.

Angelina shook her head from the dizziness, then realized she was in Brock's arms and blushed, "This is deja vu all over again."

"Seems like it, or I'm just that lucky to catch a beautiful angel," Brock grinned, setting her gently onto her feet, forgetting to release his hands from around her waist.

Angelina smiled, "Sweet enough for me," she leaned up and kissed his cheek, then laughs along with Ash, Misty, Jeremy, and Tracey as Brock blushed while the Pokemon were watching completely oblivious to what was going on.

"We better head back to the reception," Jeremy reminded. "Don't want everyone to worry."

"Yeah, I know," Angelina said, reluctantly stepping out of Brock's hold. She then turned to her brother and his friends. "I'm sure mom would be happy to see you guys again, so why don't you come with us?"

"Really? Sure!" Ash exclaimed.

"Great, let's round up the others in the maze first," Jeremy suggested.

So introductions were made with Ash and friends after finding Marina, Christina, Molly, and Gavin. In all the excitement while traveling through the maze, they didn't realize the sun was beginning to set as they safely exited.

"Oh wow, its so beautiful!" Angelina said, stopping to watch the sunset while eveyone else continued walking towards the mansion.

"Yeah, you are," a voice whispered from behind.

"Huh?" Angelina blinked, she turned to see Tracey standing next to her. "What was that?"

"Uhm, nothing, just admiring you... I mean the sky..." the Pokemon watcher blushed intensely, then held out his hand. "You still owe me a dance, remember?"

"Yes, how could I forget," Angelina giggled, placing her hand into his and the two walked inside the mansion and into the dining room for the after party.

**§To Be Continued§**

Thanks for reading, I appreciate your time. The next chapter will be a good one since it's my favorite, that'll be up soon. All comments and suggestions welcomed.


	10. Mt Quena and Beyond

Here's something new I decided to add in that I think everyone will enjoy! This chapter takes place around the events of the Pokemon special "Mewtwo Returns"! I don't own Pokemon except for my own characters! Thanks!

Chapter 10: Mt. Quena and Beyond

Angelina and Jeremy said there goodbyes to everyone in Sweet Valley Town and continued on their journey now towards Olivine City. In about half a day, they were almost to Purity Canyon. It was the largest natural wonder in the Johto region and the cause of the strange weather. The only way to get across was by a bus that only made a trip once a month. They were already late for the bus as they ran to the top of the hill and saw a group at the bottom. It was raining hard as they ran down the hill watching the group head inside a small wooden cottage so Angelina just had to burst into a sprint. But as we all know, mud is slippery and if you don't pay attention you will slip and that is just what happened to her and Jeremy followed right behind when he grabbed hold. They tumbled and stumbled down the hill until they made a crash landing at the base and were both now soaking wet with Jeremy laying on his back and Angelina on top of him. They got up carefully and made their way to the cottage close by. Jeremy knocked on the door while Angelina shivered.

There were footsteps and a woman with teal colored hair in a low ponytail and round glasses answer the door. Inside were three young trainers and two Pokemon; Angelina had a feeling she knew who they were.

"Hello, can I help you?" The woman asked.

"Hi, I'm Jeremy Cretonne and this is Angelina Murakami, can we stay here until the next bus comes?" Jeremy introduced and asked. The woman at the door nodded and let the duo come in.

Now Angelina could get a better look at the trainers and laughed happily at the sight of her brother Ash with Pikachu on his shoulder. There was also Misty holding a Togepi, and finally there was Brock with hearts in his eyes.

"Wait, you're the grandson to Peyton Cretonne's Day Care Center?" The woman asked.

"Guilty… I'm also related to Professor Spenser Hale, too." Jeremy said proudly.

Angelina was just about to say something when Brock wrapped her in a blanket and took her temperature too. All she could do was blush while Jeremy and Misty laughed knowingly. She and Jeremy were later introduced to Luna who was preparing some warm cocoa.

Luna placed the cocoa on the table and turned to Ash, Misty, Brock, Jeremy, and Angelina.

"The company that runs the buses built this lodge about ten years ago. People who miss the bus stay here until the next one comes around in a month." Luna said. Ash looked like he was about to flip so Angelina decided to speak up so he wouldn't blow a fuse.

"That's fine by us. We wanted to stay here a while anyways to learn about the pokemon and the habitat here." Angelina explained coolly as Jeremy nodded.

"We can't stay here a whole month!" Ash complained.

"Well, you could take a boat down Purity River and get across the valley that way." Luna suggested.

"Oh, I'd love to take a boat ride, Luna! My family runs a Water Pokemon Gym and I just love the water!" Misty squealed in delight.

"Well," Luna answered. "If you love water, you've come to the right place!" She winked and took a sip of her cocoa.

"Hey, guys, the rain stopped!" Angelina said suddenly.

Everybody walked out on to the deck, which overlooked a slow-moving river. A machine with a bucket attached hung on the railing. Luna pressed a button on it, and the bucket was lowered into the river. Once it came up, she dipped a cup in it and gave it to Brock, saying, "Have a drink, Brock."

Brock took a small sip, and then his face lit up. "This water is absolutely delicious!" he said, leaping into the air. "This is the most devastatingly delicious drink I've ever encountered!"

Ash, Angelina, and Jeremy gave him weird looks, but Misty said, "Hey, let me try some!" and took a drink. Her eyes sparkled. "It makes me feel refreshingly alive and tingly!"

Ash looked confused. "I guess it's good, but how good can water be?"

Misty gave him the cup. "Here," she said. "See for yourself."

Ash drank. For a moment, he looked happy, but then, "If you ask me, it kinda tastes like something's been swimming around in it."

Angelina and Jeremy laughed, and the other two broke out of their trance and rounded on Ash.

"We should've known better than to ask your opinion!" Brock growled.

"You know what your problem is?" Misty asked, and both angry kids said, "You have no taste!"

Ash glared. "Well, neither does this water! Pikachu, try some of this."

Pikachu and Togepi polished off the glass, and both jumped into the air, squealing in delight.

Misty smirked. "Looks like four out of five water drinkers prefer Purity River water."

"Guess so," Ash said sadly.

Luna refilled the cup and handed it to Jeremy, who drank half. Angelina was just finishing her share when Jeremy realized that everyone was staring at them. "What?" he asked.

"How does it taste?"

"Brock, I've been drinking this water my whole life. After a while, it loses its taste."

Misty, Brock, Pikachu and Togepi fell over anime style. Ash and Luna laughed.

Angelina just rolled her eyes, "Typical, but if you asked me, its like I've went to heaven and back." she sighs happily.

Misty grinned. "I can hardly wait to travel down a river that's this pure and clean." She pumped a fist into the air. "C'mon, you guys, let's go!"

"Is there any other way to get across the valley?" Ash asked.

"I know there's one." Brock said with his arms crossed

"What?" Misty asked.

"There!" Brock replied, whipping around and pointing up to the mountain. Everyone followed his arm. "We can go straight over the top of Mount Queyna!"

"Oh, I don't think you want to take that route, Brock…" Luna said.

"Why?" Ash asked. "Is it too hard to get up there?"

"Mount Queyna is the highest mountain in the whole Johto Region." Luna answered. "At the top of the mountain is Clarity Lake. It goes on for miles and miles, and the water is incredibly clean and clear. It's beautiful, but humans could never live there. The high altitude and climate even keep visitors away. The only ones that live up there are some wild Pokemon; types that can thrive in the extreme conditions."

"Well," Ash said. "If there are Pokemon up there, I say we go."

Angelina wasn't pay at all attention to the conversation; she was looking up at Mount Quena. There was just something about it that simply hypnotized her. All she could tell though, there was something big coming up, and the canyon was at the center of it all.

Jeremy had walked up to Angelina unnoticed and surprised her. "Whoa, easy, it's just me." He said when she was about to punch him.

"Oh, hey Jer. I was just thinking is all." Angelina said leaning against the wall deep in thought again.

"Hey, look up there!" Misty said. Everyone followed her gaze to the night sky. "Guys, check this out!" she told them excitedly. A flock of Butterfree that were silhouettes against the moon were flying over Mt. Queyna.

"It's a flock of Butterfree!" Ash exclaimed and Togepi squeeked happily.

Luna nodded, and said, "Some people say the Butterfree come to lay their eggs on Mount Queyna."

Angelina smiled. '_**Hmm…. those Butterfree don't know how lucky they truly are…or do they? Maybe they chime so happily because they know that their freedom is valuable but short-lived so they cherish while they can….I wonder…'**_

"I sure would like to see the place those Butterfree are headed." Brock said.

Angelina nodded and continued to watch the Butterfree until they disappeared behind the cliffs of the massive canyon.

There was a knock on the cottage door and a shrill voice called through, "Good morning!"

"Hello?" Luna called back, walking over to the door.

"A visitor?" Ash asked.

"At this hour?" Misty added.

Luna went to answer and standing in the doorway was a man and young teenge girl The man wore jeans, a yellow backpack, and a white T-shirt covered by a brown coat. He had black hair, brown eyes, and looked like he needed a shave. The teenage girl had blond hair and purple eyes. She wore a red sweatshirt, green pants, a magenta backpack, and a red –and- white hat.

"I said good-morning, 'cause even though it's after midnight, if I said good-night, you might go to bed!" the girl giggled. Angelina and Jeremy looked at her in shock with wide eyes.

"We're sorry to come here so late," the man said. "But we need a place to stay for the night. Oh, by the way, my name is Cullen Calix."

Luna's eyes widened and gasped. "I know that name! You're the famous researcher and professor of medicine!"

"That's right," Cullen said. "And if I'm not mistaken, you're Luna Carson. I've read dozens of your research papers on Pokemon! It's a real pleasure to finally meet you at last!" Cullen said in the same amazed tone as Luna.

"Please, come in," Luna said while stepping away from the door.

"Research papers?" Angelina questioned.

Luna closed the door. "Working for the bus station is only my part-time job," she explained. "I'm actually here studying native Pokemon in their habitats."

"Oh, wow!" the blonde girl said. "I can't believe I'm meeting the Luna Carson! I'm like a totally off the hook fan of yours! I wanna be just like you when I get old!"

Luna gaped a little, her face bewildered. "Great. And you are who?"

"This is Domino," Cullen introduced. "She works for the Pokemon Institute."

"Hi, everybody," Domino said waving a little and a too-cute smile plastered on her face.

"Oh, Domino," Brock said kneeling in front of her. "What a beautiful name! So black-and-white, yet so playful," He grabbed her hands. "Please, let's find a quiet spot to line up and find out if we're a match."

Domino sweatdropped and Misty grabbed Brock by the ear, asking, "Haven't you learned by now that you shouldn't play if you can't win?" Angelina walked up to Domino while shaking her head at Brock.

"Hey Domino, I'm Angelina Murakami and this is Jeremy Cretonne, it's nice to meet you." Angelina said while she and Jeremy shook Domino's hand with a welcoming smile. Domino gave a high-pitched squeal.

"Oh, wow! You're _**the**_ Angelina and Jeremy I've heard so much about! I can't believe you guys are here of all places!" Domino said excitedly if not a little obnoxiously…Angelina and Jeremy exchanged bewildered looks from Domino shaking their hands so vigorously.

Luna turned back to Cullen. "I'm afraid I have some bad news. The bus won't be back for another month."

"Oh, I didn't come here to take the bus," Cullen told her. "I'm here to study the water." he said with a smile.

"The water?" Angelina echoed.

"Yes. I've been studying the Purity River for some time now, and I discovered that in contains a number of rare minerals that dramatically improve the health of both Pokemon and human volunteers." He fished a vial out of his pocket. "Here's a sample I took today. I've come here to explore Mount Quena, and uncover the secret of this miraculous water."

"That's too bad," Luna said suddenly. Everyone looked at her, but Angelina already realized where she was getting at. "If the water really does heal people, thousands of tourists will start flocking here. And with all the pollution, they could accidentally destroy the very thing they're looking for."

"I see what you mean," Cullen admitted.

"But…Mount Quena is practically impossible to get to!"

Before another word was uttered, they heard a loud cracking noise. Everyone turned around and gasped. The cracking noise had been from a string of firecrackers. A red-haired woman and a blue-haired man kneeled on the porch, a Meowth beside them. They wore white uniforms with a large, red "R" on them. The man was holding a rose.

"Hard, but we're prepared for trouble!" the girl said. "We'll scale that mountain on the double!" the boy added.

To protect the world from devastation!

To unite all peoples within our nation!

To denounce the evils of truth and love!

To extend our reach to the stars above!

Jessie!

James!

Team Rocket blast off at the speed of light!

Surrender now, or prepare to fight, fight, fight!

"Meowth, that's right!" concluded the Meowth.

"Today's the day we capture Pikachu!" Jessie announced.

"You never will!" Ash shot back. "Yeah!" Pikachu added.

"We'll see about that, bratto." James smirked and whipped out a long wire, shouting, "Go, Electricity Absorbing Wire!"

For one heart-stopping instant, the wire wrapped around the little mouse pokemon.

Pikachu used Thundershock, it's body crackling with golden electricity, but all it did was ignite a tiny little bulb at the end of the whip.

"You can't shock us now that we have one of your power plants on line!" James said with a laugh.

"We figured that the twerps would try and shock us, so we planned things right down to the wire!" Meowth informed. They laughed.

"And now, for our getaway," Jessie said, and pressed a button on a remote control. An enormous, Meowth-shaped balloon appeared.

"We burst that thing before," Ash snarled. "And we'll do it again!"

Jessie laughed. "You may have burst it before, but not anymore!"

That's when Angelina noticed two rocket boosters on the side of the balloon. "So, I'm guessing those weren't there before…" She muttered under her breath.

"We always had the Team," Jessie continued. "But now we've finally got the Rockets!" They jumped into the balloon.

"You can't go!" Cullen shouted. "The wind currents in this valley are treacherous. If you go, there's a good chance we'll never see you again!"

Jessie grinned, starry-eyed. "Finally, a man with charm, sense, and relatively attractive stubble cares about me passionately! What can this strange sensation be? It must be love!"

While she was going on, Angelina snuck onto the balloon unnoticed and found Pikachu, but when she tried to reach for him, Jessie caught her and Angelina froze. She was hit over the head and passed out in the basket.

But, before anyone could react, Jessie had already pressed the button, and the rockets started, sending Team Rocket shooting into the air. "No, Pikachu!" screamed Ash, but Pikachu's screams were already fading. Suddenly, a strong gust of wind blew over them, and clouds covered the moon.

"The weather's changing again!" Luna shouted over the wind. "Taking off in a balloon like that is careless and reckless!"

"You forgot brainless." Domino muttered uncharacteristically.

Angelina was still knocked out and was caught in the balloon without knowing she could pretty much die in the wind.

"Well, we can't just sit here!" Ash shouted. "We have to go after them! I can't leave Pikachu!"

"Are you sure?" Luna asked.

"Positive." He said without wavering or doubt.

Luna nodded and raced back inside. Within minutes, she had changed into a purple sweatshirt, gray pants, boots, and an orange cap. A grappling hook hung from her belt. "I know Mount Quena pretty well," she told them. "So, I'll lead you up there. Whenever you're ready!"

"We're ready, Luna!" everyone said.

Angelina woke up in the basket to see that she was high in the air. She looked over the edge of the basket, but was getting dizzy from the height. She went to the side where Team Rocket and Pikachu were and just looked where they were, at the moon. Well, where it was supposed to be…That wasn't good, she thought.

Within minutes, the group was walking up the steep slope of the mountain, with Luna in the lead and Ash, Misty, Brock, and Jeremy close behind. Suddenly, there was a loud CRASH! She whipped around and saw a huge boulder rolling downhill.

"DOMINO!" Cullen cried out.

"Here I am!" Domino called, giggling. "I'm pretty lucky! That big rock missed me by an inch!"

Cullen looked at her unbelievingly. Later, when the slope got too steep to walk on, Luna shot the grappling hook into the air, and they all started climbing. No too long later, they saw Team Rocket's balloon fly past them. The rockets had apparently burned out.

"There goes Team Rocket," Ash called up.

"HEY!" Ash called. "COME BACK HERE!" Strangely, they did – right into the rock wall! When the balloon broke away, it scraped off the grappling hook and the rescue party along with it!

When the chaos came to a temporary halt, Angelina opened her eyes and looked down, with the weirdest feeling that she was being watched from far away. She looked down to see no one was looking back at her, but did notice that Domino, at the bottom of the rope, had a pair of binoculars. She drove her gaze over to the canyon and it was beautiful! There was a lush green forest that encircled a HUGE blue lake that had clarity so magnificent, one could kind of see through it from so far away. In the middle of the lake was an island, though it seemed comfy Angelina would not like to be there long. It was too small from what she could tell from that height.

Without Angelina noticing, Domino started climbing the rope. She didn't touch anyone until getting to Luna, where she stepped on her head, receiving an audible little yelp. Ash started maneuvering around Luna in haste. By the time he got to the basket, Team Rocket was asking something about a Combat Unit. Following Domino's gaze, they all noticed a bunch of huge, yellow blimps and a black helicopter, all sporting the Team Rocket insignia.

Before Angelina could begin to interrogate Domino about the combat unit, they all felt the balloon lurch. Turning around, she saw that everyone had climbed the rope and was leaning over the basket's edge.

"Now we got you," Ash growled.

"Domino, what's going on?" Cullen asked.

"Domino?" James asked.

"Is that your real name?" Jessie added.

Domino smirked. "I never reveal my true identity. That's a secret I keep to myself. But within the elite ranks of Team Rocket, I have an identity that's known to all!" In a flash, she had removed her sweatshirt and pants. Underneath, she wore a white skirt and a black shirt with a red "R."

Angelina gasped. "So you ARE from Team Rocket!" she scolded

"My fellow agents know me as 009, Domino," Domino continued. "But my adversaries no me as simply, 'The Black Tulip.'"

"The Black Tulip?" Cullen echoed. "But you told me you worked for the Pokemon Institute!" Angelina looked at Cullen, then back at Domino for an answer

"I do," Domino admitted. "But Team Rocket has its spies everywhere. You just never, it may look innocent, but a friendly face could be hiding our fiercest foe!"

"Look at our faces!" James said, smiling.

"They're friendly!" Jessie said.

"And foe-y!" Meowth added.

Domino smirked. "All I see are the faces of losers!" she laughed, leaning backwards. She fished a black tulip out of her pocket and said, "Here's a little… souvenir!" She tossed it at the balloon, poking a hole in it. "Bye, nice to see ya go!" Domino called, her backpack turning into a hang glider.

The balloon started spiraling downwards. Within minutes, Ash, Misty, and the others fell off the rope and into the water while Angelina toppled out of the basket and down to the island.

"Angelina!" Ash yelled watching her plummet down.

Angelina mumbled something as she opened her eyes to see she had landed on hard ground. She started moving her arms and legs, and then sat up. Nothing appeared to be broken, then she looked around. She appeared to be on a rocky ground, though she could see vegetation further in. Looking out, she saw miles of water, with only a blur for the opposite shore. Getting up, she walked around the island looking for Team Rocket or anyone else she knew.

For the first time, Angelina noticed the deflated balloon was stuck to a branch, and Team Rocket was hanging on to it.

"Do either of you two think it might be a good idea to explore the possibilities of utilizing an alternate means of transportation?" she heard Jessie ask.

"Not really," Meowth answered.

"Well," James said. "At least this time we finally caught something. That's certainly progress!" He started reeling in the rope, only to notice that Pikachu had escaped.

"Look," Meowth said. "It must've got loose when we crashed."

"Now it's just standing there." Jessie observed.

Angelina looked down and saw that Pikachu was sparking. She smiled.

"Why is it sparking like that?" James asked, worried.

"Maybe it wants to play." Meowth suggested.

"Use Thundershock!" Angelina shouted.

Pikachu nodded and zapped Team Rocket with a powerful bolt of electricity.

Suddenly, a second bolt of electricity hit the Thundershock, breaking it apart. Team Rocket fell to the ground, dazed.

"Pika?" Pikachu said, looking back.

"What the hell?" Angelina muttered, following her brother's Pokemon's gaze. A Pikachu was standing on a rock, sparking.

"_**What are you doing here, human?" **_he called out.

Angelina blinked. That was just rude. "I'm sorry," she started. "I didn't mean to enter your territory, but that balloon crash-landed, and ---."

"_**Shut up, you filthy human!" **_Pikachu interrupted.

Angelina glared. "Who are you calling filthy?" she challenged.

Pikachu2 gasped and almost fell. _**"You…you can understand me?!" **_He said utterly surprised. But, recovered _**"Well, no matter what you can do, you're still a human and humans are the last thing Pokemon need, especially clone Pokemon." **_The Pikachu informed, but immediately recoiled as if he had told a huge secret.

Ash's Pikachu and Angelina exchanged confused glances and Pikachu squeaked, _**"Angelina, what's a clone Pokemon?" **_he asked in a childish voice.

"Honestly…I have no idea…" Angelina replied, just as baffled. She was now next to Team Rocket who were in no better state of mind as she was.

"_**Get out or you'll regret it!" **_The Pikachu demanded, jumping down from the rock.

Angelina frowned. "Look, I don't want to do this, but if it's a battle you want….."

"……_**it's a battle you'll get!"**_ Ash's Pikachu finished jumping in front of Angelina, whom was astonished at his behavior. The other Pikachu was ready to lunge at Pikachu, but a strong voice called over the commotion.

"_**No! Fighting is senseless."**_ It hollered. Angelina glanced around, but saw no one. Pikachu looked back briefly, and then rushed forward with Ash's Pikachu ready to defend. Angelina was ready to pring to her brother's Pokemon's aid, but the chance never came. A blue glow surrounded the Pikachu and was frozen in place. He was soon pulled back and lowered to the ground, looking defeated.

That's when Angelina noticed a Pokemon standing on the rock. She had no idea what it was. It was about six feet tall and had lavender-colored fur, except for its tail; it was a deeper shade of purple, almost red. The tail was at least twice as long as its body. Instead of ears, two fur-covered horns were on either side of its head. Most amazing of all were its eyes. They were a deep, amethyst shade, and looked capable of staring right through a person. Angelina realized that this Pokemon must have stopped Pikachu from attacking her, which meant it was a Psychic type. It had also probably been the one that had spoken earlier.

The Pokemon spoke once more. _**"There is nothing to be gained from such battling. You are the same as the other Pokemon; neither stronger nor weaker. That was proved the last time we came in contact with your kind and battled the Pokemon from which we were copied." **_He hadn't used his mouth, which confirmed Angelina's guess. Strangely, he had "spoken" in English.

Angelina kept her eyes on the amethyst-eyed psychic pokemon. She showed no fear. She never did around pokemon, psychics especially. Although she showed none, Angelina was absolutely terrified.

The Pokemon suddenly turned his cold yet knowing eyes to Team Rocket, who were whispering to each other. Under his gaze, they shrieked and hugged each other.

"Don't mind us," Jessie told him in a panic. "We were just looking for a balloon repair shop."

The Pokemon looked away and turned towards a swarm of blinking red lights, which Angelina guessed was the Team Rocket Combat Unit.

"_**I have searched for a place to live in secret and in peace,"**_ the Pokemon said, half to himself. _**"But now these humans have found us again. Perhaps we will never find peace." **_Angelina softened her gaze and looked a little sympathetic.

"I know you're psychic," James said, interrupting her thoughts. "But have we met before?"

Pikachu2 suddenly leapt onto a rock and faced his comrades, the other clone Pokemon as Angelina had thought. _**"They can't take this place away! It's ours!" **_He was silent for a moment before declaring, _**"We have to defend it. We must battle!" **_A Gyarados roared in agreement. _**"But this won't be just a battle, will it?" **_Pikachu2 continued. _**"This'll be war!" **_More shouts, both for and against the plan.

"No! You can't do that!" Angelina shouted, running in front of all the other pokemon, even the psychic."I'm not just throwing my voice around!" she said, ignoring Pikachu2's glare. "These guys aren't wimps and they WILL rip you to shreds!"

"You don't know what you're talking about!" Pikachu2 scolded, but Angelina took this VERY personally and whipped around the little rodent.

"Don't know? DON'T KNOW?!" Angelina yelled, knowing that she might end up on the verge of tears, but she would do anything to keep from any pokemon from getting hurt, clone or not. "Try being the daughter of the mastermind behind an evil organization?! THEN tell me I don't know!" She yelled. Now, Ash's Pikachu was a little scared of Angelina. She didn't like it when her friend was upset, and this was the second most upsetting thing to the young girl.

Some of the Pokemon started whispering to themselves. A Meowth clone raced over to Team Rocket and started whispering frantically in Meowth's ear.

Angelina recalled that these Pokemon had come after her exchange with Pikachu2. "That's right," she shouted over the noise. "I can understand every word you've been saying." The crowd gasped, and the Pokemon on the rock looked surprised.

"That's impossible!" the Meowth clone cried out.

"_**How can this happen?"**_ called a Charizard with red markings all over its body.

The Pokemon gestured with its tail for silence. _**"I think,"**_ he said to Angelina, _**"that you have something to tell us. But first, I would like to know your name." **_

Angelina hesitated for a moment, and then said strongly, "My name is Angelina Murakami."

Silence, except for the Meowth clone, who said, _**"That's a pretty name." **_

Angelina smiled and Pikachu2 glared. The Pokemon nodded. _**"Very well, Angelina. Proceed."**_

So, Angelina once again told the story of her past. Besides being the pop-star Crystalline and the Champion of Kanto and Johto's Elite Four, she could also understand Pokemon, but she can't speak any pokemon language she wants and it was a good thing that pokemon understand humans. /"So, you see," she finished, "I'm different, too."

"_**I don't believe it!"**_ Pikachu2 called out. Everyone stared at him, and Ash's Pikachu started sparking with anger. _**"So she can understand us. So what? May I remind you that we are being invaded? We need to attack now!" **_

"There really isn't a reason you should fight them…I've had first hand experience…Fighting only brings more unessecary pain…" Angelina said, half to herself.

"She's right." Team Rocket's Meowth said. "There's no need for you Pokemon to fight us Pokemon!"

The second Meowth looked up and said, _**"Hey, check out the moon!" **_

Angelina looked up. The clouds that had covered the moon for so long had disappeared, and the full moon, with it's pale beams of light, could be seen easily.

The Pokemon looked up and started muttering to himself again. _**"The moon reflects the light of the sun. Pokemon born into this world can walk freely in that sun. But we are shadows of those Pokemon. Perhaps we should not walk in sunlight, but rather in the shadows of moonlight." **_

Angelina looked at the Pokemon and she couldn't help but feel a little sorry for him. He must have suffered a lot to feel that way.

"_**It's not fair that we have to live like shadows."**_ Pikachu2 said, tears in his eyes. _**"This place is beautiful, but beyond it is a big wide world….." **_He looked away. _**"……a bright world." **_He was silent a minute before turning to Angelina and Ash's Pikachu, eyes filled with hatred and saddness at the same time. _**"You know that world, don't you, Angelina, and you, Pikachu? You were born in it, and you can live in it any way and any where you choose." **_The two nodded. Pikachu2 started crying harder. _**"But because of what we are, we can't live that life." **_He turned away. _**"Wherever we go, or whatever we do, we don't belong." **_

"I know that feeling," Jessie said after Meowth had translated. "Ever since I was a little girl, the world has treated me as an outcast, a misfit, as someone who doesn't belong. So prepare for trouble!"

"And make it double!" James joined in. "We're Team Rocket! We unite all peoples, we extend our reach, we blast off! So, surrender now or prepare to fight!"

"Meowth, that's right!" Meowth finished, and then blushed when he realized the second Meowth was watching.

"_**Enough!"**_ the Pokemon commanded. _**"We are what we are. We shall stay here and live in peace." **_He looked back towards the Combat Unit. _**"If we can," **_he added softly.

Angelina stared at them too, worry growing inside her heart but with also a swell of confidence. She was going to help, even if they didn't want it, she had to at least TRY.

Angelina stared at Pikachu and Meowth, who were standing on the rock with the other clones gathered around them. After making his decision, the mysterious Pokemon had teleported away. Pikachu2 took charge afterwards. His first order of business was to tie up Team Rocket, and Angelina using Bulbasaur and Venusaur's Vine Whip.

"_**The plus side," **_Angelina thought, _**"is that they aren't holding me as tight as the others. They must feel sorry for me." **_

Pikachu2 started shouting to the clones. _**"If we don't do something, they'll catch us and use us in Pokemon cloning experiments. Just because we're clones doesn't mean they can do whatever they want with us!" **_Gyarados roared again. _**"I say we leave this place," **_Pikachu2 continued, _**"and go wherever we please!" **_

After Meowth translated, James said, "That's great news! Ask them to bring us, too."

"We'll be happy to go absolutely anywhere!" Jessie added.

Pikachu2 smirked. _**"Oh, yeah," **_he said to them. _**"We got a real nice place for all of you." **_

Angelina gulped. She didn't like the sound of that.

"They didn't tell us we were going to prison," Jessie muttered as the cage door slammed.

"Next time we use a travel agent." James added.

Angelina clutched the bars and shouted, "Guys, you can trust me! I can help!"

"You should listen to her!" Ash's Pikachu (who was outside the cage) told Pikachu2. Pikachu2 ignored them.

Meowth (who was also outside the cage) smirked at his teammates. "You humans are all alike. What did you expect they would do, invite Team Rocket along for the ride?"

"You're on Team Rocket!" Jessie snapped. "How come you aren't locked up like we are?"

"Well, I'm valuable cause I can talk human talk. That'll come in handy!"

"But I can speak English, too!" Angelina protested.

"Yeah," Meowth said, "but you're a human."

"WHAT IS WITH YOU GUYS?! I did absolutely nothing to you!" As usual, Angelina was ignored.

"So," James asked. "Why are we….?"

"They'll let you out as long as I do my job, and don't try any funny stuff. Ha!"

"_**Ha!"**_ Meowth2 echoed.

"So," Jessie realized, "you scratch its back, and it scratches yours."

Angelina looked at Pikachu2. "Listen," she told him. "I –"

"_**Shut up!"**_ Pikachu2 interrupted.

"_**Is there a problem?"**_ The clones whipped around to see the mysterious Pokemon staring at them coolly. _**"Pikachu,"**_ he said, _**"why is your Trainer in the cage?" **_

The electric Pokemon jerked his head towards Pikachu2. _**"His fault," **_he answered.

The Pokemon turned towards Pikachu2. _**"Let her out." **_

"_**But she's a human! You can't honestly say that you trust her!"**_ Angelina held her breath. The Pokemon looked at her for a moment before replying, _**"I do trust her. She is an outcast among her own kind, as are we. She will not harm us." **_With that, he disappeared.

Pikachu2 growled and said, _**"Fine! Let her out!" **_

Meowth came forward and opened the door. Angelina went out. Jessie and James tried to follow, but Meowth slammed the door shut.

"You guys won't regret this." Angelina promised. All the clones except Pikachu2 smiled.

"Hey, Angelina," James said. "Be a sport and let us out."

Angelina stared at them. "After what you did to Pikachu? Not on your life!" the clones laughed.

Pikachu2 came forward. _**"Okay guys, let's move." **_He started up the stairs. Meowth, Ash's Pikachu and the clones followed him.

Angelina stared back at the empty place where the Pokemon had been minutes before. "Thank you," she whispered, and raced up the stairs after the others.

Angelina stepped into the clearing, blinking at the change in light. She stared at the sky; the moon was sinking, and the horizon was grayish-pink. Dawn could not be far off. Strangely, Angelina didn't feel tired at all, only excitement and worry. She looked back at the shoreline and noticed some sort of argument between the clones. She walked over to them, shouting, "Hey! Cool it, you guys!" They paid no attention to her.

"_**I don't think they heard you," **_Ash's Pikachu said, pointing out the obvious.

"They'll hear this." Angelina smiled, stuck two fingers in her mouth, and whistled sharply. The clones jumped and turned around.

Pikachu2 glared at her. _**"What the hell did you do that for?" **_he snapped.

"Just trying to get your attention," Angelina said innocently.

Pikachu2's scowl deepened.

"_**So, what's the problem?" **_Ash's Pikachu asked.

Pikachu2 sighed. _**"If you must know, I decided that a small group of Pokemon will lead the humans to the opposite lakeshore, in order to keep them away from the island." **_

"And let me guess," Angelina said coolly. "You're arguing about who to take."

"_**No," **_Pikachu2 said impatiently. _**"We already know that. I'm taking both Meowths, Gyarados, Blastoise, Dewgong, Pidgeot, Wigglytuff, Vaporeon, Golduck, Ninetales, Hitmonlee, -" **_his voice dropped so that Angelina had to strain to hear. _**"- and you two." **_

Angelina smirked. _**"Thank you, unknown Pokemon," **_she thought.

"_**And the problem is?"**_ Ash's Pikachu pressed. Pikachu2 gave him a look.

"I know!" Angelina said triumphantly. "You're fighting about how you'll get us all across the lake!"

"_**Duh,"**_ Pikachu2 answered. _**"I hate to ask, but do you have any ideas?"**_

Angelina frowned and stared at the Pokemon. "Okay," she said after a second. "Besides the Water types, how many of you can swim?"

A pause, and then Hitmonlee raised his hand.

Ninetales shuffled her paws and said shyly, _**"I can. I…I thought it might come in handy to know." **_

Angelina smiled at her. "A Fire type learning to swim," she said. "Pretty impressive." Ninetales smiled. "So, do you two think you can swim all the way to shore?" Both of them looked at the lake.

"_**I….I really don't know. Can one of the others help me?"**_ Ninetales asked.

"Sure," Angelina answered, and turned to Vaporeon and Golduck. "Can you two help her?" Both of them nodded.

Angelina smiled and turned back to Hitmonlee, who said, _**"Don't worry about me, Angelina. I'll make it and beat my share of humans besides!" **_Realizing what he just said, he blushed and looked down. _**"Um, no offense." **_

"None taken." Angelina turned to the others. "Pidgeot, can you carry Wigglytuff?"

Pidgeot shook his head. _**"I don't think so. She's too heavy." **_

"_**And just what is that supposed to mean?" **_Wigglytuff snapped.

Pidgeot hissed softly, but Ash's Pikachu said, _**"Save it for the enemy, you guys." **_

"Thanks, Pikachu," Angelina said. She turned back to Pidgeot. "Can you carry the two Meowths?"

"_**Yeah, I think so."**_

"Good. Wigglytuff, I think you should hop on Dewgong." Both Pokemon agreed. "That just leaves me, Chocolate and Pikachu." Angelina looked at Gyarados, who smiled.

Angelina opened her mouth, but before she could speak, Pikachu2 jumped on top of Gyarados' head, using her head as a stepladder. _**"I'm riding on Gyarados," **_he said snootily, while Angelina rubbed her head and muttered something about the "damn egoistic mouse."

"_**I can carry both you and Pikachu." **_Blastoise broke in.

"_**Thanks." **_Ash's Pikachu turned to Pikachu2. _**"See? Problem solved," **_he said, smirking.

"_**Whatever,"**_ Pikachu2 answered ungratefully. _**"Let's go."**_

Minutes later, Angelina and Ash's Pikachu were comfortably seated on Blastoise, who was swimming near the end of the procession.

"Hey, Blastoise," Angelina said suddenly. "Can you talk and swim at the same time?"

"_**Yeah," **_the large turtle answered. _**"Something wrong?"**_

"No, it's just…." Angelina broke off, and Ash's Pikachu finished.

"_**We have some questions to ask."**_

"_**Fire away," **_Blastoise said, smiling.

Angelina took a deep breath, feeling nervous. "That Psychic Pokemon. He's your leader, right?" He nodded warily. "What's his name?" When Blastoise was silent, Angelina went on, "I told you everything about me. It's only fair that I hear about him, too."

Blastoise hesitated, and then answered, _**"Okay. His name's Mewtwo." **_

"Mewtwo?" Angelina repeated. "He wouldn't happen to have any relationship with Mew, did he?"

"_**For a human, you ask too many questions," **_Blastoise snapped. Angelina blushed. After twenty seconds, the water turtle asked, _**"You didn't hear this from me, got that?" **_

Angelina agreed and Blastoise went on. _**"I don't know much, but I'll tell you what I know. Yes, Mewtwo is related to Mew. He's a clone, like we are. He was created from a fossilized Mew eyelash by a group of scientists working for Team Rocket." **_

"_**Hold up," **_Ash's Pikachu interrupted, _**"you're saying that Mewtwo was created by the guys we're about to fight." **_

"_**Yeah. You see, the man who ordered his creation, the leader of Team Rocket, wanted to be in control of the world's most powerful Pokemon. So, Mewtwo was given psychic powers others can only imagine. But, the scientists viewed him as an experiment, and the leader viewed him as a tool." **_

Angelina's eyes widened in shock. How could they do such a thing? How could they be so blind to not see that even though Mewtwo wasn't born from an actual mother he was still a living being who could feel, think, and everything else. "So they……they abused him?" She asked, horrified.

"_**Don't worry though,"**_ Blastoise assured her. _**"That is in the past and we have no power whatsoever to change it. But what we are able to change is the future, and change it for better or worse." **_He smiled and continued. _**"Mewtwo was able to, uh, escape, but he never trusted humans after that. It's really amazing that you've earned his trust. You must really be something else. Somewhere along the lines, he cloned us." **_Blastoise fell silent after that, and Angelina knew he wouldn't go on.

"Whew," Meowth sighed as everyone except Gyarados, Blastoise, and Dewgong stepped onto the beach. "I made it."

"We made it," Meowth2 corrected.

Angelina stepped off of Blastoise's back and onto the shore.

Ash's Pikachu followed right behind, saying, _**"I don't see Team Rocket. Where are they?" **_

Angelina opened her mouth to answer but was interrupted by the whirring of a helicopter. She smiled at Pikachu. "Survey says: there."

"_**Oh, yeah."**_

"_**Stand tough, everyone!" **_Pikachu2 shouted, jumping to the front of the frightened mob of Pokemon.

Suddenly, a door in the bottom of the helicopter opened and a large, gun-like machine popped out. The front of the machine began glowing red.

Pikachu2 gulped. "Ummm, okay…..new plan: SCATTER!"

The Pokemon didn't need to be told twice. The machine fired a huge, red ball of energy, hitting Wigglytuff, Ninetales and Hitmonlee.

Angelina raced over to them. "Are you okay?"

"_**I…..can't….move," **_Hitmonlee said weakly.

Angelina looked back at the machine. _**Oh, no… a paralyzer gun! **_she thought. Another shot was fired, she dove out of the way.

One by one, all the Pokemon except for Pichu and Meowth were hit by the gun. To Angelina's horror, a bunch of the blimps dropped a ton of Pokeballs, capturing most of the clones. One started heading straight for Pikachu2.

"Chocolate, use Thundershock!" Angelina shouted.

Ash's Pikachu nodded and zapped the Pokeball, forcing it away from Pikachu2.

"Good job!" Angelina praised. Suddenly, she got an idea. "Now, let's use Thundershock on the other Pikachu!" Ash's Pikachu obeyed. Pikachu2 suddenly felt strength return to his body.

"It worked!" Angelina shouted.

Pikachu2 grinned. _**"Thanks, you two!"**_

Meowth and Meowth2 suddenly ran up to them. Meowth2 had claw marks all over his face. Without a word, the five of them started running. The paralyzer gun started firing again. Angelina had her work cut out for her dodging each one. Finally, the gun had them cornered. It started to charge up, and Angelina realized that she had no idea what it could do to a human. The gun fired, and Angelina closed her eyes. She heard Pikachu gasp beside her. She opened her eyes just in time to see a second ball of energy – a Shadow Ball attack – collide into the first. Both of them exploded. Angelina looked up and saw Mewtwo floating above the lakeshore, forming a second Shadow Ball in one hand.

"_**He saved us," **_whispered Pikachu.

Angelina nodded weakly.

Mewtwo fired the Shadow Ball at the helicopter, which it dodged impressively. Mewtwo's hand started glowing blue, and Angelina guessed he was using his Psychic attack. The Pokeballs suddenly flew up into the air and released the clones.

Suddenly, a door on top of the helicopter opened and a platform was raised. Two people and a Persian were standing on it. Angelina recognized the first person as Domino. When she saw the second person, she gasped.

"_**What's up?"**_ Pikachu asked.

"That's Team Rocket's leader and my father, Giovanni!"

Meowth stared at her. "Does da twoip know dat?" he asked.

"It's better he doesn't know." Angelina looked back at Giovanni. Yes, she knew it was him. He had brown hair and soulless black eyes. His face looked like it had been chiseled out of stone. He wore an orange suit, and his hand was stroking the Persian.

Mewtwo's scowl deepened. _**"You!"**_ he hissed telepathically.

Giovanni smirked. "It's been quite a while," he drawled. "You look well."

Angelina remembered Blastoise's words; Mewtwo's creation had been ordered by this vile man.

"_**Leave this place at once!" **_Mewtwo ordered. _**"I warn you, my strength is far greater than when we first met." **_

"Your increased strength comes as no surprise." Giovanni answered. "Fortunately, my technicians have predicted it and created new technology to deal with it."

Angelina watched as two machines suddenly flew out of nowhere – red and blue – and surrounded Mewtwo.

"_**What are those things?" **_Meowth2 asked.

"_**Probably nothing good." **_Pichu answered.

The two machines suddenly started glowing with electricity. The tendrils of lightning at each machine connected, sending a powerful ripple threw the air. Caught off guard, Mewtwo feel to the ground, grunting in pain.

Angelina gasped.

"_**That's gotta hurt,"**_ Pikachu said, wincing.

Giovanni chuckled softly. "Well, it seems my new equipment is worth the considerable investment," he said.

Mewtwo used his psychic powers to hoist himself back up._** "You should fear my powers most of all. You cannot conquer me!" **_

"Your psychic powers may bend the will of living creatures," Giovanni shot back, "but they can not influence machines."

Mewtwo looked at the machines, which were once again circling him. _**"We will see about that," **_Angelina heard him mutter.

"Activate the force field!" Giovanni ordered, and Domino pressed a few buttons on a control panel. The machines started sparking again, and huge rocks surrounded Mewtwo. Mewtwo's hands started glowing, and he pushed the machines into two big rocks.

"ALL RIGHT!" Angelina shouted, and Giovanni's eyes locked with hers. She immediately covered her mouth, muttering, "Damn, that was dumb."

"Well," Giovanni said. "I thought you hated humans."

"_**I do."**_ Mewtwo said softly.

"Then perhaps you can tell me why–"

"Whoa there, pal," Angelina interrupted. "I came here by accident, okay? A storm blew me in, and for the record, I have absolutely no idea what's going on here." Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Mewtwo give the smallest of nods and flicked his tail toward her.

"_**Nice recovery,"**_ Pikachu whispered.

Giovanni stared at her for a moment longer before turning back to Mewtwo. "Well done," he said snootily. "You've demonstrated that technology has its limitations. An important lesson to keep in mind." He smirked. "But then again, so do living creatures."

"_**That doesn't sound good,"**_ Pikachu2 said worriedly.

"_**Do not test the limits of my power!" **_Mewtwo threatened.

"It appears that would be futile. So," Giovanni pointed to the island, "We'll take our battle to that island."

The clones howled in protest, and Angelina noticed that several blimps were already heading there. After saying something to her leader, Domino activated a jetpack and zoomed toward the island.

"So," Giovanni said, sneering, "I understand that some Pokemon friends of yours are over on that island. Now we'll see how powerful your loyalties are!"

"_**You are despicable." **_Mewtwo murmured.

"You took the words right out of my mouth." Angelina muttered.

"009 to Giovanni. Except for Pokemon brought by some young Trainers, the island is populated by Pokemon clones….and we got'em. Over."

Giovanni smirked. "Excellent. The trap is set and now we have our bait." He leaned over the edge of the platform. "Mewtwo! Are you going to let your little friends battle me alone?"

Angelina had to strain her ears and completely clear her mind to catch Mewtwo's words. _**"I cannot. I must help them!" **_

Angelina turned to Pikachu2. "How many strong fighters did you leave behind?"

Pikachu2 grinned sheepishly. "Ummm…none."

"_**NONE?!" **_Pichu shouted, causing everyone to jump. _**"What kind of military strategist are you?" **_

Angelina sighed. "So now, we have to do what Giovanni says!"

The clones all started shouting at once.

"These guys all want to help, too." Meowth translated.

"_**You should come help, too!" **_Meowth2 told him.

"Who, me?" Meowth turned to Angelina and Pikachu. "What do you two think?" When they agreed, he said, "Well, okay. I gotta admit, I don't got a lot of experience at being unselfish, but if you guys can do it, I guess I can give it a try."

Angelina nodded and turned to Pikachu2. "You with us?" she asked.

Pikachu2 grinned. _**"Heck, yeah!" **_he answered.

Mewtwo started glowing blue again, and lifted up into the air. _**"We must live where and how we choose!" **_

Angelina felt a tingly feeling spread throughout her whole body, and she found herself rising into the air. The others started rising, too.

"_**Friends, to the island!" **_Mewtwo shouted, and zoomed off, his powers keeping the others close to him. If Angelina had looked back, she would've seen Giovanni press a button, or the lenses of the two machines light up.

After a few minutes, Angelina got used to the sensation of flying. If it were under different circumstances, she would be having a lot of fun. However, all thoughts in her head fell into two categories: worry about the clones and confusion about Mewtwo. _**"Why did he save me?" **_she thought. _**"Sure, the others would've gotten hurt, too, but couldn't he have used his powers to shield them and not me? I thought he hated humans!" **_Angelina stared through the crowd of Pokemon up ahead and looked at Mewtwo. _**"Why?" **_she mentally asked, but if he heard her, he spared no attention.

"_**You okay, Angelina?" **_Pikachu asked.

Angelina smiled weakly. "Besides the fact that we got a mad-man chasing after an island's worth of Pokemon clones, and that we got to stop him? Pretty good!"

Mewtwo landed on the lakeshore and loosened his hold on the others. Angelina noticed Domino and three other Rockets standing on the shore. Mewtwo landed and released his hold on the Pokemon and Angelina.

"I've been expecting you." Domino smirked. "This Nidoqueen sure is a cutie." She added, gesturing towards the baby Nidoqueen in her arms.

"_**Release that young one!" **_Mewtwo ordered.

Domino smirked. "Maybe that's something you'll have to take up with my Boss."

Angelina strained her ears, but she couldn't hear the helicopter. She guessed it was still out on the lake. But that Nidoqueen……she looked so scared. She felt all her fear and shyness melt away as she knelt down beside her brother's Pikachu and whispered a plan in his ear.

Pikachu grinned and whispered, _**"Let's do it!" **_

Angelina grinned and both newcomers broke rank and raced straight towards Domino. The Team Rocket agent's eyes widened and she tried to run, but as usual, Angelina and Pikachu were too quick. Pikachu whipped his tail around and struck Domino's legs. As she reeled backwards, Angelina snatched Nidoqueen right out of her hands. The clones cheered, and Nidoqueen licked Angelina's cheek before racing off into the bushes. Behind Team Rocket, an older Nidoqueen and Rhyhorn – the baby's parents, Angelina guessed grinned gratefully at her.

Pikachu nudged her legs. _**"They're tied up," **_he whispered.

Angelina replied softly, "I know, but Team Rocket will be on their guard now. We can't do anything about it."

Pikachu frowned but agreed. The two smirked at Domino and walked back to the clones.

"_**Way to go, you two!"**_ Meowth2 cheered.

"_**Nice teamwork!" **_Pikachu2 agreed.

Mewtwo said nothing, but for the first time, he had a small smile on his face. He nodded gratefully at them, and Angelina felt her cheeks grow warm. Fortunately, no one noticed.

Unfortunately, they didn't notice because the helicopter had just flown in. Once again, the platform was raised, with Giovanni and Persian on it.

"Nice to see you," Giovanni said sarcastically. "So I take it you've decided to obey my command?"

Mewtwo didn't hesitate. _**"No! I would sooner leave this world than join you!" **_

Giovanni chuckled. "I suggest you rethink your opinion. If you choose to defy me, your fellow creations will all be used in our experiments and will most certainly leave this world."

Angelina gaped at him in horror. Giovanni gave an impossible choice! Mewtwo hesitated, and then answered, _**"Very well." **_

"_**No!" **_screamed Ash's Pikachu and Pikachu2, but before they could do anything, Domino pulled out one of her special black tulips and pointed at the electric Pokemon. They fell silent.

"_**Stand away!" **_Mewtwo ordered the Pokemon blocking his path._** "I must submit to him." **_

The Pokemon hesitated but moved so that there was a clear path between Mewtwo and the force field. Giovanni pressed a button and the two machines returned.

"I thought he destroyed those!" Angelina whispered.

"Apparently not." Meowth answered.

Giovanni pressed another button, and black tendrils of electricity from each machine connected to form a dark blue force field. "These machines are not designed to kill you." Giovanni told them. "They were developed to harness your abilities, and mold your will to my purposes." At this point, Angelina didn't really know what was worse.

"_**Your…purposes?" **_Mewtwo repeated.

"Don't waste your time destroying them," Domino broke in. "We're perfectly capable of building new ones." She pointed her black tulip at Pikachu. "But if you try to fight us, your little friends will be the ones to pay the price." The tulip shot a blue ball of energy at Pikachu, which hit his chest. The force of it sent Pikachu flying back into a large rock.

"NO, Pikachu!" Angelina shouted and raced to the Pokemon's side.

"I'm okay," the electric Pokemon answered weakly.

Domino smirked and pointed the tulip at Angelina. "You're next, brat." Angelina glared at her, unafraid.

Mewtwo, however, had other ideas._** "I will do what you want." **_He said in a defeated voice.

"Excellent," Giovanni said. "Now all you have to do is step into the light."

Slowly, Mewtwo started walking towards the machines.

The Pokemon wailed, and Meowth said unnecessarily, "They're telling him to stop, but he's still going!"

"No, you can't!" Angelina shouted, and raced towards him. Suddenly, a powerful ripple of pain shot up her leg. Angelina clutched her leg, but continued on after a moment. The pain became worse, and Angelina fell to her knees, crying out. She weakly looked up and saw Mewtwo staring at her, eyes glowing blue. _**"He's…he's causing this!" **_Angelina realized. _**"I guess he wants me to stay back." **_A moment later, her suspicions were confirmed when the light faded and Mewtwo had a tear in one eye. Angelina nodded and limped back over to Ash's Pikachu, who licked her leg feebly.

When the pain resided, Angelina saw that Mewtwo had stepped into the force field. The lenses of the machine moved slightly, and Mewtwo was lifted up into the air.

"That's a good boy," Giovanni chuckled. "Now you won't be able to run away from me again."

"_**You may control my body," **_Mewtwo snarled, _**"but you will never control my will!" **_

"We'll see." Giovanni pressed a button on the control panel.

The force field glowed purple, and Mewtwo screamed in pain._** "I …will not…submit!" **_he shouted, gritting his teeth.

Giovanni smirked. "You're strong, Mewtwo, but pain makes the body master of the will. Let's see how long you last." He looked at the island. "This is a very charming place. I had a feeling that you'd find a pretty little hideaway like this. It will be perfect for my new laboratory. Finally, I'll be able to control a vast army of the world's most powerful Pokemon. And you…you will be at its head, carrying out my commands. Together, we will rule the Earth!"

Angelina didn't notice as she and the rest of the clones were bound in a metal ring. All she was aware of was Mewtwo passing out.

Angelina and the others followed Domino down a long hallway. Angelina broke herself away from her thoughts only to look down at Pikachu, who looked like he was getting weaker.

Suddenly, Pikachu2 brushed his tail against her leg. _**"Look,"**_ he whispered. Angelina looked up and saw three more Rockets guarding the rest of the captured clones. Angelina blinked, and then smiled. At the front of the group were Jeremy and the others.

"Jeremy!" Angelina called, and raced over to them, ignoring Domino's protests.

"Angelina! You're okay!" Jeremy shouted back. They would've hugged, but they were both tied up.

"So they got you too, huh?" Angelina said, smiling weakly.

Jeremy frowned. "Yeah. I know these guys are from Team Rocket, but I have no freaking idea what they're doing here."

Angelina winced. "Ummm…I'll tell you once we get out of here."

Jeremy shrugged. "Fair enough."

Suddenly, they heard a soft thump behind them. Ash's Pikachu had fallen over, panting from exhaustion.

"Pikachu!" Ash shouted, and rushed to his friend's side. "You look wiped out. What'd they do to you?"

"_**One of those Rockets shot electricity out of a black tulip,"**_ Pikachu2 explained. Angelina translated, and Jeremy said, "You told them?" Angelina nodded.

"Luna," Cullen said, "get the vial of spring water in my back pocket. It may revive Pikachu."

"Right," Luna said.

"What spring?" Angelina asked. Pikachu2 grinned sheepishly. _**"Uh…we have a spring deep in the mountain. It has healing powers." **_

Angelina stared at him. "And you were planning on telling me this when?"

Pikachu2 answered, _**"Hey, up until about twenty minutes ago, I hated you." **_

"Oh, yeah."

"What'd it say?" Misty asked.

Jeremy whistled appreciatively. "You'll see in a bit."

Once Luna pulled it out, Cullen pulled off the top. Luna walked over to Pikachu and fed it to him, saying, it could be just what he needs.

A moment later, Pikachu opened his eyes. _**"I feel great!" **_he announced and leapt to his feet.

Ash sighed in relief. "That's good. You scared me, pal."

"That water's truly amazing." Cullen said.

"I knew it was healthy, but I never knew it had healing powers." Luna added.

"Stop muttering and start walking!" Domino snapped, coming up behind them. "You can't stay here; we have a place all prepared."

"And where's that?" Jeremy asked coolly, standing up.

Angelina exchanged a glance with Pikachu. "We have a pretty good idea," she said, groaning.

_**(S)12345(S)**_

The door to the cage shut once again, with Angelina and the rest of the captive people and Pokemon inside.

"You'd better let us out of here right now!" Ash threatened.

Domino chuckled. "You may not get out at all."

Angelina hissed softly, remembering Mewtwo. "We'll see about that," she murmured, clutching the bars of the cage.

_**(S)12345(S)**_

Outside a buzzing sound filled the air as hundreds of Ledian, Butterfree, and Beedrill flocked to Mt. Queyna. In the cage, the Pokemon started calling out to one another, their cries hopeful.

"What're they saying?" Ash asked.

"They say 'they're coming, and they're very angry.'" Meowth answered.

Jeremy turned to Angelina. "Your gift is better for this translation."

Angelina nodded and clarified, "The Bug Pokemon are coming. Remember how I said that Bug Pokemon love nice clan water? Well, I think Team Rocket is doing something to Clarity Lake, so the bugs are going to go stop them."

A couple minutes later, a huge BANG startled the prisoners. Angelina ducked to the ground and closed her eyes. When she looked up, the cage door had been broken.

"_**I don't know how that happened,"**_ Ash's Pikachu said, _**"and I don't care." **_

Angelina looked back at the clones. "Come on!" she shouted. "We gotta save Mewtwo!"

"Who?" Brock asked at the same time Pikachu2 asked,_** "How did you –" **_

"Come ON!" Angelina repeated and ran back up the stairs, the clones and humans following.

Angelina vaguely noticed Cullen and Luna racing in another direction. She gritted her teeth and ran faster. They raced to where Mewtwo was held.

"_**Mewtwo! It's us!" **_Pikachu2 shouted.

Mewtwo weakly looked down at them. _**"I am glad…that you are safe," **_he said._** "But I cannot last much longer." **_

"Don't worry, Mewtwo," Angelina told him.

"_**How do you know my name?"**_

"I heard it from Bl – Giovanni," Angelina corrected, thinking the blame game wouldn't be helpful. She stared at him and called, "You trusted me, Mewtwo, and you saved me from that paralyzer gun. So now, I'm gonna help you!" The group surrounded the two machines.

"Brock, maybe there's a cutoff switch," Misty suggested.

Brock shook his head. "It's no good! It's all sealed up!"

"That's all right," Ash said, taking a few steps back. "We'll just do this the old fashioned way." She charged and rammed into the red machine. It didn't move.

"Hit it harder!" Jeremy shouted, and tackled it. Ash's Pikachu, Pikachu2 and both Meowths rammed into it.

"No!" Ash shouted. "All together! One…two…three…NOW!" The six slammed into the machine, tipping it over. But before they could celebrate, the lens swiveled back in place, keeping the hold strong.

"We can't stop it!" Brock called up.

"_**Then I must use what remains of my power." **_

"_**No, you can't!"**_ shouted Ash's Pikachu.

But Mewtwo was firm. _**"Either these machines will be destroyed…or I will be!"**_

Mewtwo's body and the machines glowed dark red, and he screamed in pain.

"Hang in there, Mewtwo!" shouted Angelina.

"Don't give up!" Jeremy added.

Ash turned to Pikachu. "Help him, Pikachu! Use your strongest Thundershock!" Pikachu let loose a powerful bolt of electricity and Pikachu2 helped out with his Thunderbolt. The machines shook violently. Suddenly, the red machine exploded. The hold was broken, and Mewtwo fell to the ground. With no assistance, the blue machine exploded, too.

"Mewtwo!" the group called and rushed over.

"You did it," Angelina told him. "You beat'em."

"_**Yes," **_Mewtwo whispered. _**"But I have also destroyed…myself." **_

"_**No!"**_ the Pikachu screamed.

"You gotta come to the spring!" Meowth translated, and Jeremy said, "The water there did revive Pikachu; maybe it'll do the same for Mewtwo!"

They all reached down and picked up Mewtwo.

Suddenly, a voice behind them said, "You're not going anywhere." Giovanni stood there, along with all his troops. "Mewtwo belongs to me," he continued, "and I alone will decide whether it survives were not!"

"Oh, no you don't!" shouted Misty.

"We won't let you!" Brock added.

They both tossed out their Pokemon (Onix, Geodude, Pinecoe, Golbat, Vulpix, Goldeen, and Poliwhirl). Ash sent out Pikachu, Bulbasaur, Chikorita, Totodile, and Cyndaquil, Jeremy sent out Arcanine and Raichu to help. Meowth, spotting his teammates, ran over to them.

"You take Mewtwo," Jeremy said to Angelina. Angelina nodded and started off.

"No!" Giovanni shouted, but was interrupted by a huge roar. The rest of the clones and the Bug Pokemon surrounded the group of Rockets. "So," Giovanni smirked. "You wish to defy me as your leader has? Very well. I'll crush you, too!"

Angelina walked up the long, stone stairs leading to the spring, Mewtwo on her back. "Hang on, Mewtwo," she murmured. "We're almost there."

"_**Why?"**_ Mewtwo said softly. _**"Why are you helping me?" **_

"Well," Angelina said thoughtfully, "you trusted me when no one else did. That's a good reason."

"_**The only one?"**_ Mewtwo laughed.

"I don't know about you, dude, but I don't need a reason to help somebody."

"_**Perhaps you are unique,"**_ Mewtwo replied, more to himself than her. _**"A unique human…one of a kind."**_

"Aw, thanks," Angelina said, blushing. "But you know, you're one of a kind, too. Everyone is."

Mewtwo chuckled softly. _**"I don't know what I am…and soon, it may not matter." **_

Angelina turned her head and gave him a look. "First of all, don't talk like that. You're going to be fine. Second of all, that's kind of your trouble. Before you can really like and respect others, you have to like and respect yourself." She made a face. "Trust me; I learned that the hard way."

"_**Perhaps you are right,"**_ Mewtwo said. _**"But I am still not of this Earth." **_

"That's the biggest bunch of baloney I've ever heard!" Angelina told him. "Look, I read somewhere that in the cloning process, four out of five clones die. You survived. So, that means that whatever great force it is that controls the universe obviously had a reason for your survival. Sure, you don't know it yet; nobody knows their destiny. But hey, that's the fun of life!"

Mewtwo smiled and softly kissed her cheek. _**"Thank you, Angelina. You truly are…one of a kind," **_he whispered, and passed out.

"Mewtwo!" Angelina shouted. "You can't die now! Hang in there!" She sped up the stairs and into the light.

Angelina ignored the beauty of the cave and ran to the edge of the spring. Luna and Cullen were standing there.

"Angelina!" Luna called out, waving.

"What kind of Pokemon is that?" Cullen asked.

Angelina hesitated, but replied, "This is Mewtwo. He's really weak, and if he doesn't get into that water now, he's not gonna make it."

Cullen stared at her and shook his head. "I can't let you do that, Angelina. This water is meant for humans."

"WHAT!?" Angelina shouted. "But if he doesn't get in there, he'll die!"

Cullen blocked her path with his arm. "Angelina that Pokemon could contaminate the whole spring!"

Angelina stared at him."I can't believe you," she murmured. "I thought you were a good man!"

"Cullen, maybe we should listen to her." Luna said, pushing away Cullen's arm. Angelina didn't give him a chance to block her again. She raced towards the water and dove in feet first, letting go of Mewtwo as she went under.

_**(S)12345(S)**_

As he started sinking, Mewtwo felt strength return to his body._** "I have seen this place before." **_he realized. _**"I've been here. Was it in my dreams? But this is no dream; I can feel new life inside of me." **_In his mind's eye, he saw the silhouette of a small Pokemon near the surface. _**"Mew?" **_he called. Mew looked at him, and then sped away. Mewtwo started thinking to himself again. _**"If this water has the same healing effect on me as it does other Pokemon – Pokemon born into this world – then could it be that Angelina was right, and this world is my rightful place, too?" **_

_**(S)12345(S)**_

Angelina stared at the water. "MEWTWO!" she shouted. No answer. Before she could call again, two explosions struck the other side of the spring. "He's here," she murmured, fear in her heart. Sure enough, the helicopter hovered in front of her.

"Tell me where Mewtwo is!" Angelina heard Giovanni order from inside through a speaker.

"No way!" Angelina answered.

"You can't come here and destroy the spring!" Cullen shouted.

"Yes, I can," Giovanni replied. "This place belongs to me! Now, where is Mewtwo?"

"I'm not telling you!" Angelina shouted.

"Very well. Do you see that gun?" Angelina looked and saw a chrome gun attached to the bottom of the helicopter, the source of the explosions. "This one won't paralyze you," Giovanni continued. "It will kill you!" Angelina gulped in fear. "Unless, of course, you tell me what I want to know."

Angelina was silent for a moment. She thought of her old life; of her family, her enemies. Finally, she thought of Mewtwo, who never even enjoyed the small pleasures of life. She knew what her answer was. She smiled and called up, "Go ahead! As long as Mewtwo's safe!" The gun started glowing and Angelina closed her eyes, preparing to meet her maker.

Suddenly, an enormous splash broke the air. She opened her eyes in time to see Mewtwo smash the gun with a Shadow Ball. Tars of happiness ran down Angelina's cheeks. He was alive!

Mewtwo stared straight at the helicopter. _**"You will not defile this place or harm Angelina!" **_he snarled. _**"They do not belong to you, any more than I do!" **_His eyes turned blue, and he started glowing with an unearthly white light. Angelina shielded her eyes. She heard Mewtwo say, _**"This place has given me new life, and Angelina, a chance at that life; and I will do everything in my power to protect them both!" **_An enormous pillar of light rose from the spring, and spread to the far reaches of Mt. Queyna. As Angelina felt herself begin to fade, she heard Mewtwo's voice in her ear, whispering, _**"Thank you, Angelina. You saved my life…and opened my eyes." **_

Angelina smiled. "No problem…friend," she murmured, and her world went black.

"Angelina!" "Please get up!" "Don't leave us!" Scores of voices ran sluggishly in and out of Angelina's head. She moaned softly and opened her eyes. Ash's Pikachu was staring at her worriedly, while Jeremy looked on, a similar expression on his face. _**"Angelina!"**_ Pikachu shouted and nuzzled her. _**"You're okay!"**_

"Yeah," Angelina whispered weakly. "You had us worried, Lina," Jeremy told her. "We thought you were a goner." He turned around. "She's okay, people! Nothing to worry about here!"

A cheer followed his words. Angelina sat up slowly and saw Ash, Misty, Brock, and all the clones nearby. They all appeared to be in some sort of cave. Plants were growing everywhere. Angelina clutched her aching head. "How long was I out?" she asked.

Bulbasaur walked over and answered, _**"All day. The sun just set. We were all very worried about you." **_He placed an assortment of Berries near her arm. _**"You should eat these," **_he advised. Angelina's stomach growled; her last meal had been dinner at Luna's cabin, yesterday.

Once she finished, Angelina felt a strange presence behind her. She stood and turned around. Mewtwo was standing on the edge of an enormous lake, smiling. Angelina grinned and hobbled over. "I told you you'd be okay!" she told him.

"_**Yes," **_Mewtwo answered, _**"thanks to you." **_

"So, where are we? And come to think of it, what was with that freaky light?" Angelina asked.

"_**I have moved the lake and the spring beneath Mt. Queyna,"**_ Mewtwo explained. _**"The Pokemon will be protected here." **_

Angelina nodded. "Makes sense to me."

"Wait till I tell Professor Oak about this!" Ash said.

Angelina rounded on him. "ARE YOU CRAZY!?" she yelled. "Do you want this whole thing to happen again? What the hell is wrong with you?"

Ash sweatdropped and muttered, "Sorry."

"_**You need not worry,"**_ Mewtwo said. _**"None of you will be able to speak of this. I will erase this memory from your minds." **_

Angelina gaped at him. "You can't do that!" she protested.

"She's right!" Everyone whipped around to see Meowth jump out from behind a bush, Jessie and James on his heels.

"Meowth, be quiet!" warned James.

"Keep your nose out of this!" Jessie added.

Meowth glared. "It's got nothing to do with my nose! It's about what all these other Pokemon are saying!"

"_**Yeah!"**_ the clones shouted.

"It's only natural to want to know who and where you came from," Meowth continued, "and someday these little ones will want some answers, only there won't be any. Not if you make everybody forget!" The family of Nidoqueen and Rhyhorn nodded. "So what if their parents were clones?" Meowth asked. "They're still living creatures, and they deserve to live, and they deserve to know about themselves as much as you, or me, or anybody does! That's what we think," he finished.

Mewtwo still looked unconvinced, so Angelina gave it a shot. "Mewtwo, you remember what I told you about my life, right? Well, all through those years, I hated myself. I was convinced that I couldn't do anything right. Today, though, I helped someone. I did something right. You gave me confidence, Mewtwo. Please, don't take it away." She smiled pleadingly. "So, what do you say? You gonna let us remember?"

Mewtwo smiled. _**"Yes. We deserve to remember. If we are able to look to the future as other Pokemon do, then we should also look to the past. The shame of that past is not ours; it belongs to those who used us for our pasts. To protect my fellow Pokemon, and this healing place, I will erase the memories only of those who seek to destroy them." **_He glowed bright blue. _**"Only they shall forget."**_

_**(S)12345(S)**_

Angelina leaned against the cave wall and stared up at the sky. After Mewtwo's announcement, he restored the memories of Ash, Misty, and Brock, who had apparently met him before. Most of the crowd had then fallen asleep. She, however, followed the lake. She discovered that it fed into a river, which led to a waterfall that ran down the side of Mt. Queyna. _**"Hard to believe Mewtwo did all this," **_she thought as she looked at the moon. It would be full for one more night before waning.

"_**I thought you were sleeping."**_

Angelina whipped around to see Mewtwo walking toward her. She clutched her heart. "You scared me, dude."

Mewtwo frowned. _**"I'm sorry. I just didn't expect to see you here." **_

Angelina smiled. "I like the moon, too," she whispered, staring up at the sky.

They were silent for a minute before a thought struck Angelina. "Hey, Mewtwo, about Cullen and Luna--"

"_**Their memories have been erased."**_ Mewtwo said. _**"I didn't want to take any chances."**_

"Good."

More silence.

"_**This is getting awkward," **_Angelina thought. She sighed. "Mewtwo, last night I learned a little bit about you –"

"_**From Blastoise," **_Mewtwo interrupted. Angelina stared at him. Mewtwo smiled. _**"While you were unconscious, he told me about your conversation." **_

Angelina blushed. "Sorry, I was just so curious."

Mewtwo nodded. _**"It's all right, Angelina." **_

Angelina smiled and continued. "Well, if we're going to be friends, I think I'd better know the whole story." Mewtwo hesitated, and Angelina added, "I can keep a secret; I won't tell anybody."

Mewtwo nodded. _**"Very well," **_he said reluctantly.

And so, Angelina learned of the New Island fiasco, and Mewtwo's origins in full detail. When it was over, she said softly, "I'd be like that too, if I went through that."

Mewtwo blinked. _**"Aren't you an outcast as well?"**_

Angelina shrugged. "Kinda, I have my friends and family." She was silent for a moment. "Thanks, Mewtwo, I really appreciate this. I swear you won't regret it."

Mewtwo smiled. _**"Oh, we don't need to worry about that, my friend."**_

_**(S)12345(S)**_

A few hours later, everyone was getting ready to go. Team Rocket's balloon had been fixed, and two more had been constructed. Ash's balloon was in the shape of a Pikachu; Angelina and Jeremy's, a Raichu. Mewtwo had already flew the clones out; now it was only him, Pikachu2 and Meowth2.

Pikachu2 smiled sheepishly. _**"So, sorry about the whole, 'not trusting you' thing…" **_

Angelina grinned. "S'all good."

Meowth turned to his clone. "If you ever see our balloon, fly by and say hello!"

"_**I will!" **_Meowth2 promised.

Mewtwo turned to Angelina._** "Thank you. I will remember you always." **_

Poor, stupid Ash thought Mewtwo was talking to him. "This time, we both will!" he said, and got jabbed in the ribs by Misty. "Ow! What?"

Angelina rolled her eyes and answered, "I'll never forget you either, Mewtwo."

Before Jeremy could stop her, she jumped out of the balloon and hugged Mewtwo. He hesitated, and then put his arms around her. Angelina let go, grinning, and jumped back in the basket. Mewtwo lifted into the air, lifting Pikachu2 and Meowth2. The balloons followed him.

"Good luck!" Jeremy added.

Angelina waved, tears streaming down her cheeks. "Let's meet again down the road, okay?" she called.

Mewtwo nodded, and Angelina saw a tear in his eye. _**"If you here my voice,"**_ he told her, _**"know that it is my spirit, calling across time and space, to you." **_

Angelina waved, crying, until she could no longer see Mewtwo. "Bye, pal," she whispered. "I'll miss you. Thanks for all you've done."

_**(S)12345(S)**_

The next morning, Angelina and Jeremy waited at the bus stop. Cullen and Luna (who still remembered her) had called the bus for them.

Angelina turned and asked her best friend, "So remember: the past two days did not happen."

Jeremy grinned. "Got it!" he said, just as the bus pulled up.

"Hi," Emma said. "You're Angelina and Jeremy, right?"

"Yup," Angelina answered, and walked on the bus, Jeremy following.

They were about halfway over the mountain when Angelina heard a voice. _**"I will remember you…always."**_ Angelina jumped and looked around.

"What's up?" Jeremy asked.

"Nothing," Angelina answered. "I thought I heard Mewtwo talking to me. But, it could be only a memory." she then smiled and peered out the window. Those words spoke a promise. She knew that if the journey got tough, she would have somewhere to belong.

§To Be Continued§


	11. Heartbreaks

I'm back again with the next update, and thanks for the reviews! I also found out that the voice actors for the dubbed Pokemon episodes are being replaced for the ninth season! Anyway, this chapter is based from the episode "The Heartbreak of Brock"; don't own Pokemon, have fun!

Chapter 11: Heartbreaks

"So where are we now?" Angelina asked. She and Jeremy have traveled all day through the Johto Region toward their next destination: Olivine City, for Angelina's first concert as Crystalline. They were looking for a place to spend the night as it was now getting late.

"Mariott Town," Jeremy said, looking through his PokeGear. "My Uncle Tom and his daughter Temacu live out this way."

"Oh really?" Angelina said. "Let me guess, is Temacu still obsessed about getting married?"

"Probably, but who knows," Jeremy replied.

"Well now, isn't this a surprise." a voice from behind the two trainers interupted. They saw a middle-aged brown-haired man wearing a blue shirt and tan pants with a white lab coat.

"Yeah, hey Uncle Tom," Jeremy smiled. "You remember Angelina from April's wedding right? We're traveling together to Olivine City."

"Nice to see you both again." Professor Sutari said. "I'm sure Temacu will be delighted if you'd stay with us tonight. Let's go get her, she's off somewhere in the park."

The three didn't have far to walk as they found a girl with a yellow bow in her turquoise-blue hair and wearing a red outfit with a pleited skirt, an orange bow, puffy sleeves, knee-high off-white socks and dark red shoes. She had her arm around a boy with slanted eyes, spiky brown hair, and a dark complexion wearing a green vest over an orange shirt. Next to them was a young messy black-haired boy wearing a red-and-white league hat with a Pikachu on his shoulder, and then a red-haired girl carrying a Togepi.

"Oh wow! It's Jeremy and Angelina!" Temacu exclaimed and hugs them excitedly. "Long time no see, guys! I'm glad you're here. You too, Daddy. I'd like you all to meet Brock."

"Very nice to meet you." Professor Sutari said, then notices the blue tent pitched up. "Does that tent belong to you?"

"Yes, sir. There's no Pokemon Center here, so we're gonna camp out." Ash proclaimed.

"I have an idea. Brock, why don't you come and stay at our house?" Temacu asked, then turns to her father. "Can they, Daddy? Please, can they stay?"

"Sure, that's a fine idea. You're more than welcomed to stay with us." Professor Sutari offered.

Ash bowed his head. "Thank you very much, sir."

"This is great, isn't it?" Misty said to Brock, but she noticed his dazed expression. "Hey Brock, what's the matter? Looks like you're in a daze." She waves a hand in front of his face, then flicks him on the nose. "Snap outta it!"

Brock shakes his head. "Wha? Eh! Ah!"

"Isn't this exciting?" Temacu asked, grabbing the guy's hands in hers. "C'mon, let's go!" she pulled him with her down the street.

Misty sighs, "Brock's gonna spend the night in a daze!"

Angelina just stared in confusion, but shrugged it off and followed the others to Professor Sutari's mansion where they find a lot of Pokemon playing and eating.

"Wow, you sure have a lot of Pokemon." Ash awed.

"That's because my father does his Pokemon research here." Temacu replied, she had her arms latched around Brock's left arm.

"So this is really a Pokemon laboratory?" Misty asked.

"I suppose you can call it that," Professor Sutari said. "Unfortunately, I have some work to do, but please, make yourselves at home."

In a couple hours, Ash and friends along with Jeremy and Angelina are seated at a table eating the dinner that Temacu had prepared whilst thinking of Brock the whole time, which overwhelemed Angelina than what she was currently feeling. They were out on the balcony talking over tea and lemonade later that evening.

"Brock is great! He can do practically anything! He cooks, he cleans, he sews, and even makes his own Pokemon food." Misty explained.

"Wow! You sound like the perfect guy, Brock!" Temacu exclaimed, then holds her hands together and smiles. "The wedding I have planned is perfect, too…. I'm wearing a perfect pink wedding dress, and the perfect guy's next to me. Together we climb up a long, long stairway; at the top, our wedding cake awaits us. It's perfect." She sighs dreamily and was starry-eyed. "Wouldn't it be, Brock?"

"Too perfect if you ask me," Angelina muttered, watching the group with narrowed eyes.

"Hey Angel, you okay?" Jeremy asked.

"Yeah, just wonderful," Angelina growled out, then sighs when Jeremy stared at her doubtfully. "Oh fine, the whole fiasco with Temacu chasing after Brock, and he's—"

"Getting a dose of his own medicine," Jeremy smirked, placing an assuring arm around his friend. "Don't worry bout it, Angel. Temacu's bound to get over her phase, unlike you, on the other hand."

Angelina looked embarrassed, "W-what are you talking about? Me? Yeah, sure." she rolled her eyes, yet her blushing face said otherwise.

Jeremy grinned, "Don't try to convince yourself, but-" he stopped when Misty dragged Brock away from the table and they started talking nearby.

"She's lobbing you one big softball after another and all you could do is step up to the plate, and take a swing and you'll make a home run everytime!" Misty encouraged.

"You think so?" Brock asked.

"Coincidentally," Jeremy said as he looks knowingly at Angelina, who was either thinking or just staring at her brother's male companion. "The advice would help." he grinned when the girl looked back annoyed with a raised eyebrow.

"Take it from me, it's a lot easier to like someone who likes you than to like someone who doesn't," Misty explained.

"Uh…. how do YOU know?" Brock asked, even Angelina and Jeremy were curious.

"Huh?" Misty blinked, looked away nervously. "Well th-that's.... what I've heard."

"Suuuure." Angelina and Jeremy share a knowing grin.

Later the next day, Professor Sutari shows Ash and friends around the house and his lab; eventually into the backyard where tons of Pokemon were playing.

"I have about fifty Pokemon now, but I plan to expand my laboratory so I'll be able to accommodate more than a hundred." Professor Sutari explained.

"That'd be great!" Ash said.

"With all those new Pokemon, it'd be nice to have a smart assistant." Temacu added.

"That's true. I'll need help." Professor Sutari agreed.

"Brock is a super fantastic Pokemon breeder, Daddy. I think he'd be the perfect person to help you manage the Pokemon Lab." Temacu informed, which she still had her arms latched to Brock's side.

Brock looked over at the turquoise-haired girl, confused. "Me? Perfect?"

"Don't you think it'd be great to spend everyday working side by side so we can get to know each other better and better?" Temacu asked hopefully.

"Uhh, maybe?"

"Excuse us," Misty growls, pulling Brock away by his ear and out of Temacu's arms. This left Angelina and Jeremy to watch them yet again out of curiousity. "What's wrong, Brock? You're still not stepping up to the plate!"

"Well actually, I've been thinking about this thing all night long." Brock replied, his finger rubbing his forehead.

"Just stop thinking and just start doing!" Misty encouraged, her fist in the air. "Get in there and swing at those pitches!"

"But maybe a relationship should start out with both people liking each other, maybe?" Brock said unsurely.

"SHE'S YOUR ONLY HOPE! FORCE YOURSELF TO LIKE HER!" Misty screamed.

"Look at this!" Temacu held up her Nidorina to a startled Misty and Brock. "I raised this Nidorina all by myself! If you had a Nidorino, we could match them up and raise them together!"

"That's a good idea, but I don't have a Nidorino," Brock explained nervously.

Temacu giggled, "Don't worry, Brock. I thought you might not have one, so I went ahead and raised a Nidorino, too! Come on out, Nidorino!"

"Nido-Nido!" a pinkish-red creature with a horn on its head appeared from the bushes and ran over, nuzzling with Nidorina.

"Aren't they cute? Isn't it nice to see love like that?" Temacu cooed over the Pokemon. "We could all learn a lesson from them, don't you think so, Brock?"

"Uh, maybe."

"The flirting's really getting nowhere real fast," Angelina muttered angrily with a clenched fist. "I'm- hey, what's going on?" she saw nets fly through the air and captured the Pokemon (excluding Togepi and Pichu).

"Hahaha, prepare for trouble," cries a female voice.

"And make it double!" adds a male voice.

A Meowth-shaped balloon appeared in the air, inside was a woman with long magenta hair and a man with short lavender-blue hair; both wearing traditional, loose fitting Asian clothing.

"To protect the word from devastation!"

"To unite all peoples within our nation!"

"To denounce the evils of truth and love."

"To extend our reach to the stars above."

"Jessie."

"James."

"Team Rocket blasts off at the speed of light."

"Surrender now or prepare to fight, fight, fight!"

"Meowth! Dat's right!" a talking Meowth finished, dressed in his own little robes. "Hi-yah!"

"I should have figured!" Ash yelled.

"What are you wearing those costumes for?!" Misty demanded.

"Because we feel like it, twerp," Jessie replied tartly.

"Huh? I tort we were getting jobs at a Mongolian barbecue?" Meowth asked.

"What do you want? What are you planning to do with my Pokemon?" Professor Sutari demanded.

"We're planning to take them away." Jessie explained.

"And as a bonus, we're taking Pikachu, too." James added.

"Let's take'em away!" Meowth cheered.

"You're so not!" Angelina said as her brother sent out his Totodile while Jessie summoned her Arbok; Totodile then knocks down Arbok with a Water Gun.

"I have an idea," James grinned, tossing out a Pokeball. "Weezing! Use your Smokescreen!" the two-headed gas Pokemon appeared and covered the area with thick purple-black smoke.

"Pikachu, where are you?" Ash called.

"Th-they're g-getting away!" Angelina cried, she was on the ground having a coughing fit.

"Poliwhirl, Bubble this Smokescreen away!" Misty ordered; her water Pokemon blows away the smoke, but Team Rocket had left and their balloon was flying off.

"Hey, come back here! Bring back Pikachu!" Ash demanded, but then he looked down and saw the Pokemon still there. "Huh?"

"Pika! Chaaa!" Pikachu jumps into his trainer's arms.

"Pikachu!" Ash laughs happily.

"C'mon Angel, you're okay," Jeremy said, helping up the girl. "Team Rocket is gone now."

"Ha, all my Pokemon are here. Every single one." Professor Sutari confirmed.

"That's good news." Misty said in relief. "Team Rocket didn't get away with anything."

"Ahh! They got Temacu!" Brock yelled, and everyone gasped in shock.

"Team Rocket took my baby?" Professor Sutari asked.

In less than half an hour, a search party had formed in front of the Sutari mansion along with Ash and friends.

"My poor baby." Professor Sutari said distraughtly. "Where could they have taken her?"

"Don't you worry. We'll bring your daughter back, sir." Ash insisted. "We'll have the whole town out looking for her."

"We'll search the whole city!" yelled one man.

"We'll do whatever it takes to find her!" said another man, holding up a rake.

"I'm very grateful to you all," Professor Sutari said appreciatively.

Misty looked over at Brock angrily, "Don't just stand there, go look for her!"

"Yeah, good idea."

Angelina watched from her spot next to Jeremy, she sighed, _**'It's not fare he can't he be left alone to decide what he really wants.'**_

While Ash and friends searched for Temacu in the forest with a couple people from town, Angelina and Jeremy stayed with Professor Sutari at the mansion.

"Oh Temacu. Where can you be? Where can you be?" Professor Sutari sat on a giant love seat, grieving with his head in his hands. Suddenly, the doorbell rings and he gets up. "I don't want visitors now!"

Angelina and Jeremy share hopeful and worried expressions following right behind the professor as he opened the door. There stood Temacu with a blue-haired man wearing glasses and a dark blue suit, a young woman with magenta hair in a bun wearing glasses and a dark red suit-dress, and a Meowth.

"It's Team Rocket," Jeremy whispered. "I can see right through their disguises."

"Why did they return with Temacu?" Angelina asked. "Something's not right."

"Hi Daddy, hey you two! I'm back home!" Temacu smiled, waving to her father and her two friends.

"Wha? Temacu! I can't believe it's you!" Professor Sutari exclaimed. "Who are these nice people?"

"Daddy, I want you to meet James." Temacu said, her arms were latched to the man's left arm.

"Yes, he's your daughter's new fiancé." Jessie informed. "I'm maid of honor."

"Say WHAT?!" Angelina and Jeremy yelled.

"But how did this all happen?" Professor Sutari asked.

"It was just like a romance novel…. We were minding our own business when we heard the cry of a beautiful young damsel in distress. When we ran to see what was the matter, we saw that horrible Team Rocket had kidnapped your poor daughter." Jessie explained. "Instantly, James sprung into action; he knocked Team Rocket around like they were made of cardboard. Your daughter was saved! Then, they met…. It was perfect, beautiful, like something someone with an overactive imagination would dream up in her unfulfilled fantasies!"

"And we're looking straight at her," Jeremy muttered, he and Angelina stared annoyedly. "Someone who's not right in the head would believe that."

"A wonderful story, Jessie." Professor Sutari said gratefully, while Angelina and Jeremy face-vaulted in shock. "You two must be very happy."

"We are," Temacu agreed.

"And where did that Meowth come from?" Professor Sutari asked, confused.

"Team Rocket abandoned this poor, ignorant Pokemon, so we took pity on it," Jessie smiled.

"How kind. There aren't many people like you." Professor Sutari noted.

"Oh, you don't know how right you are." Jessie laughed.

Temacu went to the kitchen to prepare a meal to celebrate her engagement while Angelina and Jeremy kept an eye on James in the dinning room and Professor Sutari went to find Jessie and Meowth, whom had disappeared to somewhere in the mansion.

"We know what's going on," Jeremy warned darkly. "You better come clean, or else."

James was backed into a corner of the room, staring nervously and wide eyed. "I…. I don't want to marry Temacu! Jessie forced me into this to steal the Pokemon! Don't hurt me, please!"

"You see, that wasn't so hard," Angelina sympathized, pulling back her best friend. "Okay James, just tell-"

"Dinner's ready!" Temacu announced, the table was set with different foods. "C'mon James, you can sit by me!"

Everyone sat down just as Professor Sutari brought in Jessie and Meowth. The two Rocket-members eagerly jump in and start on the dinner.

"Can I get you anything else?" Temacu asked.

"Oh hi, sweetcheeks!" Meowth waved, stuffing his face with rice and sushi.

Angelina sighed annoyedly, "Hello."

"Seconds please!" Jessie said promptly, holding up her bowl.

"What's going on here?" roars a new voice, and very familiar to Angelina and Jeremy when they saw Ash joined by his friends, Misty and Brock.

"Oh hi, guys! I'd like to introduce you to my darling fiancé, and my beautiful maid of honor!" Temacu greeted, she stood up and clasped herself to James' arm excitedly.

"Oh, it's a pleasure," Jessie said, also standing and bowing.

"The two of you look very familiar to me," Misty said suspiciously, walking up to Jessie and inspecting her very carefully. "Let's see now." she then pulled off the glasses, which released Jessie's long hair. "See, I knew you were Team Rocket!"

"Ahh, I lost Temacu!" Brock cried dismayedly.

"Brock, I thought you didn't like her?" Misty asked.

"I know; but if she's good enough for James, she's good enough for me," Brock replied sadly.

"Figures," Angelina rolled her eyes.

Misty looks over at James and growled, "You've done some low things, but this is the lowest. Tricking an innocent girl into getting engaged!"

"It wasn't me, it was her," James admitted, glancing to the girl latched to his right arm.

"James, the wedding party's over, let's get going," Jessie ordered, knocking over a bag as Pokeballs fell out.

"Ohh, Team Rocket's trying to steal all my Pokeballs!" Professor Sutari alerted.

"Thanks for the dinner!" Jessie gathers up the Pokeball into the bag and runs outside with her teammates; removing their disguises. "Thanks for the memories!"

"Hey, give back those Pokeballs!" Ash yelled, also running outside with his friends.

"Something's wrong! There must be a misunderstanding!" Temacu called; Angelina and Jeremy followed right behind her.

"Chikorita, I choose you!" Ash called on his grass-Pokemon.

"Come on out, Poliwhirl! I choose you!" Misty sends out her water-Pokemon.

"Quick Weezing! Use your Smokescreen!" James ordered.

"We won't fall for that trick again! Poliwhirl, use your Bubble!" Misty countered.

The two-headed purple gas Pokemon appeared and released dark smoke from its mouth, but it was blown away by a blast of Poliwhirl's bubbles.

"Get that Chikorita!" Jessie ordered her Arbok, but it was tackled by Ash's Pokemon and right into Jessie, whom drops the bag of stolen Pokeballs.

"Chikorita, stop Weezing with your Razor Leaf!" Ash commanded.

"Weezing, fight!" James yelled, but his Pokemon was struck by the stinging razor-sharp leaves that Chikorita unleashed.

"Don't worry! I'll fight them too, James!" Temacu jumped in front of the male Rocket and threw out a Pokeball. "Nidorina, Tackle Attack!"

Nidorina knocks down Poliwhirl, but water-Pokemon wasn't fazed and gets back up.

"Hey, don't fight us! We're trying to save you!" Misty yelled. "Poliwhirl, use your Water Gun on James!"

Poliwhirl released a blast of water from the spiral on its belly toward James.

"Look out!" Temacu shouted and pushed James out of the way, only to be knocked down by the water-forced attack.

"Oh my God, Temacu!" Angelina gasped as she watched Brock run up to Jeremy's unconscious cousin.

"Now you're gonna pay for what you did!" Ash yelled. "Chikorita, use Vine Whip!"

Chikorita uses its vines to wrap around Arbok and Weezing, both Pokemon are smacked into each other and thrown into Jessie and James.

"Poliwhirl, Water Gun!"

"Pikachu, use your Thunderbolt attack!"

Pikachu and Poliwhirl combined their attacks; the electricity spiraling around the water and struck Team Rocket into the sky.

Everyone returned back inside the mansion and Temacu was laying in a bed while a doctor tended to her.

"I know why this happened. My daughter and I recently attended my niece's wedding. Temacu was so excited and impressed by it, that all she's been able to think or talk about is weddings and getting married." Professor Sutari explained, nodding towards Angelina and Jeremy.

"Oh I remember now." Ash said, and laughs. "The one back in Sweet Valley Town! With all those people its no wonder we didn't meet there first."

"Yeah Ash," Angelina agreed, smiling embarrassingly. "You were too determined to leave in the morning for Ecruteak that Brock couldn't get a word in edge-wise till we found you fighting Team Rocket."

"I love her!" Brock cried, which everyone stared at him incredulously.

"You love her?" Professor Sutari asked.

"Oh please, not now," Angelina whispers hopefully with her eyes closed and her fingers crosses. Jeremy smirked at this.

"At first, I was too shocked and surprised to understand how I felt about her, but now I've decided to accept the love and affection your daughter has offered me." Brock proclaimed, just as Temacu opened her eyes.

"I'm glad to see you're awake. I was worried about you." The light-brown haired doctor said in relief.

"Yeah, me too." Brock added.

"Doctor!" Temacu gasped, starry eyed and take the man's hands into hers. "Doctor, I know we just met, but I strongly believe in love at first sight!" the doctor and Brock (along with the others) stare very confused and in shock. "I can see it now…. Me in a golden gown and you at my side."

"Temacu…." The doctor was speechless, then blushed. "My darling, I know this is sudden, but will you marry me?"

"Yes doctor!" Temacu said happily.

"Ahh! I can't…. believe…. She's gone…." Brock backed away in shock, then lowers his head in dejection.

"Brock, even a Pokemon breeder can't compete with a doctor." Misty said sympathetically.

Jeremy laughed; "Geas, I get another cousin-in-law!" he looked over at a relieved Angelina. "Maybe it's good he's still single. You may have a chance after all."

"Huh?" Angelina blinked, her face reddened a bit. "Uhm, well maybe."

Angelina and Jeremy stand outside waving goodbye to Professor Sutari, Temacu, and her newest fiancé shortly along with Ash and friends, whom are also departing for their journey.

"Another marriage, another heartbreak." Angelina concluded the past couple days' events, walking the dirt path and holding her Pichu.

"Look on the bright side," Jeremy said. "Brock's still single; you don't have to worry anymore."

"Yeah, that's right," Angelina smiled.

"Hey Brock!" Ash yelled.

"Wait! Wait for us!" Misty shouted.

"Huh?" Angelina and Jeremy turned around, Brock was running towards them with a grin full of hope and confidence. Ash and Misty were not too far behind.

"Wow, that didn't take long," Jeremy said.

Angelina giggled happily, "He's back to his flirting-self, Jeremy! Come on, let's go!"

Brock may have lost his love today, but he'll find more love along the way. Although, he may be closer than he thinks with Angelina's feelings being slowly hinted now-and-then. In the meantime, the journey through Johto rolls on.

§To Be Continued§

I really loved this episode when I saw it for the first time about four years ago, I was literally screaming at my TV when Brock wouldn't return his feelings to Temacu, but it was too hilarious when she fell for James, then kinda cute at the end when the doctor came in. So yeah, great episode; and an excellent way to work in my characters/ideas. Thanks for reading, comments welcomed! Next chapter will be up ASAP!


	12. Balloon Blow Up

Hello, thanks for the reviews! Here's the next chapter, based off the episode _**"The Big Balloon Blow-Up"**_ with a huge twist of my ideas and some borrowed work from author _**Celebi**_. I don't own Pokemon, enjoy!

**Chapter 12: Balloon Blow-Up**

Almost near Olivine City, Jeremy and Angelina take a break from their journey and stopped to relax and have a picnic, which was also in the same vicinity where Jessie and James were laying in the grass watching two Pokemon shaped balloons float overhead.

"There he is," Angelina said, watching Meowth approached them holding a flyer of Pokemon balloons. "What's that Meowth?"

"Razaglobo Town is having a big hot air balloon competition tomorrow and the foist prize is dis super-duper high tech balloon engine!" Meowth explained excitedly. "If we had this engine we could have our getaways so fast that nothing can stop us! Not even Pikachu's Thunderbolt!"

Angelina and Jeremy rolled their eyes, but they honestly disliked the idea of Jessie and James stealing the balloon engine instead of winning it.

"We're gonna enter that balloon competition and win fare and square if it's the last t'ing I do!" Meowth said, posing bravely with his fist raised.

Jessie and James think their feline partner was delierious with fever and crazy, but Angelina just sighs and kneels to the Pokemon level to calm him down. "How do you plan on winning exactly? We all don't know anything about hot-air ballooning and it's probably put us in danger."

"Oh we'll win, sweetcheeks," Meowth assured calmly. "I just have to prove myself as a hot ait balloon pilot, so I'm gonna enter the competition and win it."

"Meowth's got a temper," James said.

"I wonder if Meowth's got distemper?" Jessie asked.

"It's neither, and with determination like that he'll need _**someone**_ _**with experience **_knowing what it's like to help him reach a goal _**without cheating**_!" Angelina said, emphasizing certain parts so they'd understand.

"Dat's right, sweetcheeks!" Meowth agreed. "And you're exactly what I'm looking for!"

The very next day, Angelina filled out the contest forms while Meowth argues with the clerk about not being used and his expertise on ballooning. Once that was settled, Jeremy (with Pichu on his shoulder), Jessie and James watched Angelina helped Meowth get the balloon ready.

"Finished," Angelina said. "Okay from here, Meowth?"

"Exactly how it's supposed to!" the feline nodded.

"And you're sure you can fly the balloon?" Angelina asked.

"I was flying dis baby for years!" Meowth grinned.

Angelina observed the other contestant's balloons; some in Pokemon shapes such as Blissey, Pikachu, Fearow, Electrode, Wigglytuff, and Hoppip. She never experienced multicoloured balloons bounce into life all around her, but she wasn't complaining.

"It's Team Rocket!" cried a voice from behind. "Don't tell me they're in the competition too!" Angelina saw her brother and his friends approaching, she ducked inside the backet while Jeremy stood beside her watching.

"Prepare for trouble, but not today!" cries Jessie.

"And make it double, hear out what we say!" adds James.

"To protect the world from devastation."

"To unite all peoples within our nation."

"To denounce the evils of truth and love."

"To extend our reach to the stars above."

"Jessie."

"James."

"Team Rocket blasting off in a hot air balloon."

"Surrender now twerps, or prepare to lose to us soon!"

"Meowth! Dat's right, and I'm da one whose gonna beat ya!"

"Why haven't you three learned your lesson yet!?!" Ash demanded, "You're Team Loser, so get lost!"

"No way! Hot air balloning happens to be something I'm good at and today I'm gonna prove it to everybody!" Meowth proclaimed, his eyes burning with flames. "No tricks today! Today we're playing strickly on the up and up!"

"Meowth either has a burning desire or a bad eye inflimation!" Brock suggested.

"There's no way we're gonna lose to you three losers!" Ash yelled.

"Ashton Satoshi, cool it, will ya?!" Angelina shouted back, her voice made everyone jump as she appeared from the basket in aggitation. "Like I told them yesturday, Meowth wants to compete without cheating and Mew only knows he's never had the feeling of winning something so he insisted that I help. Jessie and James are watching the race with Jeremy, so you're worrying for nothing!"

"Well maybe so," Misty said, watching the two Rockets walk off with Jeremy. "But are you sure its okay to go flying with Meowth? He isn't going to steal your Pokemon or anything?"

"Meowth's fine by himself," Angelina defended, which the Pokemon looked up at her in surprise and amazement. "Honestly, not all Pokemon are bad, only because of their trainers, like Team Rocket. Look, Meowth just wants to fly the balloon. Everything will be okay."

"If you say so," Ash said. "Good luck."

"Thanks, you too," Angelina smiled. "I'll look for you guys in the race!"

Angelina watched her friends walk away, she then turned to Meowth, "I told you there was nothing to worry about."

"Yous were right," Meowth nodded.

At the sound of a loud gong and a voice over the loudspeaker saying _**"And they're off!"**_, the race finally begins. The Meowth balloon lifts into the sky and Angelina looks about the landscape as they rose higher. She could already see for miles, and just ahead the balloons of the other participants were rising. Several of them popped or broke apart just after leaving the ground.

"What's going on?" Angelina panicked.

"Something's not right," Meowth said, disturbly.

"_**Ring-Ring, Ring-Ring!" **_Angelina's Poke-Gear went off, caller ID read: _**Cretonne J. 552-7660**_.

"Hey, what's up?"

"You're not gonna believe this," Jeremy said, his voice sounded worried. "All those balloons that just collapsed, they were sabotaged."

"By who?" Angelina and Meowth echoed.

"Well isn't it obvious that Jessie and James thought Meowth was crazy about competing in the balloon race? I think they cut out the competition so Meowth could win that balloon engine!"

"Dat's cheating!" Meowth yelled. "Dey've gone way too far! I only want to win fair and square!"

"Thanks Jer, we'll be careful," Angelina assured, then closed off the connection and placed away her Poke-Gear.

The Meowth balloon rose higher and higher and blended right in with the Magnemite, Fearow, and Chansey balloons flying around them. Angelina looked out at the breathtaking view from below. Meowth even seemed more alive than ever before, doing something he knew he was good at, a smile plastered on his face. He was enjoying it immensely, but he was still completely determined to win. He guided the balloon safely around a mountain peak by putting on the burner, which lifted them gracefully over the top and they slowly advanced on the others.

"There's a great air current just above us. That would probably get us all the way past the others, but I can't get into it with just the burner." Meowth announced.

"Allow me," Angelina grinned, unclipping a Pokeball from her belt. "Go Blaze! Help us heat the balloon!"

Quilava formed from the white light and released a Flamethrower to lift them right into the current. Suddenly, the balloon jerked forward and they were whisked away towards the finish line.

As they passed the mountain Angelina heard thunder. A storm could be disastrous, but the black clouds overhead weren't in the way of the course. A little shower of rain caught them as they sped on, but it was nothing that Quilava couldn't handle.

When the Meowth balloon slowed down, there were two other balloons between it and the finish line---a circle with an X inside shaved into the grass which needed to be hit by a marker, thrown from the balloon. One of them was the image of a Pikachu. They seemed to have brushed closer to the storm, but were still powering ahead.

"Meowth, I think we could do this! There's only two balloons left."

Meowth didn't share Angelin'a optimism. "The twoips are in dat Pikachu one."

Well, he was right. Angelina could just make out the people in the Pikachu balloon; it was Ash and his friends.

The occupants of the Pikachu balloon looked back. As the Meowth balloon gained speed for the final push it was easier to make them out, and it was quite a sight to see. Brock was waving his hands goofily and would've fallen out of the balloon if it wasn't for Misty and Ash hanging onto him. Their balloon was aided by a Noctowl, strapped to the balloon with a harness and guiding it. Ash's Noctowl, the one with shiny colouration, left a trail of sparkles as it flew. The other balloon they were tied with was designed in the likeness of a Fearow and pulled by one to match.

Angelina could see the 'X' now and took a sphere from her pocket. It had streamers attached to one end, and she was supposed to throw this at the cross. She didn't want to let Meowth down after all the great flying he did. Meowth steered us expertly into an air current for a burst of speed, and Quilava was letting the balloon descend slightly, watching the finish of the race eagerly.

Fastly approached the cross, Meowth took the streamer ball from Angelina and jumped onto the side of the basket, ready to throw.

"Meowth honey, shouldn't I throw that?"

"Why?"

"Well, I got longer arms…."

Meowth reluctantly gave up the ball and went back to steering them into an air current which took them right up to the others. They were quite far apart, but neck-and-neck. It was the final stretch now; they were closing in and the cross got bigger.

There was a Fearow steering the other balloon, a Fearow shaped balloon, and the Pikachu one was pulled by an oddly colored Noctowl that left a trail of sparkles behind as it flew. Angelina shook herself out of it and focused on the throw. The boy in the Fearow balloon was with his father; they must want to win. Angelina saw Ash, and she knew he liked winning things, but then why did she want to win? She looked at Meowth, and she'd never seen him so inspired and ambitious before, he was the best balloon flyer here and really deserved it…. though she had her doubts that Jessie and James would take advantage of Meowth's prize to steal Pokemon.

Ash, the other boy, and Angelina raised their arms. The Meowth balloon was still behind, so they had more distance between them and the cross. Angelina waited until the last moment when the boys' arms moved, locked her eyes on the target, and threw the ball down with all her strength.

The three differently colored balls flew silently at exactly the same time. Angelina saw hers, colored yellow, lagging behind…. The other two balls hit the bulls-eye to the side, but at exactly the same time. Angelina's hit a split-second later, but it was a perfect bulls-eye. It struck the other two balls and bounced off, away from the target. Angelina sat down in the corner of the basket while the balloon descended, feeling that she'd let him down.

"Meowth… I'm sorry," Angelina finally found the voice to say.

"Hey, it ain't your fault," the feline replied, giving her an encouraging look. He wasn't elated, but he was happy. "I loved gettin' to do dis. I felt so alive!"

There was a tie between Ash and Skylar. Ash had no need for the engine, so he gave it to Skylar, knowing his friend's father would get the best use from it.

Angelina and Meowth walked down the dirt path and finally met up with Jeremy, Jessie, and James.

"Did you watch the race?" Angelina asked.

"Yeah, you guys did great!" Jeremy said. "Faster than everyone else!"

"All thanks to Meowth," Angelina smiled to the feline-Pokemon whom blushed. "I still wish I'd won for you though. You tried so hard, and Blaze too, but I should've thrown the marker earlier instead of aiming so much. Maybe if we'd had a fast balloon like we thought we'd get, you could've won."

Meowth shook his head. "It's only right that I got to use my balloon. Nothin' coulda beat dat," he grinned.

"Let's go, Meowth! We're leaving!" Jessie ordered, she and James were standing next to their balloon.

"Nice while it lasted without dem," Meowth sighed, then looked up at the Boss's daughter. "I really had fun, thanks sweetcheeks!"

"Don't mention it," Angelina smiled. "You may be a Rocket's Pokemon, but you're good in my eyes."

"And I won't forget dat," Meowth nodded, a stray tear fell down his face.

"Tell me you're not crying," Jessie sneered impatiently. "We're losing time to capture Pikachu! Come on!"

"All right, Jess!" Meowth yelled, he scurried towards the Rockets and turned back to Angelina. "See ya around, sweetcheeks!"

"Take care!" Angelina waved; watching the Rockets leave in their Meowth balloon, then whispered, "Stay outta trouble, even if you don't."

**§To Be Continued§**

I worked the ideas I had with the borrowed ideas as best I could. The episode was cool when I saw it the first time, but I twisted it with my ideas. Next chapter will be up ASAP, thanks for reading; all comments and suggestions welcomed.


	13. Crystalline Concert

Thanks for the reviews, so here's the next chapter in return! I had some free time before my spring break begins, and this one is completely original and non-episode-ish; I don't own Pokemon or the songs _**"Rush"**_ by Aly & AJ and _**"True Friend"**_ by Hannah-Montana. Enjoy!

**Chapter 13: Crystalline Concert**

"Hurry up, Angel!" Jeremy called, knocking on a dressing-room door. "Your concert awaits!" he wore black dress pants and a dark-blue dress shirt with sleeves rolled up.

Angelina's first concert was held in Olivine City. She had announced this last month in her live televised commercial after her first CD was released. She went under the name Crystalline; performing her originally written songs and coordinating her own outfits. She wasn't surprised her manager Mr. Nichols wanted her to co-star in Brad Van Darn's movie Ultra Maximum, but even though it would've boosted her rising popularity she sadly declined when his Smoochum was a bigger hit while defeating Team Rocket at his pre-movie show.

"Coming," said a voice from inside as the door opened. Angelina stepped out wearing a light-blue sleeveless spaghetti-strapped dress to knee-length with matching high-heels. Her blonde hair was in wavy curls, wore diamond earrings, and a small circular bell made of crystal hung on a silver chain around her neck. "How do I look?"

"Nice," Jeremy grinned, circling his friend. "Very nice."

"Ready?" Mr. Nichols approached the young trainers, he smiled at Angelina. "You look great, knock'em dead!"

"Thanks," Angelina nodded, and then walked out on stage as loud music started. "Hello Olivine City!" she screamed as the crowd roared with excitement. "I'm Crystalline and welcome to my first concert! Enjoy!"

_**Into your head, into your mind  
Out of your soul, race through your veins  
You can't escape, you can't escape.**_

_**Into your life, into your dreams,  
Out of the dark, so light again.  
You can't explain, you can't explain.**_

_**Can you feel it, can you feel it?  
Rushin' through your hair,Rushin' through your head,  
Can you feel it, can you feel it?**_

_**Don't let nobody tell you, your life is over,**_**  
**_**Be every colour that you are, into the rush now,**_**  
**_**You don't have to know how, know it all before you'll try.**_

_**More than you land spinning around,**_**  
**_**Lifting your feet right off the ground,**_**  
**_**You can't believe this is happening now.**_

_**It takes you to another place, imagine everything you can.**_**  
**_**All the colors start to blend, the system overloads again.**_

_**Can you feel it, can you feel it,**_**  
**_**Rushin' through your hair, rushin' through your head,**_**  
**_**Can you feel it, can you feel it,**_**  
**_**Don't let nobody tell you, your life is over,**_**  
**_**Be every color that you are, into the rush now,**_**  
**_**You don't have to know how, know it all before you'll try.**_

The song finished with everyone screaming,whistling, clapping, and stamping. The park filled with excitement and noise as Angelina stood on stage beaming. The night continued onward and there was one more song to be sung.

"This last song is a very special song I wrote myself. For my best friend who has been there for me in good times and bad. This song represents how much our friendship really means to me. It's called "True Friend" because.… well.… he really is. I just want to thank him for being there for me whenever I needed him and to know I will always do the same."

Jeremy was watching from backstage, grinning with happiness.

"So here it is!" Angelina spoke through the microphone as the introduction started.

_**We signed our cards in letters BFF  
You've got a million ways to make me laugh  
You're lookin' out for me; you've got my back  
It's so good to have you around **_

_**You know the secrets I could never tell  
And when I'm quiet you break through my shell  
Don't feel the need to do a rebel yell  
Cause you keep my feet on the ground **_

_**You're a true friend  
You're here till the end  
You pull me aside  
When something ain't right  
Talk to me now and into the night  
'Til it's alright again  
You're a true friend **_

_**You don't get angry when I change the plans  
Somehow you're never out of second chances  
Won't say "I told you" when I'm wrong again  
I'm so lucky that I've found **_

_**A true friend  
You're here till the end  
You pull me aside  
When something ain't right  
Talk to me now and into the night  
'Til it's alright again **_

_**True friends will go to the ends of the earth  
Til they find the things you need  
Friends hang on through the ups and the downs  
Cause they've got someone to believe in **_

_**A true friend  
You're here till the end  
You pull me aside  
When something ain't right  
Talk to me now and into the night  
No need to pretend  
Oh, You're a true friend  
You're here till the end  
You pull me aside  
When something ain't right  
Talk to me now and into the night  
'Til it's alright again  
You're a true friend  
You're a true friend  
You're a true friend**_

When Angelina came off the stage, she walked over to Jeremy who was still beaming with a grin. He gave Angelina a hug. "Thank you, you really are my best friend."

"Right back at you."

Angelina and Jeremy travel back to the Pokemon Center after a quick meeting with Mr. Nichols.

"Where's the next concert?" Jeremy asked.

"Mt. Silver during Johto's Silver League Conference. I won't be able to compete this year, no fare!" Angelina pouted upsetly and got under the covers of her bed.

"Don't worry, maybe you can," Jeremy assured, pulling back the covers of his own bed and settled underneath. "We'll talk to Mr. Nichols about that later."

"Okay," Angelina yawned into her pillow and closed her eyes. "Better get some sleep. We've got another busy day of traveling ahead of us tomorrow."

"G'night, Angel," Jeremy smiled, and then turns out the light on the nightstand.

_**(S)12345(S)**_

The very next day, Angelina and Jeremy detour their journey to the Whirlwind Islands. Walking toward the beach, there was a battle in progress; the young trainers decided to watch the action.

"Raticate! Hi-Jump Kick!" yelled an old man.

"Onix, your Bind!" a trainer with brown hair yelled; he was dressed like a biker. His Onix wrapped its long tail of rocks around the Raticate.

"Cate!" Raticate cried in pain.

"Now, finish with Iron Tail!" the trainer ordered.

"Please no, don't!" the old man said, but the Onix slashed its tail at Raticate and knocked out the rat-like Pokemon.

"Hahahahahaha! Still, no one can beat me! Come on, isn't there anyone who thinks they can defeat me?" the trainer announced, recalling his Onix.

"Hey, I'll battle you!" Angelina exclaimed, she placed Pichu on Jeremy's shoulder and walked over to the trainer. "I'll battle you!"

"A girl?" the trainer stared incredulously, then he grinned. "This'll be easy! Let's go!" he threw out a Pokeball. "Go Onix!"

"Let's go, Spritz!" Angelina threw her Pokeball.

The huge rock-snake appeared, and Angelina's Azumarill got in a fighting stance.

"Go Onix! Use Iron Tail!" the trainer yelled.

"Spritz, Water Gun!" Angelina commanded.

Both Pokemon obeyed their trainers, Onix aimed it's tail at Azumarill and lashed at it, but Azumarill dodged and sprayed water hard.

"Awesome! Now use Ice Punch!" Angelina yelled happily.

Azumarill lashed at the Onix and punched with its icy fist.

"OOOONNNN!" the Onix groaned and fell to the floor slowly with swirls in its eyes.

The trainer gasped, "I don't believe it! My unstoppable Onix has been stopped!" he sighed in disappointment. "Nice try, Onix. Return."

Jeremy ran up to Angelina, cheering.

"Yay! I did it! Yay!" Angelina cheered.

The trainer walked over to Angelina. "I hope you know that I was takin' it easy on you." he blushed. "I'm Rick, what's your name?"

Angelina turned to Rick and smiled. "I'm Angelina, nice to meet you."

Rick blushed darkly, "Um, can I ask you somethin'?"

"Hm? Sure, what is it?" Angelina asked.

"D-do you have a boyfriend?" Rick exclaimed, getting down on his knees, grabbing hold of Angelina's hands.

Angelina went wide-eyed, she was stunned.

Jeremy watched annoyedly, "Listen kid, we're on a Pokemon journey. So Angel doesn't have time for guys like you."

"Sorry, I didn't know," Rick frowned, then he walked off without another word.

"I could've said that myself," Angelina sympathetically watched the trainer leave. "Oh well, let's go." she said to her friend, and they continued walking down the road.

It wasn't until later that day when something caught Angelina's eye. It was a canine-like creature with beautiful cerulean-blue and snowy white fur with diamond designs on its side, a diamond-shaped prism on its forehead and from the back of its neck was a long, flowing, purple and blue cape that looked like a river, two long white strips that flowed along its side, and beautiful, crimson, ruby eyes. It was standing on the shore, gazing out at Angelina and Jeremy. They both freeze in hope not to startle the majestic creature before them. Then suddenly, Suicune turns and jumps toward the ocean, where the two trainers watches in awe as the legendary Pokemon jumps over the surf and runs across the waves of the ocean, as if it was running through a blue field of cresting grass, until it disappears.

"Wasn't that Suicune just now?!"

Angelina and Jeremy turned and gasped. Approaching them was familiar young man draped in a purple suit, a short white cape and gloves; the impatient man they met in Ecruteak City when they first arrived there. His chest heaved as he caught his breath from running to this spot, a sincere smile spread on his face, which seemed quite handsome when not corrupted with frustration.

"I only caught a quick glimpse, but I thought I saw Suicune running on the waves! Suicune is beautiful and grand, and it races through towns and roads at simply _awesome_ speeds. It's wonderful...You should feel honored; I want to see Suicune up close." With an almost dreamy expression on his face, Eusine turned to Angelina, who jolted a little as he introduced himself, "My name's Eusine. I'm on the trail of—... Goodness, I never thought I'd run into you two again!" he said, recognizing the young girl and her friend.

"Yeah, nice to see you too, Eusine," Angelina responded with a gentle smile.

"How close did Suicune appear before you?" Eusine asked attentively while maintaining a positive energy.

"It wasn't too far from where you stand now, actually...This is the second time I've seen Suicune," Angelina let the second sentence slip from her tongue. She managed to hold back whatever else she could spill, as she would've in the temporary comfort she felt. The young man perked at this nevertheless, turning to her with absolute surprise.

"Really?! ...Now that I think of it, I heard that the legendary Pokémon of Ecruteak test chosen humans by allowing them to get close..." Eusine stared at her for some time, studying the girl Trainer that watched him back curiously. Jeremy watched the two with annoyed and narrowed eyes.

"I've decided," stated Eusine suddenly with confidence, "I'll battle you as a Trainer to earn Suicune's respect!"

"Huh?"

Eusine turned away, shuffling through the beach's sand with care as he pulled out a PokéBall from his sleeve. "Come on, Angelina, let's battle now!" He called, full of energy and determination as he turned to her.

"Hold on! I have quick question." Jeremy said, remaining quiet throughout their conversation.

"What is it?" Eusine's expression went blank as he was caught off-guard.

"How can you battle to earn Suicune's respect if..." Jeremy waved his hands toward the ocean beside them, "Suicune's not _here_ to watch?"

For a few moments Eusine's face didn't change, his thin eyebrows raised. As he relaxed slightly, his gaze was fixed and thoughtful. Then he began, "If you put it that way_—_."

"Achoo!" Angelina suddenly sneezed, turning away as she did so.

"God bless you," Eusine stated politely. Afterwards, there was some silence, as he didn't continue what he was saying earlier.

"Thanks... Are we still going to battle?"

"Of course! Send out your first Pokémon; ladies first."

Grabbing a Pokéball, Angelina asked with only a small smile, "One-on-one or three-on-three?"

"One-on-one is fine," confirmed Eusine with a nod.

"Good," Angelina sighed. _**Some of my Pokémon are still a little tired from the trip.**_Slipping from her thoughts, she threw her Pokéball overhead. "Go, Blaze!" Within the explosion of golden sparkles, her crimson Quilava shook his head and smirked, rearing to go as the fire on his head and hide erupted with life.

"Lava," he barked excitedly.

"Drowzee, come out!" Graciously Eusine tossed his own sphere to summon his stout yellow Hypnosis Pokémon. Its bottom half brown while its top was yellow with a short trunk over its mouth, Drowzee stood on two legs wearing a sleepy face.

ChecBlaze Drowzee's data—which she'd already obtained—on her Pokédex, Angelina snapped it shut again and grinned at her fire ermine. "Alright, Blaze, start it off with a Swift attack!" She watched as Blaze made only a brief dash to approach his opponent and began to fire the glowing, star-shaped bullets from his mouth.

"Confusion, Drowzee!"

"Drow," Drowzee grunted and took the Swift attack without much of a budge. Then, holding out his three-fingered hands in Blaze's direction, its half-closed eyes flashing white. With a jolt, the attack hit its mark, causing Blaze to cringe. As the attack ended, his footsteps became unstable as he wobbled a little to try and regain stability.

"Blaze! Are you okay?" Angelina asked aloud, to which her Pokémon only dizzily made a glance and slipped in the sand. _Confused already...!_

"Perfect, now use Hypnosis!" Called Eusine, smiling triumphantly.

"Avoid it, Blaze! We can do this, just hit Drowzee with Flame Wheel!" Angelina ordered her Quilava encouragingly with a determined stare. Catching this, the giddy Blaze clumsily stumbled and faced his opponent, his eyes nearly shut away from the image of Drowzee, who was attempting to entrance him with its flowing arm movements. With a sudden determined glint that matched Angelina's, Blaze ignited his crimson flames and spread them over his body, streaking to tackle into his enemy.

"Drow-zee!" Drowzee called out in shock, snapping out of its sleep-inducing trance that it failed to inflict upon Blaze. It stepped back as Blaze did the same, the Volcano Pokémon sliding in the sand uneasily as he was still affected by his dizzy condition.

"Drowzee, Confusion!"

"Flame Wheel again, Blaze!"

Another fierce blaze sparked from Blaze, dancing around him once more and he shot toward Drowzee. Before his opponent could fire its psychic wave, he slammed into it, causing it to stagger and trip onto the ground in a small puff of sand. After a second of letting his burning body incinerate it, the Quilava leapt away with his red-orange flames licBlaze him a little longer before being vanquished. Blaze stared with the same wavering spark that won over his condition. Even so, he nearly dunk his head in the sand below his feet while he watched Drowzee, who remained unmoving since the Flame Wheel hit its mark.

Watching this, Eusine, astonished, let out a sigh. "I hate to admit it, but you win," he said as he recalled his fallen Pokémon.

"Good job, Blaze!" Angelina rushed over to her Pokémon and hugged him tightly, holding him upright with a little snuggle. Holding his Pokéball, she praised, "I knew you could fight that confusion."

"Quil...Lava," Blaze managed to utter with a shaky nod.

With a giggle, Angelina whispered a happy, "Return." and he vanished from her side. She held his Pokéball close before gently clipping it to her belt and standing. Eusine, approaching her, handed her a small bundle of Poké dollars and coins, which Angelina accepted with a hint of surprise. "Th-Thank you."

"You're amazing, Angelina. That Quilava was like one I've never seen before! You worked well with him during that battle... It's no wonder Pokémon gravitate to you," Eusine appraised her favorably, though he went somewhat quiet as he profoundly crossed his arms, "I get it now, why Suicune would choose to appear..."

"Thanks, but it wasn't that big of a deal," Angelina replied, "Blaze just managed to fight through his confusion. I was lucky."

"Hm. Either way, I'm going to keep searching for Suicune." Making a quick turn toward the ocean, Eusine made an unfaltering grin as he retrieved another Pokéball. "I'm sure we'll see each other again."

"Alright." Nodding with a smile, Angelina and Jeremy watched as he sent out the ghost-type Pokémon Haunter, who flew low and grabbed him. Her eyebrows rose at this. "Where are you going?"

"Wherever Suicune goes, of course!" Eusine was now lifted into the air, and he gave her a farewell wave. "See you around."

"Ah, good luck!" Angelina responded as she returned the wave to him, who was already being pulled away into the air. She was acknowledged by another flick of the man's wrist and she watched as he and his Pokémon flew over the choppy sea. However, she was cut off as she let out another sneeze, shaking it off as she and Jeremy began to head for the main part of Cianwood. The sand below their feet slowly hardened and yielded to the grainy, tan brick roads that were the streets of the petite city. They passed cute homes that stood individually, followed by a few duplexes and a single condominium until they reached the Pokemon Center and their next destination, the Whirlwind Islands.

**§To Be Continued§**

Thanks for reading, much appreciation! Next chapter will be up sometime over my Spring Break holiday. All comments and suggestions welcomed!


	14. Aquatic Dueling

Hello, back again! I know the last chapter was a bit short, but this one is slightly longer; based off the episode "Dueling Heroes". I don't own Pokemon, enjoy.

Chapter 14: Aquatic Dueling

"Where are you taking me?" Angelina kept hold of her Pichu while following Jeremy through a crowd of frantic people.

They arrived in a middle-sized town with plenty of alleyways and paths in-between houses. Angelina glanced at a sign that read, 'Welcome to Scarlet City of Red Rock Isle'.

"You'll see when we get there?" Jeremy grinned; the scenery changed with fewer buildings and the view of the ocean widened.

A gigantic building came into view as they rounded a hill, surrounded by the ocean and some interesting cliff formations.

"Come on!" Jeremy pulled Angelina inside the Pokemon Center and up to a counter.

"Two sign ups," Jeremy said to the Nurse Joy sitting at a computer.

"That's fine, I'll just need your names and where you're from." Nurse Joy replied.

"Jeremy, what's going on?" Angelina asked.

"Surprised you haven't guessed. We're competing in the biggest and most renowned type-specific competition in Johto, the Whirl Cup Tournament!"

"Oh wow," Angelina awed. "That must explain the crowds of people.

"Everyone from the Whirlwind Islands absolutely love the tournament. They all love water Pokemon so much; its no surprise. This is the biggest gathering of water Pokemon you'll find in Johto." Nurse Joy informed. "I still need your names."

"Sorry," Angelina blushed. "I'm Angelina Murakami from Pallet Town."

"And I'm Jeremy Cretonne from Goldenrod City."

"Okay then, you're all set," Nurse Joy smiled and handed out a book. "The preliminaries will take place in several stadiums. This map will help you locate them."

"Thanks," Jeremy said, storing the book away. "How many rounds are there?"

"The number of preliminary rounds depend on the number of total entries." Nurse Joy informed. "Based on the entries this year, two wins will be needed to move onto the finals."

Angelina and Jeremy discuss the tournament and what water-types they were going to use with quick Pokemon exchanges. The very next day, they were ready for the preliminary battles that took place.

"Blastoise, Ice Punch!"

"Spritz, dodge and use Iron Tail!"

For Angelina's first preliminary battle, she was up against her longtime rival Seamus Nichols— he was still handsome with his messy black hair and piercing green eyes, yet he also wore his trademark outfit of baggy blue-jeans and a short-sleeved jacket over a muscle-tank.

Blastoise roared as blue ice crystals formed around his fist as he swung hard at the aquatic-rabbit, but Azumarill dodged and struck the monstrous turtle in the shell and knocked it back with her tail's glowing bouy-ball.

"Hydro Pump!"

Blastoise took his menacing hydro cannons out and fired off a large stream of water directed at Azumarill.

"Spritz, counter with Bubblebeam!"

Azumarill nodded and blocked the water attack with a harsh stream of powerful bubbles.

"Blastoise, take it down now! Ice Beam!"

Blastoise fired icy blue beams from its twin cannons. The beams combined into one as they shot across the field and struck Azumarill, freezing it briefly. The ice that formed on Azumarill's body shattered, leaving the pokemon looking slightly weak.

"You can do it, Spritz! Use Brick Break!"

Azumarill jumped up and swung her tail as the buoy-ball knocked Blastoise in the head hard and this time the turtle-Pokemon crashed into the ground unconsciously with swirls in its eyes.

"Blastoise is unable to battle, this match goes to Azumarill!" the referee announced.

"Yay, we did it!" Angelina cheered excitedly, her Azumarill jumps about happily.

"Great battle, Angel," Seamus said after he recalled his Blastoise. "I'll see ya around."

"Thanks, bye," Angelina she smiled and waved. She then returned her Azumarill and walks off to her next preliminary battle which was surprisingly against her own best friend, Jeremy Cretonne.

"Wow, so it all comes down to this?" Angelina asked.

"Guess it does," Jeremy shrugged, and then grinned. "No hard feelings, all right?"

"Okay," Angelina nodded, she enlarged a Pokeball and threw it, "Let's go, Frostine!" from the white light formed a blue Pokemon with a purple shell on its back and a horn on its head.

"A Lapras," Jeremy smirked and threw out his own Pokeball, "Get'em, Starmie!" he sent out a purple star-shaped Pokemon with other points added and a red gem in the middle.

Starmie attacked first with Bubblebeam while Lapras reacted quickly and dove underwater.

"Come on, Frostine!" Angelina encouraged. "Body Slam!"

Lapras propelled her body through the water and surfaced below where Starmie was floating, giving him a whack from her head on the way up. Starmie span in the air, but slowed itself down and fired a Swift attack. Golden stars came out of Starmie's jem and hit Lapras a few times before she dived again. She surfaced gracefully a few meters away, and Angelina instructed a Confuse Ray as the aurora of shadowy energy caught Starmie and confused it.

"Now Ice Beam!" Angelina commanded.

Lapras formed the frigid energy in her mouth and fired a beam at Starmie, whom couldn't dodge due to the confusion. The star-Pokemon became frozen solid in a block of ice and plummeted down and crashed into the water unconsciously.

"Finish this, Frostine!" Angelina cried triumphantly.

Lapras pulled herself through the water and gathered speed, then reared up and crashed her body down on Starmie in a devastating Body Slam. The attack force and shattered ice knocked Starmie unconsciously; it floated lifelessly in the water as its center gem flashed warningly.

"Starmie is unable to battle! Lapras is the winner!" the referee called as he raised the green flag.

"Can't believe I knocked you out," Angelina sympathized; she was back at the Pokemon Center later that evening.

"Don't worry about it," Jeremy assured. "At least you'll continue into the tournament, and I'll cheer for you."

"Okay, then I'll look forward to that," Angelina smiled.

The very next day, all trainers whom won the preliminary battles stand in boats inside a huge coliseum with arches leading out to the sea on each side and all around were stone seats falling back into the cliffs filled with crowds of people cheering enthusiastically.

"We welcome the many trainers who had survived their preliminary battles and strive to become Water Pokemon Alpha Omega," the announcer told the crowd. "Since ancient times, the Whirl Islands have been home to many different water Pokemon. The rituals associated with this great tradition are kept vital and alive to this day and are taught by Maya, the sea priestess. We will now hear from Maya who will give us her greeting."

"Welcome, welcome to our friends, old and new, as we celebrate the battle for the Whirl Cup!" proclaimed a very pretty woman with long purple hair. "We are most pleased to be able to share with you our love and appreciation of all water Pokemon, and at the same time, we are so very happy to include each and every one of you as true heroes of the sea, and may everyone here receive the ability to communicate with our water Pokemon brothers and sisters with this magnificent sea spirit!" she swings out a golden staff which held a huge blue orb at the end. "And so with our united purpose, I shall invoke the sea spirit union!"

The blue orb clasped within the golden staff glows brightly around the coliseum, everyone watched in complete awe; even Angelina was amazed as she learned the sea spirit brought together to energy from all water Pokemon.

"And now, let the Whirl Cup begin!" Maya announced, the crowd cheers.

"The honored Water Pokemon Alpha Omega will also receive a prized Mystic Water pendant!" the loudspeaker concluded.

"Definitely a prize to cherish," Jeremy grinned; he and Angelina stood outside the coliseum and glanced over a guide book. "The Mystic Water pendant can dramatically increase the power of a Water Pokemon attack."

"Cool; I just gotta win that!" Angelina exclaimed.

"Sorry, but you can't take something that's gonna to belong to me, Ash!" a girl's voice snapped; Angelina and Jeremy blinked curiously and locate Ash and his friends nearby.

"It's mine!" Ash and Misty yelled in unison, then growl at each other face-to-face.

"Hold on!" Brock pulled his friends apart. "If you two weren't so busy battling each other, maybe one of you could have a shot at the pendant!"

Angelina stepped forward, "Yep, he's right ya know," she said as the trio-trainers turned to her.

"What're you doing here?" Ash asked, confused.

"She won her preliminaries!" Brock explained, blushing.

"Well that's obvious," Misty rolled her eyes.

"You guys have competition since I'm around," Angelina winked. "Won't be easy, I'll tell ya."

"You're on!" Ash grinned.

"Ash, have you forgotten the only Water Pokemon you have is Totodile?" Brock reminded.

"Aaaah, I forgot!" Ash cried.

"We'll catch up with you guys later," Angelina waved; she and Jeremy followed the other competitors back into the coliseum to watch the beginning battles.

"Congratulations to the winner of battle number five. Now, ladies and gentlemen, let's move along to battle number six. Please give a warm welcome to trainers Ash and Christopher as they make their entrance." the commentator informed.

Ash sends out his Totodile to face off Christopher's Kingdra.

"Kingdra versus Totodile! Begin the match!" the referee threw up the flags.

"It's anyone's guess who will be victorious with those two battling Pokemon," the commentator told the crowd as Totodile jumped into the water and Kingdra counters with Twister and forms a whirlpool.

"Oh no, Totodile!" Angelina cried, watching the tiny reptile was sucked inside the whirlpool and unable to attack.

The whirlpool disappears and Totodile falls, but quickly dodges Kingdra's Water Gun and lands safely on a mat.

"Now, Hydro Pump! Go!" Christopher ordered.

The commentator explains that Kingdra launches its most powerful attack, though Totodile enjoys itself by dancing on top of the spiraling water stream and then flies through for a Skull Bash which Kingdra evades by diving underwater and Totodile follows right behind. This changed the battle scene; Angelina couldn't tell what the Pokemon were doing, but the water turns a murky dark-brown due to Kingdra's Smokescreen. Totodile jumps out and looks confused to the whereabouts of Kingdra.

"This'll take a while," Angelina sighed, she heard the commentator's clarify that Totodile was bored. "Come on, any day now."

Suddenly, Kingdra appears from the water and the crowd cheers as the battle resumes. Kingdra powers up for a Hydro Pump, but Totodile jumps forward and clamped its strong mouth around Kingdra's snout— disabling its attack. The water-dragon expands and spews out water; forced backwards and flying high into the air which knocked it unconscious.

"Kingdra is unable to battle. We have a winner. The match is awarded to Totodile!" the referee raised the green flag, the crowd cheers and the commentator announced that Ash will move onto the next round.

"That was awesome!" Angelina exclaimed; the next battle started, which really didn't interest the crowd much. "I can't wait for mine!"

Jeremy chuckled, "You'll get your chance; sometime tomorrow hopefully since there's only eight matches today."

Later that evening, Angelina and Jeremy stood in the lobby of the Pokemon Center and scrolled through the board of the other eight battles for tomorrow. Angelina found her picture, but she couldn't believe the opponent she had to face.

"No way, it's Misty!" Jeremy gasped, staring at the picture of Ash's red-haired companion.

Angelina may have won her preliminary battles, but the judges have pitted her against Misty in the first round of the Whirl Cup Tournament. As friends, how will they compete against each other in the arena? Who will get the chance to continue onto the semi-finals and toward the finals to win the covenant Mystic Water pendant? Angelina or Misty? Time will tell.

§To Be Continued§

Took me awhile to plan out, but I hope you like! It's a twisted version of the episode with my ideas. The next chapter is kinda the part 2 of this one, so that'll be up soon! Comments and suggestions welcomed!


	15. Match Perfection

Thanks for the reviews! Here's the next chapter; based on the episode "The Perfect Match" with a twist of my own ideas! I don't own Pokemon, even though I wish I did. Enjoy!

Chapter 15: Match Perfection

"Welcome to the second exciting day of the Whirl Cup Competition!" the announcer told the cheering crowd. "We will be witnessing our next group of talented trainers and their Pokemon as they display their courage and teamwork on the way to fulfill their dream of winning the covenant title Water Pokemon Alpha Omega. Introducing our next two competitors, Misty versus Angelina battling in the ninth match."

"Go Hydro!" Angelina threw out a Pokeball, a blue turtle-like Pokemon appeared.

"Let's go, Corsola!" Misty called upon a small pink Pokemon with coral-like horns sticking out of its sides.

"Angelina has chosen her Wartortle, and Misty will battle with her Corsola!" the commentator informed the crowd.

"Wartortle versus Corsola! Let the battle begin!" the referee shouted, raising the flags.

"Corsola, Spike Cannon Attack!"

Using the coral spikes on top of its body, Corsola fired a volley of spikes at Wartortle whom simply dodged by swimming to and fro.

"Hydro, Mist Attack!"

Wartortle blew out white mist and fogged the air. Corsola couldn't see Wartortle, neither could Angelina.

"Bubble Attack!" Angelina called.

As the mist was dispersed by the wind, Angelina could see that Wartortle was able to hit the target. Water bubbles were hitting Corsola and chipping away her health.

"Corsola!" Misty cried. "Use Recover!"

A faint light surrounded the coral-like Pokemon and started to look less worn out.

"Hydro, quick! Hit Corsola with Water Gun!"

Wartortle swam around Corsola in zigzag patterns and fired water at regular intervals.

"Corsola, Mirror Coat!" Misty commanded.

"Oh no! Hydro, stop!"

Wartortle's water attack was stopped when Corsola started glowing with an unmistakable blue sheen. The same attack was returned on Wartortle, but with double the power. Wartortle was hit by his own valiant efforts to succeed, and fainted. His limp form floated on the water.

"This battle is over. Wartortle is unable to battle. Corsola is the winner." the referee declared.

"Corsola is victorious!" the announcer roared to the immense crowd cheering loudly. "Misty will proceed to the second round!"

"Drrrrgh," Angelina moaned, recalling her Wartortle and walked back through the doors. She sat on a couch in the lobby of the Pokemon Center collected in her thoughts and not even bothering to see someone approach, it was Misty.

"Hey, good job in our match," Misty said.

"Thanks…. and congratulations on the win," Angelina replied with a small smile.

"Don't feel too bad," Misty said sympathetically. "I know you've had your Pokemon longer than me, but I'm still trying to be the world's greatest Water trainer."

Angelina looked up and smiled. "Well that's good. Same goal you haven't given up."

"Yup," Misty grinned. "And remember I use to be the gym leader of Cerulean City, too."

"Right, the only one of the four Waterflower girls that I lasted longer against," Angelina nodded, then laughed, "Your sisters didn't stand a chance!"

"Well, you should be proud," Misty said. "You and your Pokemon tried your best."

"Mmm…." Angelina mumbled. "But…. I feel almost like I let my Wartortle down…. I could tell that he really wanted to win, and maybe it was my fault that he didn't do as well as he could have…."

"Hey," Misty replied comfortingly. "Don't be so hard on yourself! Pokemon rely on their trainers for guidance, and from what I saw, you did a splendid job today."

Angelina looked at her gratefully, and then stood up from the couch. "Thanks, Misty," she smiled more warmly this time.

Just then, Ash and Brock came running toward the girls.

"Hey Misty, we were looking for you," Ash started, and then noticed his sister. "Oh hey, Angel."

"Hi Ash," Angelina replied. "I saw your battle the other day. You did a good job."

"Aww," Ash rubbed his head modestly. "You weren't so bad yourself!"

Suddenly, Jeremy approaches with Pichu on his shoulder. "C'mon Angel, we have to go."

"Why? What's wrong?" Angelina noticed her friend's worried expression.

"I'll tell you later," Jeremy whispered. "Now isn't a good time."

"Hey," Misty interrupted. "Ash and I just found out that we'll be battling each other tomorrow in the semi-finals. Maybe we'll see you there?"

"Sorry, can't," Jeremy said indifferently. "We're leaving at the earliest opportunity. Family emergency, sure you understand."

Ash glanced from Jeremy to Angelina, very concerned. "Is everything okay?"

"Nothing you need to worry about," Jeremy advised. then took Angelina's hand and started leading her away towards the residential wing.

"Bye!" Angelina turned and waved back. "I'll see you again sometime." Ash's gang waved, and then walked away. "So, we're leaving tomorrow?" she asked, walking down the hall with Jeremy to their shared room.

"Yeah, got a call from Marcus. Your step-grandfather, Tristan Crystal, passed away last night; your relatives went down to comfort your grandmother." Jeremy informed, frowning.

"He.... what? Pappy Crystal? Oh no!" Angelina cried upsetly, tears streaking down her face. "Jeremy, you could've told me sooner!"

"Didn't find out till early this morning and you were too wound up for your battle with Misty," Jeremy said, hugging his friend. "It's just your Aunt Vicky and Uncle Anthony going down, and April's parents are joining them."

"But why do we have to leave? Can't we stay for Ash and Misty's match?" Angelina pleaded between sobs.

"No, much that I'd like to," Jeremy answered. "Marcus had to work down in Goldenrod City, and you know April goes with him. They asked if we'd keep an eye on Gavin, Taylor, and Christina for a couple days."

"Oh, so it's back to Sweet Valley Town?" Angelina asked, wiping away her tears.

"The return, actually," Jeremy chuckled; he knew Angelina loved the town ever since the Sweetheart's Dance took place. "It'll take a few hours to fly there by Pokemon, I promise we won't stay too long."

Angelina nodded, 'Guess that explains the mini-trip to Crystal Island awhile ago…. Pappi showed signs of illness and not able to travel in his conditions…. no wonder the wedding was video-taped.' she and Jeremy walked into their temporary room without another word spoken; she climbed to her bed on the top bunk and fell asleep not from exhaustion, but preparing for tomorrow's traveling.

§To Be Continued§

I know this may seem like a short chapter, but I worked with it as best I could. Next chapter will be up soon, thanks for reading!


	16. Tower Bells Toll

Hey everyone! I'm back again, thanks for being patient! This chapter is based off the episode _**"For Ho-oh The Bells Toll"**_ and some of my own ideas; I don't own Pokemon, enjoy!

**Chapter 16: Tower Bells' Toll**

Well after the return back to Sweet Valley Town, Angelina and Jeremy continue their journey to the Johto League Silver Conference and stopped in Ectruteak City to rest at the local Pokemon Center to rest and re-stock. They were about to leave when they suddenly hear a loud ringing noise.

"What's that?" Angelina asked.

"The bells of Tin Tower," Jeremy muttered disturbly.

"Huh?" Angelina blinked, staring in confusion.

"C'mon Angel," Jeremy grabbed his friend by the arm. "We'll go see if Morty knows anything about this."

They run down the road and were surprisingly right behind Morty, the Ecruteak City Gym Leader and also Eusine, the Suicune Hunter.

"Morty, long time no see," Angelina said.

"Hello, it's been awhile," the blonde-haired man greeted with a polite grin. "I'm sure you-"

"No need for introductions," Eusine said, the young man in the plum purple suit nodded to the young trainers curtly. "Sorry, but we must go quickly."

Angelina stared curiously at Eusine, luckily she still remembered him after the past two enounters how relatively smart and very handsome he was. They walked inside Tin Tower, climbing every floor that had gold bells ringing. The top floor was known to have four Crystal Bells, but they were gone.

Angelina nearly collapsed onto the floor; Jeremy was close by and grabbed her waist before she hit the ground. He bent down to Angelina's level, so they were both squatting.

"Angel, what's wrong?"

Morty and Eusine watched with interest.

"Jeremy…. those Crystal Bells…. with them gone, I-I don't feel so good…." Angelina answered, her eyes filling up with tears and slowly went down her cheeks.

"Angel, why are you crying? Just because those Crystal Bells had been stolen, it doesn't mean you should cry about it…." Jeremy said.

Angelina buried her face in her legs and arms, she was crying. She picked up her head and saw Jeremy with Pichu on his shoulder; sadness in their eyes because their friend was crying. "B-because, those Crystal Bells are gone…. A-and now that they're gone, my insides hurt…." she whispered, Jeremy could still hear her, but after she said that, she buried her face in her arms and legs again.

Morty leaned against the wall watching them while Eusine had already left.

"It'll be okay, Angel…. we've done worse things than this…. we'll get the bells back, don't worry…." Jeremy reassured, looking at the young girl.

Angelina looked up at her best friend; just looking at him always reassured her. She hugged him and buried her face in his chest, still crying a little bit though. "Thank you, Jeremy…." she whispered, only he could hear, but also Morty, too.

"If it helps, I'd suggest we'd search for the Crystal Bells," Morty offered with a smile. "I'll even have Gengar help," he added, then nodded to the ghost Pokemon as it disappeared.

Angelina and Jeremy looked at Morty.

"Thanks Morty…." Angelina said, still crying, but with a smile.

Jeremy smiled down at Angelina; he got up and she got up, too.

Angelina wiped away her tears and exclaimed, "Let's go!"

They walked out of Tin Tower; Morty was ahead while Jeremy helped Angelina since she was in pain. They were about to leave the main entrance when they met up with Eusine whom blocked the path for Ash and friends.

"Oh no, Angelina! What's wrong?" Misty asked in worry.

"Don't worry about it," Jeremy assured.

"Hmm," Ash frowned, then turned to the Ecruteak Gym Leader, "Hey Morty, long time no see."

"That's right, Ash, it's been a while," Morty smiled, he looks up at the sky. "Somehow Ash, I'm not surprised to see you. It's as if your presence is evidence that Ho-oh is coming."

Everyone looked confused, as does Eusine. "Morty, I don't get it!"

"This is Ash, he's from the town of Pallet," Morty informed. "The day that Ash began his Pokemon journey, he saw the legendary Ho-oh."

"A Ho-oh?" Eusine's eyes widened in shock, then glared at Ash.

"Yes sir! Ash Ketchum, this is Eusine, expert in Pokemon legends all over the world." Morty introduced. "He's here researching our ancient Pokemon literature."

"Hi there," Ash said.

At Morty's gym, everyone stood around Morty as he unrolled a scroll that showed silver bells inside the Tin Tower. "These are the stolen crystal bells, they have been here for more than three hundred years." he said. "Hey Ash, I'm sure you've heard about this legend before, right?"

"No," Ash said.

"Three hundred years ago, a great fire engulfed the tower of Ho-oh, everything was destroyed except for thirty-two metal bells and four crystal bells that were miraculously untouched." Morty explained. "The tower was rebuilt, and the bells were put back into their original place, hoping they would bring Ho-oh's return. Since then the bells have never rung again."

"Until they rang today?" Brock asked, Morty nodded.

"The ringing of the bells today was a signal to us that the ancient crystal bells of Ho-oh were stolen!" Eusine informed. "Which means Ho-oh still watches us- NO, it watches our entire world!"

Ash stared in wonderment. "Three hundred years of.... watching?"

"Yes, and it's clearly written in the legend of Ho-oh." Eusine added. "Ho-oh's fierce anger will clearly melt away when the hearts of humans and Pokemon finally meet as one."

"The hearts of Pokemon and humans," Misty said in awe. "Wow."

"Ho-oh has sent three Pokemon down to earth to observe us," Eusine continued.

"How come?" Ash asked.

"Because Ash, humans are the source of Ho-oh's anger," Morty replied.

"The legend says humans try to steal the power of Ho-oh and all Pokemon, causing the great fire in the tower. Three Pokemon were caught in the flames, unable to escape on time. Ho-oh watched in sadness and disgrace." Eusine explained. "Drawing from the forces of nature and its own ancient power, Ho-oh created new lives for them. The reincarnation of the north wind, Suicune! The reincarnation of the volcano, Entei! The reincarnation of thunder, Raikou! Ho-oh sent these three Pokemon to observe humans. They wait for the day when Pokemon and humans can live together in co-operation and harmony. When the time finally comes, Ho-oh will return."

"Then the three servants of Ho-oh must be watching us now," Brock concluded.

"Exactly," Eusine agreed.

"Uh, I met Suicune," Ash said timidly.

"Ahh, Suicune!" Eusine gasped.

"Yeah, this is it," Ash pointed out the North Wind Pokemon inside a book that Morty opened showing the three legendary Pokemon. "Right, Pikachu?"

"Pika!" Pikachu nodded.

"First Ho-oh, then Suicune. You're lucky." Morty praised.

Eusine growled; his eyes closed and his hands shaking, "That's not possible!" he yelled.

"But... but it's true." Ash said.

"I am the world's foremost Suicune expert, and you're lying!" Eusine acclaimed. "Suicune only appears to the skilled Pokemon trainers," he then holds out a Pokeball. "Prove yourself, young Ash!"

"Not now, please," Angelina sighed, standing on the sideline with Jeremy, Brock, and Misty. She looked from Ash to Eusine, whom took their places on Morty's battlefield. "You guys don't have to fight! It's ridiculous!"

"Suicune's honor is more precious to me than anything!" Eusine growled, glaring. "So why should I even listen to someone like you?"

Angelina simply glared back, opening her backpack and searched through it. She pulled out a small circular bell made of crystal and held it up for everyone to see. "Does _**THIS**_ answer your question?!" she smiled and rang the bell as everyone listened in surprise to a lite and beautiful chime that followed.

Eusine stared in shock. "T-that's-"

"Just a bell, right?" Ash asked.

"Yes, but not any ordinary bell. Its the Crystal Bell," Morty answered, smiling in awe. "Its chime is indicative of the bearer's heart and soul. So far, Angelina's is the best I've heard than the previous bearer."

Angelina was left open-mouthed, and she looked at the bell again once before glancing at Jeremy. They both knew the bell has been passed down through many generations on the Crystal family side, but they still wondered.

"Seriously? Well, then I'm sure you remember the events in Burnt Tower all those years ago, right?" Angelina took a deep breath to gather her thoughts and wits. "When I was in the basement, I saw three statues next to each other. They were statues of Suicune, Entei, and Raikou, and they looked real even though they seemed to be made out of stone. But, when I got close and touched the Suicune statue, suddenly...suddenly, all three of them started glowing, and when they stopped...they weren't statues anymore. They were the real things! Right afterwards, they left and Eusine just saw it run by."

Angelina avoided eye contact from everyone's reactions, but she looked up to find her hands, that were holding her crystal bell, covered by glove-clad ones belonging to Eusine, who was looking at her in pure interest.

"Dear Angelina, I have forgotten that I owe it all to you for I would have never seen Suicune! I hope you'll forgive me, and.... are you single?" Eusine asked hopefully.

Angelina sweatdropped, her eyebrow started twitching, and an anime frustrated mark appeared on her head. "Why are all the boys I meet asking me that…." she asked herself out loud.

Jeremy and Brock glared daggers at Eusine, whom flinched and cleared his throat. "Nevermind, I just find it so incredible! The Legendary Pokemon may have been asleep, but they're said to be unseen in that state. That may be why Suicune is interested in you, Angelina, and enough to even show itself to you...!"

"It's not just that, but it's very believable," Morty interrupted Eusine's murmuring. "There hadn't been any credible sighting of the Legendary Beasts for the past three years. But since the day we met her in the Brass Tower, the sightings have exploded in number and authenticity. I've always wondered if she had a connection to them, somehow..." He eyed Angelina with a hint of satisfaction, a silent praise that he then vocalized. "I'm glad you came out and told us, Angelina. It must have taken some courage on your part; you look relieved to lift that weight off your shoulders."

Angelina sighed and smiled. "Yes. I've been keeping it to myself for quite a while, I don't think my relatives even know."

"They should if they have been past holders of the Crystal Bell," Eusine said, and then walked back to the battlefield. "Go Alakazam!" he threw out a Pokeball and summoned out the final evolution of Abra. "My Pokemon has been trained with special heightened senses for those who seek to dishonor Suicune. It is also my partner in a life-long search for Pokemon legends."

"Well if its partners we're talking about, I've got Pikachu!" Ash said, his electric Pokemon took its stand for the battle.

"Alakazam versus Pikachu!" Morty announced. "Begin!"

"Ready Pikachu! Thundershock now!" Ash ordered.

Sparks appeared from Pikachu's red cheek-sacs, about to unleash its attack when suddenly a young munk runs into the room.

"What, what's wrong?" Morty asked.

"Its incredible. The Bell Tower is being taken over by Pokemon!"

"What?!" Morty yelled.

Everyone ran outside and see the Bell Tower covered in webs by Caterpie, Spinarak, Weedle, and Ariados.

"What do you thinks going on, Ash?" Brock asked.

"I don't know, but now's not the time for a battle."

"Come on, let's head for the Bell Tower." Morty suggested.

They were about to leave when suddenly stopped by a group of Tangela.

"These Tangela are wild Pokemon that live in the surrounding forest, and they're normally very friendly." Morty informed.

"Hey, what's wrong with you all?" Ash asked the grass Pokemon. "We're not gonna hurt you, really."

"Guys, I think we should get out of here." Angelina insists, then screamed at the sight of Parasect approaching and releasing a bluish sparkly powder from their mushroom-shaped bodies.

"Sleeping Powder! Everyone back to the gym!" Morty yelled as everyone hurried back inside. They looks out the window at the whole town of Ecruteak covered in webs.

"The Pokemon have taken control of the tower and surrounding the entire area!" Eusine informed.

"Its a web! We're trapped!" Ash shouted.

"Not just us, Ash. Don't you see? The whole town is covered in a giant web!" Eusine said, looking out the window with Morty. "The gym, the homes, everything!"

"Why is this happening?" Ash asked.

"Its almost as if they want us to stay out of their way," Morty replied.

"It looked as though the Tangela are trying to scare us," Brock noted. "They sure seem very angry."

"Yes, I agree," Eusine said. "I'm sure this is all related to the crystal bells."

"It must be the legend," Morty assumed. "The Crystal Bells they are said to maintain peace and harmony amongst all the Pokemon, and now that they're stolen, a very delicate and peaceful balance has been disturbed. I'm afraid they have now become aggresive towards humans."

"Then its up to us to find those Crystal Bells!" Angelina said determinedly.

"If the bells are returned will everything go back to normal?" Brock asked.

"Not necessarily." Eusine said, pacing slightly with his arms folded. "Maybe these Pokemon with their harmony disturbed are now seeking to create a world of their own. A world without humans."

"But Ho-oh's been watching us and waiting for a world where Pokemon and humans can live together in peace," Ash jumped forward furiously. "We've got to put a stop to this, for everybody! C'mon!" he walks outside but was stopped by some menacing Parasect. "C'mon, I'm ready for you!"

Everyone else comes out, pleading with Ash to stop, but the young trainer was knocked down when Gengar appeared.

"Gengar, confuse the Parasect!" Morty commanded.

The ghost Pokemon's red eyes glow, and the Parasect are stopped and shaking in confusion.

"It worked!" Misty smiled.

"Let's go!" Morty said, running passed the Pokemon with the others and down the steps. Gengar flies by him. "You found the Crystal Bells, Gengar?"

"Gen-garrr!"

"Great, nice job!" Morty said gratefully. "Show us the way!" and with that, the ghost Pokemon leads his master and his friends into the web-covered forest. Angelina was on Jeremy's back, her friend wasn't tired one bit and wanted to help in any way he could for her.

"Ahh, please not in there!" Misty cried.

"Somewhere under that web!" Brock said.

"Guess we have no choice," Ash took out a Pokeball and threw it. "Go Cyndaquil! Flamethrower!"

The small fire-mouse appeared and blew fire to burn away the webs. Ash and friends run through the forest and Cyndaquil burns away more webbing. The Crystal Bells are seen laying against a tree, but Team Rocket is found tied up in the trees.

"We should have known!" Misty growled.

"Would ya believe we were working on web design?" Meowth suggested.

"Yes, that's right." James said.

"Look, the Crystal Bells!" Eusine said, pointing at the bells on the ground.

Angelina was relieved, but she went down to her knees again, screaming in pain.

Jeremy squatted down to Angelina, "Does it hurt that much now?"

Amgelina continued screaming, and then nodded to Jeremy's question. Everyone looked worried. Light blue vines shot out at Jeremy and Morty's feet. Everyone looked ahead and saw a bunch of Tangela, Parasect, Spinarak, and Ariados standing in front of the Crystal Bells.

"Ahh, there's only three crystal bells! What happened to the fourth?" Brock said worriedly.

"All right! Where is it?" Misty asked.

"Jessie demolished it," Meowth explained.

"Can't you ever keep your mouth shut?" Jessie growled. "Those Pokemon should have wrapped your mouth up while they were at it. Besides, the bell was broken anyway."

"What? Why do you three always have to make a giant mess out of everything, huh?" Misty demanded.

"Because we're Team Rocket!" they reply happily.

"Or Team Wreck-It!" Misty snapped.

"Hey everyone, we're here to help. All we wanna do is return the bells to the tower." Ash explained to the Pokemon.

"If I may chime in with an observation, they won't listen to reason!" Meowth said.

"Because you guys stole the bells and smashed one up!" Ash angrily retorts, he and everyone else are surrounded by the Pokemon. "How can we make them understand?"

Angelina screamed again, feeling another sharp pain in her stomach, and then looking at her stomach. Her eyes widened, she was bleeding. She turned to her left to see a smirking Scyther.

"Pika-pika-pikachu!" Pikachu warned, but jumps back when a Tangela cracked its vine.

"I can't help but wonder what would Ho-oh thinking if it is watching us. How sad." Brock said while Morty growled shamefully.

"Hey there! What about us? Don't just stand there, you twerps!" Jessie cried, she and James wiggling about in their web-cocoon capture as Gligar fly by.

Ash and friends watch Team Rocket in slight-pity, "What do you say, guys? We can't just leave them hanging."

"Hey Ash, wait!" Brock said, everyone looking at the Pokemon. "They're pretty angry. Don't make any un-necesary moves."

"Stop it, all of you!" Ash yelled, startling the Bug Pokemon as they fired out their String Shot attacks.

Eusine quickly threw out a Pokeball. "Alakazam, Reflect!" the psychic Pokemon appeared, crossing its silver spoons and unleashing a light blue-ish shield to protect everyone. "Ho-oh's balance is forever disturbed! There's no hope!"

"No!" Ash said, just when a Tangela knocks out Alakazam with one strike of Vine Whip.

"Oh no! Vine Whip is a special attack, Reflect attack has no affect!" Brock exclaimed.

"Alakazam, return!" Eusine re-called his injured Pokemon.

"All of you, stop this!" Ash yelled again, and the Tangela fires out a Vine Whip straight toward him. Angelina screams and jumps in front of her brother and suddenly begins to glow just as a loud cry fills the air. A bright white light was coming from around her, she noticed a shadowy Pokemon-like figure sprint by just when a sparkly-shiny wind blows as the webbings in the forest disappear, freeing Team Rocket and frightening the Bug Pokemon as they quickly flee.

Angelina stopped glowing, her stomach didn't hurt anymore. She looked down at her stomach to see it wasn't bleeding anymore. The cut wasn't even there. Then, she spotted the majestic and beautiful Suicune in the distance. It stood on all fours, looking passed Jeremy and straight at Angelina.

Angelina got up from the ground, walking towards the beautiful Pokemon. Jeremy saw this and walked with her, both staring at the Pokemon.

"Suicune! You're mine!" yelled Jessie from behind everyone.

"Team Rocket!" Ash yelled.

"CUNE!" Suicune roared, jumping through Arbok's Poison Sting and blasted the Rockets with a powerful Aurora Beam.

"TEAM ROCKET'S BLASTING OFF AGAIN!"

"No, Suicune…." Angelina whispered, the smoke from the explosion disappeared and the legendary Pokemon had disappeared. Ash and Eusine were nowhere around as well; only Misty, Brock, Jeremy, and Morty.

"Everyone okay?" Jeremy asked, the others nodded and they ran off in search for Ash and found him staring up in astonishment at Suicune, which the legendary Pokemon was standing on a cliff.

"The time has finally come! The legendary Suicune of the North Wind. At last, you've shown yourself to me, and from now on you will be mine!" Eusine declared.

"Don't do it!" Angelina cried.

"No, no Eusine!" Morty shouted, but the legendary hunter has called out his Alakazam and ordered Disable, but Suicune blocked the attack with a Barrier, and just before Alakazam could do another attack, Suicune used Roar and sends Alakazam back into its Pokeball.

"What happened?" Eusine asked, while everyone looked up in surprise that Suicune had disappeared.

"Maybe Suicune only appeared so it could protect us by settling down the Pokemon."  
Morty explained.

"Oh, a rainbow!" Ash said, looking towards the sky and saw the different colors over the forest.

"Its a sign of Ho-oh," Morty informed.

"The webs!" Misty gasped.

"Is this also the power of Ho-oh?" Brock asked, while the rest of the webs vanished from the forest.

Angelina and Jeremy shrugged as if they didn't know, but they saw Eusine still standing where he was and holding his Pokeball upsetly.

"Suicune was in my grasp. So close, but it got away."

"Maybe you'll be lucky next time," Angelina offered, smiling.

"Hopefully," Eusine nodded. "I won't give up my search, goodbye for now," he turns to leave, but quickly blew Angelina a kiss and then departs.

Angelina blushed lightly, you couldn't really see it. Jeremy saw this and was utterly confused, but shrugged it off unimportantly.

Once the crystal bells were safely returned to Tin Tower, everything was back to normal again. Angelina and Jeremy stood with Morty, Ash and friends outside the Ecruteak Gym.

"We're gonna get going, Morty," Ash said.

"I wish you luck on your upcoming matches."

"Thanks a lot." Ash approached the gym leader, shaking his hand. "Morty, if I ever get to meet Ho-oh or Suicune again, I'll be sure to let them know how we feel about Pokemon. Right, Pikachu?"

"Pikachu!"

"Where's Eusine?" Misty asked.

"He left already, off in search for Suicune." Morty explained. "You never know, maybe some of Ash's diligence has rubbed off on him."

Ash laughed, while Misty giggles, "It seems to me its more like Ash's stubborn-ness."

"What do you mean?" Ash asked, looking at his friend confused.

"I think that Ho-oh is still up there watching us," Morty said, looking up at the sky, then the Tin Tower. "And someday, if the hearts of Pokemon and humans can become one, Ho-oh will return. I believe that day will come."

"Yeah, me too." Ash agreed. "I believe."

"Me too." Misty added happily.

"And me too, of course." Brock assured.

Dreaming of their next reunion with the legendary Pokemon Ho-oh and Suicune, Ash and his friends continue their journey to the next gym while Angelina and Jeremy head off to their next adventure.

**§To Be Continued§**

Thanks for reading; this chapter took me a while to write out, but I completed it as best I could with some reference. Next update should be up sometime after I return from my Spring Band Trip to Texas. All comments and suggestions welcomed! See ya!


	17. Thunder Legend

Howdy y'all! My band trip to Texas was just awesome, but I've gotta special treat for all my readers! Here's the next chapter; based off the special episode "Legend of Thunder"! I don't own Pokemon, enjoy!

**Chapter 17: Thunder Legend**

Angelina and Jeremy arrive at a Pokemon Center along the outskirts of Blackthorn City to rest up and heal their Pokemon before continuing onward to Johto's Silver League Conference.

"You're not gonna believe this!" Jeremy exclaimed, he found Angelina sitting on a couch in the lobby later that evening soothing her Pichu to sleep.

Angelina blinked confusedly, "What? Tell me."

"Come with me, Angel," Jeremy anxiously grabbed the girl by the arm and pulled her along with him toward the Chansey blocking the double doors. "You have to see it for yourself."

"Okay, if you say so," Angelina said, keeping a hold of her sleeping Pichu from falling.

Both trainers walked inside a room and noticed a young boy with dark blue eyes and black hair poking out from underneath a yellow-and-black cap. He also wore a red sweatshirt with a white hood and white pockets on his torso with red and black patterned shorts to match.

"No way, Jimmy Toshiba?" Angelina asked.

"Oh hey, Angelina," the boy waved to Marina's step-cousin, then he saw Jeremy. "So who's that?"

"My best friend, Jeremy Cretonne," Angelina said. "I'm sure you've heard of him, he's-"

"You're three year Champion of the Kanto Region's tournament!" Jimmy exclaimed, shaking Jeremy's hand estatically. "Awesome, can't believe I'm meeting you in person!"

"Always nice to know I still have fans," Jeremy sweatdropped.

Angelina giggled, then asked, "So, how's your journey coming along?"

"Pretty good, I've got seven badges already," Jimmy informed proudly. "And I'm on my way to Blackthorn City for the last one."

"That's great," Angelina smiled. "Mine's okay. I recently competed in the Whirl Cup Tournament, now I'm traveling to challenge the Silver League Conference."

"Cool," Jimmy grinned, then he turned his attention back to the window that viewed into the recuperating room.

Angelina and Jeremy followed, they saw Nurse Joy tending to a large dog-like Pokemon; yellow body with black markings, a purple cloud-like mane on its back, mask on its face, and a blue lightning bolt shaped tail.

"Oh wow!" Angelina gasped, she quickly pulled out her Pokedex.

'_**Raikou, the Thunder Pokemon,'**_ Dexette informed. _**'The descendant of lightning as it races around the land barking its cry that sounds like a crashing thunder.'**_

"The Legendary South Wind," Jeremy added.

"Wow! Angelina, you're here! Jeremy, too!" squealed Marina, the girl with blue haired pigtails and with green eyes. She wore a white beanie, black-and-purple shorts, a magenta-colored shirt under a white coat with pink stripes, sneakers, and a Poke-Gear around her neck. She held two soda cans, and a Misdreavus floated beside her. "Its cute how you're still traveling together!"

"We're friends," Angelina said, blushing.

"Of course!" Marina giggled, then hits Jimmy upside his head with a soda can. "Take a break. Lighten up, life's to short and glorious to be depressed."

"I'm not de-"

"Oh sure you are," Marina insisted, holding out the drink. "Here, take this, my treat."

"Well, thanks Marina," Jimmy sighed, taking the object.

"So, how's Raikou doing?" Marina asked.

"It's been asleep for a while now," Jimmy replied. "Nurse Joy is replenishing it's energical."

"Ya know what, I'm glad we saved it." Marina said.

"Yeah, me too," Jimmy agreed.

"And you, you and Typhlosion were really way awesome!" Marina cheered happily.

"C'mon, it was you and Misdreavus who really saved the day," Jimmy admitted, smiling.

Angelina and Jeremy stood behind the young trainers and smiled, their moment was soon interrupted when a sharply dressed young man barges through the doors. He had dark blue eyes and swept back brown hair with a single strand falling over his face; he wore a purple suit with white gloves, white shoes, a white cape, and a red tie.

"Is it true? Is it here? I must see it, stand aside!" the man ordered, his hands on the window and staring in awe. "So its true! Raikou, the legend! Do you realize what an extraordinary moment this is?"

"Oh joy, Eusine's here," Angelina muttered sarcastically, watching Marina push Jimmy out of the way and introduce herself. She found if funny when Eusine called her step-cousin a _**'little girl'**_.

Suddenly, an Officer Jenny arrived and was joined by a young man with dark blue hair wearing gray pants and a matching vest over an off-white shirt.

"Excuse me, who are you guys?" Jimmy demanded.

"I'm Kudou, archeologist and researcher."

"And I am Eusine, champion scientist and Pokemon trainer."

"Ohhhh, this cape is like Fabu-Lance's, so cute!" Marina gasped excitedly, examining Eusine from every angle and touching his cape now-and-then.

"Young lady, no one is permitted to touch the cape," Eusine warned annoyedly, everyone sweatdropped embarrassingly.

"Except for him, really," Angelina whispered to Jeremy, but a little too loud as Eusine overheard and noticed.

"Ah, Miss Angelina," Eusine stepped forward and bowed to her politely, then taking her hand in his and kissed it. "We meet again, my dear. I see you're well."

"Uhm, yeah, thanks," Angelina blushed while Jeremy scowled.

Eusine nodded, then walked back over to the window. "Raikou is a legendary Pokemon, and is both unique and extraordinary."

"I thought it couldn't be captured," Jimmy said.

"Yeah, so why would those guys be after it?" Marina asked.

"While a Raikou answers to no one, and is both free and independent, men have always tried to capture that which they cannot possess," Eusine explained. "When they see that Raikou control thunder and lightning, they are envious; they think that if they catch it, they too will have this power, and so men have always hunted Raikou."

"And that's why Raikou doesn't trust humans, it believes we are all the same and will bring it harm." Kudou added.

"So that's why Raikou attacked Jimmy when he ran out to help it," Marina understood, now holding her sleeping Misdreavus. "Jimmy, you could've been hurt really badly."

"Listen, Raikou is just frightened and confused, that's all," Jimmy defended.

"Doesn't mean you can get fried by a bolt of lightning," Marina said worriedly.

"I think Raikou can sense who its enemies are and who its friends are," Jimmy determined. "I trust Raikou, and I think it trusts me back."

"The men who attacked Raikou are Team Rocket?" Kudou asked.

"Yes, and we think they'll be back." Officer Jenny replied.

"What do you think they want with Raikou?" Jimmy asked.

"They're out to take over the world and they probably want to catch Raikou and use it as a weapon," Officer Jenny informed.

"Raikou's wild; if it doesn't stay free, it will perish!" Jimmy yelled, clenching his fist.

"The boy is correct," Eusine agreed. "The legendary Pokemon must be protected."

"Besides, we can't let Team Rocket get hold of that kind of power," Officer Jenny insisted. "It would be far too dangerous."

"I will personally head up the mission, Officer Jenny," Eusine offered.

"And we'll help, too," Angelina added, she looked to Jeremy and he nodded also.

The very next day, Angelina and Jeremy decide to check up on Raikou before departing for their journey. They meet up with Marina, Eusine, Kudou and Officer Jenny in the lobby for breakfast, but suddenly, they hear a loud explosion from inside the Pokemon Center and rush toward the recuperating room seeing Jimmy on the floor underneath a broken window.

"What is happening?" Eusine demanded.

"You guys, stay back!" Jimmy yelled.

Everyone screams as electricity is blasted throughout the room and Raikou jumps outside. Marina rushes to Jimmy's side; Angelina and Jeremy right behind them.

"Raikou, you're not back to full strength yet," Jimmy forewarned. "You could be in danger!"

"Hey look, up there!" Marina pointed toward the sky at dark grayish-purple clouds. "It's those strange-looking clouds!"

"That means Team Rocket is back," Jimmy growled, then watches Raikou run off towards wherever the clouds are gathering. "No Raikou, don't go!"

"Angel, check this out!" Jeremy pointed toward a bright red sports car that just pulled up.

"Whoa," Angelina awed. "Whoever owns that must be…." she frowned when seeing Eusine lean out the window of the car. "That's _**HIS**_ car?"

"Damn, I don't blame him," Jeremy grinned. "Very nice taste!"

"Kudou, you man the home base and call Officer Jenny!" Eusine instructed; Jimmy and Marina ran toward his car and climbed inside.

"I got it," Kudou nodded. "Now hurry and help Raikou!"

Angelina sighed as she watched the red car drive off. Maybe it was best that she and Jeremy stayed behind at the Pokemon Center. Although she also worried for Marina and Jimmy's safe return and the rescue of Raikou.

Hours later, Jimmy and Marina arrive back with Eusine and were also joined by Vincent. They looked hurt, and dirt covered their outfits.

"Hey guys," Angelina approched them, holding her Pichu. "Is Raikou all right?"

"Far as we know," Vincent said, brushing off the dirt from his pants. "Think we did good, those Rockets didn't stand a chance against us!"

"I can imagine," Angelina smiled in relief.

"My Poke-Gear was destroyed!" Marina pouted upsetly. "And I've had that since my birthday!"

"Don't worry, that can be replaced," Jeremy assured.

"Oh right," Marina agreed happily, "I'm sure Mother won't mind if I get a new one," then giggled, "She'll be thrilled to know why."

Angelina laughed, "Good luck with that."

Marina and her friends leave the Pokemon Center and part ways onto their separate journeys, Angelina and Jeremy are right behind the young trainers as they also continue on their journey toward Johto's Silver League Conference.

§To Be Continued§

I was thrilled when the Pokemon Chronicles episodes were airing on Cartoon Network, but since I only taped the first two parts of "The Legend of Thunder" episode, I used the quotes from that and worked in my own ending. Next chapter, I promise, will be much longer and more detailed. Thanks for reading, comments and suggestions welcomed! See ya!


	18. Talkin Evolution

Thanks for the reviews and being very patient for this next chapter. I won't let you down; based off the episode "Talkin' Bout An Evolution" with some of my own ideas. Don't own Pokemon, enjoy!

Chapter 18: Talkin' Bout An Evolution

"Leave them alone!" Angelina cried, running toward people standing not too far from Lake Rage. She stopped in front of Ash and friends protectively, glaring at a group dressed in black uniforms. "Back off, Team Rocket!"

"Well now, you're aware of us!" sneered a brown-haired man wearing a blue-and-silver uniform. "Just another reason why I wouldn't dream of letting you leave!" he maximized a Pokeball and threw it, "Fearow, go!"

"Totodile!" Ash called out the blue gator. "Water Gun!" he ordered, but noticed how tired the Pokemon looked. "Totodile, do you feel sick, too?"

Angelina blinked confusedly, and then stared down at her Pichu, "I guess mine wasn't the only one. How is this so?"

"Fear!" cawed the Fearow, diving toward Ash and friends with its beak spiraling. Suddenly, it was struck from a blast of electricity; a Dragonite appeared. Soon it was joined by a man in his early-twenties with spiky pinkish-red hair and brownish-blackeyes. He wore a long sleeve black shirt with red designs on the arm's wrists and a Y-shaped design along the front, black pants that had red designs on it as well, black boots, and a large black cape, with red on the interior, that flowed down his back.

"Hey you, kids! Turn and run back into the woods, hurry!"

Angelina gasped, "He's really here! I don't believe it!"

"C'mon Angelina, let's go!" Brock said, he pulled the girl along with him as they fled.

"They mustn't escape!" yelled the brown-haired Rocket. "Get'em!"

"Dragonite, make sure that you stop them!" Lance ordered.

Angelina turned back and saw the Rockets attacked by a wind blast from Dragonite's wings. She grinned and continued running deeper into the forest with her friends. They stopped and saw Dragonite land in front of them, Lance jumped down from the Pokemon's back.

"So tell me, how did you guys end up wandering the forest?" Lance asked.

"We got lost," Ash frowned. "We were just on our way to Mahogany Town so I could compete in a gym battle."

"Hold on, you look familiar to me," Misty said. "Isn't your name Lance?"

"That's right?" Brock agreed. "You're the undisputed champion of the Elite Four!"

"Awesome!" Ash exclaimed. "You're that totally unbeatable Dragonite trainer!"

Lance laughed, "Well, I dunno about the totally part, but yes, my name is Lance."

"Oh wow, I can't believe my luck!" Ash says excitedly. "My names' Ash."

"And my names' Misty."

"I'm Brock, pleased to meet you."

"But what in the world is someone like you doing way out here?" Misty asked.

"I'm investigating," Lance said. "As one of the Pokemon G-Men, I'm here to uncover any foul play at Lake Rage."

"A Pokemon G-Man?" Ash and friends echoed in shock, Angelina stared in surprise.

"That's right, our main purpose as a detective unit is to travel the country-side," Lance informs. "Investigating and arresting anyone who improperly treats Pokemon. It appears to me that Team Rocket is up to no good as usual with some kind of experiment going on here at Lake Rage."

"You know what kind?" Ash asked.

"I have a strong hunch," Lance looked away disturbly. "It has something to do with that Red Gyrados you guys just saw."

"We'll help you out!" Ash offers excitedly. "That'd be so awesome! Can we please help you with your job, Lance?"

"No way!" Lance refused. "The forest is a very dangerous place with lots of twists and turns and I couldn't take responsibility if something happens to all of you." he then lifts his arm and points behind the gang. "I must insist you follow this path, and you'll get to the river bank that will lead the three of you to Mahogany Town."

Ash frowned, "But, we really wanna help."

"I'm very sorry, but no," Lance said.

"Okay," Ash nodded; he and his companions walk down the path.

Angelina steps out to follow, but stopped suddenly as she felt a hand on her shoulder.

"Stay here, I need your help."

"Why, Lance? You wouldn't allow Ash," Angelina said, eying the red-haired Elite sadly with mistrust.

"I know, but you're more experienced, and you also know inside formation about Team Rocket."

"Yes, how could I not," Angelina sighed, she maximized a rhinestone studded Pokeball. "Okay Chocolate, return!" the baby mouse disappeared into the device.

Upon arrival at Team Rocket's secret base, Angelina changed into her special Team Rocket uniform. It was a black elbow-sleeved top with a large red 'R' on the front, a black mini skirt, knee-high boots, black fingerless grip-gloves, and a black go-go cap. She wasn't even scared walking down a long hallway with golden Persian statues.

"Didn't know better, I think I'm being watched," Angelina muttered suspiciously, staring at a Persian statue and about to touch it when a cage-trap surrounded her. "The hell did this come from?!"

"Another one," the brown-haired Rocket growled, appearing before Angelina. "How'd you get passed the security of this top secret Team Rocket research facility?"

"Don't be so concerned," Angelina said, "I'm just offering my assistance."

"Really? What kind?" Tyson leered, his eyes scanned the girl's figure suggestively.

Angelina growled, "Release me or else!" she moved her arm through the cage and almost clawed Tyson's face angrily if he was a bit closer, but he just laughed.

"Excuse me, sir," a nearby Rocket Grunt said. "I've checked her ID and she's legit. That's Agent Crystal, she and Agent Jacques are elites by special request."

Tyson whistled. "Really?" he eyed Angelina with interest. "And what's that?"

Angelina glared hotly, "My father! Does Giovanni ring a bell?"

"You've got to be kidding," Tyson growled in shock, he snapped his fingers and freed Angelina from the trap. "We'll see if you're the real deal."

After Angelina was introduced to Professor Sebastian, she roamed the base and readied herself to assist with the operation. She suddenly saw a caped-figure behind one of the docking hangers and pulled in an unsuspecting Rocket.

"Lance?" Angelina blinked in surprise. The person re-appeared in a black uniform, pinkish-red tuffs of hair stuck out of the black go-go cap. She smiled in relief. "Yep, I knew it."

"Huh?" Lance stared in confusion, and then recognized the girl more closely. "Oh hey, Angelina. Nice disguise."

"I'd say the same, but mine wasn't stolen," Angelina smirked sheepishly. "I'm a real Rocket, sorry if I didn't tell you earlier."

"That's fine, I suppose," Lance said unsurely.

"Good," Angelina smiled. "We're almost ready for the operation. I'll meet up with you in a little bit."

"Okay," Lance nodded.

Angelina walked back inside the base, soon greeted by Professor Sebastian and Tyson.

"Bout time you arrived," Tyson barked impatiently. "We're preparing to set up 'Project R'."

"Ready when you are," Angelina said, folding her arms in mid-annoyance. She followed the two men over to the Mess Hall. "Why are we here? Lunch was over at noon."

"Not being funny, we found some Rockets to help with the mission," Tyson informed, opening a door. "You may know them. Jessie, James, and Meowth."

"Oh geas!" Angelina laughed. "Daddy says they're useless, but they'll do anything for a meal."

"Exactly," Tyson agreed, he stepped inside with Professor Sebastian. "I think you've had more than enough. Time to earn your keeps, so let's go!"

Angelina peeked inside and held back a giggle when James stood up, whipped the crumbs from his face and said, "I'm with you, let's boogie!"

"Show me where and I'll be there," Meowth added.

"Hey, who's that pointy little man behind you?" Jessie asked, now standing up.

"This is Professor Sebastian, the driving force behind 'Project R'," Tyson introduced.

"A bit smarmy, don't you think?" Jessie mutters confusedly.

"You've mentioned that 'Project R' before," James agreed.

"What's it mean? Come clean?" Meowth demanded.

"Put in lament's terms, 'Project R' will put Team Rocket on the cutting edge of Pokemonistic science," Professor Sebastian explained.

"Well, that's about as clear as mud," James quipped.

"Yeah, but it sounds mighty impressive," Meowth grinned.

"So, how do we fit in with all this stuff?" Jessie asked.

"There's a certain Gyrados that needs capturing," Tyson replied.

"WHAT? HAVE YOU POPPED YOUR CORK?" the Rockets screamed incredulously.

"Way down at the bottom of Lake Rage lives a Red Gyrados," Professor Sebastian informed. "And you must capture it."

"And please remember that if you do succeed, your names will live on in Team Rocket infamy," Tyson added, then smiles, "How does that sound?"

"That sounds pretty cool," the Rockets were awed, then yell, "You've got yourself a deal, bub!"

"The prospect of fame and fortune coupled with an eternal life simply overwhelms me!" James exclaimed.

"Instead of dose Persian statues, dey'll be making us statues!" Meowth cheered.

"Duh, that's if you accomplish the task," Angelina said, snickering when Jessie and James stared at her in shock.

"Hiya sweetcheeks!" Meowth waved happily. "Long time no see!"

Angelina sighed and nodded, "Yeah, I know."

The boat finally sets off. Angelina and Lance stand quietly behind Professor Sebastian and Tyson.

"Ladies and gentlemen, its show time," Tyson said as the boat stops. "Assume your stations!"

"Yes sit!" the Rockets answered.

"Jessie, James, Meowth!" Tyson called. "Ready?"

"Check!"

Angelina watched the Rockets dive into the lake. She stared at the spot for a while until a Rocket announced that the Red Gyrados was approaching.

"Well, those fools can be useful in spite of themselves," Tyson chuckled.

"Are you certain that our capture net is strong enough?" Professor Sebastian asked.

"No need to worry," Tyson assured. "It's been reinforced to withstand even a Steelix." he looks out the window in time to see the Red Gyrados appear. "Okay, release the net immediately."

Angelina held back a cry when the red-scaled Pokemon was caught in the net and electrocuted along with Jessie and James. She walked outside with Lance; they noticed a Poliwhirl and Totodile trying to free Gyrados from the net.

"Hey, where did those other Pokemon come from?" Professor Sebastian questioned.

Tyson scans through a pair of binoculars, "It's those kids! Looks like they're trying to interfere once again!"

Angelina gasped, 'Ash shouldn't be here, why'd he come back?'

"Quite all right, this can become more interesting," Professor Sebastian smirked, holding up a walkie-talkie. "This is Sebastian, broadcast the Evolution Inducement Wave."

Angelina and Lance shared identical confused expressions, _**'Evolution Inducement WHAT?'**_

There was a loud ringing, Meowth was heard babbling and Angelina watched it fall face-first into the water. Even Poliwhirl and Totodile looked tired; they released the net and floated in the water sickly. She saw Tyson from a distance in a smaller boat, he threw hoops toward Ash and friends.

"NO!" Angelina cried, she felt Lance's arms pull her back. "Leave them alone!"

"Is there a problem?" Professor Sebastian stared suspiciously.

Angelina bit her lip upsetly, and then lowered her head in shame. "Sorry, sir."

They arrived back at the secret base; Angelina walked beside Lance and two other Rocket Grunts along with Jessie and James. Ash and friends trudged in the front with Professor Sebastian and Tyson.

"Hey you, what do you think you're gonna do with that Red Gyrados, anyway?" Ash demanded.

"Seeing as you're gonna become our permanent guests, I can see no harm enlightening you about 'Project R'," Professor Sebastian smirked.

"So what's 'Project R'?" Ash asked.

"Short for Project Revolution, it's a revolutionary new system that allows Team Rocket to actually manipulate a Pokemon's evolution." Professor Sebastian explained.

'_**Manipulate evolution?' **_Angelina and Lance share confused expressions.

"Control evolution!" Brock gasped.

"You can't!" Misty yelled. "That's interfering with nature!"

"Case in point, that Gyrados," Professor Sebastian nodded, and then pointed toward the captured Gyrados. "That Gyrados is undeniable proof that our evolution inducement wave is a complete success in every sense of the word."

"Evolution Inducement Wave?" Ash and friends echoed in shock.

"Just as soon as we have focused my beautiful new invention into Lake Rage, there appeared a single Magicarp probably evolved into a Gyrados." Professor Sebastian informed.

"But, how could you," Ash frowned.

"Thanks to you, we have also learned that our wave can be used as a great weapon," Professor Sebastian added.

"That's your Pokemon, we should say," Tyson agreed.

"But there seems to be several bugs left to be worked out," Professor Sebastian continued. "You see, that red color of Gyrados is most likely a lingering trait from its Magicarp stage. As soon as we can make a thorough examination of Gyrados, we can complete our Evolution Inducement Wave. Then we'll just evolve our Pokemon stronger and stronger, allowing us to create the ultimate Pokemon army."

"You think you're getting away with that?" Ash said outrageously.

"Real evolution needs both a Pokemon and a trainer!" Brock said angrily.

"Your plan will never ever work!" Misty yelled.

"Complain all you like," Tyson laughed. "There's not much you little kids can do about it, now is there?"

Ash and his friends were forced away by the Rockets. Ash walked first, Misty followed third, and Brock was between them, but he stopped suddenly from a quick glance at Angelina.

"What're YOU doing here?"

"Don't ask, okay?" Angelina shamefully looked away to avoid her friends' staring. "It's a long story."

"We understand," Brock said, and those words were the last that Angelina heard when she walked off with Lance.

While the Red Gyrados was loaded onto the truck, Lance and Angelina followed the Rockets in a tan jeep; also leaving behind Ash and friends at Lake Rage. They knew something must be done to stop Team Rocket's evil plans, wondering the fate of the Red Gyrados and the lives of every single Pokemon at stake. This adventure is just beginning.

§To Be Continued§

When I looked over this chapter, I just realized Jeremy wasn't accompanying Angelina. That's my fault; so for now, Jeremy had to make an emergency trip back to Goldenrod City, and will return ASAP. Thanks for reading, all comments and suggestions welcomed!


	19. Raged Innocence

Hello again, thanks for the reviews and here's the next chapter (and part 2) still involving the Red Gyrados. You're probably all anxious to read, so I won't keep you waiting. Based on the episode "Rage of Innocence" with some of my own ideas; don't own Pokemon! Enjoy!

Chapter 19: Raged Innocence

The tranquility of Lake Rage was shattered as our heroes spied a mysterious Red Gyrados. This Pokemon was forced to evolve from a Magicarp by Team Rocket's Professor Sebastian using his Evolution Inducement Wave. Accompanied by Angelina Murakami, Lance of the Elite Four (and member of the Pokemon G-Men) managed to infiltrate Team Rocket's base in disguise. Although Ash and friends battled valiantly against Team Rocket, they were captured and jailed by Tyson, the squadron leader and are now being held captive at their base.

The tan jeeps follow the truck carrying the Red Gyrados. One screeched to a halt, sitting in the seats were Lance and Angelina. They both agreed it was time the police got involved to stop Team Rocket; Lance turns on the video-phone and explained the situation to Officer Jenny.

"What?" Jenny exclaimed. "A Team Rocket hide out? Here in Mahogany Town?"

"Yeah," Lance said. "Their plan is to fly the Red Gyrados to their headquarters using a couple of helicopters."

"Understood," Jenny nods, then salutes. "I'll prepare to deal with them immediately."

Lance placed on his sunglasses. "Thank you, and good luck!" he turns off the video-phone.

Angelina grabs onto a handle and luckily wore her seatbelt. Lance drove quickly the direction they just came. They soon arrive at Team Rocket's base, Lance sends out Dragonite to prevent Jessie's Arbok from attacking Ash and friends.

"Who are you?" Jessie demanded.

Lance stepped out of the jeep as Dragonite lands beside him. "The names," he grins, throwing off his disguise. "Lance, of the Pokemon G-Men!"

"Pokemon G-what?" Jessie and James stared in confusion.

"G-Men!" Meowth repeated.

"Oh Meowth," James noticed. "I thought you were still asleep."

"Tanks for your consoine!" Meowth screeched.

Angelina giggled; she was back into her journey-clothes and holding her Pichu, now standing beside Lance.

"Hey Lance!" Ash and friends greeted.

"Hi guys!" Angelina waved.

"You're okay, too!" Brock blushed.

"Sure am!" Angelina smiled.

Jessie growled jealously and clenched her fist. "Arbok, use Acid Attack! Let's go!"

"Dragonite, Twister!" Lance commanded.

Dragonite flaps its wings; winds form together into a twisting cyclone and pulls in Arbok while Jessie, James, and Meowth flee in panic and soon blasted out of the base.

"I warned you about going back," Lance scolded.

"Sorry Lance," Ash said apologetically. "We didn't mean to cause you trouble."

"We're sorry," Misty and Brock added.

"Yeah, I can understand," Lance agreed. "I know you're just as worried about the Pokemon as I am." then he walks deeper into the base, Angelina and the others follow. "We have to find some way of destroying this machine." looks to his Pokemon. "Dragonite, give it a Hyper Beam!"

Dragonite releases a gold beam, destroying the Evolution Inducement Wave mechanism and the whole base. Everyone climbs into the tan jeep; Lance drives while Ash sits up front, and Angelina was in the back seat with Brock and Misty.

"Those crooks are on their way to Mahogany Town," Lance informs. "We've got to get there fast!"

"Right!" Ash and friends agreed.

Still driving down the road, the Pokemon (Pikachu, Pichu, and Togepi) cry out suddenly.

"What's wrong?" Ash asked.

"What is it, Togepi?" Misty said concernly.

"You okay, Chocolate?" Angelina also looked upon her Pokemon.

"They must be sensing something," Brock alerted.

"I wonder if it's the Red Gyrados?" Misty guessed.

"We really gotta hurry, Lance!" Ash insisted.

Lance nodded, "It's time to put the petal to the metal!"

They finally catch up to the Red Gyrados now swimming in the river, but the scaled-Pokemon fires a Water Gun toward the car and Lance swerves away to avoid the attack. Ash jumps out and runs toward the Red Gyrados, his friends trying to call him back. They follow right behind and see Ash fall to the ground but also dodged Gyrados' Water Gun.

"Ash!" Brock yelled, holding Angelina's hand while Misty stood beside them.

"Are you hurt, Ash?" Lance asked, helping the boy sit up.

"I'm okay," Ash said.

Gyrados continues upstream and destroys everything in its path with Water Gun.

"No, stop Gyrados!" Ash shouted. "Calm down!"

"It's gone out of control with anger!" Lance explained. "There's nothing we can do."

"Don't say that!" Angelina cried.

"We've gotta do something to stop Gyrados!" Misty pleaded.

"If we don't, there will be more and more destruction," Brock added.

"Gotta think of how to stop something that big," Ash pondered out loud.

"I know," Lance said, throwing out a Pokeball. "Go Dragonite! Stop that Gyrados!"

"Hold it!" interrupts a voice, startling everyone. Tan jeeps pull up, and Tyson steps out, "Well, well!" he slams the door shut and glares, "So you're the famous Lance I heard so much about."

Lance glares back, Ash and friends watch quietly.

"You guys, follow that Gyrados!" Tyson orders.

"Yes, sir!" answered the Rockets, as the tan jeeps drive off.

"Don't worry about Gyrados," Ash assured Lance. "We'll make sure nothing bad happens to it." the turns to his friends. "Let's get going."

"Okay," Brock and Misty said.

"No Ash, hold on!" Lance called, but the trainer and his friends were already down the road.

"Can't believe him, honestly," Angelina sighed.

"YOU!" Tyson yelled. "You destroyed our laboratory and now its time for you to pay!"

"Anyone who forced a Pokemon to evolve must be stopped!" Lance informed. "Now let's see what you've got!"

"How dare you interfere with Team Rocket!" Tyson shouted. "Now prepare for your punishment!"

"If you mean you'll defeat me, that's highly unlikely," Lance doubts.

Tyson growls, then he noticed Angelina and sneers, "Didn't know you had taste for underage girls, not a bad choice though."

Angelina blushed angrily. "We're not together! At least for my sake, he's better than you!"

"Oh, we'll see about that!" Tyson enlarged a Pokeball and threw it. "Fearow, go!"

"Angel, get out of here," Lance warned, then motioned to Dragonite. "I'll handle this, go help Ash!"

"Right!" Angelina nodded. She ran down the road and received a phone call from Jeremy in the meantime. "Can't talk long…. rescuing Gyrados with Lance and Ash…. Mahogany Town…." she hung up after Jeremy said he'd meet her later at the Pokemon Center. She continues running until she arrived at the scene of Team Rocket blasting off from Pikachu's Thunderbolt.

Gyrados now swims up the river, firing Hyper Beams through the town. Angelina follows her brother and friends onto the bridge.

"No Gyrados, stop!" Ash yelled.

"It's headed straight for the middle of town!" Brock informed worriedly.

"You don't wanna hurt anybody!" Misty cried, the Gyrados stops and stares at the trainers.

"Listen to me, Gyrados!" Ash pleaded. "I promise you we don't wanna battle or hurt you! We just wanna help you out and be your friends. We know we can help you, Gyrados! I…. I know we can! But…. but please, don't hurt anybody!"

Gyrados growls, a gold ball forms in its mouth; it was gathering energy and blasted the power through a beam.

Angelina screams in fear along with Ash and friends; they awaited the attack, but it was disrupted and countered by a Dewgong's Ice Beam which freezes the river and prevents Gyrados from going any further.

"Awesome!" Ash exclaimed.

"Where'd that come-" Angelina gasped as she turned around, staring at a white-haired old man with a Dewgong nearby. "Pryce, I should've known."

"Being friends with Pokemon, how naïve!" Pryce insults. "Humans and Pokemon are not meant to become friends."

"What? That's not true!" Ash retorts.

"Listen to me!" Pryce demanded. "Your foolish notion is putting you, your friends, and the whole country-side in danger!"

"But, Gyrados needs a friend!" Ash insists, and then hears a loud noise. "What's that?"

Everyone watches the Gyrados turn around and swim the direction it just came.

"Ash, we've got to help!" Misty said.

"Okay," Ash nodded, following behind his friends and passing by Pryce upsetly.

"What happened to you since the last time?" Angelina asked; she didn't move from her spot and neither did Pryce.

"Nothing of your concern," Pryce replied annoyedly, he turned away and walked off with his Dewgong. "Go find your friends; I'm sure they'll need you."

Angelina frowned worriedly, yet she shrugged off the suspicion. "Come Chocolate, we've got a rescue to finish."

"Pi! Pichu!" Pichu nodded. (Yes, let's go)

Angelina finally caught up to Ash and friends, now standing with Lance as they watched Dragonite battle the Red Gyrados.

"Twister, Dragonite!" Lance ordered.

Gyrados was injured by the cyclone-attack, also thrashing about in anger.

"All that anger isn't Gyrados' fault at all," Misty realized sympathetically.

"Yeah, put the blame on Team Rocket and that machine that forced it to evolve." Brock agreed.

"Dragonite, use Hyper Beam!" Lance commanded.

The orange dragon-Pokemon struck Gyrados with a golden beam from its mouth; the red-scaled Pokemon roared in pain and fell unconsciously.

"Is it okay?" Ash asked; everyone watched Lance throw a Pokeball toward Gyrados.

Angelina stared patiently as the Pokeball shook back and forth. The capture was confirmed and layed still. She sighed in relief as Lance picked up the Pokeball.

"Gyrados is gonna be all right. My work here is through."

"Please take care of it," Ash pleaded.

Awhile later, Tyson and the Rockets were apprehended and sent off to jail. Officer Jenny thanked everyone for their help with minimal amount of damage.

"I guess this is goodbye, Ash," Lance said.

"Yeah," Ash nodded, frowning.

"Please don't worry; I'll take good care of Gyrados just like you would." Lance assured, holding the Pokeball. "And just like Dragonite, Gyrados will be my friend."

Ash laughed happily. "That's great, Lance! Thank you!"

Lance nodded, then he turned to Angelina, "Thank you for helping me. Now the journey to become the Pokemon Master is long and difficult. Knowing that, will you keep going?"

"Yes, of course," Angelina replied. "I've longed to achieve this goal since I first began Pokemon training about five years ago; training my Pokemon and earning badges along the way. Why would I give up now?"

"You're right," Lance agreed. "If you'd give up that easily, you would have never chased that dream in the first place. I look forward to seeing you again."

"Me too," Angelina smiled.

"Now take care, everybody!" Lance said, sitting on the back of his Dragonite.

"Goodbye, Lance!" Ash waved. "See you soon!"

"Good luck with your new Gyrados!" Brock shouted, also waving.

"Thanks for all your help!" Misty added.

"Bye, until next time," Angelina whispered.

With a little help from our heroes, Lance was able to stop Team Rocket and save Mahogany Town. Angelina is ready to continue the rest of her journey while Ash heads to the Mahogany Gym and challenge its leader for a new badge.

§To Be Continued§

Okay, twisted around the ending; cool, huh? Don't worry, I'll bring back Jeremy if you're still wondering why he hasn't returned. Thanks for reading; I'll have up the next chapter ASAP. All comments and suggestions welcomed.


	20. Imposterization

You're probably expecting to read a gym battle chapter, but I'm sad to say that I haven't planned to post in Ash's last two gym leader battles within the chapters; exciting as they are! Well, I've based this one off of the episode "Will The Real Oak Please Stand Up!"; I'm sure you'll enjoy it with a twist of my own ideas!

Chapter 20: Imposterization

Along their way to the Johto League, Angelina meets back up with Jeremy and they stop at a small town to treat themselves to a little of gourmet dinning. Suddenly, they pause their conversation and listen to a radio broadcast.

"_**Hey kids! Get ready for Professor Oak's Radio Show!" DJ Mary announced.**_

"_**Hello, boys and girls!" Professor Oak greeted. "Been catching lots of Pokemon?"**_

"Wow, quite a long time since I've heard this show," Jeremy smiled.

"_**So it is possible that Starmie's blinking crystal is somehow being used to communicate with beings in outer space," Professor Oak explained.**_

"_**Now its time for the Professor's poetry pantry!" DJ Mary said. "Do you have a Starmie poem for us today, Professor?"**_

"_**I sure do, Mary! Put your fighting faith in Starmie to make sure you're safe from harmie!"**_

"Hmm," Jeremy nodded. "Always loved the Professor's poems. They have a very deep meaning even if sometimes they are silly."

"_**Great news, kids! Check it out!" DJ Mary shouted. "Tomorrow, Professor Oak will be doing a live outdoor recording of the show in Maroon Town, and admission is free!"**_

"_**That's right, Mary," Professor Oak agreed. "And I'll follow up my lecture with a question and answer session!"**_

"_**Recording starts at 1-PM on the Pokemon stage at the Maroon Town fairgrounds!" DJ Mary informed. "And I'll be there too of course, hosting the entire fair!"**_

"Wait, isn't that along the way?" Angelina asked.

"Yeah, only one town from here," Jeremy replied. "We'll leave this afternoon and arrive in Maroon Town by tomorrow morning."

The next day, Jeremy and Angelina arrive at Maroon Town's Pokemon Center before noon; a bunch of kids were there, not to mention Ash and friends, too, but surprisingly there were two different pairs of Professor Oaks' and DJ Marys'.

"Am I seeing double?" Angelina stared confusedly.

"No, just imposterization," Jeremy guessed.

"Really?" Angelina blinked, then watching Ash and Misty run toward the breakfast table and yelling at the people behind it.

"What are you talking about?" said a strangely-voiced DJ Mary.

"Aaaaah, that voice!" Brock cried, covering his ears and kneeling on the ground. "This thing is not Mary!"

"Where do you get off calling me a thing?" growled the Mary, she grabbed Brock and shook him. "I AM MARY! I am, I am, I am!"

"Hey, back off!" Angelina marched forward angrily.

"Oh, I'm sorry," the second Mary sneered and quickly released her hold on Brock. "Almost forgot he was your boyfriend."

"Say WHAT?!" Angelina blushed in shock. "N-no, I just d-don't like to see people hurting m-my friends."

"Very caring, now that's what I like," complimented the strange-looking Professor Oak. "Surely you know I AM the professor." he grinned suavely.

"Uhm, sure about that?" Angelina backed away slightly freaked out.

"You're an imposter!" yelled the first Professor Oak, whom seemed more real than the other.

"Who are you and what are you doing impersonating us?" the first Mary demanded.

"You're impersonating me, sweetheart!" retorted the second Mary.

"I'm me, I outta know!" the first Mary argued, and then cried, "Tell her, Professor Oak! I'm Mary!"

"Somehow the fake Mary seems more real than the real one!" Brock complained upsetly.

"Or the real one's more fake," Ash frowned.

"You've got a lotta nerve showing up here like this and ruining my good name, whoever you are!" the first Professor Oak said angrily while Mary hugged him.

"Professor Oak, this is outrageous!" the second Mary shouted to the second professor. "Don't let that phony talk to you this way!"

"You'll never convince anyone that you're Professor Oak with that haircut!" the second Professor smirked.

The first professor growled. "I like this cut!"

Both professors glared and growled at each other. In the meantime, Angelina and Misty stood to the side whispering while the boys (Ash, Brock, and Jeremy) watched curiously.

Angelina sighed, "Since neither of you will back down, we'll have to have a contest to determine which of you is real." both professors stared at her; the second one (a.k.a-James) blushing.

"All we have to do is ask questions about Pokemon and whoever answers correctly is the real Professor." Misty explained.

"After all, Professor Oak is the world's leading authority on Pokemon research, isn't he? There shouldn't be any Pokemon question he can't answer correctly." Angelina added, smiling.

"Fine, let these be the terms," the first Professor agreed. "Whoever loses will conceit the battle and leave with no further argument."

"Professor!" Ash gasped.

"But what if you lose?" Brock asked.

"Don't worry, there's only one Oak in this world, my friend, so it should be easy enough to spot the fake." the first Professor assured. "And if somehow I do lose, it only proves that I haven't studied sufficiently and I'm doomed to start over at the beginning anyway."

"Oh," Ash smiled.

"Only the true Professor would say something like that," Brock said in relief.

"Well, how say you, Professor Oak?" the first Professor asked.

"Well, I…. uhm, that is…. I um…." the second Professor stuttered nervously. The second Mary stood behind him along with another figure wearing a black trench coat and sunglasses.

"Accept!" hissed the second Mary in a different voice.

"Ooow! Ow!" cried the second Professor in a different voice, tripping forward. "I mean wow, wow! I accept, yes!"

"Oh Professor, you're so confident!" gushed the second Mary happily, hugging the second Professor from behind.

Angelina stared in suspicion. She was too familiar with Professor Oak's and DJ Mary's real voices, but she also saw through these other people and knew it was really Jessie and James in disguise. _**'Hmm, I see how it is now. All right, I'll play along with their act.' **_she smirked and walked toward them. "Excuse me, but who's your friend? Don't think I've ever seen him before."

"Dat's right, sweetcheeks!" grinned the trench coat figure, while the second Professor and Mary watch on bewildered. "I'm da producer of deir radio show! Kinda impressive, huh? Maybe yous can join us for dinner after da performance later?"

Angelina gasped, "I would if you weren't Team Rocket in disguise. What a shame, but just be lucky I'm not blowing your cover." she giggled when Meowth looked nervous.

"She knows," James whimpered in fright.

"Better hush your pretty mouth about this, or I will," Jessie growled angrily with a clenched fist.

"You've got nothing to worry for now," Angelina said, she placed a finger at her lips and winked. "Eventually, you'll be found out." she turned and walked away.

Jeremy was off talking to the first Mary and Professor Oak. Angelina was about to join them, but she was suddenly approached by Ash and his friends.

"Good news, Angel! Nurse Joy is the judge of the contest!" Misty said excitedly.

"That's great!" Angelina exclaimed, her Pichu jumped onto her shoulder and squeaked happily.

"Sit with us, Angelina?" Brock pleaded, holding the girl's hands in his and blushing.

Angelina laughed softly and smiled, "Sure, let's go."

They headed over to the stage and sat in the front row; Misty sat on the far right, Ash sat to her right, Brock was next to him, as was Angelina.

"Hey guys!" Jeremy finally caught up to them. "I just got done talking to Mary."

"Aww, did you tell her you loved her?" Angelina teased.

Jeremy blushed annoyedly. "No, why would I?"

"By looks, I say you both enjoyed that conversation," Angelina giggled, then nudged him in the side. "C'mon, you couldn't stop talking about her earlier!"

"Doesn't mean anything," Jeremy looked away, embarrassingly.

"Uh huh, right," Angelina said in disbelief.

The contest begins as two DJ Marys' appear on stage, along with Nurse Joy and the two Professor Oaks'.

"Hi everyone! I'm Mary!" greeted the first Mary.

"And, I'm Mary!" said the second Mary.

"And we have a very unusual show for you," the first Mary informed.

"A contest to reveal the real Professor!" the second Mary announced.

"Why do we have to have two announcers?" Ash asked.

"They're both trying to convince us they're the real Mary," Misty replied.

"I can tell, cause the real one is more beautiful," Brock said dreamily.

"Thank you, Brock!" exclaimed the second Mary. "So nice to hear!"

"Ahhh!" Brock fell backwards frightened. "There's something WAY scary about that Mary."

"Our test will consist of three questions," the first DJ Mary told the crowd.

"The first contestant to answer two questions correctly will be judged as the real Professor Oak!" the second Mary explained.

"Our first question requires a speedy response, but if you give a wrong answer, you may not respond again," the first Mary reported. "So listen closely and don't hit the buzzer too soon."

"Now, take it away, Nurse Joy!" said the second Mary.

"Right," Nurse Joy nodded. "Here's the first question: What is the evolved form of Slowpoke-" she was interrupted by a buzzer from Professor A.

"That was quick," frowned Professor B.

"Yes, as a child I played a lot of video games and I was known as 'Flying Finger Sammy'," Professor A grinned proudly.

"Give us your answer now, please Professor A," the first Mary said.

"The correct answer is Slowbro," replied Professor A, but suddenly gasped when the "wrong" buzzer rang.

"Ha! Ah, so sorry, Professor A, but that was your final answer," snickered the second Mary.

"Sorry, there was more to the question." Nurse Joy informed. "You were correct that Slowpoke evolves into Slowbro, but-"

"Oh, old 'Flying Finger Sammy' jumped the gun," Professor A sighed sadly.

"But what is the name of the psychic attack that Slowbro learns upon reaching level 46?" Nurse Joy asked.

"Ahhhh…." Professor B nervously stutters under the growling glare from the second Mary; he pressed the buzzer. "I think I know…. I've got amnesia!"

The 'correct' buzzer rings.

"Yes, that's right!" Nurse Joy smiled. "Professor B is correct, the attack is Amnesia."

"Lucky guess," Jeremy muttered.

"Actually, the pretend-to-be-the-professor would have to know some things," Brock said, flipping through a guide book.

"True," Angelina nodded while Jeremy frowned and folded his arms.

"That's one correct for Professor B," the second Mary cheered. "But that's no surprise since he is the true Professor Oak."

"All right, Nurse Joy. Let's have question #2," the first Mary called.

"This question deals with a silhouette," Nurse Joy notified. "Examine this silhouette, and tell me which Pokemon is it."

Angelina stares at the board, the shaded picture looks like a circle with three appendages sticking out. She overheard her brother mention he previously remembered answering a similar question.

"Now Professor B has the privilege of answering first," the first Mary said.

"Ahh, is it the hand of a Sudowoodo?" Professor B guessed.

"Ha, that's a great answer!" the second Mary supported.

"And now, Professor A?"

"It is clearly the tail of an Aipom," Professor A stated.

"Nurse Joy, has either one given the correct answer?" the first Mary questioned anxiously.

"The answer is, Aipom's tail," Nurse Joy revealed. "Professor A is correct!"

The crowd applauds, Angelina smiled from her seat; even Jeremy was no longer moody and enjoying the contest.

"Professor A and B each have earned one point. Our last question will determine the winner, and the identity of the true Professor Oak," the first Mary told the crowd. "Okay Nurse Joy, I think we're ready for the final question."

"Wow, winner take all! Pretty dramatic stuff, huh?" chuckled the trench-coat figure, walking on stage.

"Who're you?" the first Mary asked curiously.

"I'm da producer of dis here show, kiddo!" the figure grinned proudly.

"He's not really," Angelina grimaced, loud enough for Jeremy to stare at her confusedly.

"What do you mean?"

"THAT," Angelina smirked, pointing to the figure on-stage. "Is Meowth standing on-top of Wobbuffet."

Jeremy gasped in shock, then growled, "Team Rocket! Damn them, of all times to pull this act. They're really in trouble now!"

"Uh, who's in trouble?"

Angelina and Jeremy almost forgot they were sitting next to Ash and friends.

"Nothing, dear brother," Angelina waved off, smiling. "Everything's just fine."

"Okay," Ash nodded, he and Misty resumed watching the contest.

"Liar, I know something's up," Brock said suspiciously.

"Oh really, how so if you say that?" Angelina poked the boy in the side and giggled when he jumped slightly.

"I can see it in your eyes," Brock grinned, he took hold of Angelina's hand as she turned away blushing. "C'mon, you can trust me, I won't breath a word."

"No, I'm sorry," Angelina whispered, her attention back onto the contest. "You'll find out very soon."

Brock nodded and released her hand, now also watching the contest. Professor B just got done reciting a poem he made up about Wobbuffet.

"Not bad, but let me show you how it's done," Professor A offered. "Wobbuffet, when life is a mystery, it's your answer."

"Oh man, that's a little deep," Ash frowned.

"Yeah, so deep it's a ditch," Brock agreed.

"This verse applies both to one small element of a Wobbuffet's life and on another level to the struggles of all people to understand and make the most of their lives," Professor A explained.

"Wow, it's so clear I can understand the poetry now!" Angelina awed, then scolding her brother and friends, "You guys just opinionate instead of comprehend what's mentioned without meaning!"

"We're sorry," Ash and friends echoed shamefully.

"Contestant A is the one and only true Professor Oak!" Nurse Joy announced.

"Way to go!" Ash shouted happily over the crowd.

"How could you say that?" yelled Professor B outrageously. "It's so obvious that my poetry was superior to his pompous primal!"

"Not true, your work showed no understanding of Pokemon poetry!" Nurse Joy retorted. "I outta know since I'm a 5th level master of Pokemon poetry!"

"Now that's awesome," Angelina smiled. "A poetry master and a nurse both of Pokemon!"

"So the professor has clearly proven that he is a master of Pokemon poetry and sometimes he even gets into rhyme!" Nurse Joy complimented, she happily twirled a pose.

Angelina laughed out loud when Nurse Joy told off James for his poem and his outfit. "He honestly deserves what he gets for his actions!"

Suddenly, the trench-coat figure lost his balance, revealing a Wobbuffet and Meowth from underneath.

"If they're here," Misty started.

"That means Team Rocket is here!" Brock finished.

"About time yous figured it out!" Meowth grinned.

"You knew it was them the whole time!" Jeremy asked, following Angelina on-stage along with Ash and his friends.

"I wondered about the so-called _**'producer'**_ and had to see if he was the real deal, but sadly Meowth in disguise and very obvious when his nickname for me is always_** 'sweetcheeks'**_," Angelina explained.

"Geas, he really blew Team Rocket's cover," Jeremy chuckled.

"Yep, couldn't resist a pretty face," Angelina agreed, giggling.

"I knew there was something fishy going on!" Ash yelled.

"Yes, and we've had a whale of a time!" Jessie laughed.

"But we're as slippery as eels," Meowth added.

"You'll never get away with this!" Angelina said, glaring the Rockets down.

"Just watch us, honey! Weezing, Smokescreen now!" James called and threw out a Pokeball revealing the purple two-headed gas-ball Pokemon.

Dark purple smoke filled the stage; people covered their faces while others coughed. Team Rocket escapes in their Meowth balloon and takes the catered lunch with them.

Ash chases after them, soon followed by Professor Oak as he called out a Pidgey that surprisingly blasted off the Rockets with a powerful Gust Attack and safely rescued the bag of food. Angelina and Jeremy join their friends as they congratulate Professor Oak.

"Feels like time for a poem," Professor Oak announced, the Pidgey perched contently on his arm. "If it's a big gust you intend, then it's a Pidgey you should befriend."

"Professor," a little boy called, running forward accompanied by other children. "I'm sorry I thought you were a fake."

"Don't even think about it," Professor Oak assured. "Gather round now and lets talk Pokemon, okay?" the kids cheered excitedly.

"Now THAT is the professor," Ash smiled.

"The kids sure know he's the real thing," Misty noted.

"Often imitated, but never duplicated!" Brock agreed.

"You can say that again!" Angelina giggled.

One simple but meaningful poem was all it took to resolve the case of the phony professor. Now its time for Ash and friends, not to mention Angelina and Jeremy as well, to continue their journey.

§To Be Continued§

Took me a while to finish this chapter, but I'm lucky to even have the episode on VHS! Stay tuned for the next update! Thanks always for reading and reviewing!


	21. High Sea Heroes

I've been working on this new chapter for a couple days now, but I don't own anything either except for Angelina and Jeremy. Thanks! Enjoy!

Chapter 21: High Sea Heroes

"Jeremy, I can't believe you left me of all times for that!" Angelina said, talking on her PokeGear while walking through a massive crowd on a bridge in Altomare. The weather was beautiful with a warm temperature and a clear blue sky; just perfect for the Tour de Altomare which was scheduled to start in ten minutes.

Angelina decided against wearing her usual outfit which had dark color not good on hot day, instead she wore a white sleeveless dress and a white ribbon in her wavy strawberry-blonde hair. Her Pichu, Chocolate, was currently perched on her shoulder looking around curiously and munching on a pink Poke-poffin; the puffed bread was made of ground up berries that added to a Pokémon's sheen and its overall health. She thanked April for introducing the new Poke-treat that was very popular in the Sinnoh region.

The racers for the event were lined up in the starting grid in the main canal that cut through the centre of the city. Water chariots of every colour carried their racers, bobbing gently in the tide. Each racer had a water type Pokemon at the end of a leash, awaiting the orders to jet forwards and propel their masters, hopefully, to victory. Most of them were waiting patiently, but a few of the more hyperactive ones had trouble staying in the water.

Angelina continued making her way through to the front edge of the bridge opposite the race contenders. Her heart skipped a beat when she saw the reason why she was here. She saw a deeply tanned man in an orange shirt cradling a Togepi in his arms standing by the leading edge of the bridge. This person she knew to be Brock, a Pokemon breeder and ex-gym leader of Pewter City, and more importantly, known to be travelling with her little brother Ash Ketchum.

Angelina jostled her way through the crowds to stand just behind Brock to be able to speak to him. As she got near him, loudspeakers started blaring to the assembled crowds. _**'Testing, Testing…Ladies and gentlemen, it's a beautiful day for Altomare's annual water chariot festival! And it looks like we've got a record turnout. We have-'**_

The announcer then started reading out a list of competitors, and their places of origin. At the mention of Ash and Misty and their Water Pokemon, Angelina and Pichu cheered loudly that it startled Brock that he wasn't alone and interrupted his attempts to flirt with a girl that just pushed to the front next to him.

"What the hell-O, my beautiful Angel!" Brock was stunned at the sight of his best friend's gorgeous sister. His eyes noticing the lovely curves on her body that her dress revealed.

Angelina giggled at his reaction, "Nice to see you too, Brock." she smiled as Pichu jumped onto the bridge and chatted away with Pikachu. "I didn't know Ash and Misty were competing, this should be fun to watch with you."

_**"Are you ready for the main event?" **_The tannoy called out. Pikachu and Pichu jumped about excitedly. _**"Trainers, when you hear the Xatu, that will be your cue!" **_they saw a large green bird, with three smaller birds perched in a column on its head. Each one flicked open its wings as it cawed, from the top Natu, down to the Xatu.

"Nee!"

"Nee!"

"Nee!"

"Xatu!"

The race was now underway as the racers surged forwards in a loose gaggle, but not before Angelina ran forward too late as Pikachu was already teetering on the edge and began to fall down into the path of the racers.

"OH NO!" Angelina cried, attempting to catch Pichu but missed her brother's Pokemon and was about to fall herself if Brock's arm wasn't around her waist pulling her back. Pikachu squealed as it plummeted into the path, being swept up by one of the racers dashing past.

Ash almost lost his balance as something furry and yellow got caught on his face. It crawled to one side, and latched onto his shoulder, and he looked around to see what it was. Pikachu squeaked happily, and Ash smiled back.

"Alright! Hold on!" He said, before urging his Totodile onwards. The hyper-croc sped forwards, pulling him into pole position.

_**Pokémon!**_

_**No time to question my moves**_

_**I stick to the path that I choose**_

_**Me and my friends are gonna do it right**_

_**You'll never see us run away from a fight**_

_**To be a master is my dream,**_

_**All I've got to do is believe**_

_**(And I believe)**_

_**I've got a chance to win**_

_**I'm on my way to victory**_

_**Pokémon!**_

_**I can be a champion if I just believe**_

_**I'm on a Master Quest**_

_**Master Quest!**_

_**I want the whole world to see**_

_**I believe!**_

_**I'm gonna be the very best,**_

_**'Cause all I've got to do is believe in me.**_

_**Pokémon!**_

A chorus of cheers broke out almost a half hour later as two trainers and their Pokemon rounded the final corner.

_**"And it looks like the leaders are approaching their final turn, and heading for the home stretch. It's no surprise that last years champion, Ross and his Wailmer, are in the lead, but newcomer Misty and her Corsola are not going to make it easy for them. These two are neck and neck folks."**_

"Yeah! Go Misty!" Brock shouted out.

Angelina looked slightly worried when Ash was nowhere in sight. _**"Wait a minute. It looks like Ash Ketchum and his Totodile were just shot out of a cannon!" **_She heard the announcer blare out and laughed with pride.

Angelina was amazed when she saw Totodile being dragged off its feet and Ash pelted along the course like he was on fire, but she knew enough about Totodiles that they certainly weren't weightless. The one that Marina owned weighed an absolute ton despite being so tiny.

_**'And Ash has taken the lead, coming into the home stretch!'**_

"There's no way he can do that?!"Angelina protested, watching Ash's chariot being pulled down the next available side canal, instantly disqualifying them.

_**'Oh! Wrong turn Ash! And that's going to cost him the race.'**_

Angelina watched the side street briefly, before she noticed that the race had finished. It was going to the judges. She watched the slow-mo as it appeared that Misty's Corsola had just won.

Brock hugged the Togepi in joy, and Angelina leaned up and kissed his cheek. "You've got an awesome friend." she said.

Brock nodded amid his blushing. "Yeah, we both know Misty was the Leader of Cerulean City Gym, so if anyone's going to win a water Pokemon contest, it's her. We're meeting up at the café at the end of the bridge if you want to come along." He said.

Angelina nodded. "Sure I'd love to. I just hope Ash is okay."

Brock and Angelina went down to the café at the end of the bridge they were stood on, and waited for Ash and Misty to turn up. After all, they did say they would meet up there after the race. They had sat down at a table and were looking absently through the menu.

It wasn't long until Brock saw Misty and a lean boy rushing up to them from the waters edge. He wore a pair of sunglasses, had a red and yellow shirt, and shorts. Misty seemed very happy, but considering she had just won, it was no surprise. She was carrying a glass transparent medallion the size of her face. They were both dripping wet, and Angelina watched as some of the water from her hair dripped into it, just adding to the dubious mixture.

"Hey Brock! Where's Ash?" Misty asked looking around. She wanted to rub Ash's nose in the fact that she had won. She really enjoyed a good gloat. She then smiled at the sight of Angelina with Pichu in her arms. "Hi, Angelina! How are you? Did you watch the race?"

"Yes, very spectacular. Jeremy couldn't make it out, but I'm great, just worried about Ash though." Angelina said, sighing but perked up happily when her brother finally arrived from his unscheduled diversion. He was also still dripping wet, so clearly he either had to swim some parts to avoid the crowds, or Totodile was still hyperactive from the race… probably the latter as he would have dried off by now from the long walk.

"Hey guys, this is Ross, last years champion. He's a gondolier and has offered to give us a tour of Altomare! Do you want to go?" Misty excitedly exclaimed.

"Sounds like fun, I'd love to." Angelina said.

Ross talked away at the history of Altomare while showing them around on the gondola, pointing out features such as a great chapel, and a series of ancestral homes of renowned families. He even talked about the University of Altomare. The university was one of the top 5 in the whole world. Many come to try to get in, but many fail. Ash listened intently to all of this and relaxed as Ross passed quickly over an area of shorefront terraces which had an abundance of attractive girls. Brock definitely picked up on this, but Misty was too entranced by Ross's Latin charms to cuff him around the ear.

Angelina just sighed, "Typical, but Altomare is of course a beautiful city according to Marcus and April Trainum. They said it was very romantic for their honeymoon, and I have yet to agree." she smiled and blushed as Brock was staring at her as she re-crossed her legs; showing glimses of the pale skin of her thighs.

Pichu was lounging on the front of the boat with Pikachu and Togepi. They soon paddled close to the museum, when Ross pointed out the symbols on Misty's new Medallion. She held it up to the light to watch the light refracting through the glass.

"It's really nice! They sort of look like Pokemon." Misty said delightedly. But suddenly she saw something out of the corner of her eye. "Hey, there they are again, on top of those pillars."

There were two exquisitely chiselled stone pillars, ornately decorated with ancient icons and mystical symbols, but nestled on top amidst rolling waves of stone, were two granite effigies of Latios and Latias.

"Oh yeah. Those are known as the Guardians of Altomare. That's Latios on the left, and Latias on the right. Legend has it they watch over our town and protect us in case of danger." Ross said, putting his knowledge to good use.

"Are they just statues or do they really exist?" Brock asked intrigued.

"They say they do."

"I sure would like to see the real ones." Ash said.

"Me too." Misty agreed, holding up her medallion. "I bet they're really cool."

"Yeah, I guess we never see them because things were always so peaceful around here we haven't needed their protection." Ross explained.

The tour ends as the gondola stopped on a street full of small cafés and other food outlets, Angelina got off with her brother and their friends.

"That place over there has great seafood. And if you're still hungry there's an ice cream place around the corner." Ross told them just before he paddled off.

"Okay, ice-cream?" Brock asked.

"Absolutely!" Ash exclaimed.

"I hope they have pistachio!" Misty said.

And they ran up to the ice cream parlour. Brock went to the long line of people and waited. The line was moving one person at a time. Misty went into the line to help Brock carry the ice cream cones. Angelina and Ash were looking for Pikachu who happended to have run off somewhere.

They rounded the corner and instantly Ash was relieved. He saw Pikachu bathing himself under a tap being held on by a girl. She was a very cute girl of about 14, with a grass green polo shirt with a shirt white skirt on. Her shoulder-length brown hair was being blown slightly by a light breeze through the square, her soft curls brushing against her neck.

"Pikachu, don't you want any ice-cream?"

"Pika, Pika!"

"Come on lets go."

The girl seemed to suddenly notice Ash and Angelina. She ran up to Ash, leaning in about an inch away from his face, making him feel very awkward before circling him, trying to look at him from all angles, before doing the same with Angelina. She ran back from the two trainers, and towards a street the other way.

"Wonder who that was," Ash wondered.

Pikachu just stayed under the tap, cooling himself off on a hot summer day. Ash smiled and decided to wait a few minutes to let Pikachu do whatever he needed to do.

Pikachu shook himself to dry himself but his ears perked up and scurried to where the girl had gone.

"Hey, Pikachu, where are you going?" Ash said as he ran to catch his friend. He turned off the tap as he sprinted the same way Pikachu had gone. Angelina just sighed and ambled along after them. She knew from experience that shady characters would often strike from behind when the victim was pre-occupied. In particular were the two girls she knew as bounty hunters, which was a bit of a misnomer actually, as most people would consider them to be quite pretty. They were stylish at least. She wonder what kind of mind her father had to employ Annie and Oakley into Team Rocket.

They ran up the path at an incredible speed and found Pikachu growling at two girls in a boat nearby, apparently gloating over the ease of their capture. One girl had curly blonde hair whild the other had bright, sky blue hair. It turned out the mysterious girl was trapped in webbing from an Ariados. An Espeon was stitting near the edge of the bridge.

Angelina could feel her blood boil as she heard them. She decided to wait behind so that her impact would have maximum effect.

"What do you think you're doing?!" Ash shouted at them, as he began to rip off the silk restraining the girl. The two girls abruptly stopped laughing, and looked at this newcomer, smirking.

"We're just trying to prevent a fashion disaster." Annie retorted coolly. it wouldn't help for him to know all their plans. They were sensitive enough as it was, and the fewer people interfering, the better.

"Well, this is no way to do it." Ash yelled.

"Oh, would you like to give her some tips instead?" Oakley sneered as she lounged back in the seat of the boat.

"Yes, please do." Annie jeered.

"I've got a tip for you, leave her alone."

"Oh I didn't know she had a bodyguard," Annie trembled in mock fear, "You're not going to hurt us, are you?"

Angelina decided this would be the most dramatic point to enter the scene, always the drama queen. She was holding Pichu, its little red cheeks were sparking angrily.

"What you really didn't know is that she has two bodyguards. He's unlikely to hurt you, but I certainly might." Angelina thought she sounded corny but at least it had the desired effect. Oakley looked at her in shock briefly, then looked as though she was sucking a lemon. Annie just gritted her teeth at him.

"Come now! That isn't the way to talk to an old friend!"

Oakley quickly leant forwards in the boat and began to yell at her. "What are you doing here?! This is our turf, and no stupid kids are going to stop us this time."

"Well, I know exactly what you're here for because I'm looking for the same ones. And I shall tell you now that it would be unwise to try anything whilst I'm here." Angelina said, whilst shooting a sidewards glance at the girl that they had bound. She noticed her gaze, and cowered slightly, but stopped when she noticed Angelina's assuring smile.

"Crystal, don't be stupid. We know you're bluffing. You can't possibly be after the same thing that we're after." Annie said as she lowered her sunglasses again. If Angelina was also after the Latis, she had to doublecheck that this girl was still Latias.

"Well think again. Just leave her alone!" Angelina yelled, just as Pikachu jumps onto the bridge and growls at them.

"Whatever would we do if they attacked us, Annie?"

"Espeon, show Oakley what we would do."

Espeon then ran up to Angelina and struck her, and Pichu, violently with a Psybeam. She screamed and collapsed to the ground, breathing heavily. Ash was outraged.

"That was a dirty trick. All right, two can play at this game. Pikachu get him."

Pikachu leapt off the bridge at the Espeon, who leapt onto the boat behind the girls. Pikachu then looked back at Ash helping up his sister.

"Get the girl to safety, Ash."

Ash was amazed at his sister, but not as much as the Rockets, so he took this moment to retalliate. He wanted them to think he was a mean contendor too. It always helped to have a bit of a rapport, as was obvious from their reaction to Angelina.

"Pikachu, Thunderbolt them!"

The telltale sparks of an electric attack coming were unmistakeable as a great bolt of lightning arched from Pikachu straight onto the boat, frying the Espeon and the two Rockets. He then turned his attention to the Ariados that was trying to get back at them as they tried to escape. It shook from the force of the voltage coursing through him, paralyzed.

They ran as fast as they could with Angelina acting as a rear guard to keep an eye on the two Pokemon who would surely be sent after them when the girls recovered from their shocking departure.

She heard a splash and then Annie complaining about how her suit was ruined. Angelina smiled to herself when he remembered that she was frail and would have fallen over the side of the boat when Pikachu had fried them. Typical Fashionista worried about clothes when more important things are at stake.

"This way!" Angelina took a left turn and ran down the street dodging a few kids playing basketball. Ash and the girl did the same. She noticed much later into the sprawling maze of the backstreets that Ash suddenly appeared very confused.

"You're lost aren't you." Angelina said as she shut her PokeGear.

"No I'm not; I know exactly where we're going. Err… this way!"

"Then you know that one there is a dead end?"

"How did you know that way was a dead end?"

"My PokeGear has a local area map, and I just checked, but we're lost. Ash, how about we ask the girl to lead us, she is a... local and will know the streets a lot better than either of us."

"What's wrong with your map?"

"It doesn't show the whole town."

The mysterious girl grabbed Ash's hand, leading him and Angelin up a flight of stairs behind an old lady knitting on a bench next to a Vulpix. Ash was taken aback by this, because this girl seemed to know exactly where they were, even though she couldn't possibly have been able to keep track of the many twists and turns through the street. They rounded a corner through an archway and emerged onto a balcony which overlooked the square.

Ash looked over the edge to see Brock and Misty sat on a bench enjoying their ice creams, and he began to shout down asking where his ice-cream was. Brock pointed at Togepi, who had a very clear red patch around it's mouth, and was now munching on the waffle cone, much to Ash's dismay. He really liked waffle cones.

Ash turned around, intending to ask if the girl was alright, but was met only by empty space. Surely, he thought, he'd have heard her walk off. "Where'd she disappear to?"

The group made their way back to the PokeCentre to get some rest from the morning's activities. It was only 11:30 in the morning, but already it felt much longer, considering how much had happened. Race at 10:30, Tour by Ross at 10:45, Ice creams at 11:00, and chased by criminals until 11:20. All in all, a rather uneventful day. Except the tour, but I'm usually too busy.

They all wandered through Altomare enjoying the sights and smells of the flooded streets.

It seemed to be only a matter of minutes before they arrived in front of the Museum.

"It looks more like a palace than a museum." Ash gasped craning his head back to see the top of the cupola.

No-one noticed the Rockets camera watching them as they entered.

They all walked in awe through the main lobby, staring at the intricate works of art painted as a fresco on the ceiling.

Angelina looked down and realized her friends were just about to step on a fossil embedded in the floor. She threw out her arm to stop Ash and Misty, but her arm wasn't long enough to stop Brock.

"Hey is this a fossil of a Pokemon?" Ash suddenly said when he noticed Angelina had stopped him. Brock was the most problematic, as he had stopped on the tile itself, earning him a scorning glace from Misty. The curator seemed to suddenly notice them, and came over to give them the tour.

"You might say that. It's also a reminder of our past. These fossils are of Pokemon that once terrorised Altomare. They were taught by an incredibly evil trainer to attack people. One was an Aerodactyl, the other was a…" before the museum curator could continue, someone butt in.

"Kabutops?" Misty asked.

"That's right." The curator seemed glad that Misty could identify the other Pokemon, and immediately entered into conversation with the group. He then showed them through a series of other exhibits; such as ancient relics recovered from the sea floor by divers, and an ancient map of Altomare before the water arrived.

"Everyone lived in fear until Latios brought water to the town; drowning the evil Pokemon, and turning our streets into canals. It was also when they built the DMA; the Defence Mechanism of Altomare. They wanted to make sure that no-one would ever disturb their peace again. Fortunately, they never had to use it." The curator continued. Angelina gazed up on it's metal surface and unique design. It looked more like a sculpture or a statue rather than a defensive weapon. From the top of the great iron claws that surrounded the central contraption, to the sun icon on the floor below him. The light filtering through the stained glass windows did little to alleviate the aura of foreboding that this machine radiated in abundance.

Ash was craned his neck to see the museum up and down. He noticed that a girl with a grass green shirt and a white skirt and beret was drawing on an easel on the balcony above, and he suddenly thought he recognised her. The curator was oblivious to his lack of attention, as he continued describing the machine.

"It's just a sacred…"

"Wait a sec… It's her!" Ash interrupted, rushing forward eagerly to try and get a better look at the girl. He stopped and leant against the DMA, now getting a stern look from everyone.

"Don't touch that!" the curator shouted.

Ash recoiled as though shocked. He didn't realise he had leant on the machine, he was too preoccupied with the girl above him.

"It was and accident, I'm sorry." Ash apologized before turning around to look at her again. She had just finished packing up her easel and was just starting to walk off towards a staircase. If he lost her now, he might not find her saw the girl too and she had a feeling it wasn't the girl Ash saved this morning.

"Hey guys, I'm going to check out something. Be at the Pokecenter before dark!" Ash said as he dashed out of the museum. Angelina turned watched her brother run out of the museum with Pikachu close behind.

"Don't worry guys, I'll take care of Ash," Angelina said, only to stop her brother getting in too deep a trouble. She ran out of the museum and followed after him. "Ash, what're you doing?"

"I think I saw that girl from before," Ash replied.

They continued through the streets and around a corner, almost crashing into a lady out for an afternoon stroll. Then Ash saw her again. She was on the over side of a canal but barely a few metres away.

"Hey," Ash said out of breath. Pikachu came scurrying up Ash's shoulder. "Why'd you disappear like that before?"

The girl didn't have a clue what this boy was on about, and knew that she'd never seen him or Angelina before in her life. "What do you mean, I've never seen either of you before," she responded in a rather hostile voice before turning and continuing to walk off.

"Ash, that's not the girl from before."

Ash of course wasn't listening; he was too preoccupied by running across the bridge to try to catch up with her again. Angelina sighed before chasing after him again. So headstrong. He'd better be more careful. Next time he puts his head in a hole to look inside, that something inside might just bite back.

They turned left onto the street they had seen her go up, but at a crossroad, there was no sign of which way she went. Ash was getting impatient to see her again and eventually decided to go left again. As they crossed a bridge, Angelina heard some Murkrows cawing down the canal.

They continued through an archway, and Ash stopped, leaning against the handrail bordering the canal edge. Angelina saw the girl on the bridge above them. She knew that this was the girl from earlier because she wasn't wearing a berret, and she smiled at her. She smiled back in a reassuring way. She could tell that Ash was rather slow in the brains department, at least compared to them. They then both watched Ash to see how long it would take for him to notice she was there. Of course, Ash didn't actually notice her at all; it was Pikachu pointing her out to him that made him look up. He immediately tried to rush into questioning. Foot in mouth, and swallowed. The girl laughed silently.

"Hey, what's the big idea?"

She didn't answer him, only beckoning them over with her hand, before turning and jogging away, leading them both through a labyrinth of passageways. Ash had to run to keep up with her, but at least she waited at the next junction so that he could see where she went. That instantly made it more worthwhile. They passed an angry chef, a woman slapping a man with dead roses, and a drunk man on the floor. Probably a hobo.

"Slow down, will ya?" Ash cried out, a pained expression snaking it's way across his face.

They finally caught up to the girl who just went through an iron garden arch. Ash stopped and slowly strolled through the archway when he reached it; delicate vines and foxgloves were intertwined throughout the framework of what turned out to be an arched tunnel. Through the end of the woven branches, they could see what looked like a flight of stairs down towards a grand house, and pathways leading out on either side of the small square which connected them. Ash seemed intrigued by a water fountain that had two Pidgeys drinking from it. They didn't fly off when he approached.

"Ash, over there."

Angelina was pointing at the girl run straight through a wall. Ash just stared and Angelina just walked through the wall herself. Pikachu followed. Then Ash who reluctantly followed. They were swallowed in darkness.

Ash ran to catch up with Angelina and Pikachu, seemingly drawing comfort from the fact that he wasn't alone. The corridor they were walking through gradually became lighter in front of them, until they arrived out in the open. Even after that brief span of time in the tunnel, the sun still scorched Ash's retinas when he first moved into the light.

Pikachu had rushed ahead. Being Pokemon, the darkness of the tunnel hadn't been a problem for him, and he didn't seem to be affected by the sudden change in light intensity. He squealed to them both to come forwards to see the amazing sight that had unfolded before them.

They both gasped as they saw the green wonderland spread out before them down a flight of stairs; a great paved pathway flanked by colossal, ancient trees led towards a water feature at the other end of the space, a series of paths branching of this main avenue between the trees. Smaller trees were scattered here and there around the central path, and various ornaments lined each branching path. Rectangular ponds were scattered throughout the area, homing small groups of about three or four Poliwags. A small herd of Butterfree flew past them as they descended the steps.

"This place is amazing."

"…Beautiful." They both finished at the same time.

_**Why can't Ash appreciate true beauty, even when it stares him in the face? **_Angelina wondered, until she realised that Ash was only fourteen, and hadn't developed a sense of maturity to his situations.

Ash saw the girl they had been following about halfway down the main avenue, as she turned around and ran up the branching path next to her.

"Hey, it's her." Ash saw that girl who was swinging on a branch. She seemed to be having fun since she was smiling.

As they reached where the girl had ran, they came across a large rectangular lake, which had gazebo on an island in the middle, currently sheltering a small group of Wooper. Something stirred in the garden.

"Ash, stop!" He had heard them too; the wind chimes that bordered the path had suddenly burst into a flurry of activity around them. The only sound in the garden now was the chimes frenzied whirring. Something very big, very fast, or both, was moving through the garden.

Angelina crouched on the ground, staring at the fountain at the other end of the garden. Ash could not understand what he was doing, and just eyed the wind chimes suspiciously. A large haze exploded from the fountain causing waves to crash over the edges spilling water to the grass below. The wind chimes went crazy as they heard wind pass them. Pikachu flew off Ash and landed on his face on the grass. Ash stumbled but regained his composure and looked towards where the wind had just gone. Ash barely saw a haze and immeadiatly used his trainer instincts.

"Shock it Pikachu!"

Pikachu emmitted bolt of electricty but saw it continue on into the sky. A miss. The haze rammed Ash and Pikachu sending them a good seven feet away from where they were standing before.

Angelina looked towards Ash and looked in horror as Pikachu stood back up. She cradled Pichu in her arms, crouched over to shield her from the elements. Ash had just done the same with Pikachu, and was bracing himself for the inevitable impact.

That impact never came, as the girl had just ran into the space between the Pokemon and the two boys, shielding them. All Ash and Angelina could feel was the rush of air that was suddenly displaced as the Pokemon back-flapped to a stop. Then the Pokemon lowered the shield he had used to hide from view, and revealed himself in all his glory.

Both siblings/trainers stood in absolute shock. Here, hovering before them was the great guardian of Altomare; Latios.

As the Pokemon screeched at them past the girl, Ash recoiled out of fear, recalling the statues that Ross had pointed out to them in front of the museum.

"A-a Latios!" Ash stuttered.

_**'Ash, are you thick or what?! He knows he's a Latios,' **_Angelina thought. Latios started squaking at the girl, but she shook her head and just stood there protecting Ash.

_**"Move out of the way sis!" **_Latios telepathically spoke, but Angelina was in too much shock to know he did.

"Why is he so mad at us?"

"Hey! What are you doing to Latios?!" Angelina looked at where the voice came from and there was the berret girl. She had a sketchbook in her hands and glared at Ash. This was the girl that Ash had seen on the balcony of the museum, and who Angelina had seen walking past him on the bridge. She wasn't surprised why there was two of them. Ash wasn't as logical as Angelina, and just took to staring at one girl, then the next, and back again.

"Well?!" the girl said.

"We just fo-" before Ash could finish, Angelina finished his sentence before he could make a fool of himself.

"We were led here by this girl. He's Ash and that's Pikachu." The girl with the berret looked at Angelina.

_**"And she is?"**_ a voice said. It was a telepathic voice that everyone could hear. Angelina jumped a little but realised it was from Latios. It looked like it could use telepathy. Angelina just smiled.

"Angelina. Angelina Murakami," Angelina answered. "And you are?"

"I don't think you need to know. Alright Latios, get them."

_**"With pleasure,"**_ Latios reared its head and prepared to attack them.

"That would be enough," a man's voice rang throughout the garden. Everyone turned and looked at the staircase and the museum curator was there. He then looked towards the girl with the berret.

"Bianca, I'm sure they don't mean to hurt Latios."

"But Grandpa they," Bianca retorted. The curator just shushed her down and looked to the girl without the berret.

"Would you like to play with your new friends, Latias?" the curator asked. Angelina was a little confused at first, but realised who the girl really was. Ash was just clueless as usual and got dragged away (again) by the girl. She pushed him into the swing and she jumped on with him.

"Hey no offence, isn't Latias the name of a pokemon?" Ash asked. The girl began to glow a light blue as she looked back down at Ash, shards of the light breaking away in a dazzling display of sparks, and pushing the swing behind him was a red and white Pokemon with amber eyes; the other legendary dragon, Latias.

Ash was so startled, he pretty much flew all the face first to the pool dunking his head into it. Everyone burst into laughter including Latios and Latias. She picked up Ash who picked up his hat before it could sink to the bottom. He blushed as she smiled at him.

"Thanks, I'm okay, thanks… a lot." He was still reeling from the effect of seeing what he presumed to just be a rather attractive human girl changing into a legendary Pokemon.

"Laa! Laaaaaaaaaaaa!" She cried out as she began flying around his head. _**"You're one silly guy you know that?" **_a sweet voice said inside Ash's head. He realised it was from Latias. Angelina just smiled and laughed.

"She must have really taken a liking to these young trainers." The man said.

Suddenly, Latios swooped down next to Pikachu to investigate the small yellow creature that Ash had brought with him. And after a brief conversation in the Pokemon language, Latios licked Pikachu's cheek.

"And Latios seems to have taken well to the Pokemon."

Latios let Pikachu hop onto his neck and ride him as he flew around the garden. The group started to walk around the garden and follow the curator named Lorenzo. Latios and Latias were playing with Pikachu who was hopping from Latios to Latias. Pichu just looked up enviously and gave Angelina a questioning look.

"Chocolate, you know you can't fly with them. If you got too excited, you'd let loose a blast of electrical energy, and knock them straight out of the sky. They are part flying, you know."

Pichu just sulked in her trainer's arms, which Angelina found it very cute.

"My name's Bianca. Sorry about almost making Latios attacking you like that," she turned to Ash and Angelina.

"That's okay, Bianca," said Ash, "I do have a few questions though."

"I suppose you're wondering why Latias looked exactly like Bianca." said the man who had identified himself to be Lorenzo.

"Yeah."

"It's one of her powers. Latias is able to shapeshift. She can turn into a shape of a human if she wanted to," Lorenzo finished.

Latias looked at Pikachu and smiled and he smiled back.

_**"Are you ready?"**_ she telepathically whispered to Pikachu. He nodded and Latias flew at top speed towards Ash. Ash looked towards Latias and widened his eyes as a large dragon with a (once again,) huge electric mouse flew towards him. Pikachu jumped off of Latias and flew like a bullet into Ash's face while Latias banked right barrel rolling out of the way. She was laughing as Pikachu scampered into his shoulder.

Unbeknown to any of them, Latias had sneaked around behind their group. She lashed forwards, and grabbed Ash's hat in her mouth, before flying off towards the fountain with it.

"Hey what are you doing?" Ash cried out, laughing slightly, before giving chase and began playing 'Keep Away" with his hat. "Hey, come on! That's my favourite hat!"

Angelina watched as they played together and loved the way Ash used a ruse to get his hat back. Latias just took his hat away again therefore making the game even longer. Latias just flew giggling while tapping Ash's head and darting back to where she was before.

"Got it!" Ash cried out triumphant, before playing the game with her again.

Latios had flown over to watch as well, hovering above the fountain. Leaning forwards slightly, his eyes began a glow a silvery blue colour.

Ash however couldn't understand why Latias had suddenly stopped playing the game, as she turned around and stared into Latios's eyes. This triggered a similar effect for her.

Latios let out a loud squawk, drawing his arms up to his chest, and dived into the fountain, pulsing his body to cut through the water like a missile, as he entered an underwater tunnel that led into the canal network.

A pulse emmitted from Latias and they were soon in a waterway underwater with many water pokemon. Ash jumped a few inches into the air or errr... water, as he saw that he was breathing underwater. Angelina was looking around in wonder while Bianca and Lorenzo were the only ones that acted normal.

"What is this?" Angelina asked.

"This is sightsharing, a rare privilege. Latios and Latias must really trust you," Lorenzo replied.

"Sightsharing is when one Lati shares his or her sight with the other Lati who can transmit what they are seeing to other people. Right now you are seeing what Latios is seeing," Bianca stated. Everyone took in the information and went back to looking at the canal, passing through roving shoals of Remoraid, Chinchou, and even a gang of Quagsires.

"Hey Latias, tell Latios thanks. This is amazing!" Ash said to Latias. She turned to Ash and nodded, too deep in concentration to reply telepathically.

It was about ten minutes before Latios decided to turn around and head back for the garden.

"How long have you guys known Latios and Latias?" Ash asked them, genuinely intrigued.

"I've known them since their father brought the water to our town. He rescued the people from a life of terror, and left us with this beautiful water city. But I'm afraid it was too much for him." Lorenzo explained. "In his place he left a beautiful crystal orb called the Soul Dew said to contain the spirit of Latios."

"So Latios died saving the town, and his children became orphans." Angelina said.

"Where is the Soul Dew?" Ash asked.

Lorenzo led them to a small fountain with a spherical jewel clamped in a claw in the bottom of it. The jewel seemed to radiate a bright light, making a mysterious yet beautiful aura around it. All of them looked in awe as the jewel mesmerised them all.

"I'll tell you both something; that beautiful jewel contains not only the spirit of Latios but in the wrong hands, power to destroy our town." Lorenzo told Ash and Angelina.

"Wow," Ash said.

"It must never leave this pool. So you see, its important that its location be kept a secret."

"Right." Angelina agreed.

Latias peeked her head and looked over Ash to see the fountain. A bit too excited right now to calm down, grabbed Ash and flew above the group raising the young trainer to a high level.

Latios poked his head where Ash used to be and glared at Latias. _**"Sis!" **_

Latias gave Latios a teasing look. _**"What?" **_Her muscles strained at the weight and her wings throbbed before she let go of Ash.

"AAAAUUUGH!!"

Latios hurried to where Ash was going to land and successfully caught him on his back. He flew back to the fountain and set Ash where he was before. Ash was a little shaky after that incident and stumbled after Latios let go of him.

Latias swooped down and tried to nuzzle Ash.

"She wants to play some more." Bianca told him, a smile playing on her face.

"Sorry, I gotta go find my friends, but we'll play again real soon, ok?" Ash assured the dragon Pokemon.

"Well… Shall we head back then?" Lorenzo asked him.

"Okay." Ash said. He had had enough action for one day, and could do with a good nights sleep. Angelina thought the same as she checked her PokeGear. It was already 8:30pm.

Lorenzo led them back through the opposite end to where the boys had come in. It led into a small wooden room furnished with craftsman's tools and the central space was taken up with a half finished gondola. It turned out that besides being a volunteer for the museum, he spent most of his days making gondolas for a living. He volunteered Bianca to take them back into the main area of town, near the PokeCentre.

Angelina was sat up watching the sights that passed by as Bianca drove them back into town on her grandfather's speedboat. She could hear sweet music being played on an accordion in a distinctly Latin style from some of the higher windows they passed.

Ash had already seen most of this part of the town, as he was paying attention when Ross had taken them on the tour. He decided to talk to Bianca again.

"Hey Bianca, why were those two girls chasing you before? Did you know them?"

"Huh? What are you talking about?" She asked him. She didn't really have any friends besides Latios and Latias.

"Oh it must have been Latias."

"Somebody was chasing Latias?"

"Yeah, these two girls by the name of Annie and Oakley were chasing her this morning." Angelina said.

"That's weird." Bianca said.

When Ash and Angelina arrived at the PokeCentre, Misty and Brock were waiting for them.

"So what did you two do earlier?" Misty asked.

Ash and Angelina exchanged an understanding and looked back to their friends.

"We'll tell you later."

Even at night, it was still incredibly hot. Four hours ago when they decided to go to sleep, Brock had opened the window to alleviate the heat. Everyone was comfortably asleep, and even though there was little wind, a light breeze fluttered through the room, as something displaced the air outside. Pikachu sensed it, and woke up; seeing a blue light pulsate through the air in front of him.

It ran up towards the light, shouting his own name. This was sufficient to wake Ash up. He looked around blurry eyed to see why Pikachu had woken him. He looked and saw a girl stood on the balcony.

"Bianca? Hey, what's up?" Ash said, also waking up Misty, Angelina, and Brock. The girl just threw herself on him, and sobbed silently on his shoulder.

Angelina got up from her bed and walked over to Ash. "Bianca wouldn't come in though the window. Unless she's a secret cat burglar, which I definately doubt." she whispered. "Misty, Brock, you'd better sit down." she said as they sat down on a couch nearby.

"Brock, Misty, you know I said I saw a girl in the museum?"

Misty and Brock nodded. They remembered Ash running out without even telling them where he was going, even Angelina followed.

"Is this her?" Misty asked.

Ash looked to Angelina. He didn't know exactly how much of Latias's identity it was safe to reveal to them. Even though they were his best friends, he knew that if Angelina thought it would be safer to keep them ignorant, then that was the end of the matter.

Angelina nodded, then Ash put a hand on her shoulder. "Are you alright?" he almost pulled his hand away from her from the low temperature from her skin. She looked back at Ash and slowly nodded.

"This girl is the legendary Pokemon Latias." Angelina said to the rest of the group.

"She's Latias?!" Brock and Misty both said incredulously.

"That's right. Latias, I'd like you to meet my friends. This is Misty and Brock." Ash said.

The girl looked at them briefly, and then looked down at the table. Seeing them reminded her why she was here in the first place. They looked like such a close family, and she had just lost her brother to the pair of Rockets who'd come storming into the garden. He'd sacrificed himself for her. She turned back to look at Ash. He nodded to her. She stood up before Misty and Brock, and transformed back into Latias.

_**"Hi," **_Latias telepathically said.

They both stood up in shock at the sudden transformation. Brock was holding his hands up in front of him, repulsed by the fact he had less than platonic feelings for the girl before, who now turned out to be a Pokemon. Misty was staring at her in reverence and awe. She wanted to see a Latias or a Latios since she knew what the Pokemon on her medallion were. Latias seemed more pleased by Misty's reaction to her, but she found the staring uncomfortable. She turned away to avoid her intense gaze.

"What happened to your brother?" Ash anxiously said. Latias wouldn't even look at him. Ash just shouldn't have asked. For when he thought that she wasn't going to answer, she said,

_**"He's... captured by the two girls that attacked me," **_Latias said. Tears sprang into her eyes with every word she said. Ash and Angelina just pained to see her like this. When she wiped her eyes, they glowed silvery blue and the whole room was flooded with Lateral energy. Ash and Angelina instantly recognised the phenomena, but Misty and Brock were terrified. Brock would even need a new change of underwear.

Everyone in the room could see they were in a large hall, dominated by a large mechanical device. A trio of black metal rings were spinning around them, and underneath them they could see an icon that resembled the sun. They were looking into the DMA chamber.

"How did we get in here?" Brock asked.

"What's going on?" Misty added. Angelina noticed the red-head just slightly shake where she was standing.

"Sightsharing," Angelina explained. "We're seeing exactly what Latios is seeing right now."

As they looked around the room, Ash saw that a huge web covered one wall. Tied up at the bottom of it, was…

"Bianca! And Lorenzo." Ash suddenly shouted.

Angelina was looking to the other side. The machine had started moving again, ratcheting and pivoting noisily. _**'The DMA is active?! But how?!'**_

"Somebody's stolen the Soul Dew!"

"And guess who it was…" Angelina said as she pointed through the bars. Everyone else looked to where Angelina was pointing.

Two girls were stood beside what appeared to be an open metal sphere, connected to the bulk of the machine. One with silver hair stepped up into the cockpit. She could see the screen forming before her as she sat down. That was not good.

"Someone's been doing there homework. This thing's control mechanism is based on gestures. If she knows how to even turn it on, then she'd going to be causing some serious damage." Angelina said, as she continued to watch the Rocket gesticulate.

Two blue lights weaved into the hallway from the main atrium, spiralling around each other, leaving trails like a strand of DNA.

"Those lights have just reformed as Aerodactyl and Kabutops. The evil fossils."

"How is this happening?" Misty asked.

The Kabutops and Aerodactyl were moving out.

A matter of seconds later, Latios blacked out, leaving Latias alone in the world. She collapsed to the carpet as the energy deficit left her dazed.

"Latias, are you okay?" Ash cried out as she fell. She looked up at him briefly before lowering her head back down to recover. From the shock.

"I think we're in trouble." Brock said.

"Everyone in this city is in trouble."

Suddenly, they could hear mechanical clunks, and hundreds of ratchets catching within the walls of the buildings. Ash ran onto the balcony to see what the commotion was. Immense steel cables were growing out to the ground and walls, crisscrossing over doorways.

"What's going on?" Misty asked him.

"I don't know." Ash told her. His attention was drawn to the opposite balcony, where cables had snaked their way up to form a cage. Circular barricades slotted into place between the bars. Then the cables began to form a cage around their own balcony.

"Oh no! Latias come on!" Ash shouted as he jumped over the edge into the water. Not a second too soon, as the cables had just cut off the balcony from the outside world, with four steel spikes forming where Ash had just been. Those would have impaled him instantly. And impaling tends to hurt. A lot.

"Ash! Where are you going?" Brock cried out through the mesh.

Ash bobbed up from under the surface, and shivered before answering. The water was as cold as Latias to his skin.

"We'll be okay; we're going to the museum. We have to stop them."

"Good luck." Misty said, watching Ash swim away.

Angelina wasn't one to stay in one place while knowing her brother was being chased down by two evil re-fossilized Pokemon and two Rockets controlling them through the DMA. She left the Pokemon Center with Brock and Misty, taking their stuff as they attempted to make their way to the museum using the streets. She realized Ash would need help since he left behind his Poke-Belt, Brock and Misty agreed, sending out Crobat, Politoad, and Corsola to assist Ash and Latias. She didn't even stop Brock when he got fed up and started climbing up the railings.

It wasn't long that they arrived at the museum and just entered the DMA chamber. They saw Ash, Lorenzo, and Bianca huddled over two Pokemon, and ran over to them.

"ASH!" Misty cried.

"Ash!" Brock shouted.

"Are you guys alright?" Angelina asked.

"We're all fine, except for Latios. He is technically dying."

Angelina watched Ash, Bianca and Pikachu as they each tended to the battered Latios as best they could. She could have sworn he heard someone moving behind him. She looked back up at the DMA, and saw that Annie was about to pick up the Soul Dew, which had turned black-and-dark red. Lorenzo also noticed the girl's action. Angelina then all of a sudden knew that the soul dew was dying.

"DON'T TOUCH THAT!" both Angelina and Lorenzo shouted together.

"Hm?" Annie murmured as she rested her fingertips on the Soul Dew and looked down at the two in disgusted confusion. As soon as it came into contact with her fingers the Soul Dew shone with brown light and then blazed beams of yellow. Annie screamed, unable to take her hand off until she was blown away by the power, crash landing straight into Oakley's form and sending the two of them tumbling into the middle of the control seat.

The crystal shattered in a blaze of blue and purple, and instantly the DMA was alive with electricity sparking from the base to the very top. Annie only had time to wail in surprise and horror once she'd recovered, before the sphere swung shut and the two of them were sent on the same thrill ride Oakley had already experienced once. The two of them screeched as the DMA once again moved into action, swinging the closed control panel around and around in the air.

The giant metal barriers – the same ones which had enclosed the DMA the very first time Ash had spotted the real girl responsible for Latias' human form – appeared once more and encircled it again, croaking in protest.

The nine– Ash, Angelina, Misty, Brock and Pikachu, Lorenzo and Bianca, Latias and Latios all watched, (the humans stunned, the Pokémon merely curious) as power blazed around them in eerie zigzags of white-pink lightning.

"What's happening?" Bianca cried, taking a step back.

"The prophecy was true!" Lorenzo said, looking at the big metal behemoth – and perhaps its passengers too – angrily. "The Soul Dew is dying! It's been out of the pool for much too long!" He grimaced, and hunched his form even more still. "All the water is leaving!"

A few replied with "Oh!", a few with "Huh!", but none missed the gravity of the situation. From that distance, none could see that in actual fact, the Soul Dew had actually shattered with Annie's touch. The prophecy had been read wrongly. Alto Mare was, for the moment, without a Soul Dew at all. Without the constant spiritual protection of the Latios that had brought it here, the water was leaving just as quickly as it had been delivered, and both the present Latios and Latias could do nothing but sense that just outside, waters were already streaming away through the canals and towards the horizon, as if banished.

The other, less successful members of Team Rocket – James, Jessie and Meowth – were just clambering over another parapet in their desperate bid to escape the now-fully-enclosed city, when the rushing sound from below halted them completely. "Look at dat!" Meowth said, wide-eyed and wide-mouthed at the furious passage of the water just before them.

And Aerodactyl roared in triumph as it circled through the air, unblinking yellow eyes seeing all. Nevermore would it be again sentenced to a slow, painful death under cold, black waters. Now it, and Kabutops, would once again reign, and rain terror down on people and Pokémon alike.

Most of the gondolas which hadn't been tied up securely soon floated away out of the city. Yet the water was receding so quickly, soon the ones remaining merely rested on the sandy beds of the canals. The larger boats merely leaned over dangerously as the water level dropped, now looking very out of place on dry land.

The team rushed out of the museum and towards the canals, where they could do nothing but stare, horrified expressions on their faces. "Pika!" Pikachu gasped, both from the exertion running and also the barren nature of the now dry canals. All breathed audibly as one with the sight.

"It's... all gone," Ash said disbelievingly.

"But I'm afraid it's coming back." This time, Lorenzo had the prophecy unerringly correct, and the ill omen was all the more chilling with the eerie calls of the Lati duo behind him. But nobody else understood.

"What do you mean?" Misty asked, deathly afraid.

Angelina had an explanation, "If an enormous amount of water disappears from shore, it comes back as a wave. A big wave."

Everybody looked at Angelina in horror; more calls rang from Latias to Latios and back again as they looked at each other, seeming to come to a decision.

Latios swooped and rose towards the museum's roof tip, through the air, followed quickly by his sister.

"Pika!" Pikachu warned, and Ash took his attention off the barren canals to notice Latias had left his side. "Huh?" He watched as they reached the bell tower and began circling the statue of the sun placed at its peak, still calling to each other in their high-pitched, musical voices.

Latios was the first to break circling. He braked in the air to the left of the tower and focused his attention towards the sea. Latias paused to the right, looking earnestly at him, then in the same direction.

All watched and listened, the starkness of the rocks bordered the city of water and the mournful cries of Lati sending chills down their spines.

Latios called again, then faltered, his eyes shut in pain as he hovered, bending his head a little and cried out. Latias heard the hurt in his voice and turned towards him, worriedly calling out to him. Recovering a little, Latios opened his eyes again and called out reassuringly to his little sister. _**"Do not worry!"**_ He didn't meet her gaze, rather, turned his attention back to the ocean.

Latias in relief smiled at him, then, when noticing he was not looking, did the same, the relieved look now lost in complete seriousness.

The Pokémon heard the rumble before any of the humans did; but none missed the sudden blur on the horizon which rose... and rose... its crest white-grey in the powerful moonlight, the powerful swell black-blue and terrifying. A monstrous tidal wave, high enough to engulf the entire city, drowning everything in the process.

Nobody could hide the horror in their voices or faces as each breathed out audibly at the sight. Lorenzo watched with hardened eyes and gritted teeth, holding Bianca's shaking hands in his own strong work-hardened ones. "Just as predicted," he said, barely able to hide the tremor in his voice. "It's coming!"

Hearing this, Bianca whimpered and began sobbing against his chest, her eyes shut in grief.

The tidal wave roared across the dry sea bed, engulfing an entire dilapidated stone cathedral situated on a nearby small island and spitting the stone fragments out with the force of its power. Steadily it continued on towards defenceless, unaware Alto Mare.

"Latiiiouu!" Latios cried resolutely, looking faithfully at his sister, and the two made eye contact. A single moment passed, yet they said all they needed to say in this look, and then they charged, their screams echoing behind them.

"Latias!" Ash cried, allowing himself a little bit of hope for their lives in the immense block of worry he had for her. Could she and Latios possibly save them? Bianca forgot her fear and looked out to where the Lati's forms dwindled into mere shapes of blue and red, and wailed, "Latios!"

"Pikachuuu!" Pikachu screeched, hoping that in both their hearts, they heard him cry out, "You can do it!"

Onward they soared, increasing speed, rushing to face the immense wall of water which dwarfed their forms into insignificance. Latios' eyes glowed with a sudden white power, and soon his whole body shone with incandescence. At his side, Latias flew, ever with him, and soon also power beamed from her body. The two beacons of hope flying towards the tidal wave gleamed with even more power, and in synchrony became one, the light focusing into a perfect sphere of blue and white.

It collided with the tidal wave, in comparison tiny, and was practically lost to sight, but then emerged as the sphere burst forth, growing all the while. The light from it was practically blinding, its power, at least to the humans, was mysterious and unknown – the wall of the tidal wave was halted with an invisible force inside the sphere and lost all its destructive capabilities as it rippled with the force of the light.

The next island the water hit was practically untouched, the trees growing on the surface merely buffeted slightly by the force of the spray as it hit the wall of the island.

The water then slowly returned to Altomare. It filled the dry streets of Altomare once again. The ball of light eclispsed the moon, but it was bright enough to light the whole entire city. People stuck their heads out the windows to see the beautiful light.

Latias was floating in a perfect world of light and Aura. She opened her eyes into the blue-tinged brilliance, then called curiously and softly for her brother, looking around her for him. _**"Brother?"**_

She froze. Before her, suspended in midair as she was in the light, was Latios, her brother! Right before her, how could she have not noticed beforehand? But... he was different. _**"Oh!"**_ she said in surprise.

His form was now slightly transparent – the outline between him and the other light was practically unnoticeable. But it was not merely invisibility, the kind they used to use when roaming the canals of Alto Mare, and with a start, Latias realised a lot of things all at once.

"_**This is your sacrifice?"**_ she asked, not really expecting an answer, spoken or otherwise. She felt her eyes begin to glimmer with tears.

In reply, Latios leaned down slightly and extended a shimmering right hand, which Latias stared at stupidly for a while before looking to him for confirmation. He gave none, so she looked down again and impulsively brought her left hand up to meet his. She heard a pleasant tinkling sound at the contact, and could feel his claws, but only just. It felt like he was going to fade away at any second now.

But Latios made no mention of it, merely inclined his head in a nod, shutting his eyes into the nod and then opening them with a cry of reassurance, the tinge of a smile meeting his mouth.

And his hand left hers. She held onto his claws for as long as she could before it became to much and she released him, forever.

Her arm still reaching out in desperate grief, she watched him ascend, his form beginning to glow brighter than ever before, the brilliance of his soul-form gathering strength then expanding outwards, blue light pushing her away from him, towards the earth she so desperately wanted to forgo just for a few more minutes with her beloved sibling... but soon he was lost to her, and her to him, in the blue light.

And Latios rose... forever onwards and upwards...

The light shimmered and without warning reshaped into a vertical column of light which thinned and intensified; stretching from the ocean's waves to the everlasting skies above, where it was lost to sight by the cloud cover.

The humans watched in awe as it remained, a silent testimony... then suddenly disintegrated into nothingness, the light disappearing into the air, leaving no sign of its Pokémon creators.

"Where are they?" Bianca said, the whole group staring, wide mouthed, into the air. Misty was the first to look down again at the ocean bed to see the tide coming in at a much peaceful state than it had been before. "Hey look," she said weakly. "the water."

The water rushed back into the canals, bringing in with it the marooned gondolas. A few pavements were at once engulfed but the water soon flowed back into the canals again.

The sun rose upon a different world than the one before. The water was a beautiful cerulean blue, and the dawn colours of the sky entranced the travellers as they flowed gently along across the still ocean in one of Lorenzo's gondolas.

A lone voice permeated through the silence of the early morning. "Latias!" Misty cried, and was soon echoed by Brock and Ash. "Latios!"

The calling went on for a few minutes, before Pikachu, at the front of the gondola, peered out and spotted something. "Pika!" he warned with surprise, then shouted. "Pikapi!"

"Huh?" Ash said, leaning over the side of the gondola.

All of them looked across the water, and Brock was the first to recognise the still shapes as Pokémon. "Oh!" he said. A solemn Mantine, faithfully carrying a limp, unconscious Latias towards them, flanked on either side by worried Chinchou.

"It's Latias." Ash said. He watched as the three Pokémon drew closer to the boat, and was the first to reach down and bring Latias' considerable weight onboard. Bianca reached over from the other side to give him a hand. With her help they soon had Latias supported on the gondola, and the three other Pokémon departed without a word.

"Latias?" Ash said softly, looking closely at her, hoping. "Can you hear me, Latias?"

Lorenzo put down his oar and joined the group, huddled round her form.

A slow coo... Latias shifted in his arms and slowly her eyes opened to him. She called sweetly and sadly, and Ash held her tight in relief. "Latias!"

"Hey, Latias?" Bianca asked gently, and as soon as Latias looked up at the sound of her best friend's voice, Bianca took her into her arms. "Where's... Latios?"

Latias cried out sadly, looking into Bianca's eyes, then looked towards the clouds, mewing again, strongly this time, as if to say, "There.".

Bianca looked to that direction, and to the silence of the clouds amidst the blue sky just after dawn. It was so quiet here. Everyone followed her actions and cast their attentions to where Latias had said to.

"So..." Bianca said, "that light is Latios?"

The image of the night before, when the two had been lost to them in the pure cylinder of light, stretching as far as their eyes could see, all occurred to them. Ash could feel himself getting emotional at the thought that Latios was really, truly gone... could his spirit really be living on in the light they were seeing right now?

Lorenzo sighed and sat back down, looking every bit a tired old man. "Like his father, Latios gave his life to save the city." he explained to them.

Ash's mind was whirling. No. he said inside himself. No, that can't be. They didn't bring the water like Latios' father, they stopped it from destroying everything! That can't have...

Latias called sadly again, and shut her eyes in grief, seeking Bianca's comforting hug. The humans looked down in sadness and respect. Ash tried to clear his throat from the horrible lump seemingly embedded in there, but he knew it was inevitable. "Latios!" he cried, in denial and sadness and exhaustion from last night, and felt his eyes start to overflow.

Latias, in her own grief, felt his own cry, and called to him, her eyes opening and in his direction. After a minute or so, her eyes started to glow a gentle white-blue; the pupils and iris' contracting as the sight-sharing power shone.

Ash felt his body, it was the same, but something about this was now different... he cleared his throat again and slowly opened his eyes to a whole new world. "Huh?" he exclaimed, and they flew open in wonder. "Oh!"

The group stood in surprise, and in wonderment at their situation. Sight sharing this was... but then, where was Latios? Was this really what he was also seeing, right now? They all stared into the centre of this blue sphere they were enclosed in, noticing the light was emanating from the perfect centre. And around them was flowing patterns of light and darker shades. But it was only Lorenzo who identified the surface around them as the same as the Soul Dew...

"Hey, this is..." Brock started.

"Sight sharing." Ash finished, and Bianca nodded at them, pleased. "That's right." she said.

Ash looked upwards, knowing there was no way he could see Latios, but hoping the motion would be considered as polite. "Latios, is this what you're seeing?" he said. "Show us..."

The Soul Dew and the humans inside ascended... through the fluffy, white of high clouds, and soon emerged to view the... the earth! The entire world, in its entirety was now in their sights as they floated in the darkness of space amidst the blue power of the Soul Dew.

Awed at the beautiful sight, the humans could only stare as Latias continued linking to her brother. They continued drawing away from the earth and soon could see the inky blackness of space and the countless stars in it.

"The earth is so pretty..." Misty said hesitatingly, hoping her words wouldn't break any connections. "So blue..."

"It's... beautiful," Angelina stammered. A gentle voice rang throughout space.

_**"Latias, Altomare is now yours. Good...bye," **_the voice was non other than Latios.

Just as the earth was practically lost to them as they soared through space away from it, it faded entirely, and all around them was black – no more stars. The light in the centre sparked out and engulfed them in light and soon condensed once more to fly away from them, but then slowly lower before them.

Instinct told Bianca to hold out her hands where they were held, clasped to her body. The light drew down into them and soon formed into a perfect sphere once more, losing most of its radiance so the outer shell could be seen. The same land-form patterns roamed its surface... the same as the last jewel before it had shattered... the same as the one which they had been inside... the Soul Dew!

Bianca realised things had come full circle. This was Latios' last link to earth. "Latios?" Ash asked hoarsely, staring at the Soul Dew.

"Piika..." Pikachu whimpered, sadness in his eyes.

And the contact was lost...

They emerged from the blackness to find themselves standing upon mid-air just an inch above the gondola's hull. Bianca hardly felt herself descend as she stared in wonder. Brock, who was only very new to the experience, practically fell over before he recovered and cleared his throat in embarrassment.

Latias cried, her voice rippling with unspoken sadness. Bianca took one more look at the Soul Dew in her hands and hugged it to her, a sad smile on her face. Seeing Latias ignored by her human friend, Ash held out an arm and clasped her neck gently and protectively. She responded by crying again and leaning into his warm embrace.

Back in the Secret Garden, an hour later, the group stood before the Soul Dew fountain. As it was his right, Lorenzo was the one to put the new one in where the old one had stayed for years, and just like the old one, it clinked into place immediately.

Bubbles began rising once more from the fountain, it was like the water was once again alive. Soon the water was streaming again through the holes – without the Soul Dew there, it had slowed to a mere trickle.

"It's perfect!" Misty said, a smile on her face. "Just like the old one!"

"Yeah," Ash agreed, in surprise.

"We now have a new Guardian of Alto Mare." Lorenzo explained.

It had been years since Bianca had tried talking to the Latios Soul Dew. Now, her courage returned. "Thank you for saving our town, Latios." she said firmly, and respectfully. "Please, stay with us forever."

Later that day, Ash, Angelina, and their friends were walking towards a boat with all of their things ready and packed. Ash looked away at the water in the canals filled with pokemon. He sighed and looked at the sky to see a clear blue sky with a bright sun and little patches of clouds. He wished they would all go away. It didn't fit the situation right, it was too bright. He uncomfortably shifted his arm around in the cast as he looked towards the ocean. It was vast and deep blue with small waves crashing into the beach shores. He noticed Lorenzo was walking outside his workshop with a pile of wood, and asked the driver to stop. He called over to Lorenzo.

"Thanks for everything."

"Oh, you're leaving already?"

"Yeah."

"Hold on. Bianca was going to the market, but she may still be here." Lorenzo looked up to Bianca's room and shouted. "Bianca! Your friends are leaving! Bianca." He turned back to Ash. "Oh, I'm afraid you just missed her."

"Well… tell her we said thanks, and goodbye."

"Yeah, we had a really great time." Brock added.

"Okay, well, come back and see us."

"We will. See you later."

Angelina was comfortably sitting in the boat with her friends as it began to reach the river road, she noticed something.... or someone. A brunette in a green shirt and white skirt was waving a rolled up paper at them. Pikachu noticed her, and alerted Ash. He was interested to know what the girl was doing. "Bianca?" he gawked. The girl began to run over to the docks, alerting the boy to stop the boat. "Hey, driver, can you pull over?"

"Sure thing, Ash," the driver in the bridge voiced.

The boat was slowing down, and continued to run through the streets, towards the dock at the end of the canal. Ash had stepped out of the boat to talk to the girl, which Angelina wasn't surprised.

The girl panted briefly trying to catch her breath before straightening up and offering him the rolled up piece of sketch paper. He was confused, but she nodded and held it out for him more. He realised she wanted him to take it. Now that his hands were full, he couldn't resist against her next gesture. She leaned forwards and kissed him on the cheek. It caused Misty to drop her egg, Brock to stumble in stunned fashion with a twist, literally, Angelina just stared in pure shock, and Pikachu to chime such a sight.

The brunette pulled away from the kiss, before smiling and walking off, not another word said.

"Hey!" Ash called out after her, but all he could do was watch her leave. "Err… Bye...."

"Wait a second, was that…Bianca…or Latias?" Misty asked.

"I don't know," Brock whined. "But I'm extremely jealous!"

Ash unrolled the picture, and marveled at the artwork. It was a picture of himself holding his hand up to stroke the Pikachu chuckling on his shoulder, and Angelina peering out from the other side with a knowing smile, she was holding Pichu in her arms as she leaned against an invisible wall. He gave a smiling review and wanted to share with someone.

"Hey, Pikachu, what do you think?" Ash asked his mouse. The mouse, Pikachu, crawled up, getting a look at the artwork. He was just as enjoyed about it.

"Come on, Ash. Let's go!" Angelina called out. She giggled as her brother jumped onto the boat as it starts back up and continues to head out to sea. All she and Ash could do was smile in assured relief at what appears to be three Latios and Latias cloaked in invisibility flying through the air as they head on towards their next destination.

§To Be Continued§

I don't remember how long i've been working on this chapter, probably for a whole month and a half, but its 24 pages long and fully detailed of the whole "Pokemon Heroes" movie. The title itself is the meaning of Altomare. Thanks for reading! Check on my other stories if you're interested.


	22. Shocking Event

Thanks for the reviews, here's the next update, and you're probably thinking **_"Geas, that was quick!"_**! Yep, I had some free time on my hand! So I hope you enjoy this next chapter; it's original with my own ideas! Don't own Pokemon!

**Chapter 20: Shocking Event**

A few days of travel later, Angelina returns back to Pallet Town and prepares herself for the upcoming Johto League Silver Conference. Jeremy departed to Goldenrod City and took along Angelina's Raichu to stay with his grandparents at the Day Care Center.

"Hello, anyone home?" Angelina called through the white two-story house owned by her step-relatives, Anthony and Vicky Crystal. "Hmm, I wonder where they are?" she walked into the living room and saw a white piece of paper laying on the table next to the video-phone.

_**Angelina,**_

**_Hello dear! How's your journey? I know you're half-way done, Johto's Silver Conference starts in two months. Got your voice message the other day, so you'd be arriving home at the same time we'd leave to visit your step-Grandmother on Crystal Island. Amber should be around to check up on the house, you're welcomed to anything. Behave yourself and train hard._**

_**Much Love and Care,**_

_**Aunt Vicky**_

"That explains everything," Angelina nodded, and then looks to her Pokemon. "We have the house to ourselves, Chocolate!"

"Chu!" Pichu squeaks happily.

The front door is heard unlocking and opens, Angelina peaks out from behind the couch and Pichu hops onto her head also curious. They see a young girl with brown eyes and brown-blonde hair pulled back in a ponytail; she wore a dark red tank top, dark blue-jean capris, black heeled sandals, a black single-strap backpack, and a chain belt holding her six red-and-white Pokeballs.

"Okay, nothing out of place," Amber scanned the main entrance in relief, but inside the living room she spotted a familiar face with hazel eyes and a Pichu on her head. "Angel, that you?"

"Sup Amber?" Angelina smiled, she stood up from the couch as her step-cousin approached. "Nice to see you again."

"Same here; done with your journey?"

"Not yet, I'm training for the Johto Silver Conference, but maybe I'll think about staying home afterwards." Angelina replied. "C'mon, let's go see Professor Oak!"

The girls depart down the road and walk over the bridge, then climbing up the steps leading to Professor Oak's mansion. Angelina knocked on the front door, soon greeted by Tracey Sketchit; a young boy with black hair to his chin held up by a red head-band and dark brown eyes, he wore a green shirt and red pants. They were told that Professor Oak and Mrs. Ketchum were visiting Professor Elm in New Bark Town; Tracey stayed behind at the lab to watch over the Pokemon.

Angelina and Amber relaxed in the backyard while Pichu played nearby with Amber's Charmeleon and Ash's Bulbasaur. After a few hours of napping and staring at the sky as clouds passed by, Angelina didn't hear the sounds of her Pokemon's enjoyment.

"Where's Chocolate?" Angelina looked around wildly.

"Hold on, where's Charmeleon and Ash's Bulbasaur, too?" Amber also got to her feet.

"Oh where could they be?" Angelina said worriedly; both girls wandered around the grounds of the preserve in search of their Pokemon.

"I just hope…." Amber whirled around as Bulbasaur came flying down the path towards them at top speed. "Bulbasaur! Where are Pichu and Charmeleon?"

"Bulbasaur! Bulba!" **_(Pichu's in trouble! Follow me!)_**

The two teens raced off after Bulbasaur, who led them to the edge of a steep cliff.

"Bulba!" **_(Down there)_**

Angelina and Amber gasped in horror at the sight of Charmeleon growling, standing between a terrified Pichu and four huge Houndoom.

"Chocolate!" Angelina screamed, her step-cousin leapt over the edge of the cliff. "Amber, what're you doing?" watching the girl tumble down the face of the cliff and landed next to Charmeleon.

"Okay Ember, I can handle things from here!" Amber shouted as she scrambled to her feet. "Stay there!" she scooped up Pichu in her arms and quickly scrambled up the rocky face of the cliff.

Seeing that their prey was escaping, the largest Houndoom charged, knocking Charmeleon to the ground.

"Amber, look out!" Angelina screamed.

The Houndoom leapt for Amber's leg and seized the cuff of her capris, trying to pull the girl and Pichu back down to the ground.

"Stop it, Houndoom!" Amber yelled, trying to shake off the attacking dog. "Let go!" A hard shake sent the dog crashing back down to the ground, and Amber continued her perilous ascent up the face of the cliff. A second Houndoom joined in the attack and leapt at Amber's retreating form. "Let go!" she cried out as the dog seized her other leg. "Stop it, leggo!" the first Houndoom had recovered and had joined the second one in its attack on Amber, who now had a Houndoom dangling from each leg. The extra weight of the pair of dogs caused Amber to lose her grip on the crumbling rock.

"Amber!" Angelina shrieked in horror as her step-cousin fell backwards and landed with a thud on the floor of the canyon as Pichu tumbled to the ground also.

The force of the landing momentarily stunned Amber, knocking the wind out of her. The two attacking Houndoom, furious that Amber had denied them their prey, got to their feet and began advancing on the girl, who lay gasping for air helplessly. The two Houndoom that had been guarding Charmeleon turned and joined their companions.

As the sky overhead swayed dizzily, Amber, who was still seeing stars from the blow to her head, tried to call out to Charmeleon for help, but nothing came out— Amber couldn't cry out at all. As she felt the hot breath of Houndoom just inches away from her face, Amber tried desperately to catch her breath so she could leap up and run away, but she was so dazed and nauseated that she couldn't even move.

Suddenly, there was a huge flash followed by a deafening crackle of electricity. "PIIICHUUUU!" the flash was so bright that it could be seen for over a mile.

Angelina was crying, she stared over the edge of the cliff at the four Houndoom lying stunned at the bottom of the near-electrocuted Houndoom lay Amber, who was also gasping and sobbing. Lying next to her was the small and barely-breathing Pichu and also her stunned Charmeleon.

"Angel!" called a voice from behind, it was Tracey as he raced to her side and knelt down next to her. "What's wrong? What's going on?"

"T-t-there…." Angelina sobbed, pointing down; Tracey peered over the edge of the cliff and was confronted by the sight below. "Ch-Chocolate…. my baby!"

"Angel, look!"

"Huh?" Angelina blinked, she stared again, but this time she saw her Pichu glowing white. "Oh! Chocolate's still alive, and evolving!"

"Into a Pikachu," Tracey agreed, helping up the girl and hugging her. "Don't worry now, everything's fine."

Amber and Angelina were seated inside the living room of Professor Oak's mansion while Tracey was tending to the injured Pokemon (Charmeleon and Pikachu). Professor Oak and Mrs. Ketchum were contacted earlier; their visit with Ash and friends and Professor Elm was shortened in New Bark Town. The girls' quiet conversation was interrupted by the sound of the front door opening and rushed footsteps echoing from the hallway.

"Oh Angelina," Mrs. Ketchum said, entering the living room. "I heard what happened. Are you all right, sweetie?"

"I should be," Angelina hugged her mother. "But it's Amber that's injured; she risked her life to save Pichu."

"Don't you mean Pikachu?" Amber reminded.

"Right, sorry," Angelina blushed.

"Good news," Tracey announced, walking into the room accompanied by Professor Oak. "Charmeleon and Pikachu are back to their healthy conditions!"

"We've also noticed that Pikachu is not male," Professor Oak added. "I'm sure you already know, Angel."

"Honestly, I mistook the gender for two years," Angelina admitted embarrassingly. "So that's really a surprise."

"All right, how bout I fix everyone lunch to celebrate?" Mrs. Ketchum suggested happily.

"Sounds great," Angelina smiled. "I'm hungry anyway; I haven't eaten since breakfast this morning."

"Yeah, me too," Amber agreed.

Later that day, the girls were back outside after they finished lunch and watched Angelina's newest Pokemon take in her surroundings are relax from earlier's battle.

"Female all along, I never would've guessed," Angelina said amazedly. "Two years ago, I hoped for a male, and even Brock would be happy also…."

_**1234(FLASHBACK)5678**_

_**Two years ago**_

_**Kanto Region**_

"_**What do you think the gender will be?" Brock asked; he and Angelina were sitting on a loveseat inside the Pokemon Center, he moved closer and placed his arm around her.**_

"**_It doesn't matter to me," Angelina sighed contently. "But I'd really like a male."_**

"_**If I helped, it'd be okay with me as long as the baby is fit and happy," Brock assured.**_

_**Angelina blushed, "Thanks, that's very sweet."**_

_**1234(END FLASHBACK)5678**_

"Aww, still cwushin' on Bwockie?" Amber teased, which made her step-cousin blush angrily.

"Shut up, we're just friends; he supported me and Pichu when Meowth wouldn't."

"That sucks," Amber frowned.

_**1234(FLASHBACK)5678**_

_**Two years ago**_

_**Kanto Region**_

"**_So dat's my kid?" Meowth noticed the Pichu in Angelina's arms. "HA, it looks like da twerp's Pikachu!"_**

"_**Exactly, the pre-evolved form," Angelina informed. "And its mine since you never agreed to share the responsibility."**_

"_**Keep it, sweetcheeks," Meowth smirked. "I'd be caught electrocuted than father a pip-squeak like Pichu."**_

_**Angelina growled, even Pichu was sparking electricity from its cheeksacs threatenly.**_

_**1234(END FLASHBACK)5678**_

"Johto's Silver Conference is two months away," Amber reminded. "You going to participate this time?"

"Yes Amber, don't remind me," Angelina sighed annoyedly. "I know Ash and Gary will be there, too."

"Tough competition," Amber nodded. "Good luck."

"I'll need it, but they won't be anywhere close to the Elite Four," Angelina smirked, she stood up and her Pikachu hopped onto her shoulder.

"Huh? What you mean?" Amber asked confusedly.

"Two years ago, I placed third in the Indigo League Tournament while Jeremy came second and was defeated by the first place winner, Seamus Nichols," Angelina explained.

"Ouch, your rival," Amber cringed. "I can see why you still hate him; Seamus I mean."

"Yeah, but as I was saying," Angelina continued. "The first place winner of Kanto's Tournament has the opportunity to face the Elite's Champion and doesn't need to go through the Elite Four. Seamus was knocked out back then, Jeremy lost last year, so now its my turn."

"Oh wow!" Amber gasped in awe. "The Elite Four is really undefeatable, their Pokemon are super strong!"

"All trainers have an equal chance to take on the Elite Four Challenge," Angelina agreed. "I'll try my best and see where I stand, though I won't give up Pokemon training if I'm beaten."

"Right," Amber nodded, then smiled. "Your mother will be so proud; let her know, okay?"

"Geas, she won't know whom to cheer for if both her children compete in the Silver Conference," Angelina laughed. "I'll forewarn before I take leave."

**§To Be Continued§**

Another chapter done, thanks for reading! Next update will be posted soon as usual! All comments welcomed!


	23. Ghost Battle

Hello, back again with the next exciting chapter. This one isn't based on an episode, but just as good to read! Also, I re-fixed chapter 16 (Thunder Legend) if you want to look that over again! Don't own Pokemon, enjoy!

Chapter 23: Ghost Battle

Angelina knew the Elite Four excepted challengers; she was unsure if she was ready to go through this but she believed in herself that anything was possible as she journeyed her way through Victory Road, which led up the side of the mountain to Indigo Plateau, where the Pokemon League Headquarters were. The League Headquarters were large and officious-looking, as well as being in pristine condition despite their elevated position. There were rooms inside for resting and lodgings, and battle-fields for challengers of the Elite Four, as well as the Hall of Fame; where the Champions of old and their Pokemon were recorded forever. It was a place that Angelina hoped to visit to register herself and her team. Durring registration, she was aware that she could participate in the Elite Four Challenge under two conditions: either having all eight badges from that region or win their respective region's conference tournament. Angelina currently had twenty badges and placed second place in the Indigo League Conference and placed into the Orange League Hall of Fame. She was more than qualified with her requirements and her first battle was against Agatha, the Elite Ghost Master.

Angelina walked into the stadium and everybody stopped talking. The stadium seemed completely normal, if very official-seeming and in excellent condition. She noticed Agatha was already there; an old woman with graying-blonde hair wearing a purple dress, brown boots, and holding a brown cane.

"Welcome Angelina, are you ready to battle?" Agatha asked.

"Yes, I'm ready," Angelina replied with a nod.

"Good," Agatha smirked lightly. "It seems Professor Oak has taken an interest in you, dear child. That old duff used to be young and handsome, but that was decades ago. Now he just wants to fiddle with his pokedex! Pokemon are meant for battle, not research subjects!" she fixed her cold gaze on her opponent. "Angelina! I will show you how a real trainer battles!" she took a pokeball out of her pocket and held it out. "Gengar, come on out!" she threw the device, a blast of white energy formed a purple ghost Pokemon with spiky hair and red eyes flashing evilly. Gengar was smiling devilishly, looking forward to the battle.

_**'She seems really bitter about Professor Oak's research for some reason.' **_Angelina thought before sending out her pokemon. "I choose you, Charcoal!" Angelina called out her Charizard, the fire dragon appeared on the battlefield with a roar and tried to look menacing to Gengar, but Gengar remained unfazed by this.

"Gengar, use Thunderbolt!" Agatha yelled.

This surprised Angelina; with over ten thousand volts of energy blasting their way toward Charizard, she froze. She didn't know what to do. But, she had to do something, otherwise Charizard would get shocked.

"Charcoal, evade and use Wing Attack!" Angelina yelled.

Charizard flapped its wings and flew up high, dodging the electric attack. Agatha swore, angry at the missed attempt. Charizard came down fast, charging at Gengar and swiped at the ghost pokemon with his right wing, but Gengar quickly stepped back out of the way. Undeterred, Aerodactyl lunged at Gengar and struck it with his left wing instead, causing Gengar to stagger back.

"Wow, I didn't know Gengar could use Thunderbolt," Angelina thought. "Gotta be more careful. Charcoal, use Earthquake!"

Agatha, however, commanded nothing. Her Gengar didn't move as well. Charizard took both of his fists high into the air, and then he slammed them down hard on the ground. The people in the stands, as well as the announcer, felt the quake created by Charizard. The Gengar, however, was unaffected.

Angelina didn't know what to do. Physical attacks wouldn't work on Gengar. She had to attack with special based attacks, and she knew what to use.

"Gengar, Night Shade!" Agatha shouted.

The moon blocked out the sun, and Gengar prepared to use one of its most powerful ghost attacks. Angelina, on the other hand, knew how to stop it.

"Charcoal, Sunny Day!" Angelina yelled.

With that, the moon moved out of the way of the sun, rendering Gengar's attack useless.

"Now Charcoal, Flamethrower!"

Charizard inhaled deeply, and then he let out a burst of flame hotter than that of on the sun itself. The flames engulfed Gengar, serving three purposes: it damaged Gengar greatly, burned Gengar slightly, and destroyed the transparency action that was previously used.

"No, Gengar! Use Ice Punch!" Agatha screamed in panic.

Angelina smirked, she knew how to defeat Gengar. "Charcoal, Earthquake!"

Gengar sprinted at Charizard with its icy fist, not seeing the attack that would soon take place. Charizard shoved his fists into the ground as hard as he could, sending a wave through the ground and straight to Gengar. Gengar was damaged heavily by its weakness, and it fell over, knocked out. The crowd cheered madly.

"Gengar, return!" Agatha quietly said as a thin beam of red light shot out, engulfing Gengar, and brought it back into its Pokeball.

Angelina observed that Agatha was thinking carefully about her next move. Then, she appeared to have come up with a decision.

"Charcoal, be ready for anything." Angelina cautioned.

"Go, Misdreavus!" Agatha yelled out, releasing a female ghost Pokemon with light purple hair and wearing a red beaded necklace. Misdreavus exploded out of the Pokeball in a flash of white light, ready to go for battle.

"Charcoal, Dragonbreath!" Angelina shouted.

Charizard let out a powerful dragon technique, engulfing Misdreavus, but the Ghost Pokemon seemed to not be damaged at all when released.

"Misdreavus," Agatha called. "Mean Look!"

Misdreavus stared at Charizard, looking him dead in the eye.

"What the heck!" Angelina exclaimed, not sure what Agatha was doing.

Agatha continued with her strategy, smiling fiedishly. "Misdreavus, Perish Song!" the Pokemon started to sing; the song was a haunting melody, carrying to Charizard.

"What does that do?" Angelina screamed.

Agatha just looked at the young girl, then started to explain, "In precisely three minutes," she said as her Misdreavus stopped singing. "Both Misdreavus and your Charizard will faint."

"Not if I can help it," Angelina countered. "Charcoal, return!" she held out Charizard's Pokeball, expecting a thin beam of red light to fly out of it and return Charizard to its Pokeball. But nothing happened; Angelina gasped, Charizard wouldn't come back to his Pokeball.

"Ha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha!" Agatha burst out laughing. "Because of Mean Look, you can't return him as long as Misdreavus is out of its Pokeball, conscious." She then burst out in laughter again.

The crowd was in awe for about ten seconds, and then, they also burst into laughter.

Angelina growled annoyedly, she'd show them all. "Charcoal, mix Flamethrower and Dragonbreath into one attack!" she yelled. "Then launch it, and follow up with and Earthquake!"

Charizard somehow followed Angelina's orders, and everybody stopped laughing. He let out a mix of fire and dragon energy, it sailing towards Misdreavus. He then pounded the ground with his fists, all three attacks zooming towards the enemy.

"You'll never get your Charizard free from Mean Look!" Agatha exclaimed, still laughing.

Angelina stared in hate, she knew what her only chance was. "Charcoal, follow up with Fly!"

Charizard launched himself in the air, and dived back down towards Misdreavus. The three barreling attacks nailed the Ghost Pokemon one after the other, taking it to the point of fainting. However, Misdreavus remained consciousness. Charizard came down right after the attacks hit Misdreavus and slammed it into the ground. Misdreavus blinked once, and then it fainted.

Angelina fumbled with Charizard's Pokeball, trying to get him returned.

"Damn it, you." Agatha cursed aloud.

Angelina continued to fumble with Charizard's Pokeball, finally getting it into her hands. "Charcoal, return!" she shouted in panic.

A thin beam of red light shot out of the Pokeball that usually contains Charizard. The fire dragon waited for the beam of light to come and engulf it, when he just fell over. The three minutes was up. The beam of light consumed Charizard, and brought him back into his Pokeball, fainted.

"I told you," Agatha said, shaking her head at Angelina. "I told you that Ghost Pokemon were nearly undefeatable, but you didn't believe me."

Angelina looked at her, wondering how Agatha could think that. "The keyword there is 'nearly'; you're still not beating me, and you won't. Send out your Pokemon!"

"So be it," Agatha said, grabbing a Pokeball from her belt. "Go, Umbreon!"

Angelina was amazed at the black eevee-lution with crimson eyes and yellow rings/bands on its ears, tail, forehead, and legs. How could she use an Umbreon? She was a Ghost Master. Umbreon was a dark pokemon.

"Hold on, you can't use that!" Angelina said. "That Umbreon is a dark type, not a ghost type!"

"As long as he knows a ghost move, he is perfectly legal," Agatha reached down and scratched Umbreon behind its ears. "So, now it's your turn to pick a pokemon."

"Hmm," Angelina nodded, thinking carefully. Any wrong move and she was beaten. "Go Mystica!" she threw out a Master Ball on the field. The ball exploded in a flash of white light, releasing a gigantic fish-like dragon with blue scales. "Use Surf!" Water rose up from behind the Gyrados, and it all rushed towards Umbreon.

"Umbreon, Shadow Ball," Agatha yelled at her battling pokemon. Umbreon's eyes turned light lavender, and it opened up its mouth. From its mouth shot out a ball darker than Umbreon's fur. The Shadow Ball split the Surf in two, both halves missing the intended target.

"Darn that Umbreon," Angelina cursed loudly. "Mystica, Ice Beam, now!" Mystica opened its mouth and let loose a beam of ice, headed directly at Umbreon faster than a car.

"Umbreon, do something," Agatha pleaded with her pokemon. Umbreon, however,

didn't know what to do, so the Ice Beam hit it full on, ramming the dark type pokemon into the wall.

"Outrage," Angelina called. Mystica's eyes turned teal, and it blew teal fire at the Umbreon, still lying on the ground. Umbreon screamed in pain, but then it got right back up again.

"Umbreon, Toxic," Agatha yelled. It looked like Umbreon had just spit at Mystica, but then Angelina realized that the saliva was pure poison. Mystica would faint soon.

"Mystica, use Rage," Mystica's eyes went from teal to red faster than anything that you've ever seen. Mystica rampaged towards Umbreon, getting ready to attack. Mystica hit Umbreon head on, ramming Umbreon into the wall once more. Mystica hit Umbreon with his tail repeatedly, and then he let out an unordered Hyper Blast. After the brutal beating, Umbreon just lay there

on the ground, unmoving.

"NO," Agatha yelled. "How can this be? How can you have defeated Umbreon?"

Angelina just smirked at her, waiting for her to send out her next pokemon. "Are you ready," she asked her silently. Agatha looked at the young girl in hatred, obviously thinking of what pokemon that she would use next. She only had two choices.

"Go, Golbat," Agatha yelled, throwing out a light lavender pokeball onto the field. It exploded into the form of a huge Golbat, larger than the average size for one. This one, however, looked different than the one shown in Angelina's PokeDex; it looked like it had been beefed up with steroids.

"Mystica, blast it from the sky with Ice Beam," Angelina yelled. Mystica was about

to let loose a beam of ice, when Agatha ordered Golbat to attack.

"Golbat, Confuse Ray," she ordered. Golbat's eyes turned blacker than black, staring into Mystica.

Mystica let out a powerful Ice Beam, and it curved right back and hit Mystica. Mystica was badly damaged.

"Mystica, pull yourself out of it," Angelina commanded. She didn't know what to do. Mystica was on the verge of fainting. "Flamethrower!" Mystica sent out a flurry of flames, and they engulfed Golbat with ease. When Golbat was released from the attack, it appeared to only be slightly damaged.

"Golbat," Agatha ordered the final blow. "Giga Drain!" Golbat swooped down on Mystica, and started to suck out all the energy from him, restoring his health back to full. There was nothing Angelina could do to save Mystica. All she could do was just stand here while Mystica was getting knocked out. After about ten seconds, Mystica dropped to the ground, knocked out, while Golbat

zoomed around in the skies, brimming with energy.

"Mystica, return!" Angelina said, shooting a thin beam of white light out of the Master Ball, swallowing Gyrados up and bringing her back. She had to think of something to defeat that Golbat.

"Nice one, Golbat," Agatha congratulated her Pokemon. "Now get ready for her next one."

Angelina had to make a wise decision, otherwise she would just waste a Pokemon that could be useful against Agatha's other Pokemon.

"What's the matter, deary?" Agatha taunted. "Don't tell me you'll give up like that old daft. That's no fun at all!"

"I'm not done yet, Agatha," Angelina said, remembering the Pokemon that Jeremy gave her in exchange of watching over her Raichu. "I choose you, Draconia!" she threw an Ultra Ball out onto the field. The ball exploded in a flash of white light, releasing an orange-dragon Pokemon.

The Dragonite roared, letting Golbat know that it shouldn't mess with him. Golbat looked unimpressed, not showing any emotion.

"Golbat, Wing Attack!" Agatha yelled.

Golbat zoomed forward incredibly fast, but Dragonite was quicker as the fastest flying Pokemon in existence.

"Draconia," Angelina commanded. "Thunder Drill!"

The horn on Dragonite's head started to spin and cackle with electricity. He charged at Golbat, the bat Pokemon also flying at full speed. One of their attacks would succeed, but the other one would fail. Golbat and Dragonite were coming ever so closer, and they finally collided. There was a huge explosion of electricity, as Dragonite had followed up with a Thunder after contact. His horn, however, was still boring into Golbat's body, the bat Pokemon trying not to give in to the immense pain. Golbat could not keep it up, so he just stopped fighting back. The crowd gasped.

"Oh my God, it's a One Hit Knock Out!"

"I didn't think the challenger could beat Golbat!" someone in the crowd exclaimed.

"She may have beaten Gengar, Misdreavus, Umbreon and Golbat, but let's see if she's a match for her last pokemon."

"Golbat, return," Agatha said, recalling her fainted poison Pokemon with a red beam of light. "I didn't want it to come down to this, but go, Gengar!" Agatha opened a pokeball, releasing a bunch of light lavender energy. This energy transformed into yet another Gengar, except this one

looked like it was a higher level.

"Draconia, Hailstorm," Angelina shouted at her Draconiaite. Draconia summoned a storm to help him win. Hail came down from the clouds, all of them striking Gengar. But Gengar still had a smirk on its face. It didn't even look cold.

"Gengar, Metronome," Agatha said. Gengar moved its fingers to use Metronome. Then, Gengar stopped. It's fingers stopped moving. Everybody in the stadium held his or her breath, waiting to see which attack would Gengar would come up with.

"GEN...GAR," Gengar shouted, releasing a huge ball of electricity at Draconia. Gengar had pulled off a Zap Cannon. If that hit Draconia, he would be paralyzed and unable to battle any longer. Angelina had to do something.

"Draconia, Fly," Draconia took off, letting the Zap Cannon pass harmlessly by him. Draconia came down and rammed Gengar into the ground, damaging Gengar greatly because of his low defense.

"Gengar, Ice Punch it while its in close," Agatha yelled at her pokemon, which was being crushed by Draconia. An icy fist was rammed into Draconia's stomach, forcing him to get off Gengar. Draconia was damaged greatly by that attack, as he had a 4x weakness to ice. Draconia and Gengar were staring it down, each waiting for the other to attack. It was Draconia that was to attack first.

"Draconia, Icy Wind," Angelina shouted at Draconia. Gengar ran forwards to use another Ice

Punch. Draconia used his weather-controlling abilities to create a wind that not only caused damage, but it stopped Gengar from advancing any closer. Gengar was driving its legs as fast as it could possibly go, but Angelina wasn't gaining any ground. In fact, it was losing ground.

"Gengar, do something," Agatha pleaded with her ghost pokemon. Angelina had to

finish it now; otherwise she wouldn't be able to beat it at all.

"Draconia, Hyper Beam," Angelina shouted. Draconia called energy to his mouth, an orangish color. All this time, Draconia's Icy Wind was still going. Draconia stopped the Icy Wind, as he needed to save his energy for his Hyper Beam. Gengar ran forward, still in its Ice Punch attack. They were twenty yards apart. If either of them took any more damage, they would faint. They

were fifteen yards apart. Draconia's Hyper Beam was bigger than a basketball. Gengar was still charging. Ten yards apart. Gengar called his other fist to perform a mighty double-fisted Ice Punch on Draconia. Five yards apart. Draconia's attack was larger than ten feet in diameter. Four feet. Three feet. Two feet. One foot.

"Draconia, NOW," Angelina shouted. There was a huge explosion of white light and ice shards. Everybody in the arena shielded his or her eyes because it was so bright. Dust flew everywhere, making it impossible to see anything that was going on in the arena.

"GENGAR," Agatha yelled, hoping that she had finally beat Angelina.

Angelina called a twister to suck up all the dust. When it had all cleared, they saw that Gengar

was lying there on the ground, fainted, while Draconia was still standing, a little wobbly maybe, but standing all the same.

"THE CHALLENGER HAS WON," the announcer finally said. At hearing that, Dragonite smiled, and then fainted, falling face first on the ground. Angelina ran out onto the field to see if her Pokemon was all right.

"Draconia, are you okay?" Angelina asked.

Dragonite opened his eyes weakly, and the he grunted. Angelina understood him perfectly, though.

"You just want to rest?" Angelina asked, the Pokemon nodded his head. "Okay, you deserve it. You were awesome, Draconia. I couldn't have asked for a better Pokemon than you. Return."

A thin beam of light escaped from Draconia's Ultra Ball, bringing him back into it to rest. Angelina placed the Ultra Ball on her belt and walked out of the stadium amid the cheering going on.

Suddenly, Angelina's Poke-Gear went off. She read the caller ID: Cretonne J. 552-7660, then smiled, it was Jeremy.

"Hey, did you watched my battle?"

"Yeah, didn't think you could be that good, Angelina," Jeremy said happily. "Tell me, how long did it take you to come to that level?"

Angelina laughed softly, "Five whole years, and they've gone by so fast. It feels like I haven't accomplished anything at all, but yet I've done a lot in a short period of time."

§To Be Continued§

This chapter is just the beginning of the Elite Four Challenge, even I'm excited to know what's going to happen as I plan it out! Stay tuned in, and I'll update ASAP. Thanks for reading and your reviews!


	24. Among Psychic

Thanks for being patient again, I'm back with another exciting chapter! Original and made up, but the characters belong to Pokemon. Enjoy, nonetheless!

Chapter 24: Among Psychic

The very next day, Angelina entered the stadium once again for her second Elite battle. The cheering crowd fell silent as the second Elite Master entered from the opposite end of the room. The man was pale-skinned, although most of his face was covered with an elaborate theatre mask through which his dark eyes shone piercingly. He was dressed in a masquerade costume, scarlet in colour, with many frills, ruffles and tassels, but it was tight-fitting and manoeuvrable nonetheless. On top of it was a black silken waistcoat. At his belt were four Pokeballs, and on his lips was a thin, calculating smile.

"Hello, young trainer. Allow me to introduce myself; I am William Hunter, Psychic Master."

"Nice to meet you," Angelina said. "I'm Angelina Murakami from Pallet Town. Are you in any relation to Eusine Hunter?"

"Yes, my brother," Will replied. "The fanatic of legendary Pokemon, unlike myself as I have travelled the world with my Psychic Pokemon, and they have only grown more and more powerful over time. Now look where I am, the youngest member of the Elite Four, and I have been a memeber for the shortest time, and can only keep getting better as losing is not an option."

"Oh really?" Angelina asked, partially interested.

"You, on the other hand, must have battled hard and have great endurance to have come this far." Will assumed. "I'm afraid to tell you this, but your journey ends here!"

"We'll see about that!" Angelina smirked, tossing out a Great Ball into the large stone arena. "Let's go, Flighter!" she called out the delivery ice-bird Pokemon, Delibird.

Will produced a yellow Pokeball out of his vest and threw it into the stadium. Out of the white flash of light came a Slowbro-like Pokemon, Slowking; it was very similar to the one that Angelina had seen in the Orange Islands.

"It seems the battle has already started," the announcer said. "Can this trainer overpower Will's mighty Psychic-type Pokemon? We'll have to watch to find out!"

"Slowking, Ice Punch now!"

"Flighter, Agility!" Angelina commanded.

Slowking swung its fist around as it glowed an icy-blue, but Delibird dodged Slowking's attack and struck with Wing Attack at Angelina's order. Slowking was knocked back a few feet, but regained its balance quickly; then using Headbutt and caused Delibird to flinch, The ice-bird looked up in time to see Slowking on top of him and pummeling it with punches, but Angelina was confident that her Pokemon could win.

Delibird flapped its wings as hard as it could, which blew Slowking to the other side of the stadium, but teleported in midair.

"Great Slowking," Will grinned, his Pokemon reappeared in front and waited for Delibird's move.

Delibird was breathing heavily; it was exhausted from the small bout with Slowking. This was by far the most difficult and intense battle Angelina had ever been in. Little did she know; the battle was going to get worse, and fast.

"Slowking, enough fooling around," Will ordered.

'_**Fooling around?'**_ Angelina thought. If this was true, none of her Pokemon stood a chance.

"Slowking, Psychic now!"

Slowking was surrounded by a blue aurora, and then a white flash; Delibird was on the ground writhing in pain.

'_**I can't let Delibird go on like this, it's torture! I'll have to call him back,' **_Angelina bit her lip worriedly. "Flighter, come back."

"Giving up already?" Will asked.

Delibird looked at Angelina as she took his Great Ball off her belt, shaking its head. "Deli-deli! Deli!" _**(No way, I'm battling)**_

"Really, Flighter? You'll do that for me?" Angelina asked.

"Deli!" Delibird nodded. _**(Yes)**_

"Thanks, Flighter," Angelina smiled. "Now, Present!"

Delibird reached into the sack it carried and produced a small, glowing ball. He threw it at Slowking, and there was a tremendous explosion when it struck, which surprisingly almost knocked out the Slowbro-like Pokemon.

Slowking stood its ground, however, and struck Delibird with Confusion, Delibird was able muster all the strength it had in its body to pull off Icy Wind; blue, freezing wind at Slowking, which finally put an end to it. Delibird fainted after the attack, however, forcing both trainers to switch Pokemon.

"Hmm…. It seems you are stronger than I predicted," Will said as he recalled his Slowking and readied his next Pokemon. "Now witness my expertise in Pokemon training. As my next Pokemon I'll choose Xatu, strike them hard and take no prisoners!" he threw out another yellow Pokeball, but a different Pokemon appeared this time. It was a green bird with white wings, a yellow beak, and red talons. The ancient-looking Bird Pokemon stood unmoving on the battle-field, gazing into space but looking far wiser and more intelligent than Slowking ever had.

"Xatu?" Angelina asked, staring at the Pokemon as she took out her Pokedex.

"_**Xatu, the Mystic Pokemon,"**_ Dexette informed. _**"They say that it stands still and quiet because it is seeing the past and future at the same time."**_

"Okay," Angelina said, still watching Xatu as it just sat there not moving. She wondered if it was going to stay like that for the rest of the battle. It remained motionless even after Angelina sent out her second Pokemon. "Charcoal, come out!" the fire/flying dragon-likePokemon, Charizard roared upon appearance and flapped his wings with his tail-flame brightly alit.

"Well, it appears out young challenger has sent out her next Pokemon; a fire/flying-type Pokemon Charizard. Can Will defeat this trainer with his Xatu?" the announcer's booming voice echoed through the stadium.

"Xatu, Confuse Ray!"

"Never!" Angelina yelled. "Charcoal, counter-attack it! Fly away, dodge the ray!"

A small ball of light was released from Xatu and was about to hit Charizard when the fire-dragon used its wings to move away and strike Xatu.

"A light hit," the announcer said.

"Charcoal, Flamethrower now!"

Charizard inhaled deeply and released a burst of flames at Xatu, which struck, but strangely did not seem to affect Xatu's expression. It was still there, staring at Charizard. It would appear as if it was unaffected by the flames.

"Ha, its almost funny how you try to defeat me. I have faced many trainers like you." Will admitted, laughing. "Xatu, attack with Shadow Ball!"

Xatu's eyes started glowing purple, and for the first time in the battle moved. He put its wings out and produced a crackling purple ball and threw it at Charizard.

"Charcoal, dodge it!" Angelina cried worriedly, but it was too late as the orb of darkness had already struck. She over estimated Xatu, however, and quickly realized that Charizard was not damaged that much. In fact, Xatu was hurt more worse than Charizard was. "Great Charcoal, now use your Dynamic Punch!"

"Xatu, Nightshade!" Will countered.

Charizardstarted charging at Xatu flames lit, fist glowing white. He easily dodged the Ghost Attack and then punched Xatu, which made him fly backwards a couple of feet.

"Xatu, Wing Attack now!"

Xatu tried its hardest to overcome the confusion, but it could not, and killed itself from its own confusion.

"Grr…." Will grit his teeth annoyedly. "You are good. I cannot believe you defeated my Xatu. He's my most well trained Pokemon. Nevertheless, you will lose! Hypno, come out!" he tossed out a third yellow Pokeball and released a yellow Pokemon similar to a Drowzee, but it had a white mane and held a silver pendant.

"Okay Charcoal, Fire Punch!"

"Ha, never. Hypno's too fast for you, Angelina." Will replied. "Hypno, Poison Gas!"

Hypno opened its mouth and green gas poured out, surrounding Charizard. The fire/flying dragonwas poisoned and couldn't handle it much, then fell over unconscious.

"You did awesome, Charcoal. You deserve a good, long rest," Angelina recalled her Charizard and minimized the Pokeball, then brought out another Pokeball and threw it. "Go Shadow!" she called upon the Disaster Pokemon, Absol. Will's eyes widened beneath his mask.

"A Dark Pokemon? This has suddenly become very interesting indeed. Hypno, use Psychic on Absol. Just to see if what I've heard is true," There was almost a curious tone to his voice that instantly made Angelina on her guard.

"Shadow, hit Hypno with a Quick Attack before he can use Psychic," Angelina said, and her Absol lanced into a lightning-fast tackle that sent Hypno stumbling backwards, although its expression hadn't changed - save for the eyes, which were now glowing blue. Before Shadow could do anything else, the rippling waves of the Psychic attack warped the air around him, threatening to lift him up and pound him with power. However, although the air shimmered with power, and Hypno had clearly successfully attacked, nothing was happening. Shadow looked to Angelina for guidance, ignoring the Psychic completely.

"Well that was unexpected," Angelina said. She knew Dark types were super-effective against Psychics, but not completely immune to their attacks.

"Hypno, try a Pound attack!" Will ordered, and Hypno raised his arm, charging towards Shadow as it prepared to attack.

"Shadow, wait until he's really close... Wait... Now! Faint Attack!"

Shadow disappeared just as the Pound was about to impact, and Hypno stumbled forwards, gaping stupidly as it wondered what had just happened. Before it could wonder for very long, Shadow had launched its assault again, throwing Slowbro to the ground, unconscious.

"Hypno, return. We did not have much of a chance against a Dark type, but you did well nonetheless." Will said, returning his fainted Pokemon. "Your Absol is very strong…. Very strong indeed. Well, I'll have to use Exeggutor!" he called out an even odder-looking Pokemon; Exeggutor looked like some sort of walking coconut tree, except the coconuts had faces, each with a different expression. "Exeggutor, Sunny Day!"

From the midst of Exeggutor's leaves rose a large ball of bright light, like a miniature sun that proceeded to hover over the battlefield.

"Exeggutor, Solarbeam!" Will said curtly, and a bright beam of light thundered at Shadow, hurling him off his feet and several metres into the air with its unexpected speed and power.

"Shadow! Are you OK?" Angelina cried, and Shadow got to his feet, looking more angry than anything. "Great! I knew Grass moves wouldn't hurt you too badly. Try a Flamethrower, and see how Exeggutor likes that," Shadow summoned up the energy to release another cloud of flame at his foe, although under the presence of the miniature sun its heat and width were increased.

"Exeggutor, Reflect!" Will ordered, and what looked like a shining panel of glass appeared in front of Exeggutor, protecting it from the worst of the flames. "Now, from behind your protection keep using Solarbeam on that Absol!"

"Shadow, use Quick Attack to dodge as best you can!" Angelina just managed to get the order out before the barrage began. From behind his Reflect, Exeggutor was launching beam after beam of concentrated light and power, throwing up dust and dirt as Shadow barely dodged out of their paths.

"How in the world are you doing that?"

"As long as the sun is bright and shining, my Exeggutor can fire a continuous beam." Will explained in mid-laughter while Angelina realised helplessly that this time Will had outmanoeuvred her with a clever tactic; a solid defence and a powerful offence, powered up by the Sunny Day.

'_**What a time for my Charizard to be dead,' **_Angelina thought annoyedly. But then, she thought of something that Will had said: _**'As long as the sun is bright and shining, my Exeggutor can fire a continuous beam.'**_

"That's it!" Angelina exclaimed. "I need to waste some time so that the sunshine will die down!" then she commanded, "Shadow, use Agility, as long as you can outrun the beam, you can win!"

Shadow jumped and ducked left and right as explosions happened all around him, almost blinding him with their power and the dirt they threw upwards when they slammed into the ground. Eventually, inevitably, one of the Solarbeams hit, and hit hard. Once again Shadow was helplessly thrown backwards, landing roughly on the floor as he struggled to cope with the sheer power that had slammed into him.

"We have him now, Exeggutor! Solarbeam again!" Will said triumphantly, but at that moment the miniature sun faded into nothingness, and Exeggutor was paralysed in place for a second as it drew the necessary power to itself. What was more, its Reflect also petered out.

"Shadow, quickly! Strike now with a Flamethrower, whilst he's defenceless!" Angelina encouraged.

Shadow growled with tiredness and pain as it staggered to its feet, before falling backwards again, panting. However, he clambered up again painstakingly, hazily focused on the gleaming light gathering between Exeggutor's leaves and released a roiling wave of sheer fiery power. Before Exeggutor could release its Solarbeam, it was consumed by flames, stumbling backwards as its coconut heads all assumed the same pained expression. When the fire died down, Exeggutor was still standing; what was more, it was running around in a circle, completely powerless to put out the fire that had caught on one of its leaves.

"Hit Exeggutor with Faint Attack whilst he's confused! But don't tire yourself out," Angelina added, noting Shadow's condition. The Disaster Pokemon, however, managed to build up enough momentum to disappear and re-materializing close by and charge into Exeggutor from behind. Exeggutor trembled, then creaked and fell to the floor like the tree it resembled.

"Exeggutor, return. I apologise, I was too short-sighted to realise that your defensive measures were dying down. In your prime, however, you were as good as I have ever seen you. Your Solarbeams packed a great punch. I am sorry, Angelina, we must finish this battle. Jynx, I choose you!" Will hurled his Pokeball onto the field, and the strangely human-like Pokemon emerged, its hips waggling but its faintly creepy eyes focused.

"Hmm, a Jynx huh?" Angelina observed the Pokemon that Will released. She had seen this Pokemon before, her aunt had one, so she wasn't expecting much.

"Jynx, Lovely Kiss!"

Jynx made a kissing motion even from its removed position, and an ethereal pink heart emerged from its lips, making its way over to Shadow slowly but surely.

"Shadow, try and hit that thing with a Flamethrower," Angelina said as her Absol released a burst of flame and struck the heart full-on, but it sailed straight through it. When the glare of the fire died down, the heart was still making its way forwards, unharmed.

"Hmm... Well, try and dodge it with a Quick Attack, then. In fact, hit Jynx with it," Angelina suggested. Shadow charged forward, ducking beneath the floating heart and slamming into Jynx, knocking her backwards.

"Jynx, strike back with Doubleslap, whilst he's close up," Will said, and Jynx slapped Shadow hard around the face with her broad palms repeatedly, forcing him to reel backwards; unfortunately, the floating heart had changed direction, and Jynx's Doubleslap knocked Shadow directly into it. The Disaster Pokemon stopped for a moment, swaying on its feet, and its expression become relaxed and dopey before dropping with a thump to the floor, asleep.

"Great, now use Nightmare!"

"Nightmare?" Angelina asked, she looked at her Pokedex to check it out.

'_**Nightmare is an attack that only works while your opponent is asleep. It takes away ¼ of your Pokemon's HP every turn until you awaken, or you faint.'**_

"Yikes! Shadow, try to wake up!" Angelina cried, but Absol was snoring. She did not expect it to wake up, either. "SHADOW!" she screamed at the top of her lungs. No effect, until she got an idea. "Snack time…." She whispered, then Absol snapped awake immediately with a pleading look for the delicious Poke-treats.

"You have a way with Pokemon, don't you, Angelina?" Will chuckled, then ordered. "Jynx, Double-Slap again!" Jynx glided over swiftly to lay another volley of rock-hard slaps to Shadow's already aching face, an angry look on her disturbingly human face.

"Shadow, Faint Attack!"

Shadow once again charged into the fray, knocking Jynx back off her feet and rising up on his back legs, roaring in triumph.

"Great! Now, finish her with a Flamethrower!" Flames gushed out of Shadow's mouth as he precision-burned his prone opponent, who was invisible beneath the orange and yellow blanket. When the Disaster Pokemon deemed he had done enough, he let the flames die down and stepped back in case Jynx as ready for a counter attack. Jynx was completely charred and her eyes were closed, although she was clearly breathing, albeit heavily.

"Jynx, return. Your Pokemon are amazingly well trained," Will complimented, recalling his Pokemon. He was also shocked that anyone could do this well with only using one Pokemon. "Well, it seems that you have almost beaten me. Almost. But not quite. As my next Pokemon, I'm sending out Wobbuffet!" he released his final Pokemon; it was a cyan-colored blob-like creature with a black tail that has two eye-spots on it, flipper-like arms, four legs at its base, a black tail with two small eyes, and it was squinting, too.

"Oh, easy piece of cake!" Angelina grinned, remembering that Team Rocket had a Wobbuffet and had watched her brother beat the Pokemon countless of times. "Let's go Shadow, Faint Attack!"

"Wobbuffet, Mirror Coat!"

Absol went to strike Wobbuffet, but it reflected and then reversed the attack.

"What in the world is going on?" Angelina gasped. "Shadow, Headbutt!"

"Counter!" Will commanded.

Absol, again, attempted to strike Wobbuffet, but it reversed the attack.

"How can this be possible?" Angelina asked. "How can I hit you?"

"Try as you might, but you cannot," Will teased. "Wobbuffet will reverse every attack you can think of."

Angelina growled frustratedly; if she tried to bring out another Pokemon, the attacks would be of no use since they'd be reversed back by Wobbuffet.

"It would appear as if you are out of Pokemon," Will snickered.

"Not quite," Angelina responded. "My Absol never fainted."

"You don't honestly expect to win," Will said doubtedly. "Wobbuffet isn't even damaged."

"I have a plan," Angelina informed.

"A plan to lose…." Will smirked.

"Very funny," Angelina scowled. "Shadow, Confuse Ray!" Absol shone light onto Wobbuffet, confusing the Psychic Pokemon. "Great. Now, Moonlight!" Absol restored its HP with the help from the moonbeams. "Now…. Toxic!" Absol poisoned Wobbuffet, and poison was an effect that it could not counter-attack.

"No…. my only weakness…. Being confused and having damage dealt to me that I cannot reverse…. I'm not even going to try…." Will lowered his head upsetly, returning his Pokemon. "You are a good Trainer, Angelina, although without a Dark type you would have found me a much harder challenge. Using three Pokemon to defeat my world-renowned four is irreparably humbling, but I am bidden to grant you access to the next Elite Four member. Tomorrow you shall face Bruno, the Fighting Master. Goodbye."

"Thank you for the battle, Will. I agree that Shadow gave me the edge, but you were a tough opponent nonetheless. Goodbye," Angelina recalled her Absol and gave Will a half-wave, which the Elite Four member returned before leaving through the opposite door and towards the Pokemon Center to rest, and eagerly anticipated the next day.

§To Be Continued§

Okay, second Elite battle chapter finished. There's still more to come as always! Thanks for reading, next chapter will be posted soon! All comments welcomed!


	25. Fighting Bruno

Hi again! Another quick update; don't own Pokemon except my own characters! Enjoy!

Chapter 25: Fighting Bruno

Angelina walked up to the official-looking stairs for the third time, pumped and ready for her third Elite Four battle. Today Angelina was going to be fighting the third member of the Elite Four- Bruno, the Master of Fighting-type Pokémon.

'_**This has been almost too easy,'**_ Angelina thought. So far Absol has been Angelina's trump card. Little did she know that Absol wouldn't lay a finger upon Bruno's Pokémon. Angelina stepped into the stadium, and was taken aback by the roar of the crowd.

"Ladies and gentlemen," the announcer's voice boomed. "Please welcome our returning champion, Pokémon Trainer Angelina Murakami from Pallet Town!" the crowd cheered even louder. Twice as loud…. maybe even three times as loud. "And…. here's everyone's favorite Fighting Pokémon Master…. Bruno!"

A large man walked out onto his side of the arena. If she had thought Master Chuck, the Cianwood City Gym Leader, was immense, Bruno needed a whole new word to describe him. His massive biceps looked like bowling balls on his gorilla-like arms, and his huge thick chest rippled with bands of thick muscle. He wore white gi-pants that were jagged at the hems, and his brown hair was spiked up. Studded bracelets were around his thick wrists, made of tough black material to toughen the wearer up.

"Hello, Bruno," Angelina greeted him.

"It's good to meet a decent challenger for once, and you look determined, perfect for battle." Bruno said. "Are you ready?"

"Well, that is what I'm here for." Angelina replied with a slight grin as she took a pokeball from her belt.

"Good answer." Bruno said with a smirk, also taking a blue pokeball from his belt. "Words have never been my forte, but Agatha and Will agree that you have shown yourself to be a good enough battler. You will bow down to our over-welming power! Hoo-hah!" he bellowed, and Angelina jumped.

A referee walked up to the side of the arena holding a yellow flag and an orange flag. "Each trainer will use four Pokémon," the brown-haired ref. said. "There's a fifteen minute time limit. Let the battle commence!"

"My first Pokémon, I choose…. Hitmonchan!" Bruno hurled the blue pokeball into the arena. Out of the glowing white light came a brown Pokémon, with punching gloves and a purple skirt.

"Figures," Angelina said, staring at Hitmonchan's punching gloves. "Now, I choose you, Shadow!" Angelina threw her Pokéball into the arena, and her Dark-type Disaster Pokémon, Absol emerged. "Let's see what Dexétte says about Hitmonchan…." she pulled out her Pokédex and aimed it at the Fighting-type Pokémon.

"_**Hitmonchan, the Punching Pokemon,"**_ Dexétte informed. _**"Said to possess the spirit of a boxer who aimed to become the world champion. Having an indomitable spirit means that it will never give up."**_

"Hmmm…. Shadow, Mud-Slap, now!"

Absol kicked up mud in Hitmonchan's face, lowering his accuracy.

"Hitmonchan, let's show this amateur the difference between me and Will," Bruno said.

"What'ya mean the difference between you and Will?" Angelina asked.

"That fool, I'm not sure why he was emitted into the Elite Four. If Prima hadn't moved to the Orange Archipelago, he would have never gotten in…. but that's not the point. Hitmonchan, go all out! Mach Punch!"

Hitmonchan darted in and deliver a swift punch to Absol before withdrawing again, almost quicker than the eye could follow. Angelina was not going to let that happen.

"Shadow, Quick Attack!"

Absol used its agility to go full speed at Hitmonchan, but he disappeared and caught Absol off guard. Hitmonchan punched Absol in the stomach, knocking the wind out of her.

"Come on, Shadow," Angelina said. "Let's beat this Pokemon down to the ground."

"I think not," Bruno said, with his macho muscles bulging. "Hitmonchan, Triple Bullet Punch!" Angelina didn't get a chance to counterattack. One second, Hitmonchan was there, ready to start fighting. The next, he was gone, and attacking Absol.

"Shadow, Fire Blast," Angelina yelled. With the Hitmonchan still punching away at him, Absol let loose a star of fire that narrowly missed Hitmonchan. However, it did some good as the Hitmonchan backed off. Angelina called out a Take Down, but her victory was cut short, however, because Hitmonchan used Ice Punch and knocked out Absol.

"Shadow…. I can't believe you went down…. It's okay, come back. Now, defend Shadow's honor. Charcoal, attack Hitmonchan!" Angelina trusted her Charizard with her life. She knew her fire dragon Pokémon wouldn't lose. "Use Flamethrower!"

The Charizard let out a burst of flame, completely consuming Hitmonchan. When Hitmonchan was released from the attack, both Bruno and Angelina saw that Hitmonchan had been burned.

"Hitmonchan, use your Thunderpunch," Bruno yelled at his now burned pokemon.

Hitmonchan's fist glowed with crackling electric bolts and he charged at Charcoal to land a vicious punch. Charcoal was wracked with electric power as well as Hitmonchan's forceful punch.

"Charcoal, no," Angelina yelled at him. Though Charcoal wasn't about to give up. Charcoal picked up enemy Hitmonchan by the wrists and flung him over to the side of the arena. With a crash, Hitmonchan hit the side of the arena and fell to the ground.

"Hitmonchan, get up," Bruno ordered in a tough guy voice.

Hitmonchan struggled to get up to his feet.

"Charcoal, Earthquake," Angelina yelled.

Hitmonchan finally got to his feet, though still a little shaky. Simultaneous with Angelina's command, Charcoal pounded the ground with both of his feet. As Hitmonchan had a shaky base, if any at all, he crashed right back to the ground.

"Hitmonchan, get up now," Bruno yelled desperately at his bipedal Pokemon.

Hitmonchan was working to get up again.

"Charcoal, Dragonbreath now," Angelina yelled. "Finish him off!"

Charcoal let out a huge dragonbreath, headed directly for Hitmonchan. It barreled him over, knocked not just the wind out of him, but knocking him out along with it.

"Hitmonchan, come back!" Bruno said in a solemn tone. In a beam a narrow maroon light, Hitmonchan was sucked back into its maroon pokeball. "Hitmontop, come out!" he sent out one of the most unusual Pokémon that Angelina had ever laid eyes on. It was brown, balancing on the spike on its head and immediately started to spin around for show.

"Okay Dexétte, let's see what a Hitmontop is…." Angelina said, she pulled her Pokédex out again to identify Bruno's Pokémon.

"_**Hitmontop, the Handstand Pokémon."**_ Dexétte informed. _**"This Pokémon launches kicks **__**while spinning and may even bore its way into the ground if it spins at high speeds."**_

"Hitmontop, use Rapid Spin," Bruno yelled.

"Charcoal, Fly," Angelina yelled as her Charizard flew up high. Hitmontop began spinning incredibly fast on his head, rendering himself a blur, but the attack missed, leaving him spinning into a wall, damaging him a little bit. Charcoal was coming down at top speed, ready to ram into Hitmontop.

"Hitmontop, Detect," Bruno shouted at hit fighting-type pokemon. A maroon mist covered Hitmontop. When Charcoal came down, he just ricocheted right off the mist and went careening into the arena wall, taking lots of damage with him.

"Argh," Angelina yelled. "Come on Charcoal, Dynamic Punch it!"

Charizard's fist glowed white, and then struck Hitmontop. The fighting-type Pokemon became confused, but it didn't last long.

"Hitmontop, Dig!" Bruno commanded.

Hitmontop dug its way underground. Bruno severely underestimated Angelina and her Charizard.

"Charcoal, Earthquake!" Angelina ordered watching her Charizard raise both his fists high into the air and slammed them down hard on the ground. Hitmontop came out of the ground dazed. "Charcoal, Flamethrower!"

"Never!" Bruno shouted. "Hitmontop, Rapid Spin! Follow through with a Triple Kick!"

Charizard inhaled once more and released flames at Hitmontop, but it spun around and around, making the flames go in every direction. After Bruno's Pokémon stopped spinning, it jumped up into the air and spun around some more. He struck Charizard three times, almost knocking it out.

"Charcoal, Fire Punch!"

Charizard punched Hitmontop with his fiery fist, damaging, but not defeating, the vicious Fighting Pokémon.

"Hitmontop, Pursuit, now!" Bruno yelled.

Hitmontop dove at Charizard, glowing with a maroon-ish color.

"Charcoal, Fly!" Angelina cried triumphantly, and Charizard rose then fell like a rocket, and slammed into Hitmontop; slashing and beating him. Hitmontop reeled backwards, fell head-over-heels, then stopped. His legs twitched once or twice, and then he fell still.

"Good job, Charcoal," Angelina congratulated her Charizard.

Bruno looked at his fainted Hitmontop while he held out its pokeball. "Hitmontop, return," he said as a maroon beam of light shot out of the maroon pokeball and encased the fainted Hitmontop.

"Go Hitmonlee!" The third evolution of Tyrogue came out in a flash of maroon light. The bipedal pokemon did a flash of kicks to try to intimidate Angelina; her Charizard watched and growled angrily.

"Hitmonlee, use your Hi Jump Kick!"

Hitmonlee jumped into the air, and prepared to kick Charcoal silly. Angelina had to find some way to get her Charizard away from that attack.

"Charcoal, Fly," Angelina commanded her Charizard.

Charcoal flew up high, and flew past Hitmonlee. Hitmonlee was stranded in the air, and he looked kind of worried, as did his master.

"Get out of there, Hitmonlee," Bruno desperately cried to his pokemon.

Hitmonlee was panicking, as there was no way that he could get down any faster.

"Charcoal, now," Angelina yelled.

Charcoal came down hard on Hitmonlee, slamming him into the ground. Hitmonlee jumped up, with dirt and scratches on him, but other than that, he was in perfect condition.

"Ha, beat that," Bruno said.

"Darn it, there has to be some way to beat that Hitmonlee," Angelina cursed. A light bulb popped on in her head. She knew what to do! "Charcoal, Earthquake!"

Charcoal took both of his fists, and slammed them onto the ground. Hitmonlee was shaking, losing his balance. Angelina's plan was working.

"NO," Bruno yelled. He knew what was coming.

"Charcoal, Dragonbreath," Angelina yelled. Charcoal threw that dragon attack out there, paralyzing enemy Hitmonlee. "Now, use Fly!"

Charcoal flew up high, and he came down hard on Hitmonlee, pinning him to the ground. Charcoal did a back flip away from him, and stood there, waiting for something to happen. Hitmonlee did not get back up.

"I know when my pokemon is too injured to continue to battle," Bruno admitted. "Hitmonlee, return." A thin beam of maroon light shot out of its pokeball and encased Hitmonlee, bringing him back into his pokeball.

Angelina was wondering what pokemon Bruno had left. Maybe it was a Primape or a Heracross. "Are you ready to give up," she asked the Master of Fighting.

"I don't give up," Bruno said. "GO, MACHAMP!" He threw a maroon pokeball out on the field. The evolved form of Machoke, Machamp had four arms instead of two. This is not going to be good, Angelina thought.

"MACHAMP," Machamp yelled in fury now that his fighting brethren had fallen. His fists were flailing rapidly in the air; sounding like the air itself was shattering.

"Oh, shit," Angelina cursed. "Charcoal, start off with Fly!"

Charcoal flew into the sky, hoping to get an aerial attack off on Machamp.

"Machamp, Rock Slide," Bruno yelled.

Machamp started to throw huge chunks of rocks in the air. The rocks were all above Charcoal, and he was trying to dodge them all. Charcoal was swerving this way, and then the other, but nothing seemed to help. With Charcoal's 4x weakness to rock, if even one hit, it could and would hurt Charcoal.

"CHAR-" Charcoal yelled, as one of the larger rocks hit him in his right wing, while another of the big rocks hit him in his left. With the weight of the rocks on both sides, Charcoal was falling down towards the earth, rocks nailing him everywhere.

"Charcoal, no," Angelina yelled at her Charizard as he crashed back to the earth with a dull thud, with all of the rocks above him falling on him. Charcoal was buried under about six feet of rock, and he wasn't moving. Though his tail was just barely outside of the pile of rocks, and she aimed, and recalled him in a thin beam of teal light.

"Are you ready to concede yet," Bruno said in a tone of indistinctness.

Angelina looked at him with fury in her eyes, angry at Charcoal's fate. Something had to be done to stop that Machamp. And Angelina knew what could... "GO, BLAZE!" she threw her last hope, Typhlosion out on that field to battle Machamp. Blaze exploded from his pokeball so powerfully that he almost broke it.

"Let's make this quick," Bruno said conceitedly. "Machamp, Hyper Beam!"

"I'm afraid that not even Machamp can stand up to a Typhlosion's Hyper Beam," Angelina countered. "Blaze, you know what to do." she folded her arms and waited for something to happen. Machamp shot a large beam out of his palms, while Blaze shot a thin goldish-white beam from its mouth. They were on a colliding course, each racing towards the other attack. When they were about to collide, they both hit each other and winked out. Angelina had expected the Hyper Blast to utterly destroy not just the Hyper Beam, but the Machamp as well. She didn't expect this. Angelina had to find a way to defeat him.

"Machamp, Fissure," Bruno commanded, with his Machamp sending a zigzagging line in the ground heading directly for Blaze. Angelina knew what would knock Machamp out for good.

"Blaze, Extremespeed," Angelina screamed at her volcano pokemon. In a flash, Blaze was gone. The next second, all everybody could see was Machamp rammed into the wall, finally knocked out.

"I know when I've lost," Bruno muttered. Even though he about three feet taller than Angelina, she felt that he looked up to her as he recalled his fainted Machamp. Angelina, however, ran up and hugged her Typhlosion. They both felt that this was one of their greatest achievements, better than even being Pokemon League Champion, being one step closer to defeating the Elite Four's Champion.

Angelina recalled her Pokémon and then shook hands with Bruno. She then proceeded out of the stadium, and prepared for her fourth match against the Elite Four.

§To Be Continued§

Thanks for reading, I'll have the next chapter up ASAP! All comments welcomed! Later!


	26. Dark Dueling

Thanks for the review and noticing the mistake in the previous chapter; the battle was actually four-on-four with a tiebreaker, so that's five each! Also, I added parts to chapter 27 (Dig Those Digletts) in the story "Two Escapades In One", so you can re-read that if you'd like. For now, here's the next chapter! Don't own Pokemon, happy reading!

Chapter 26: Dark Dueling

Angelina entered the stadium, and then froze in awe at the enormous roar of the crowd, apparently cheering for her. Some of them even held up signs reading: "Go, Angelina, go!" and "Angelina all the way," and, one of Angelina's favorites, "I love you, Angelina!"

Angelina pulled the Pokéball containing Charizard off of her belt and held it in her hand. She stared forward as the fourth and final member of the Elite Four approached. A young woman slightly taller than Angelina in her mid-twenties with shoulder-length silvery-and-rippling blonde hair wearing a long-sleeved black dress. Her smooth complexion and almond-shaped brown eyes lent her an almost mystical, elf-like appearance.

"So I see you made it this far, I'm impressed. Allow me to introduce myself. I am the authority on Dark-type Pokémon, the mistress of the night. I am Karen of the Elite Four. My Dark Pokémon will be by far the most powerful Pokémon you'll ever face."

"Okay," Angelina smiled. "I'm Angelina Murakami from Pallet Town, and ready to take you on."

"We'll use four Pokémon each," Karen informed. "Let's go, Umbreon!" she threw a blue Pokéball into the stadium, and out of the shimmering white light emerged the sleek and black-skinned Pokemon.

"Then I choose you, Blaze!" Typhlosion roared as he emerged.

"Start off with a Confuse Ray," Karen ordered, and her Umbreon's eyes started glowing ethereally.

"Blaze, Quick Attack before Umbreon can hit you," Angelina said. Blaze darted forwards and slammed into the foe.

"Umbreon, Faint Attack!" Karen said, and her Pokemon charged towards Blaze and vanished from sight.

"Blaze, use Quick Attack to dart around everywhere so Umbreon can't hit you!" Angelina said. Blaze was a red and yellow blur as he shot around the battle-field, his silvery trail glowing brightly behind him. As Angelina had planned, Blaze stuck to no pattern or reason, so Umbreon was eventually forced to reappear in defeat, which Typhlosion closed in on Umbreon quickly.

"Now use Strength!" Angelina ordered, and Typhlosion gripped the slender Umbreon around the middle, reared up, then slammed his foe into the ground. Typhlosion continued to slam and pound Umbreon even after the Dark Pokemon had fainted.

"Umbreon, return. Gengar, it's up to you!" The Ghost Pokemon appeared, grinning viciously as it contemplated Typhlosion.

"Blaze, come back. Have a nice rest. Charcoal, come out and use Fire Blast!" Angelina called out the fire dragon Pokémon, Charizard. She wanted to go all-out and get this battle over with as fast as possible. Charizard inhaled deeply and spat a flame wall at Gengar, burning it.

"Gengar, Curse!" Karen commanded.

Gengar's grin slightly diminished as his health was drained slightly while he laid a curse on Charizard. A little ghost-thing started flying around Charizard's head, taking away a bit of the fire-dragon's health after every turn.

"Ha, I'll just call back and send out my Absol," Angelina said simply, taking out Charizard's Pokéball.

"Gengar, quick! Mean Look, now!" Karen commanded.

Gengar glared at Charizard, rendering the Pokéball helpless.

"Damn it!" Angelina cursed. "Charcoal, use Bite!"

"Gengar, hit Charizard with Night Shade!" Karen said as Charcoal sped towards Gengar, and powerful black bolts of sizzling energy blasted from Gengar's eyes again, striking Charcoal hard.

"Come on, Charcoal! You can work through it! Try you're Flame Wheel!" Angelina encouraged, and Charcoal gritted its teeth as it struggled forwards through the beams, finally shrugging off their power and jumping at Gengar, snapping his teeth and released a funnel of flames that engulfed the ghost Pokemon and fell to the ground unconscious. Gengar's Curse, however, knocked out Charizard as well.

"Charcoal, come back!" Angelina recalled her fire-flying Pokemon, then threw out a rhinestone-studded Pokeball. "Shadow, go!" she sent out the Disaster Pokémon and awaited Karen's next Pokémon.

"Victreebel, go!"

Angelina was stunned as Karen released a large, yellow, bell-shaped Pokémon with a long vine growing from its back. Victreebel leered as it opened its large mouth and screeched loudly, but Shadow didn't look intimidated at all.

"Lead with Razor Leaf!"

"Counter with Will-O-Wisp!"

Victreebel spun around in circles with green razor-sharp leaves flying all around it. The deadly petals blasted towards Shadow. Shadow responded by summoning a trio of blue fiery orbs. The flames managed to hit most of the leaves, burning them. Only a few of the leaves reached him, and he easily slashed them away with his claws. Victreebel, however, was struck by the flames and was instantly inflicted a burn, screeching in pain.

"Victreebel, use Toxic!"

Victreebel stretched its mouth open wide and released a blast of toxic sludge toward the Absol.

"Shadow, dodge with Aerial Ace!"

Shadow suddenly disappeared into thin air as the Toxic slammed into the empty target on the opponent's side of the field. Then, just as it reappeared, Shadow came up from behind Victreebel and slammed the powerful Flying attack onto the fly-trap Pokemon. Victreebel was knocked back, but quickly shot back up to stand on its base.

"Victreebel, Acid!" A hissing blob of dark liquid was spat out of Victreebel's wide mouth, sailing towards Shadow and causing the ground to steam as droplets fell from it.

"Shadow, Flamethrower it!" Angelina said, and her Absol blasted the glob of acid with a jet of fire. However, this seemed to be exactly what Karen had wanted; the acid blob split into a thousand fiery droplets and splattered Shadow. The Dark Pokemon hissed with pain as he tried to shake the painful acid off him, staggering backwards.

"Victreebel, Razor Leaf!" Karen said triumphantly. A cascade of sharp leaves span towards Shadow from Victreebel's own leaves, hammering the Dark Pokemon just as he had managed to get the last of the acid off him. Shadow was hurled backwards off his feet and landed heavily; the leaves hadn't done as much damage as they usually would against another Pokemon, but they had done enough. "Victreebel, another Razor Leaf! Keep up the barrage!" Karen encouraged, and Victreebel launched another volley of sharp leaves at Shadow.

"Shadow, Quick Attack to dodge! Get as close to Victreebel as you can!" Angelina ordered, and Shadow flipped back onto all fours, darting away and causing the leaves to embed themselves in the field behind him like ninja stars. Victreebel merely stayed where he was, trying to cover the entire battle-field in a swathe of flying leaves, but Shadow managed to slip away from most and suffered the rest, eventually spotting a gap and hurtling through it to batter Victreebel viciously, knocking him to the floor. "Now, Flamethrower!" Shadow took advantage of Victreebel's temporary stunned state and let loose one of his most powerful flame bursts.

Victreebel was hit full-on by the powerful blow, and hurtled backwards with a screech of pain, landing with a pathetic thump on the floor, and wheezed out some smoke as it collapsed in a heap.

"Yes! Great job, Shadow!" Angelina yelled.

Karen called back her fly-catcher Pokémon and sent out her final Pokémon. "Now I introduce one of the most powerful Dark-type Pokémon, go!" she hurled a yellow and black Pokéball into the ring, and from the shimmering light appeared a large dog-like Pokémon; it had shiny jet-black fur, two demon-like horns upon the base of its head backwards, silver bracelets around its paws and silver bones on its back.

"Wow, that's a shiny Pokemon!" Angelina awed, taking out her Pokedex.

"_**Houndoom, the Dark Pokemon," **_Dexette informed. _**"Upon hearing its eerie howls, other Pokemon get the shivers and head straight back to their nests."**_

"Yes, mine is superior to other normal Houndoom," Karen smiled. "Now, Houndoom, finish off this battle for me with a Crunch attack," Karen gave the first command, and Houndoom padded forwards with a snarl, opening his vicious jaws wide.

"Shadow, Quick Attack! Try and hit Houndoom from the side!" Angelina said. Shadow charged forwards, changed direction, and head-butted Houndoom from the left; Houndoom, however, was ready and waiting, and caught Shadow in his jaws as he made to move away. He had fastened his teeth around Shadow's front leg, and was shaking his head savagely to do the maximum possible damage. "Shadow, use Shadow Ball!" Angelina ordered desperately, and her Absol created and blasted a crackling purple ball of electricity at Houndoom, miraculously forcing him backwards, achieving Angelina's objective of freeing her Absol.

"If Absol won't go down gracefully, we shall have to force it down. Flamethrower, Houndoom! And make it as wide as possible!" Houndoom barked in assent and sprayed out a wall of flames. Shadow couldn't go left, right, under or above them, as Karen's order had made Houndoom fashion an unbreakable, inescapable net of fire. Shadow stood defiantly as the flames wrapped around him, battering and burning him mercilessly. When they flickered out, Shadow staggered forwards for a moment before collapsing in a heap.

"You did great, Shadow. Meanwhile, Rocky, you can finish Houndoom off," Angelina pulled out a Pokeball and released her Golem.

"This is your last Pokémon, you realize," Karen commented.

"Yeah, I know." Angelina nodded. "Rocky, Earthquake!"

"Not so fast. Literally, your Golem isn't fast." Karen cautioned. "Houndoom, Sunny Day!" With that, Houndoom howled and launched a beam of perpetual light towards the sun. The sun in turn began to radiate stunningly brightly.

Angelina pulled out some Matrix-style sunglasses and placed them on, but then realised Karen's mistake. She watched her Golem strike the ground with his massive body, shaking the ground and knocked down Houndoom, but the demon-dog wasn't out as it growled menacingly.

"So, you think that boosting your Fire Type moves will stop my Golem?" Angelina laughed boastfully. "Think again. Sunny Day boosts ALL fire type moves, not just your own. Fire Blast, Rocky!" she began to smile uncontrollably as Golem shot out a star of burning fire, the symbol of a Fire Blast towards Houndoom.

"Houndoom, dodge to the side!" Karen said, a simple order but nonetheless effective; Houndoom rolled out of the way of the oncoming Fire Blast and was unharmed.

"Come on, Rocky! Use Rock Slide!" Angelina ordered. Golem slammed himself onto the ground forcefully, creating such an impact that chunks of rock were torn loose from the stadium floor, hurtling towards Houndoom in a wave of debris.

"Houndoom, finish Golem off with Solarbeam!" Houndoom opened it's mouth and fired a golden beam of light after leaping into the air and dodging the Rock Slide by a hairsbreadth.

"Oh no, Rocky!" Angelina shouted. "Harden!" Golem's shell grew harder and harder but the beam penetrated through each layer of hardening. "Then use Defense Curl!" she commanded.

Golem curled up into a ball, increasing his defense but not exactly blocking the beam. Angelina started worrying, she was watching her Golem being defeated before her very eyes. Her mind was racing, she couldn't think of any attack that Golem knew that could block Houndoom's devastating attack. Then, she remembered attaching Focus Band to Golem. She looked down at Golem after Karen's Pokémon stopped the attack.

"Victory is mine," Karen said calmly.

Angelina kept on staring at Golem, hoping that he had somehow survived. After a few minutes, the referee ran over to Golem and inspected it.

"Golem is unable to battle," the referee said. "Karen is th-" But all of a sudden, Golem uncurled and stood up. "I take that back. Golem still has the ability to battle."

"Yes!" Angelina cheered, the Focus Band had worked. "Now, follow through with Rock Slide!" Golem launched boulders at Houndoom and knocked it out.

"Oh my goodness!" Karen exclaimed in shock, then sighed and held out the black Pokeball. "Houndoom, come back! You were exceptional nonetheless, my friend." the shimmering Pokémon disappeared in a red beam and back inside the Pokeball, then Karen walked up to Angelina to shake hands. "Very good battle," she said.

"Yeah. I thought I was done for," Angelina responded, smiling somewhat. "But your Pokemon were really strong and tough to beat!" she added, meaning every word, but Karen smiled wistfully.

"Strong Pokemon... weak Pokemon... these pathetic descriptions are useless labels invented by those too blind to see the truth. The real power of a Pokemon comes from within. You understand this. You use your favourites to battle, as I do. You are a worthy contender for the Champion. He shall be waiting tomorrow." Karen said over her shoulder as she left.

§To Be Continued§

Okay, you can take a guess what chapter is up! That'll be a toughie, but very fun to plan out! Stay in your seats, the next update will be posted very soon! Later!


	27. Last Reminisces

Now that I've read-over the previous chapter, I just remembered that Karen used a Victreebel in the Elite battle from the Pokemon Stadium 2 game for Nintendo 64; so it wasn't odd after all. Thanks for re-reading the "Escapades"-chapter, too; thought I'd spice up the old chapters with new ideas! Well, here's the next chapter! Don't own Pokemon, enjoy!

Chapter 27: Last Reminisces

Angelina returns back to the Pokemon Center not only tired from constant battling and well-earned relaxation, but to heal her Pokemon also.

It wasn't until later that day; a faint ringing from the bedside dresser's table made Angelina wake up. She yawned and picked up her Poke-Gear, which was ringing madly with the screen flashing slightly.

Angelina glared at the Poke-Gear and then looked over at the digital clock, it read 3:00pm. At least it early into the evening; she pressed the button and spoke, "Hello?"

"Angelina," the person on the other end of the phone said. "Your journey isn't over."

"What do you want?" Angelina asked, a bit annoyed.

"Your quest isn't over yet. You have one more battle to go, Angelina. I'll be waiting." And then the phone call ended. The man on the other end had not exactly a deep voice but not a high pitched voice, either; it was in between.

Angelina stared at her Poke-Gear and then closed the link. She turned the device off and placed it back onto the bedside dresser table. It scared her to think that someone she didn't know had her Poke-Gear number; she traced the call to Elite HQ, which meant that the man was right. She still had one last battle before she became the Champion. She went back to bed, but she couldn't sleep. She didn't expect another battle; though she suddenly remembered the conversation awhile ago at Lake of Rage….

1234(FLASHBACK)5678

_**Few months ago**_

_**Lake of Rage**_

_**Angelina was holding her Pichu while standing next to Ash and friends. They just watched a spiky red-haired man, wearing a black-and-red outfit and a black cape, jump down from a Dragonite's back.**_

"_**Hold on, you look familiar to me," Misty said. "Isn't your name Lance?"**_

"_**That's right?" Brock agreed. "You're the undisputed champion of the Elite Four!"**_

"_**Awesome!" Ash exclaimed. "You're that totally unbeatable Dragonite trainer!"**_

_**The red-haired man laughed, "Well, I dunno about the totally part, but yes, my name is Lance."**_

_**A few hours later and well after Ash and friends said their good-byes, Lance talks to Angelina right before he departs on his Dragonite.**_

"_**Thank you for helping me," Lance said. "Now the journey to become the Pokemon Master is long and difficult. Knowing that, will you keep going?"**_

"_**Yes, of course," Angelina replied. "I've longed to achieve this goal ever since I first began my Pokemon journey. Why would I give up everything now?"**_

"_**You're right," Lance agreed. "If you'd give up that easily, you would have never chased that dream in the first place. I look forward to seeing you again."**_

"_**Me too," Angelina smiled.**_

1234(END FLASHBACK)5678

Angelina realized the current Pokemon League Champion was Lance Mathers, the Dragon-type Pokemon Master. He was 17-years-old when he first became the Champion, now he was 22-years-old and his Pokemon line-up has greatly improved. From their first meeting, Angelina knew that Lance had a Dragonite and Charizard, then gaining a Red Gyrados on his team, but she didn't know what other Pokemon he had.

By now, Angelina figured winning wouldn't be so easy. She packs her stuff and left the room, then she went up to the front desk where Nurse Joy was standing.

"Hello, Angelina." Nurse Joy greeted, handing her a box containing 6 Pokeballs. "Here are your Pokemon, fully healed and ready for the last battle."

"Thanks," Angelina smiled and placed the Pokeballs onto her belt. She had to change her Pokemon line-up so she'd have a better chance of winning. Her line-up contained Charizard, Pikachu, Misdreavus, Absol, Typhlosion, and Golem. The other Pokemon that Angelina originally had were back at Professor Oak's Lab.

"Also, you'll be having your own private place to stay tonight for the last battle." Nurse Joy added. "There's a chauffeur outside that will drive you up."

"Okay, thank you." Angelina waved, walking out of the Pokemon Center. She found the car waiting and got inside, which she was then driven up to a mansion on the outskirts of Indigo Plateau.

It was apparently the home of the Elite Four and Chamipon; about three stories tall, and a lot wider than it was tall. There were nine chimneys, over a hundred windows, and was made out of dark-red brick. The roof was gray and the doors were brown mahogany.

The car pulled into the driveway and Angelina stepped out.

"Here you go," the chauffeur said. "Just ring the doorbell. Someone will be there to answer it and let you in." then the car drove away.

'_**There's no turning back now,'**_ Angelina thought nervously. She approached the door and rang the doorbell, then waited a couple minutes until the door finally opened.

The person that opened the door was a man with spiky pink hair and dark blue eyes. He wore a black cape and black boots, silver armor over a dark blue long-sleeved shirt, and dark navy blue pants. "Hello, Angelina," he said. "It's been awhile."

"Hi Lance," Angelina smiled. "It's nice to see you again."

"Come on in. I'll show you to your suite. You'll be staying here today and you can spend the night here if you wish." Lance showed Angelina her own suite, which was at least two or three times as big as her room at her step-relative's house.

"You want dinner?" Lance asked.

"Sure," Angelina replied. She was led into a luxurious dinning hall and had steak, which was by far the juiciest and most delicious steak that she had ever had.

"Well Angelina, do you have any idea what Pokemon I have?" Lance asked after he took a sip of his wine.

"I have an idea," Angelina said. "The Pokemon you've had as of five years ago."

"Hmmm," Lance nodded in thought. "So you think I still have the same Pokemon?"

"Maybe," Angelina shrugged unsurely. "Though I won't really know until tonight's battle."

"That's good." Lance smiled, then stood up from his seat. "You may do as you wish, I will be on the third floor for a while. You may explore anywhere on the first and second floor, or you can stay in your suite." he walked away and took the elevator to the third floor.

Angelina headed back to her suite to watch some TV. She also thought about how Lance acted towards her, he seemed really calm about everything. Angelina hoped that the battle this evening at 9:00pm was going to be as easy than she thought it'd be. For now, she was laying on the bed thinking back to when she first met Lance….

1234(FLASHBACK)5678

_**Five years ago**_

_**Lake of Rage**_

_**As ten-year-old Angelina Murakami arrived in Mahogany Town with her best friend Jeremy Cretonne, she knew Team Rocket was planning something at the Lake of Rage. She snuck away from Jeremy and finally arrived at the magnificent and serene lake, when suddenly the lake waves crashed upon her and felt a jab in her leg. She was going to suffocate, but the waves miraculously washed back out into the lake and echoed eerily around the lake shore.**_

_**Suddenly, Angelina heard a voice shout out and someone finally approached; calling out a Charizard to examine the wound on Angelina's leg. She saw, in Charizard's light, her helper better; the man's messy hair was a shade of red with eyes that were dark blue and determined and fit in perfectly with his small, sharp nose. He wore strong black boots, a long sleeved shirt and pants in red and black; red in the middle and cuffs, and the rest all black, and topped all of this off with a black cape.**_

"_**Hey, do you always wear a cape, or is it only when you're rescuing people?"**_

_**The man laughed again, this time looking into Angelina's eyes. "Actually, I always do. Where I come from, anyone who's good with dragon Pokemon wears a cape. It's sort of tradition."**_

"_**Oh," Angelina replied, looking at him with new respect.**_

_**The person explained to Angelina that she was bitten by a Gyrados and also noticed that something was wrong with the Magicarp in the lake. "Sorry to change the subject, but I just realized that I never told you my name. I'm Lance Mathers." He extended a hand.**_

_**Angelina shook it. "I'm Angelina Murakami."**_

"_**Right. Now it's getting kind of late- you'd better be getting back. Can you stand up?"**_

"_**I think so…." Angelina replied, trying to hoist herself to her feel unsuccessfully; as the two trainers approach Mahogany Town, Angelina is offered to stay at the Levine's with Lance for the night until she reunites with Jeremy the following morning.**_

1234(END FLASHBACK)5678

"So, you still remember?" said a familiar voice outside the suite.

"Huh?" Angelina looked up, she saw Lance leaning up again the door-frame of the opened door. "Yeah, it's only been five years."

"True," Lance nodded. "It seemed you didn't want me to leave that morning, but I can see all went well after that." He smiled when the girl looked away, blushing. "Good luck with tonight's battle, Angelina."

"Thanks, you too." Angelina whispered.

§To Be Continued§

Kinda nice that Angelina thought over the times she had with Lance, but this is preparing her for her last Elite Four battle. Thanks for reading, next update will be up soon!


	28. Championship Finale

Hello again, thanks for the review! Yeah, Lance will be using different Pokemon! So here's the next chapter! Don't own Pokemon, enjoy!

Chapter 28: Championship Finale

"Here's the final battle folks," the announcer's voiced boomed over the people later that night. Of course, neither Angelina nor Lance could hear them. Angelina glared at Lance; she wasn't really mad at him, but it frustrated her slightly when he just smiled in return. Both of them produced a Pokeball in their hands.

"This battle is not going to be easy, Angelina." Lance warned. "My dragon Pokemon are indestructable; them and myself will be your final test. You choose first, Angelina."

"What a gentleman, but it's your call," Angelina smirked, throwing out a rhinestoned-studded Pokeball. "Go Chocolate!" the pokeball opened up and a red beam shot out onto the field, revealing her electric yellow mouse Pokemon, Pikachu.

Lance tossed back his cape and hurled an Ultra Ball into the customized stadium. "Gyrados, let's go!" Out of the shimmering white light came a huge fish-like dragon with shiny red scales that let out a tremendous roar to announce its presence.

"Gyrados, power up with Dragon Dance then use Dragon Rage!"

Gyarados focused and an orange aura surrounded it as it called out an ancient, draconic power from within itself, increasing its attack power and speed.

_**'What good will that do? His Gyarados is going down!'**_ Angelina smirked in thought. "Chocolate, use your Rain Dance and get outta there!"

The Rain Dance started pouring as the Dragon Rage tore forward. The Dragon's attack neared the electric mouse as she shot to the side with the fiery attack slamming down where she had been just the moment before. She rolled away and jumped up, stepping back as Gyarados moved towards her. Gyarados started charging a Hyper Beam before Lance heard a very bad phrase. For him, anyway.

"Let's go, Chocolate! Don't let him scare you! Use Thunderbolt now!"

Pikachu charged and channeled electricity in her body and fired a bolt at Gyarados. Gyarados roared in pain and collapsed to the ground as the electricity shot through it, but soon got back up, and looking very weak after just one attack but still able to fight.

"Well it seems your Pikachu cannot take my Gyarados down in one hit." Lance said with a grin. "Gyarados, strike back with Hyper Beam!" Gyarados angled its mouth toward Pikachu and gathered a small orb of energy, then fired a huge beam at the mouse pokemon. The energy beam seared the field, carving a path along the ground, and blasted Pikachu with enough force to send it crashing into the wall next to Angelina.

"Chocolate, are you ok sweetie!?" Angelina asked frantically. The Pikachu slowly picked herself up off the ground and nodded to her. The powered up Hyper Beam had dealt a heavy blow, but Chocolate could still fight.

"Okay good, use your Thunder!"

Chocolate jumped up into the air, glowed with bright yellow electricity, and screamed at the top of her voice, "Pikaaa-chuuuu!" Loud cracks of thunder and bolts of lightning went up and flew down, crashing right into Gyarados' back. The roar ripping around the arena was definitely not that of Thunder, but that of a pained Gyarados flying to the ground with lightning whipping around his Flying/Water- type body. He crashed to the ground and didn't get back up.

Lance growled, _**'She's stronger than I thought,'**_ he thought to himself. "Return, Gyrados!" He held out the Pokeball and it shot another stream of red light, which hit Gyrados and turned itinto light as well and sucked it into the ball. He pulled another Pokeball off his Poke-belt and sent it flying. "Now Dragonair, Hyper Beam!"

A different Pokemon appeared, it was a blue serpent-like dragon with a glowing blue crystal ball under its chin. Dragonair opened its mouth as a huge bright ball of light formed, and then it was fired at Pikachu, whom dodged quickly.

"Come back, Chocolate!" Angelina re-called her Pikachu to her rhinestone-studded Pokeball, then she brought out a plain Pokeball and threw it into the arena. "It's your turn, Blaze!" a large reddish-yellow mouse-like Pokemon appeared with a roar and its mane flaming high with fire. "Dynamic Punch!"

Typhlosion charged at Dragonair, swinging his glowing fist around. There was a huge explosion when he punched Dragonair, which knocked it to the other side of the stadium.

"Dragonair, Bubblebeam attack!" Lance ordered.

"Blaze, your Flamethrower!"

Dragonair shot a stream of bubbles at Typhlosion who unleashed a Flamethrower attack; the water-attack struck Typhlosion hard while the Flamethrower stuck the center of Dragonair's long, shimmering, blue serpentine body. Then it flashed white for a second.

"What just happened?" Angelina asked.

"My Dragonair isn't confused any more. It cured itself with a Miracle Berry," Lance explained. "Now, Hyper Beam, Dragonair!"

"Blaze, Detect!" Angelina commanded. Typhlosion crossed his arms and blocked the attack. "Great. Now, Flamethrower one more time!" Typhlosion launched another stream of flames wall of at Dragonair, which knocked out the rest of its remaining strength.

"Dragonair, return!" Lance recalled his Dragonair and placed its Poké Ball away, then he took out out a Lure Ball. "Kingdra, I choose you!" his cape swished in the air as he threw the Lure Ball into the stadium; he released his second pokemon, a dragon pokemon looking like a giant seahorse.

"Kingdra, Octazooka!" Kingdra shot a ball of water and ink at Typhlosion, lowering his accuracy and almost knocking it out.

"Blaze, Hyper Beam!" Angelina commanded. Typhlosion gathered gold energy in its mouth and then launched it at the Dragon Pokemon.

"Kingdra, counter-attack it! Your Hyper Beam!" Kingdra quickly took aim at Typhlosion and fired a wide beam of energy from the tip of its snout. Their attacks collided and a massive explosion followed; black smoke emitted from their beam collision. Angelina and Lance were worried. All spectators were at the edges of their seats, enduring the tension brought about by the decision on who survived and who didn't.

The black smoke the fogged the Pokémon dissipated after a minute or so. Both Pokémon were revealed to be still hovering in the air on opposite sides; each with their respective Trainer. Both Pokémon Trainers were able to exhale, thinking that everything was okay with their respective Pokémon.

"All right, Blaze! Now, use Flamethrower!"

Typhlosion released a stream of flames at Kingdra, draining its strength and not moving an inch.

"Kingdra, return. Take a nice, long rest." Lance recalled his defeated Kingdra into its Pokéball. "Well done Angelina, you are really a strong competitor." he said.

Angelina smiled. "Thanks, but I am not backing down. You could just forfeit." she said, smirking, and Lance boomed with laughter.

"Not likely!" Lance said, then threw out another Pokeball. "Now, Aerodactyl, finish her!" from the white light appeared a fossil-like flying Pokemon with leathery gray wings and sharp teeth. "Aerodactyl, use your Ancientpower!"

Aerodactyl screeched, forming a sphere of black and white energy in its serrated mouth. Rocks were flying every which way, but Angelina's Typhlosion was doing a good job dodging all the rocks that were thrown at him.

"Blaze, use your Hyper Beam," Angelina yelled. But just as Blaze was about to release the energy beam at Aerodactyl, a huge rock came and smacked Blaze in the stomach and he promptly fainted. With Angelina's strongest Pokemon out, Angelina wasn't sure if she could handle a Pokemon like a Dragonite.

"Shadow, go!" Angelina said, throwing out the Pokeball holding her Dark-type Disaster Pokemon. She told Absol to use Ice Beam, which didn't quite bring Aerodactyl to half-life.

"Aerodactyl, use you Ancientpower again," Lance yelled.

"Shadow, use your Fire Blast to melt down those rocks," Angelina screamed.

Both pokemon obeyed their trainers and the attack combined. The chemical reaction from the rocks in the field and Shadow's Fire Blast made the rocks explode and both Pokemon were surrounded by smoke with the rocks still exploding. When the dust cleared, Aerodactyl and Shadow were lying on the ground, both considered to be unconscious until Shadow began to get up, showing he wasn't going down just yet.

"Good job, Angelina." Lance smiled, holding out the Pokeball. "Aerodactyl, return!" the fossil-Pokemon disappeared through a red beam. "For my next Pokemon, I choose Dragonite!" Lance called out the massive orange dragon-like Pokemon. "Dragonite, Hyper Beam!" Shadow had no time to react as the orange dragon Pokemon launched a hyper beam that blasted its opponent back until he smashed the back wall of the stadium.

"Wha…. What? Shadow, come back!" Angelina gasped, recalling her dark Pokemon, and tossed out another Pokeball. "Mistress, go!" she summoned the female ghost-Pokemon with purple hair wearing a red beaded necklace.

The hulking Dragonite plowed forward, launching the Twister as he ran. Dragonite was more than one and a half times the size of a regular Dragonite and more than thrice as powerful. The Twister whirled forward, picking Misdreavus up and throwing her into a wall.

"Dragonite, full power Outrage!" Lance commanded.

Dragonite gathered energy, and then unleashed it at Misdreavus.

"Mistress, dodge!" Angelina yelled.

Misdreavus moved quickly, avoiding the blast, but it hit the Charizard statue, knocking it over and almost crushing the female ghost Pokemon. Dragonite unleashed another blast of energy, this time obliterating the monument.

"Dragonite, use Thunder Wave!"

"Now, Misdreavus, Attract!"

Dragonite channeling electricity through its antennas to fire off a Thunder Wave attack at Misdreavus. Misdreavus, meanwhile, made kissy faces at Dragonite. The pulse of electricity struck Misdreavus and inflicted paralysis on her, but Misdreavus attracted the male Dragonite, which made the likeliness that it was going to attack less and less now.

"Time to call back Dragonite," Lance said, pulling out his Pokeball.

"Uh, oh. Mistress, Mean Look! Make sure Dragonite doesn't escape!" Angelina exclaimed.

Misdreavus glared at Dragonite, making it unable to leave the battle.

"You just sealed your fate!" Lance smirked. "Dragonite, attack with Thunderbolt!"

Dragonite charged electricity through it's antennas again and stepped forward, casting a bolt of electricity at Misdreavus. The ghost pokemon shrieked as the bolt struck her and dropped close to the ground before floating back up again.

"Misdreavus, fire back with your own Thunderbolt attack!" Angelina commanded. Sparks danced around Misdreavus' necklace, building up until she fired a bolt of electricity at Dragonite. The bolt struck Dragonite in the chest, causing it to stagger back, but Dragonite easily shrugged it off and was ready for more.

_**'Angelina can't seriously expect to beat Dragonite by using the same attack!' **_Lance thought. _**'If thats her plan, Dragonite will easily overpower her pokemon!'**_

"Dragonite, Thunder!" Dragonite raised its head to the sky and gave a roar, calling down a lightning bolt on top of Misdreavus. Misdreavus tried to move to the side of the attack, but was too slow and the lightning bolt struck her dead on, shocking her as the electricity moved toward the ground. Misdreavus cried out in pain as the bolt passed through her and was left unconscious at her trainer's feet.

"Yikes, Mistress, come back!" Angelina returned her ghost-Pokemon, then throwing out her fifth Pokeball. "Rocky, give it a go!" she called upon her Golem and told it to use Rock Slide.

Dragonite was damaged a lot, and almost died because of the inflicting Nightmare. The dragon-like Pokemon woke up, though, and used Blizzard, also a one-hit knockout.

"That's unbelievable!" Angelina frowned, returning her rock/ground Pokemon and re-maximized her rhinestone-studded Pokeball. "Chocolate, finish it off!" she sent out her electric-mouse Pokemon. "Use Thunder Punch!"

"Dragonite, one last attack! Aeroblast!" Lance commanded.

"Dodge and use Agility!"

Dragonite flew up into the air and flapped his wings as fats as he could while Pikachu ran forward, paws slamming the dirt arena at a mile a minute. All of a sudden, a glowing white energy ball formed in front of him and he launched it at Pikachu.

Pikachu leaped into the air, dodging the glowing ball and punched the Dragon Pokemon with sparks flying from her fist, sending him to the floor with a groan and whimper.

"You did awesome. Come back, Dragonite." Lance returned his injured Pokemon, then he brought out another Pokeball. "My last Pokemon, attack Charizard!" he threw the Pokeball into the air and out came a red dragon-like Pokemon with wings and a flaming tail.

"Chocolate, use Thunder!"

Pikachu struck Charizard with lightning bolts, but the fire-dragon Pokemon dodged every single one.

"Ahhhh!" Angelina cried, taking a step back. "It can't dodge that! Pikachu never misses!"

'_**Looks like she's panicking.'**_ Lance smiled. "Charizard, Fire Punch!" he yelled.

Charizard's fist caught fire, and Pikachu, paralyzed with fear of the Pokemon which had just dodged its best attack, was knocked out with a single punch.

"WHAT!" Angelina yelled, "Chocolate, no!" she frowned and called back her Pikachu._** 'He's really good! I feel like just letting him win….' **_She took the last Pokeball off her belt, "Okay, let's give it our best shot!" and threw it high into the air, releasing another Charizard; he flew high into the air and came speeding down toward Angelina, who jumped high and landed on the fire-dragon's back in mid air.

"What?" Lance whispered to himself, looking at Angelina on her Charizard's back. "I can't attack her! I'll kill her!"

Charizard reared so that Angelina could sit on his back properly; her legs pinching his sides and her hands gripping the base of his wings.

"Fire Punch!" Angelina commanded, watching her Charizard punch Lance's Charizard with his flaming fist.

'_**Why won't he attack me?'**_ Angelina thought.

"Attack me!" Angelina yelled to Lance, "I know you can do it! Attack me!"

"I'll kill you!" Lance yelled back, "I can't do that!"

"So you risk losing this battle because I'm fighting with my Pokemon?" Angelina asked. "Well I'll tell you now, there was nothing in the League rules saying I couldn't ride on my Pokemon's back while it was fighting."

'_**She's right,'**_ Lance thought, then he looked at the ground. Deep inside, there was a war going on. Should he attack, hurting her to win, or should he forfeit the match because he refused? He clenched his hands into fists, frustrated with himself for being so confused. _**'What should I do? She wants me to attack, but I don't want to hurt her,' **_he thought.

Lance looked back up at the battle. He saw his injured Charizard being beaten, and his heart was filled with pain. He closed his eyes and pulled his head back down, thinking about what he should do. Soon enough, he came to a decision. He thrust his hand into the air and pointed at the battle. "Charizard, Flamethrower!" he yelled.

Angelina smiled. "Take it in," she whispered to her Charizard, "I know you can stand it. Don't worry about me, I'll be fine."

Lance's Charizard, finally being able to attack, let loose from its mouth a giant stream of flame, and it hurled toward Angelina and her Charizard, and they braced themselves.

'_**Dodge it, Angelina!'**_ Lance thought worriedly, _**'Dodge it now! Do something!'**_

Angelina yelled in pain as the fire scorched her and her Charizard.

"No!" yelled Lance, apparently doing so unconsciously. His Charizard stopped the attack and came in for the kill.

Angelina recovered quickly and told her Charizard to use Fly. Charizard flew as high as the stadium would let him and came down on top of Lance's Charizard like a ton of bricks, and knocked it into the ground. Lance called his Charizard back and just stood there half-shocked, but happy because he had just witnessed the rise of a great new champion.

Lance ran up to Angelina, who jumped off of her Charizard as it landed in the middle of the field. "Are you all right, Angelina?"

"Well, I could be better," Angelina replied, wincing at the burns.

Lance looked at the ground once more embarrassingly. "I feel like I've just done something illegal."

Angelina looked up at him. "Oh, trust me when I say I've survived much stronger attacks than Flamethrower," she said, "Let me think…. Thunder, Dragonbreath, Psychic, Solarbeam... I could name so many more," she added.

Lance looked back up and smiled at Angelina, and she smiled back.

"Well, congratulations Angelina," Lance held out his hand for a handshake. "You're the new champion."

"Thanks," Angelina smiled and took it. "It was the best I've ever had. I'll never forget this day!"

"All right, Angelina." Lance said. "Let's go get cleaned up and then celebrate your victory."

"Wait up!" cried someone entering the stadium, Lance and Angelina turned seeing a young ginger-haired woman wearing glasses, a green top, and a brown skirt. She was holding a microphone connected to a small tape-recorder, frowning slightly in disappointment. "Oh no, it's over!"

"DJ Mary, hi!" Angelina exclaimed happily. "How'd you know about my battle?"

"No worries," DJ Mary smiled. "I just thank my sources." she motioned to an old man in his early sixties with short graying hair and dark blue eyes. He was dressed in a white lab coat that went with his amber-colored shirt and khaki pants.

"Professor Oak?!" Angelina blinked in shock.

"Of course, the one and only!" DJ Mary beamed proudly.

"Hello Angelina," Professor Oak greeted. "It's been a long while since your last visit. Your conquest of the League is just fantastic, congratulation! Your dedication, trust, and love for your Pokemon made this happen. Although I had my doubts when you were struggling against Karen, but you and your Pokemon pulled through in the end!"

"Um…. thank you, Professor!" Angelina smiled.

Suddenly, DJ Mary jumps at Angelina anxiously. "Let's interview the brand new CHAMPION!"

"Ah…. Well…." Angelina stuttered nervously, turning to Lance. "Are we done yet?"

"Not quite," Lance chuckled. "This is getting to be a bit too noisy…. Angelina, could you come with me?"

Angelina nodded, walking out of the arena with Lance.

"Oh wait!" DJ Mary called. "We haven't done the interview!"

"There's always next time, Mary." Professor Oak assured.

"Hopefully," DJ Mary agreed.

Angelina was lead through a corridor, where she was congratulated by the rest of the Elite Four, and eventually found herself in a small room. ?Lance walked to a small table where a platinum badge lay.

"It's been a long time since I last came here," Lance said, picking up the badge and turning to Angelina, pinning it on her shirt. "Angelina Murakami, you have demonstrated the intelligence, courage, strength of will, and determination, possessed by a true master. It is with great pleasure that I bestow upon you, the rank of Pokemon Master. This badge is only a symbol of your achievements. Wear it with pride, but do not forget the qualities that helped you earn it. It is your work and achievements that will have a lasting impact."

"Wow, thanks," Angelina smiled, awing the badge. It was the Master's seal, the most sought after badge in the Kantoian Pokemon League. And now she was its possessor. She was the new master, one of few, and had achieved her dream.

When the speech was over, Angelina joined Lance back at his mansion to celebrate a well accomplished victory.

(S)12345(S)

It was after 11 o'clock when Angelina went upstairs to sleep; wearing clean clothing, her burns were bandaged, her stomach was full of drink and food, and her Pokemon were being restored back to health at the Pokemon Center.

Angelina sat on her bed and picked up her Poke-Gear, calling her step-relatives. The number was already registered, so Angelina pressed the button for speed-dial and a voice was heard on the other line.

"Crystal residence, Vicky speaking."

"Hi, Aunt Vicky!" Angelina said.

"Oh hello Angelina, darling! I just got a phone call from Professor Oak and I can't believe you won those battles! Your mother would be so proud of you, but I am as well!" her aunt squealed in delight.

"Thanks," Angelina smiled. "I'll be home sometime this week, can't wait to see everyone! Bye!" She closed the link and turns off the Poke-Gear, setting it onto the small bedside table near the bed.

Angelina was about to shut off the light and settle under the covers for a goodnights' rest when she screamed and threw a pillow at someone sitting on her bed, who had been watching her the whole time. "LANCE! WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?!"

"Well I didn't want to interrupt your conversation, and your door was unlocked." Lance chuckled, he dodged the pillow. "Now calm down, I just came to tell you something."

"Say it already!" Angelina replied, impatiently. "I'd like to sleep before dawn."

"This evening, you defeated me in the last Elite Four battle, but…." Lance's voice drifted away.

"But…. What?" Angelina's voice softened in concern.

"To become the Champion, not only had you have to collect the badges from Johto and Kanto, participate in the Indigo's Tournament and defeat the Elite Four, but you MUST somehow compete in the Johto League Silver Conference AND defeat the gyms in the Hoenn League." Lance explained.

"So that's it?" Angelina asked, then smiled. "Wow, I don't think that will take long. I haven't traveled into the Hoenn Region yet, so it'll probably do me and my Pokemon good!"

"But you must promise to return back here, Angelina," Lance said. "The Hoenn badges will prove of your defeat in the Hoenn Region along with the participation in the Evergrande, and you will be the World's Pokemon Master."

Angelina thought on this, she still had the rest of her life ahead of her. She wanted to spend time with her family and relatives, meet new people, and travel to different places. Once the badges are collected, her new home would be Elite HQ and her new family would be the Elite Four.

Angelina looked up at Lance whom was waiting for her answer. Her eyes were glazed with that determined cooperation that wouldn't leave, a voice of a single promise, "Trust me, I'll come back when I'm done."

Lance smiled and nodded. "Don't be gone too long." he got off the bed and left the room.

Angelina reached out her arm and turned off the light. She settled under the covers and fell asleep, dreaming of the upcoming new gym leaders and battles. She hoped her trip to Hoenn wouldn't take too long, and she had some idea this would keep her out of reach from returning back to Elite HQ.

§To Be Continued§

Okay, this chapter took me a while to plan out, but I'm glad it's finished. Don't worry, there's more chapters to come. I'll attempt to work on the next chapter and have that posted very soon. Thanks for reading! Later!


	29. Practice Beforehand

Hello everyone! Hope your summer vacation is good as mine! Sorry if I kept you all waiting, but I appreciate you've been very patient too. Here's the next chapter, based on the episode 267 "Pop Goes The Sneasel"! I don't own Pokemon, only the characters that I made up; and also, what the Pokemon say in their language will be translated to straight English! Enjoy!

Chapter 29: Practice Beforehand

After Angelina Murakami defeated the Elite Four and became the new champion, her newest task was to travel the Hoenn Region and conquer the gyms, it's league, and their Elite Four. In the meantime and still in the Johto Region, she has yet to compete in the Silver League Conference. She wore a purple mid-length sleeved top, a black pleited mini skirt, black-board knee-high boots in purple lacing, black fingerless grip-gloves, a silver chain holding a small circular bell made of crystal, and lastly (but new) her platinum Master's badge. Also carrying her lilac backpack, she made her way toward Mount Silver; walking through forest until she came to a huge clearing that viewed the famous and amazing mountain.

"We're almost there, Chocolate!" Angelina said to her Pikachu. "Silver Town holds the League Conference, and my next concert!"

"Pi-pika!" _**(Can't wait!)**_ Chocolate squeaked, calmly perched on her trainer's shoulder.

"Yo, Angelina!"

Angelina was met by her longtime blonde-haired friend, Jeremy Cretonne, and following him was Angelina's other friend, the blonde-brunette Amber Trainum.

"Hey, what brings you around?"

"The Silver League Conference, duh," Amber said, smirking. "I competed last year already, so I'm watching you and Jeremy participate."

Angelina was shocked, but she smiled, "Thanks, let's get going then!" she turned to walk away.

"How bout a practice battle first?" Jeremy suggested. "Unless you're afraid to lose." He grinned when Angelina swiftly turned with a small grin.

"All right, but I know for sure you won't win."

"We'll see about that," Jeremy chuckled, he sends out his Espeon while Angelina revealed her Typhlosion.

Typhlosion runs around Espeon and rams into it. Espeon fires a Psybeam, but Typhlosion dodges and jumps behind the psychic Pokemon; knocks it out with Flame Wheel. Jeremy calls back Espeon just as Angelina runs up to Typhlosion and hugs him; he then sends out Blastoise while Angelina sends out Azumarill.

Blastoise ran at Azumarill and tried to punch her, but Azumarill dodged quickly and shot a Water Gun at Blastoise, which unfortunately didn't affect. Blastoise fired Hydro Pump and sent Azumarill flying; Angelina recalled her Pokemon while in mid-air. Jeremy ran up and high-fived Blastoise and then called it back as Angelina sent out Ivysaur; he sends out Machamp. Ivysaur ran at Machamp and used Razor Leaf, but the four-armed muscle-Pokemon dodged the attack and, using its lower two arms, grabbed Ivysaur and started beating it with its upper two arms before throwing it toward Angelina.

Angelina recalled Ivysaur and sends out Noctowl while Jeremy sent out Venusaur. The huge plant-Pokemon tried using Sleep Powder, but Noctowl used its wings to blow the attack away and then used Confusion to knock out Venusaur.

Jeremy jumped in the air and sends out Raichu (Sparkette, actually), then Angelina sends in her Pikachu (Chocolate). The two electric mouse Pokemon raced around each other, then rammed into each other. They both stopped and unleashed Thundershock Attacks, the electricity collided and exploded in mid-air; both Pokemon were sent back.

Sparkette tried again, releasing a Thunderbolt, but Chocolate used its tail to spring board herself over the attack and flying high into the air and crash headfirst into Sparkette. Both Pokemon wobble on their feet hurt, dazed, confused and then they fall; Sparkette falls first, concluding Chocolate the winner.

"Nice job, Sparkette," Jeremy moves toward the Pokemon and recalls her.

"Yay, we won!" Angelina cheered, hugging her Pikachu.

"_**All thanks to me!"**_ Chocolate smiled happily.

"Man, that was intense!" said a new voice.

"Yeah, you can say that again," Amber agreed, then she blinked in confusion, "Huh? Who said-" she turned to her right and jumped in surprise. "Aah! Where'd you come from?"

Jeremy and Angelina look up, staring at a new person standing next to Amber. He was no older than Angelina's age with blonde-brown hair and blue-green eyes, wore tan pants with a purple-and-pink shirt.

"I'm from Littleroot Town in the Hoenn Region," the guy replied. "My names' Harrison, who're you?"

Angelina gawked, _**'Whoa, he's handsome!'**_ she ran over to Harrison, still holding Chocolate in her arms. "Hi, I'm Angelina Murakami from Pallet Town! You sure are cute!"

_**(Is she crazy? Help me!) **_Chocolate was shocked, struggling in her trainer's arms. Jeremy and Amber couldn't believe it, too.

Jeremy sighed, walking over to Angelina and pulling her away by the ear.

"Hey, lemme go!" Angelina yelled.

"And you say Brock's bad," Jeremy said annoyedly.

Amber stepped toward Harrison, laughing embarrassingly, "Sorry bout that. I'm from Pallet Town too, the names' Amber Trainum."

"And I'm Jeremy Cretonne from Goldenrod City," Jeremy added. "You've already met Angelina," he scowled at the young girl whom glared back.

"Yeah, that's cool," Harrison smiled. "I guess you're heading to the Silver League Conference, right? Wouldn't mind traveling with others, but I've got my Houndoom as well." he referred to the black dog-like Pokemon at his side.

"Wow, a Houndoom!" Angelina admired, she whipped out her Pokedex.

"_**Houndoom, the Dark Pokemon,"**_ Dexette informed. _**"If you are burned by the flames it shoots from its mouth, the pain will never go away."**_

"Come with us, the more the merrier," Angelina giggled, now walking with Harrison down the dirt path; Jeremy and Amber followed behind them.

They arrived at the large gate leading into Mt. Silver; noticing other people have gathered and the gate was closed also.

"Ladies and gentlemen, we apologize for the delay, but, uh…. Duh to some unforeseen circumstances, it will be just a bit longer before the torch actually arrives," said an attendant from the opened gate.

"Torch? What's wrong?" Angelina asked curiously.

"I'm not entirely sure," Jeremy pondered, "But we're standing in front of the Ho-oh Shrine, it holds a Sacred Flame to light the torch for the Johto League Silver Conference."

"Sweet!" Angelina smiled, then turned to Harrison, "Don't you- huh? Where'd he go?" the new trainer and his Houndoom had disappeared.

_**(Hold on, I'll help)**_ Chocolate hopped down from Angelina's shoulder, sniffing the air. _**(That way) **_she pointed her paw to the right, a glimpse of Houndoom walking inside the gate.

"Chocolate, come back!" Angelina said. She followed her Pikachu through the crowd and right up to the gate. She halted, staring at Harrison and hearing three other familiar voices. "Is that who I think it is?" she asked, her friends approached behind her.

"I'd take a guess, but its too obvious," Amber smirked. "Ash is competing, and I wouldn't be surprised if Gary was, too."

"Hey guys, nice to meet ya!" Harrison said. "I came up with other people; I'd introduce, but-"

_**(Found ya!) **_Chocolate stepped forward.

"Another Pikachu!" Ash yelled. "Is that one wild?" his Pikachu hopped down cautiously towards the other Pokemon.

_**(Hey there, trained or wild?)**_

_**(My owner is your trainer's sister)**_

_**(Chocolate? Wow, you look.... great!)**_

_**(Thanks, it's been awhile) **_the female Pikachu smiled and winked.

"Sorry Ash, that Pikachu is mine," Angelina replied, appearing beside Harrison; Chocolate hopped onto her trainer's shoulder. "Long time no see, ready for the conference?"

"Yep, can't wait!" Ash said, then sweatdropped when his oldest friend rushed over to Angelina.

"Oh sweet Angelina, your arrival had brought us together!" Brock proclaimed, blushing goofishly and holding Angelina's hands in his.

"Uhm?" Angelina stared confusedly, her hands released when Misty pulled Brock away by the ear.

"So you already know each other?" Harrison asked, looking curiously from Angelina's dazed expression to the other trainers he just met.

"Y-yeah, we're close friends," Angelina said. "Ash is my brother; long story though, I'll explain later." she waved with a small sigh.

Everyone joined the attendant inside the building that held the torch and where the runners sat waiting patiently.

"We've got the torch that'll light the Sacred Flame, and our runners are all ready to run with it once its lit, but there's one little problem, we can't get to the actual flame to light it," the attendant replied.

"But how come?" Harrison asked. Angelina stood beside him with Chocolate on her shoulder while Ash and friends stood to their left.

"Well you see, this shrine is named after the ancient legend of Ho-oh," the attendant informed.

"A legend?" Ash asked.

"Yes! Long ago, there was a fierce battle fought in this land; many Pokemon fought bravely in this battle as well, and a great many were injured. And when it was over, the lake dried up, all life disappeared, and the earth was layed to waste," the attendant began, "It is said that's when Ho-oh, the legendary Pokemon appeared. Ho-oh unleashed a rose-colored flame that burned all human weapons to a crisp, putting an end to the battle. All that remained afterwards was a great wasteland on which no other life could exist. But from the ashes of Ho-oh's flame, the earth was rejuvenated, and the lake a all plant-life were restored. People put aside their differences and instead worked together for peace. One flame remained, which was preserved and called the Sacred Flame. It had been preserved for generation after generation, and it is that very flame that we use to light the torch that lights the Sacred Fire of the Silver Conference. You see?"

"Whoa," Ash was amazed. "I've never heard that legend before."

"I get it, and that why they call this place the Ho-oh Shrine," Brock understood.

"Yeah," Harrison nodded. "I think my grandfather told me that story once."

"It's filled with such love and such mystery," Misty agreed, smiling.

Ash turned to the attendant, "You need the Sacred Flame to light the torch, so where is it?"

"The Sacred Flame is preserved inside a shrine at the top of these steps." the attendant leads everyone back outside, right in front of a set of stone steps.

"So why don't you go up there and get it?" Misty asked.

"Well, because there's a wild Sneasel up there that lives very close to the shrine," the attendant replied.

"Sneasel! Excellent!" Harrison awed.

"Huh?" Ash blinked confusedly, then looks up the Pokemon on his Pokedex.

"I've heard that there were wild Sneasel on Mount Silver, and I'd been waiting to catch one of those Pokemon in a long time." Harrison said eagerly.

"That Sneasel up there is quite a terror," the attendant added. "It must be very territorial because it attacks anyone who attempts to approach the shrine no matter what. We've tried many times to get the Sacred Flame, but it's no use, we just end up with more and more injuries. And the make matters worse, that Sneasel's been joined by Machoke and Machop."

"Wow, those three Pokemon will be tough to beat!" Misty said worriedly.

"Yes, and that's why I've been asking so many different Pokemon trainers to help us out," the attendant explained. "But sadly they've all returned here in defeat, empty-handed, and hurt."

"That sounds rough," Harrison said piteously.

"Don't worry, I'll bring ya back the Sacred Flame no matter what," Ash promised.

"Yeah, I'll help too," Misty added.

"And I'll go catch me that Sneasel," Harrison said determinedly.

"Don't worry," Brock assured. "Just leave everything to us."

"Wow, really? Thanks, that would help us out so much!" the attendant smiled graciously.

"Hey Angel!" a familiar voice called from behind; Ash and friends see Jeremy approach them, mostly Angelina, "I knew you'd still be here! C'mon, Mr. Nichols is waiting!" he grabbed her arm and pulled her toward the door.

"Oh geas, almost forgot," Angelina said embarrassingly; she turned back to her friends, "See ya later, and good luck!" she frowned when they waved disappointedly.

Back outside the gate, Angelina greeted her music agent, Mr. George Nichols and they talked about the concert that would take place during the Silver League Conference. That would be a day-off for all participating trainers but a special event at Silver Stadium in the evening with autograph-signing during the afternoon. Hours later and well after more people have gathered, it was announced that the Sacred Flame was at last rescued.

"That's great! I'm so proud of you guys!" Angelina praised her friends and brother when they explained what happened at the shrine.

The torch was finally lit and now being carried by a runner to Silver Stadium; Ash and friends congregated in front of the Ho-oh shrine gate and watch excitedly.

"Hey Ash, you're entering the conference, aren't ya?" Harrison asked.

"Yep!" Ash said.

"Great! I am, too!" Harrison said. Ash and friends stare at him in shock.

"You guys should've expected this since he's here," Jeremy sweatdropped, encouraging the young trainers. "Angel and I are competing too," he chuckled as that got more stares.

"But how though?" Ash said, he look at his sister in mere confusion. "You've followed me all this time, but have you earned any badges?"

"Yes, I did five years ago," Angelina said, pulling out a navy-colored box and opened it revealing the eight Johto badges in mint condition. "Not to mention I received this one last week," she referred to the platinum badge pinned onto her shirt.

"Whoa! That's really cool! Where'd you get that?" Ash asked. "Who's the gym- waaah!" he was pushed to the side as Brock stepped forward to inspect the badge.

Angelina was surprised, like everyone else, that Brock was standing very close to her. She was use to it tons of times before in the past when it was just for a hug or dancing, though now was quite different since the badge was pinned near her bust-area.

"Very nice," Brock said after he pulled away, he grinned wider as the blush on the girl's face. "I knew that badge looked familiar, it's the Master's seal! A trainer can earn that through defeating the Elite Four and the current Champion, which means you're the newest Pokemon Master!"

"Yeah, I am." Angelina smiled, aware of everyone now staring at her in shock.

"So you defeated the Elite Four? I bet that was tough." Ash said.

"It wasn't easy I'll tell you that," Angelina laughed. "But to challenge the Elite Four, you have to own eight badges or be the winner of the local region's tournament."

"Well I hope I can do that someday," Ash said.

"Looks like the next time we'll meet, it'll be over at the Silver Conference Stadium," Harrison announced; then walks away with his Houndoom.

"Even I can't wait," Angelina said, smiling as she walked down the road with her friends.

On the eve of the Johto League Silver Conference, we find Angelina and Ash exuberant and confident just waiting for their chance to compete, but who will they be competing against? Stay tuned!

§To Be Continued§

It took almost a week to plan out this chapter, but it was worth it! Hope it was entertaining, thanks for reading! All comments are welcomed! I shall return with the next chapter! L8er!


	30. Acclaiming Flames

Hey guys, summer is almost over and college is just around the corner for me in two weeks. Don't worry, I will still work in time to finish up this story. Here's the next chapter, based off of episode 268 "A Claim To Flame" with a twist of my own ideas. I don't own Pokemon except for my characters and made up last names for future characters, enjoy!

Chapter 30: Acclaiming Flames

"What's the hold up?"

Amber and Jeremy stood in the lobby of the Pokemon Center watching Angelina sit at a nearby computer typing away with her Pikachu perched on her shoulder.

"Remember all those fan letters Angel received after the first concert?" Jeremy asked. Amber raised her eyebrow and nodded for him to continue. "Well, there was only one that caught her interest from a ten-year-old girl in the Hoenn Region."

"Oh really? She's probably asking for Pokemon training tips than complimenting the singing," Amber smirked. "Who is it, anyway?"

"May Yurison, lives in Petalburg City," Jeremy replied. "Sounds familiar to me, but-"

"You're right!" Amber exclaimed. "Even I know it, too! May is the daughter of Norman, the Petalburg Gym Leader!"

Jeremy laughed, "Okay, makes sense. It's only been four months, so they must've exchanged email addresses by now."

Angelina logged off the computer and walked over to her friends. "I'm done now. May says hello, I told her about you guys. Her brother is watching the tournament on TV, but they're both gonna watch my concert, too."

"That's great," Jeremy said. "Let's go to the athlete's screening."

They stepped outside and had a peaceful walk down the road where they watched trainers in different courts battling their Pokemon one-on-one.

"Only one Pokemon is aloud for each trainer, and the number of trainers is reduced from over two hundred to just forty-eight!" Jeremy explained.

"Its set up so that each trainer gets to battle three times, but depending on the outcome, you can still advance to the semi-finals even if you have one loss," Amber added.

"Guess I'll need all the luck I can get, but I'll try my best, too," Angelina said determinedly.

"Will Angelina from Pallet Town and Harrison from Littleroot Town please report to the C court!" a voice called over the loudspeakers.

"H-Harrison? Are you kidding me?" Angelina gasped while her friends stood in shock.

"Like you said before, you'll need lottsa luck," Amber reminded, laughing. "He's a tough trainer, or so I've heard from Jeremy."

Angelina glared annoyedly, then sighed as she walked through the courts, "Whatever; c'mon, shouldn't keep Harrison waiting."

They arrive at the C court, which was a normal field with some dirt. Angelina and Harrison take their places in their separate trainer box's while Jeremy and Amber sat on a bench behind Angelina.

"The third screening match in the C block is now in session. The battle between Angelina from Pallet Town and Harrison from Littleroot Town will now begin!" said a male referee in a red shirt and black shorts holding two different colored flags. "We will first decide the order of battle!" he pointed to the board with a picture of Angelina and Harrison; between them a spinner with green and red parts. The spinner lights up, the light flashing from red to green; Angelina being red and Harrison being green, the light landed on red.

Angelina smiled, "Let's go, Blaze!" she threw out a Pokeball, summoning her Volcano Pokemon Typhlosion; a large reddish-yellow mouse-like Pokemon with a flaming mane.

"Go Blaziken!" Harrison yelled, throwing out a Pokeball and revealed a tall, bird-like Pokemon with orange and yellow feathers, a white chest and hair that looked like wings, a red face, clawed hands, and blue/yellow eyes.

"Hmm, I've seen one before," Angelina nodded, taking out her Pokedex.

"_**Blaziken, the Blaze Pokemon," **_Dexette replied. _**"With the intense flames from it's wrists and it's punches leaves it's opponents scorched and battered, it has very strong legs that can easily clear a 30 story building in one leap."**_

"All right, Blaze! Flamethrower!"

"Blaziken, use your Flamethrower, too!" Harrison ordered.

Typhlosion opened its mouth and from the depths of its throat came forth a stream of flames towards Blaziken whom also opened its mouth and released a powerful blast of its own flames; both attacked caused a blast on the field and thick black smoke to stop the actions of the two Pokemon temporally for the time being, just until the smoke.

"Blaziken use Fire Punch!"

The Blaze Pokemon nodded and coated it's fist with glowing-red fire before thrusting it at Typhlosion.

"Blaze, counter with Thunderpunch now!"

Typhlosion nodded, its fist glowing with crackling yellow electricity.

With attacks readied, the two Fire Elements sent their fists flying at each other and the two attacks slammed into each other. The effects of the attacks caused a minor explosion to occur on the field and for both Pokemon to be sent back to their respective sides.

"C'mon Blaze, use Earthquake!" Angelina called out as the smoke cleared away.

Typhlosion raised up its thick yellow left leg from off the ground, pulled it out forward of its body, and slammed its left foot into the battlefield hard. This caused for a major quake that shook the battlefield and for a blast of Earthquake to come charging at Blaziken, the blast surge to be shown as a rip-tide of white light.

"Blaziken, evade!"

Blaziken lowered itself toward the ground, its red and yellow long legs bending slightly, and then made a tremendous leap into the sky; easily evading the Earthquake attack.

"Great, now Sky Uppercut!" Harrison shouted.

"Oh no you're no!" Angelina yelled. "Get'em Blaze, Flamethrower!"

Typhlosion roared, before it could attack, Blaziken landed a powerful attack on Typhlosion with its right claw glowing in a white hue. Typhlosion was sent flying into the air, Angelina was shocked, but made one last command that could either make or break her victory.

"Hyper Beam!"

Typhlosion turned in its position in the sky to face Blaziken and formed a golden ball of energy in its opened mouth. When it was fully charged, Typhlosion released the beam in a powerful blast of golden light at Blaziken.

"Dodge and use Blaze Kick!" Harrison yelled.

"Blaaaze!" Blaziken roared, dodging the Hyper Beam as its leg flickered and flared into a ball of orange and golden hue flames as it struck Typhlosion, still in the air, in the chest; and sent it reeling towards the end of the field. Typhlosion was unconscious with swirls in its eyes.

"Typhlosion is unable to battle, Blaziken's the winner! The victor is Harrison from Littleroot Town!" the referee called, holding up a green flag.

"What a battle..." Angelina said as she returned her fainted Pokemon, she was smiling in surprise when joining her friends on the sideline. Harrison approached them after recalling and thanking his Blaziken.

"Hey Angelina," Harrison said, smiling as she held out his hand. "You were amazing. Think maybe we can battle again sometime?"

Jeremy nudged Angelina out of her dazed expression, "Uhm, yeah sure," she jumped embarrassingly, then shook his hand. "You were awesome too, that Blaziken was so strong!"

"Thanks, your Typhlosion wasn't bad either," Harrison grinned, which made Angelina blush.

Later that day, Jeremy defeated his three opponents while Angelina still had two more battles to complete. She was victorious with her Pikachu (Chocolate) against a girl from Mahogany Town and her Charizard in the second battle. For the third match, however, Angelina and her Typhlosion (Blaze) faced Ian Kamishita and his Salamence.

"Salamence, Flamethrower!" Ian commanded, and Salamence breathed out a huge gout of fire.

"Blaze, Quick Attack!" Angelina parried, and her Typhlosion hurtled towards Salamence, flitting out of the Flamethrower's path when necessary.

"Dragon Claw!" Ian ordered suddenly, and just as Blaze crashed into the Dragon, Salamence sent him flying with a swipe of his glowing foreleg claws. It seemed as if Blaze had crashed up against a brick wall, and Salamence hadn't even been pushed backwards by the charge.

"Fly up!" Ian ordered.

Salamence roared and flew into the air, getting up about fifteen feet and glaring down at Typhlosion. Ian smiled at his Pokemon.

"Salamence, Flamethrower!" Ian ordered, and once again Salamence breathed out his fiery stream.

"Dodge and hit him with an Iron Tail!" Blaze leapt upwards and somersaulted over the fiery blast, slamming his glowing tail down onto Salamence's head. Again, however, Salamence seemed to shrug the blow off like it had never occurred.

"Bring it down with Thunderbolt!" Angelina smiled.

Typhlosion roared as the flames around its neck sparked up some black and yellow bolts of static, forming into a lightning bolt and thrusted into the air.

Salamence took the attack head on, and thanks to its flying attribute, it was hurt more; it slowly began to loose altitude and it was too tired to continue to fly.

"Now hit it with Hyper Beam!" Angelina smiled with triumph.

Typhlosion aimed its head at the falling dragon, forming a golden ball of energy in its opened mouth and released a golden beam at Salamence as it made direct contact and fell into the ground hard, swirls in its eyes.

"Salamence is unable to battle, Typhlosion's the winner! The victor is Angelina from Pallet Town!" the referee called, holding up a red flag.

Ian smiled and withdrew Salamence, walking away without a word.

"YES!" Angelina cheered as her Typhlosion roared happily.

"Nice job!" Jeremy said; he and Amber walked inside the Johto League Silver Hall (Pokemon Center/Restaurant) with Angelina. "Didn't think Typhlosion stood a chance to Salamence, but you sure showed me!"

"Uh huh," Angelina nodded, taking out her Pokedex once more; a picture of the huge blue dragon appeared.

"_**Salamence, the Dragon Pokemon,"**_ Dexette informed. _**"It becomes uncontrollable if enraged and destroys everything with shredding claws and fire, then flies and wheels all over the sky while spouting flames from its mouth."**_

"Hope I made it," Angelina said, scanning the big screen with the tournament brackets. "Oh, there's Gary!" she noticed his picture on the right.

"Yep, I did too, and Harrison's," Jeremy said, pointed out the pictures.

"Don't forget Ash!" Amber added. "Look Angel, there's yours!"

Angelina smiled, locating herself on the screen right next to her own brother's. "Well I'm set, so now what?"

"The Silver Conference semi-finals are found between three members of each block, and the trainer that comes out with the most victory points from those battles can participate in the victory tournament in the finals," Jeremy informed. "Only sixteen participants who make their way through the semi-finals will be able to compete in the victory tournament."

"Whoa," Angelina awed. "Sounds tough, but since I came this far, I should be fine if I concentrate."

The very next day, Angelina and friends made their way to Silver Stadium for the opening ceremony of the Johto League Silver Conference.

"The excitement of this competition will soon be upon us! And thanks to our global coverage, folks around the world will be apart of this esoteric event!" the announcer told the cheering crowd. "Hold on, ladies and gentlemen, this has just been handed to me. The torch runner carrying the flame from the Ho-oh Shrine has just entered Silver Town!"

"Well Jeremy, this is it!" Angelina said excitedly. They stood with other trainers as they stepped into the Stadium. "Our time to shine!"

Minutes pass, then soon half an hour as the sky has changed to evening. People grow confused and looking around as if expecting something.

"Hey, have you seen Ash and Gary?" Harrison asked.

"No, and that's what's bothering me," Angelina said worriedly. "You think it has anything to do with the torch?"

"Who knows," Harrison shrugged cluelessly.

"Ladies and gentlemen, I've just been informed that there seems to be a bit of confusion as to the whereabouts of our torch runner!" the announcer said, then gasped. "This just in! It appears that an unfortunate accident has left our torch runner unable to continue! Carrying the torch is Ash Ketchum from Pallet Town!"

The crowd cheers loudly as the young male trainer runs into the stadium carrying the torch and his Pikachu ran along side.

"Unbelievable!" Harrison laughed.

"Way to go, Ash!" Angelina cried happily, watching her brother reach the platform and lights the huge torch-dish.

"Well I helped, too," another voice interrupts. Angelina glanced to her left seeing Gary stand beside Harrison, he grinned and winked, "The torch runner had a broken ankle and needed someone's shoulder to lean on."

"Aww, your good deed for the day," Angelina smiled, just as Ash joined them and President Goodshow approached the stage when the crowd got very quiet.

"Skillful and excited participants! Now that the Ho-oh's Sacred Flame is watching over all of you; battle with honesty, integrity, and honor so that you will never regret a single moment of your time here!" Goodshow proclaimed, the crowd roars loudly.

With Ash and Gary's help, the Sacred Ho-oh Flame burns proudly into the sky, marking the opening of the Johto League Silver Conference. Could this turn of events be a sign of great things to come? Stay tuned!

§To Be Continued§

Okay guys, I almost got a writer's block when trying to plan out this chapter, so that's why it's took more than a week from the last time I updated. Thanks for reading though, and please leave a comment. Next update will be up soon, later!


	31. Love, Pokemon Style

Back again! Thanks for the review, so here's the next chapter! Based similarly to episode 269 **_"Love, Pokemon Style"_**, I've twisted it around with my ideas. Don't own Pokemon, enjoy!

_**Chapter 29: Love, Pokemon Style**_

The fighting was fierce as Angelina battled successfully through the screening process and into the semi-finals. And now that the competition fire has been ignited with the Sacred Flame of Ho-oh, the curtain finally rises on the long series of battles that will make up the Silver Conference of the Johto League.

Angelina stands among other trainers at the Johto League Silver Hall the next day; staring at the chart showing what three trainers face off in the semi-finals.

"You're in the G-devision," Amber said anxiously. "First match against that brunette girl, and-"

"The second battle with Gary!" Angelina was shocked; her picture was right next to her brother's rival. "I won't survive that one, tell you right now."

"Don't count your Torchics just yet," Jeremy forewarns; the three trainers step outside. "A win is three points, a loss is zero points, and a draw is one point for each. Whoever ends up with the most points moves onto the victory tournament."

"Well I may be Champion of the Elite Four, but hopefully I'm still famous even if I lose in the semi-finals of the Johto League Conference," Angelina sighed; she looked to her right in time to see a familiar cap-clad trainer jump off a cliff and was followed by a young girl with red-haired pigtails. "The heck is going on?"

"Wait for us!" Jeremy yelled; he and Amber chased their friend down the road and halted right behind Ash's friends, Misty and Brock.

"Ashton Jerome Ketchum! Explain yourself right now!" Angelina demanded with arms folded; her Pikachu still on her shoulder and waved to Ash's Pikachu.

"Uhm…. Team Rocket stole Pikachu and Macey's Vulpix," Ash replied embarrassingly, standing up as Pikachu and Bayleef remained at his side. "Sorry if I scared you, Angel, but I had to save them."

"And he totally risked his life for me!" the red-haired girl defended happily; she wore a long-sleeved yellow top, red mini skirt, gray stockings, and black shoes.

"Did he? The falling downhill, right?" Angelina asked, smiling. "Well that's nice of my brother; I'm Angelina Murakami, you must be Macey."

"Yep, and I owe my life to Ash!" Macey jumps toward the trainer, blushing and holding his hands. "I just love the quietly heroic and passionate type. Say, how bout some lunch?"

Angelina stifled a giggle; she watched the scene unfold as it reminded her when she was in the same position with Brock, except Misty didn't rudely interrupt and starts bickering.

"And what's wrong with Water Pokemon?" Misty asked, annoyedly.

"Hey, what's right with them," Macey agrees, laughing. "Give me the heat and the passion of a fire Pokemon anyday!" she beams proudly, then scows suspiciously. "By the way, are you Ash's girlfriend, or what?"

"N-no, I-I'm his coach!" Misty stammered, blushing.

"Then I would thank you to stay out of his personal business," Macey informs, then dreamily sighs, "You see, Ash and I have to talk about our future together."

"Say what?" Misty exclaimed, very shocked. "What future?"

"Geas, it's so obvious that I would've guessed sooner," Jeremy grinned.

"Yeah, yeah; we know," Amber waved, snickering.

"Misty likes Ash, but she's afraid he'll reject her feelings straight out if mentioned to him," Angelina explained as she watched Misty glare at Macey. "Which reminds me of a song I wrote."

"Oh, you mean if he doesn't show an interest passed regular friendship?" Jeremy asked incredulously. "No way, that's a bunch of-"

"Shut up while you're ahead," Amber hissed, just as Misty and Brock approached them.

"Hey Mist, don't let Macey get to ya," Angelina assured. "Ash knows what he's doing,"

"I hope so," Misty sighed worriedly, then walked a bit faster. "C'mon Brock, need to catch up with Ash."

"Right," Brock nodded; he turns to Angelina, "Guess I'll see you later, good luck with your battles."

"Thanks," Angelina smiled. "Tell Ash the same from me."

The very next day, Angelina was standing inside the stadium across from her first opponent, Heather Yorkston; no older than Ash's age, she wore a black tank top and a knee-length dark-red skirt.

"Welcome to the B stadium where the first semi-final match of the G-division is about to begin! The athlete making the first move will now be decided!" the announcer said as the spinner on the electron-board lights up and stops on red. "And the first move will be Angelina from Pallet Town with Heather from Cherrygrove City making the last!"

"Let the match begin!" the referee stood on the side, waving two flags in his hands.

Angelina grinned and threw out a Pokeball. "Let's go, Forest!" a turquoise-colored toad-like Pokemon emerged with a pink flower and green leaves on its back.

"Magmar, I choose you!" Heather sent out a flaming duck-like Pokemon with a flame at the end of its yellow tail.

"The battle will be between Angelina's Ivysaur and Heather's Magmar! The advantage is clearly Heather's, but type advantage doesn't grant a for-sure victory." the announcer analyzed.

"Magmar, use Fire Punch," Heather commanded with confidence.

Magmar dashed closer to the small seed Pokemon. With a charge of energy, Magmar's hand glowed red, preparing for a devastating Fire Punch attack.

"Dodge it and charge for Solar Beam!" Angelina ordered.

Magmar leaped high into the air, then using its gravity to give Fire Punch extra strength as it flew down quickly. Ivysaur jumped sideways at the last second, dodging the attack that burned the grass it was standing on. The Solar Beam was done charging while Magmar's molten fist had got stuck to the ground, unable for it to move. Ivysaur released a greenish-white energy beam that hit the Fire Pokemon dead on.

The referee looked at the fainted Pokemon, and waved the green flag he's holding, "Magmar's unable to battle! Ivysaur wins!"

The crowd cheered madly as Magmar is being sucked back to its Pokeball. Heather whispered **_'good job'_** to the fainted Pokemon.

"Angelina's Ivysaur just delivered a devastating Solar Beam attack, knocking out Heather's fire Pokemon. What Pokemon will Heather sent out next?"

Heather took a Pokeball from her belt and threw it, revealing the poison bee-like Pokemon, Beedrill.

"Heather decides to use her Beedrill while Angelina sticks with her Ivysaur! The second battle begins!"

"Forest, grab it with Vine Whip!"

"Dodge it-no!" Before Heather had given her commands, her Beedrill is tangled up by Ivysaur. Beedrill struggled against the power vines wrapped around it, flapping it wings madly, but to no avail.

"Solar Beam!" The Beedrill had fainted after another Solar Beam from Angelina's powerful Ivysaur.

"Wow! Another Solar Beam from Ivysaur…. If Heather doesn't start to take matters into her hands, I think the match already ended," The announcer said, to much of Heather's annoyance.

"Meganium, go!" Heather said as she threw her third Pokeball. A large Pokemon appeared with pink flower petals at the base of its long neck. "Show'em what's a real Solar Beam!"

"Forest, fight back with your Solar Beam!"

"People, hang on to your chairs, because this is a match you don't wanna miss! These two daring trainers are going to fight fire with fire! Or in this case, Solar Beam with Solar Beam!"

Two greenish-white beams are released at the same time, consuming the air around it as it travels to the opposite side, clashing with another powerful Solar Beam. With some effort, Meganium's Solar Beam cut through Ivysaur's, knocking the small seed Pokemon out. Angelina returned Ivysaur, thanking it for such good work and then turned to the electric mouse Pokemon standing beside her.

"Pika?" Chocolate's cheeks spark with electricity, signaling her master that she's ready. Angelina gave her a nod; then, the small rodent ran out on all four.

"Chocolate, I choose you!"

The female Pikachu swiftly entered the field, her red cheeks sparked with electricity. Her zigzag tail hung high in the air, ready for battle.

"Thunderbolt!" Chocolate jumped high into the air, summoning enough strength for one good attack, she gave a Thunderbolt for her big opponent.

"Shield it with Light Screen!"

A pure light of white formed in front of Meganium, a second later, an undetectable barrier blocked the Thunderbolt, making it useless.

"Meteor Shower Solar Beam!"

Meganium drew the intense sunlight for its attack. Chocolate, under the command of Angelina, used Agility to pick up its speed, leaving waves of images after her trail.

Meganium jumped high up into the air, and then let loose tens of small energy beams, tearing down to the ground. Chocolate ran across from the field, trying to dodge the numerous Solar Beams coming from the sky.

WHOOSH!

A Solar Beam tore through the air and it struck home, sending Chocolate flying for several yards before it bounced on the grass to stop from the attack. The amazed crowd rose to their feet, roaring and cheering for Heather.

"Wow! Look at the crowd! Heather's Meganium has just dazzled us with this new attack, Meteor Shower Solar Beam! Not even Murakami's mighty Pikachu can handle such power!" the announcer said to the microphone, much to Angelina's annoyance.

"Chocolate, you've got to get up, I'm counting on you!" Angelina encouraged the beaten Pokemon not to give up. Chocolate pushed itself up from the ground, with much effort, and then stood up. "Good job, Chocolate!" the Pikachu turned to her master and gave her a thumbs-up.

"This is one tough Pikachu, it won't give up!"

"Chocolate, use Thunder Bolt!"

"Pika!" the Pikachu extracted all her strength from her body for one last attack, emitting flashing yellow bolts of electricity, much more powerful then her normal ones.

"Meganium, protect yourself with Light Screen!"

The yellow flash surged through the still air, pushing against the light barrier that is protecting Meganium. The barrier flickered once under the tremendous pressure, then gave out as the Thunderbolt broke through.

The large Grass Pokemon growled in pain as the Thunderbolt met it. Meganium got up on all fours and shook off the paralysis from the Pikachu's electrical attack. Chocolate seemed to be all tired out after using such powerful attack, it breathed heavily, trying to stay in the battle.

"I withdraw Pikachu!" Angelina said loudly so that the referees can hear her. The electron scoreboard updates quickly for the crowd to see: Both trainers are down to their last Pokemon.

Angelina ran into the field and picked up the tired Pikachu, she whispered, "Thanks hun, good work," she returned to her trainer box, deciding what Pokemon she should use next. "Go, Twilight!" A large brown owl emerged from the thrown Pokeball, it hooted as small silvery sparks flashed once, then it turned its head 90 degrees as it took a good look at its opponent.

"This long and spectacular 3-on-3 Pokemon battle is coming to an end. Angelina sends out a shiny Noctowl against Heather's tough Meganium. Rumors has it that a shiny Pokemon is normally stronger than other Pokemon, let's see if it applies Angelina' Shiny Noctowl!"

"One final Meteor Shower Solar Beam!"

Tens of small Solar Beams head straight for the large Noctowl. Following Angelina's lead, Noctowl dodged the Solar Beams with a variety of aerial maneuvers.

"Dive down at it with Take Down!"

Before Meganium knows it, the battle was over when Noctowl swoop passed it and delivered enough damage to take down the large Grass Pokemon.

"Meganium's unable to battle! Noctowl wins!" the referee declared, holding up a green flag. "The winner of the battle is Angelina from Pallet Town!"

"There you have it! Angelina Murakami is the first winner of the G-division!" the announcer shouted over the madly cheering crowd.

Angelina smiles, recalling her Noctowl just as Heather Yorkston walks out of the stadium speechlessly defeated.

Later that evening, Angelina meets up with Jeremy and Amber for dinner and then stroll around Silver Stadium before heading back to the hotel; Amber points out Ash and friends talking to Macey, who now waves goodbye and departs down the road.

"Hey guys, how'd the battle go?" Angelina asked; she and her friends approached Ash and his friends from behind.

"Great! I won of course by planned strategy!" Ash said proudly. "You should've been there!"

"I know, but my battle was the same time as yours," Angelina sighed upsetly. "Anyway, shall I ask how Macey took your victory?"

"Huh?" Ash blinks confusedly. "Well she is happy for me, I think she mentioned something about love, but I'd rather train my Pokemon."

Everyone sweatdropped while Angelina giggled, "Okay Ash, you do that."

Having won their first matches in the semi-finals, Angelina and Ash are fueled by the desires to win their next battles, and every other battle after that.

_**§To Be Continued§**_

It took me two days to write this chapter out and only three hours to type. I saw this episode twice, its kinda cute how Macey forms a small crush on Ash and he doesn't know how to reach, but hilarious when Misty and Macey bicker for a bit. Thanks for reading! I shall have chapter 30 posted hopefully before the end of this week. All reviews welcomed, later!


	32. Two Tied Together

Hello, another update! This one is based off episode 270 "Tie One On!" but with my own twists as usual! Also, I'm not changing the name of Ash's opponent; I'm keeping it Jackson even though his name is Vincent in the Raikou-special. Don't own Pokemon; enjoy nonetheless!

Chapter 32: Two Tied Together

As the Silver Conference of the Johto League finally got underway, Angelina, Jeremy, Ash, and Harrison have each won their first preliminary battle of the semi-finals. With their opponents' defeats, they each earn three points. Now it's onward to the next rounds!

"Jackson from Newbark Town is in the house!" cried a young trainer with light brown hair and three locks of hair sticking up, much like Professor Elm's shaggy-ish brown except the points were far more prominent. He wore a soft green short-sleeved shirt and gray-green pants along with a black cape outlined in red. He stood in front of a camera and waved with excitement shining in his chocolate-brown eyes. "Hi Marina! Hi Jimmy! I'm on TV!"

"Unbelievable," Angelina said, rolled her eyes in annoyance. She sat in the stands with Jeremy and Amber, who both shared identical sweatdrops. "And what's with the cape?!"

The three friends had decided to watch Macey face off Jackson instead of attending Gary's battle with Heather. They knew Harrison was doing well, but they weren't the only ones as Ash and his friends were there too.

"Jackson's Golduck and Quagsire have been defeated! As have Macey's Macargo and Starmie! So in their final battle, Quilava will face Poliwhirl!" the announcer said.

"All right! Let's set this place on fire! Quilava, use Flamethrower!" Macey yelled.

"Oh not ya don't! Poliwhirl-" Jackson shouted and steps forward, but suddenly trips over his cape and falls.

Poliwhirl turns its back, but doesn't see Quilava behind it blast a huge flame; knocking the water Pokemon into a wall.

"Quilava's Flamethrower shoots across the stadium!" the announcer exclaimed.

"Ahh, Poliwhirl!" Jackson cried.

"Poliwhirl is still carrying the damage from the Thunderbolt in the last battle with Starmie!" the announcer said as Poliwhirl falls to the ground with swirls in its eyes.

"Poliwhirl is unable to battle, Quilava wins! The winner of the battle is Macey from Mahogany Town!" the judge declared as the crowd cheers loudly.

"Hmm, guess she had to win that battle or she would've been eliminated," Jeremy presumed. "Ash and Macey are tied with three points each. Long as Ash can set a tie in the next battle, his four points will be enough to get him past the pre-lims."

"But if Ash loses it'll be a three-way tie between him, Macey, and Jackson," Amber said. The three trainers leave the stadium and walk down the road among the departing crowd.

Jeremy nodded to agree, "If that happens, they'll have one more round robin," he turned to his other female friend, whom had stopped walking, "You okay? What's up?"

"Look, down there!" Angelina pointed straight ahead; four different Pokemon fighting near a tree.

"Whoa! where's the trainers?" Amber asked in shock.

"Guess I'm not the only one seeing that," a familiar voice said from behind the trainers. Harrison approaches them worriedly. "C'mon, let's help!"

They hurriedly walked towards a crowd that forms in front of the fighting Pokemon. There was an Azumarill, Squirtle, Bulbasaur, and Meganium.

"Doesn't Jackson have an Azumarill?" Amber asked curiously.

"Yeah," Angelina nodded. "And that Squirtle look so familiar, too," she watched the little blue turtle Pokemon wearing black sunglasses.

"Wow, that Meganium is really strong!" Jeremy awed.

"Go Miltank! Use Heal Bell!" Harrison tossed out a Pokeball, revealing a large, pink cow-like Pokemon.

"Milla-MILL!" the Miltank cried, shaking its tail as a bell sounded.

Meganium and Bulbasaur stopped fighting, as did Azumarill and Squirtle, whom were happily content and holding paws. The crowd watches excitedly, but they depart ways when the Pokemon were recalled to their Pokeballs.

"That did it, Miltank! Good job!" Harrison said, recalling the pink cow Pokemon.

"I don't understand who'd leave their Pokemon unattended," Angelina said. "Especially on League Conference grounds when their points are at stake!"

"Your brother?" Jeremy implied, staring over his friend's shoulder.

"He'd know better than that," Angelina defended, still thinking. "Unless Team Rocket interfered, and that's-"

"Hey Harrison!" a familiar voice called.

Angelina turned abruptly. Running toward her was Ash and friends, and Jackson.

"Hello Ash," Harrison said, his hands in his pockets casually. "Were those your Pokemon that were fighting?"

"Yeah," Ash said, his right arm behind his head in embarassment.

"Actually, a couple of them were mine, too," Jackson admitted.

"Don't look now, but someone's mad," Amber whispered to Jeremy. They backed away from Angelina, who's face was bright red and her eyes glowed angrily at her brother.

Suddenly, a siren rang and Officer Jenny appeared on her motorcycle. "I'm here to investigate a report of Pokemon fighting."

"As you can see, there's no fighting here," Harrison explained.

"Yeah, some Pokemon were just practicing," Angelina assured, although her voice was angered.

"Practicing? Their fighting?" Jenny asked incredulously.

"Sparing matches," another voice stated. Everyone was surprised, but others were more relieved when Gary stepped forward. "Ya know, get ready for the tournament by sparing together."

"Well that's permitted though, but you can lose points or even be disqualified if your Pokemon are caught fighting during the tournament," Jenny informed.

"Okay," Ash and Jackson nodded.

"Thanks," Jenny waved, then drives away.

"Thanks a lot, Gary!" Ash said.

"Obviously, you need all the help you can get," Gary laughed, he smirked at Ash's confusion. "But then amateur trainers can't be expected to have much control over their Pokemon."

"WHAT!?" Ash yelled, while Misty told him to calm down.

"I'd say see ya around, but…. Hmph!" Gary shrugged uncaringly and walks off. "With stunts like that, you wouldn't be around to watch me win the pre-lims."

"Hey, do you know that guy, Ash?" Jackson asked.

"Yeah, we grew up together."

"I see, so you two must be rivals," Harrison concluded, placing his hands casually behind his head.

"Yeah, I guess you could say that," Ash sighed, agreeing.

Angelina rolled her eyes and sighed, "You know Gary's just worrying you for nothing, Ash. He's just like my rival, but more egotistical, and that's just putting it nicely." she smiled when everyone laughed. "Besides, if I had to battle him, I wouldn't be-"

"Scared?"

Angelina turned sharply and was surprised that Gary was standing in front of her. She raised her eyebrow at him, smirking, "You wish."

"We'll just see about that," Gary grinned back. "Tomorrow, ten o'clock sharp."

"Oh, I'll be there," Angelina said sweetly, yet her glaring eyes said otherwise.

Gary smirked, "Until then," he turns once more and walks off. "Later, Angel-girl."

"Thought I was the only one," Ash muttered in pity. "Good luck."

Angelina just nodded, "Yeah, I'll probably need it," she glanced to Jeremy and Amber, "Let's go, I need to strategize," then she heads off toward the Silver Town hotel.

The next morning, Angelina walks down the long corridor inside B-stadium while staring at a note in her hands. _**Got an emergency call from grandparents, took Amber with me. Will be around to see your battle, best of luck.~ Jeremy**_

Angelina folded up the note and placed it inside her mini-skirt pocket. "You ready for this, Chocolate?" she asked with a smile on her face, feeling an aura of confidence surrounding her. "You know this will be the toughest battle yet..." the electrical female mouse climbed to the top of Angelina's head and patted it gently. "All right Chocolate, here we go!"

The double-doors were pushed open and the light flooded into the corridor. Angelina adjusted to the sudden bright light as she slowly stepped out into the B-stadium. The fans in the stadium stopped whatever they're doing and cheered madly for Angelina, and her opponent, Gary Oak….

The two trainers took their spots in the battle arena and stared at each other with a mixed of hatred and happiness in their glares. The corner of Gary's lips tilted upward, just enough to let Angelina receive the respect of the smile, which Angelina quickly returned. A same thought ran through both of their heads, "Let's have a battle to let the people of this stadium to remember for years to come."

"Ahem…. Check, check. Okay, the mike works fine…. I told you the mike works fine!" the announcer seemed to be shouting at someone at the backroom. "Ahem…. excuse me. Welcome to B-stadium of the second preliminary battle in the G-division! Angelina Murakami from Pallet Town will compete against Gary Oak, also from Pallet Town!" cheers broke out from the suspended crowd and the stadium was lid up by the earsplitting screams of the fans. "We will now decide the order of battle!" the red-and-green machine lit up on the electron board between Angelina and Gary's pictures; Angelina was red and Gary was green, it spun and landed on red. "The first move will be Angelina from Pallet Town with Gary from Pallet Town making the last!"

"Begin!" the referee said, standing on the side with raised flags.

Elsewhere, Jeremy and Amber were miles away from the Silver Conference and back at Pallet Town walking toward a two-story white mansion perched on top a huge hill.

"You think Angelina will mind we're gone?" Amber asked; boredly spinning her Lugia's Master Ball on her finger.

"She probably found the note," Jeremy assured, knocking on the front door. "Hopefully she doesn't worry too much during her battle with Gary." he smiled when the door was opened by a woman in her early thirties with curly shoulder-length black hair and bright green eyes.

"Thanks again, I didn't know whom else to call," Vicky said in relief, welcoming the trainers and closed the door behind them. "Marcus and April took Taylor for the weekend; I'd ask Delia to watch Christina, but she's already leaving with Professor Oak."

"Maybe the Silver League Conference?" Jeremy suggested, grinning. "Mrs. Ketchum does have two children participating."

"Yes, and I believe Professor Oak mentioned his grandson as well," Vicky agreed, she walked over to the staircase and called out, "Christina dear, it's time to leave!"

A four-year-old girl with blue eyes and shoulder-length brown hair descended the stairs carefully. She wore a mint-green bow in her hair, a short-sleeved mint-green dress, leather-brown sandals, and carried a small purple backpack.

"Everything you need for Christina is in her backpack," Vicky informed, then she handed a piece of paper to Jeremy. "If you need me for anything, I'll be at the location of this number."

"Okay," Jeremy said as Amber picking up the little girl. "I just know Angelina will be surprised about this."

"I'm sure," Vicky smiled, waving from the front door. "Have fun and take care." She said, watching Jeremy and Amber depart on a Dragonite back to Silver Town.

"Both Pokemon are unable to battle!" the judge announced as both Alakazam and Pikachu's pictures went away.

"Return!" both trainers said and withdrew their Pokemon.

"First battle a tie!" People cheered madly and the stadium is buzzing with drama and emotions. "Both trainers have two Pokemon left each!"

"Spritz, I choose you!" Angelina tossed out her next Pokeball. A white light flashed, revealing a blue mouse-like Pokemon with long ears and a bouy-ball at the end of its black zigzagged tail.

"Scizor, go!" Gary cried, also throwing out a Pokeball revealing a large, red, metallic bug/steel type Pokemon with a pincer on each arm.

"Ok Spritz, use Bubblebeam!" Angelina commanded.

Azumarill breathed in air and then started firing a jet of glowing, white, bubble-like projectiles at Scizor.

"Scizor, dodge the Bubblebeam and use Metal Claw!" Gary commanded.

Right before the attack connected, Scizor got out of the way. Its pincers then started to glow white and started to charge toward Azumarill.

"Spritz, now's your chance! Use another Bubblebeam attack!" Angelina commanded.

Azumarill prepared for another Bubblebeam, but before it could launch the attack, Scizor moved closely and whacked the aqua-mouse with its pincers. Azumarill went flying in pain as Scizor's pincers stopped glowing.

"Spritz, use Ice Beam!" Angelina commanded.

"Scizor, Agility!"

Azumarill inhaled a deep breath as Scizor zipped and zapped across the field in a red blur, "AZU!" the aqua-mouse cried, sending a beam of cold baby blue ice out of her mouth. Scizor moved quickly in a blink of an eye and dodged the blue beam.

"Now use Slash!" Gary smiled.

"Zor!" the metallic bug speed up, it's wings beating faster and faster with ever passing second, Scizor soon stood in front of Azumarill, "Scizor!" it raised it's right claw quickly, "Sci-ZOR!" it slashed down even faster, leaving Azumarill in pain and a red gash mark on her stomach.

"And Scizor leaves it's mark!" the announcer replied.

"Spritz!" Angelina cried, then growled. "Oh that's it! C'mon Spritz, get'em with your Hyper Beam!"

Azumarill summoned a small glowing ball in her mouth, then leapt at Scizor and released a goldish-silver beam that knocked the metallic Pokemon.

"Scizor is unable to battle. Azumarill wins!" the judge declared as the crowd cheers; Scizor's picture faded away.

Gary recalls his fainted Scizor and threw out another Pokeball, "Go, Arcanine!" the white light formed a large, orange dog-like Pokemon with black stripes and a cream colored belly; it's picture formed in the second slot of Gary's. Angelina could feel the intense heat emanating from its beautiful fur even from his removed position.

"Gary brings out his Arcanine while Angelina sticks with her Azumarill!" the announcer informed.

"Arcanine, start off with a Take Down attack!" Gary commanded.

Arcanine took off in an orange-and-black blur, making its way closer and closer to Azumarill.

"Spritz, dodge it! Then use Mud Sport!" Angelina ordered.

Right before Arcanine hit, Azumarill moved out of the way. The aqua-mouse picked up some sand into her hands and threw it into the air, then squirting it lightly as mud fell from this combination and quickly slapped onto Arcanine's fur. The dog-like Pokemon barked in anger, it didn't like it's coat to get messed up.

"C'mon, Spritz. Let's wash'em down with Waterfall!"

Azumarill blasted herself up into the air and arced down towards her foe, encased in a rippling orb of water.

"Arcanine, use Extremespeed to dodge!" Arcanine was a blur as he effortlessly evaded Azumarill's Waterfall, darting to the side then charging back in to inflict a high-speed tackle on his foe. "Now Flamethrower!"

"Spritz, dodge it! As long as you can stay out of Flamethrower's way, we can walk this battle!" Angelina encouraged, and Azumarill nodded, hopping aside from a blast of flame that missed her by inches. "Hit him with a Water Gun, as best you can," Azumarill jumped away from several more Flamethrowers before standing her ground and sprayed a jet of icy-cold water at Arcanine.

"Arcanine, dodge it and use Flamethrower again!" Gary commanded.

"Quick now, another Mud Sport!" Angelina yelled.

Before Arcanine could dodge it, Azumarill countered by spraying another jet of sticky brown mud, but this time spraying into Arcanine's eyes; making it go blind and slammed into a wall.

"Now use Surf!"

"Arcanine, Extremespeed!" Arcanine hazily darted forwards, but his angle was all wrong, and Azumarill managed to twitch slightly and avoid the charge.

Arcanine stumbled as he raced past Azumarill, and turned to see the aqua-rabbit Pokemon standing triumphantly on the wave that hovered over him. Azumarill took a second to savour the moment, then let the wave crash down onto the Fire Pokemon.

"Arcanine is unable to battle!" the judge said as Arcanine's picture faded away and Gary withdraws the Pokemon; latching the Pokeball on his belt after thanking it.

Angelina called back her Azumarill, then whips out a Great Ball and throws it, "Munchy, I choose you!" from the white light, appeared the huge sleeping Pokemon, Snorlax; its whole body sparkling.

Gary enlarged another Pokeball and kissed it, then he threw it high up into the air, "Blastoise, let's go!" the device landed on the ground and bounced a couple of times before revealing a large, double cannoned, tortoise-like Pokemon. The crowd cheered at the sight of the Pokemon; the large tortoise stared down at his large size opponent without fear.

"Look at the crowd! They are going madly at the sight of Gary Oak's strongest Pokemon, Blastoise!" Pictures of Blastoise and Snorlax are automatically updated on the score board, each on the third empty slot.

"C'mon Munchy, let's silence this crowd! Use your Dynamic Punch!" Angelina yelled with excitement, feeling the pressure in the air.

Gary also felt the competitiveness in the stadium, and he wasn't going down without giving a fight. "Block it!"

Snorlax charged to the other side of the field with incredible speed and pulled back its powerful right arm as a ball of energy was charged at the tip of it. With all its might, Snorlax swung its right arm at Blastoise; and the tortoise-like Pokemon, with some difficulty, stopped the assault with its muscular left arm. But Snorlax wasn't done yet as it tried to upper cut Blastoise with another Dynamic Punch from its left arm; unfortunately for Angelina and Snorlax, that attack was blocked as well.

The two titans stood hard on the ground, their weight against each other. The palms of their dominant hands pushed forward forcefully, hopefully able to make the other lose balance; but so far no one is having much luck. Their feet started pushing into the ground a bit, however, the two Pokemon and their trainers hadn't give up yet.

Blastoise decided not to waste any more of its strength, it conjured up a plan quickly. Whizzing like a moving machine part, Blastoise's twin cannon moved and aimed…. towards Snorlax.

Gary smirked as his Blastoise read his mind, "Hydro Pump!"

A continuing jet of pressuring water was fired from Blastoise's duo cannons, pushing Snorlax back. Snorlax's impressive weight didn't help it much against Blastoise's Hydro Pump, as it's being pushed back and against a rock. Blastoise stopped its relentless assault and stared down on it's battered opponent.

Angelina watched in shock as Blastoise's twin cannons aimed for Snorlax again, but she wasn't going down without a fight. "Munchy, Hyper Beam, put everything into it!"

A blast of golden-orange beam emitted from Snorlax's opened mouth; the Hyper Beam came across the field and found its target, hitting Blastoise head on.

Jeremy and Amber (with Christina also in complete awe) had arrived just when the third battle begun and were cheering from the sideline.

"That was a direct hit! Blastoise won't last much longer now!" Jeremy and Amber exchanged high fives as they were captured into the intense battle, so was everyone else in the stadium.

But Gary knew better, his Blastoise had been through many intense training before, it'll take a lot more then just a Hyper Beam to take his Blastoise down. "Blastoise, get up and use Hydro Pump!"

Blastoise obeyed its trainer's command and pushed himself off of the ground, its twin cannon whizzed around and found and tired Snorlax. Two high-pressured jets of water ended Snorlax's chance to battle in the second prelim.

"Blastoise easily takes down Snorlax with Hydro Pump, even after an exceptional strong Hyper Beam! Angelina Murakami just had the odds turned against her!" The crowd cheered; it's hard to tell which side the crowd is on, Angelina's or Gary's.

Angelina withdrew the knocked out Snorlax. She knew that her Snorlax had done its job, it had dealt a lot of damage to Blastoise and probably tired it out a little as well. 'Guess I don't have any other choice left, so here I go,' she exhaled and held out a Pokeball in front of her, "Good luck," she silently murmured to her Pokemon. "Go Spritz!" the aqua-rabbit Pokemon popped out of her Pokeball and landed expertly on the battle field, immediately being stared down by the large Water Pokemon.

"Angelina Murakami brings back her remaining Pokemon, Azumarill while Gary sticks with his Blastoise for the third battle!" the announcer had to yell over the stadium's frenzy. The scoreboard right away updated, Azumarill's picture lit up from its second slot, above a gray Snorlax.

'_**She doesn't have a chance, but I'll be careful and take my time,'**_ Gary smirked, then yelled, "Blastoise, get ready with a Skull Bash!"

Blastoise planted one hand on the ground and lowered its head, looking like a marathon runner waiting for the start of the race as it prepared to attack.

"Spritz, attack with Toxic!"

Azumarill opened its mouth and spat out a purple blob of poison at Blastoise. In the position it was in, Blastoise could make no move to evade the attack at all. The poison landed on its head, and Blastoise quickly shook it off. Blastoise wasn't fast enough in removing it to keep it from seeping into its body though. It then charged across the field with its head low to the ground.

"Spritz, evade with Double Team!" Angelina commanded.

Azumarill became a blue blur and swiftly sprinted across the field, making clones of itself just when Blastoise charged past where Azumarill had been standing previously and then came to an abrupt stop when Blastoise realized it had missed.

"Good job Spritz!" Angelina smiled. "Now use Ice Punch!"

"AZU!" Azumarill squeaked, forming behind Blastoise as her right paw glowing white and ice sparkled; she ran and punched the huge tortoise Pokemon's hard shell and leaving icy-red marks.

"Blastoise, attack with Bite and lift Azumarill off the ground." Blastoise turned and charged toward Azumarill's new position. Blastoise leaned forward as it reached Azumarill, opening its mouth and clamping down on Azumarill's ears. Azumarill gasped in pain and her body hung limply as Blastoise lifted her off the ground with his powerful jaws.

Angelina just shook the worry from her head and grinned confidently. "Spritz, turn and fire at Blastoise with Ice Beam!" she directed.

Azumarill turned her head to face Blastoise as much as she could and then fired a cold, blue beam. The beam struck a glancing blow along Blastoise's shoulder, briefly covering it with ice. The attack, naturally, had little effect on Blastoise.

"Launch it into the air now, Blastoise! Brick Break!" Blastoise let go of Azumarill and then smashed her from below with its hand held sideways in a chopping motion. The impact sent Azumarill flying up on an angle, as if Blastoise had served her like a volleyball, and briefly knocked the wind out of her.

"Spritz, use Blizzard!" Angelina called out while Azumarill was still in the air. Azumarill maneuver to face Blastoise and sucking in air and releasing an icy/snowy wind at Blastoise but mostly toward the creamy colored stomach section of its shell, which caused the tortoise-Pokemon to cry on top of the previous poisoning. Both of them were looking quite exhausted, Azumarill seemed to be moreso than Blastoise.

"You can do it, Spritz! Use Ice Beam!"

"Blastoise, Protect! Then use Bite!"

Azumarill turned around and fired another cold blue beam, but Blastoise was still able to form a barrier around itself before Azumarill's attack hit it. Blastoise then dropped the barrier and turned around to quickly descend on Azumarill. Blastoise clamped its jaws down on Azumarill's body. Azumarill let out a sharp cry and then fell unconscious from the attack. Blastoise soon collapsed as well as the poison still afflicting it finally finished it off.

"Azumarill and Blastoise are unable to continue! This battle is a draw!" the judge declared, both Pokemon's pictures faded away on both trainers' sides.

"Ladies and gentlemen! Due to this event of a tie there would be another round robin, but by special request of President Goodshow and witnessing another tie in the F-division, those four trainers are permitted to move into the finals!"

Angelina stood her ground in complete shock after hearing the announcement and trying to block out the crowds' screams and yells. She just tied in a battle against her brother's rival and . smiled after a second, "Spritz, thank you," she recalled her Azumarill, latching the Pokeball to her belt. Then with a quick congratulatory glance over to Gary, whom stared back just as relieved, Angelina quickly walked out of B-stadium before she was approached by any papparazzi.

Returning to Silver League Hall, Angelina was surprised that Jeremy and Amber had traveled back to Pallet Town only because Christina needed a babysitter. The happy reunion made Angelina partially forget about her pre-lim loss to her brother's rival.

"Ashy here, too?" Christina asked.

"Yes, somewhere," Angelina said, her eyes scanned the hall and spotted three familiar trainers standing near the tournament-chart. "Over there, let's go."

Jeremy and Amber walked behind Angelina, whom had Chocolate (Pikachu) on her shoulder and also held Christina's hand. They approached to the left of Brock and Misty, whom were right next to Ash.

"Don't look now, but Gary's here," Jeremy told the girls. They notice the young brown-haired trainer approach the board laughing.

Angelina looked confused, "What's he-" she then scanned the board also, "Oh no, he's battling Ash in the semi-finals!" she gasped just as her brother found out too.

"Your Silver Conference experience is going to be a short one," Gary smirked. "Hope you had fun."

"Hey!" Ash yelled.

So, the day has finally come when these two rivals must clash head to head with the championship on the line. Will Ash emerge victorious? Or will Gary's prediction come true?

§To Be Continued§

This chapter took me a full week to type out without writing down my ideas like I usually do. It was hard, but I did my best, and I will now plan the 31st chapter! Reviews are welcomed, later!


	33. Vendetta Melody

Hey guys! I know its been close to a month since the last time I updated, but fear not that I have abandoned this story because I am back! This one is based on the first part of episode 271 "The Ties That Bind", some quotes from the episode "Screen Actor's Guilt", and a twist of my ideas, too! I don't own Pokemon or the songs "Pokemon World" and "Do Ya Really Wanna Play", enjoy!

Chapter 33: Vendetta Melody

As the battling continued to rage at the Johto League Championships, Angelina tied with Gary in the second preliminary match while Ash's tie with Jackson has earned him four points and just enough to move onto the final tournament. However, time will tell what the fates have in mind because when our heroes checked on the next battle pairings, whom should Ash be up against this time, but none other than his old rival, Gary.

"Not so fast, there's no way I'm losing to you, Gary!" Ash said angrily.

"Here he goes again, losing his temper," Misty sighed.

"Yeah," Brock nodded. "And there's nothing worse when competing in a major tournament than not being able to keep your cool."

Christina watched Gary pull something out from his pocket; she walked forward curiously and tugged on his pants. "What's that, Gary? Can I see, please?"

"Huh? Where'd you come from?" Gary stared at the little girl, then shrugged. "Well, I guess it wouldn't hurt," he grinned and knelt down, showing off a small broken-half of a Pokeball.

"No way, I remember now!" Angelina exclaimed. "It was right before your journeys, you and Ash tied over that thing! The same time that Christina said her first word, too!"

"I consider that one a loss," Gary replied, standing up and re-pocketing the object.

"Why would you say something like that?" Ash asked.

"Far as I'm concerned, tying with you is a loss, Ash," Gary admitted uncaringly. "The final tournaments' gonna be six-on-six battling, that means one thing," he pointed toward his rival, "YOU WILL BE TOAST!"

"I wouldn't be so sure about that one, Gary," Ash said doubtfully.

Gary laughs, "See ya at the demolition!" then he walks away.

"I'm battling my rival too," Angelina said, pointing at her picture on the board. It was next to a trainer with messy black hair and piercing green eyes. Ash didn't feel so worried about his own.

The following morning, Jeremy and Amber set up posters around Silver League Hall and slipped flyers advertising Crystalline's concert under everyone's door at the hotel. Crystalline was basically the cover to every magazine; every radio station played her songs, and it was sewn deep into the hearts of not only girls but also those hormonally active teenage boys. Meanwhile, Angelina and Christina greet Mrs. Ketchum and Professor Oak in the Silver League Hall lobby. They walk outside to have breakfast, finding Gary and Ash glaring at each other, Ash's Charizard right behind them, and Ash's friends seated at a table.

"This calls for a poem!" Professor Oak proclaimed.

"Grampa/Professor Oak!" Gary and Ash yelled.

"Rivals, now they meet…. Gary, Ash; to compete!" Professor Oak recited.

"Brilliant!" Mrs. Ketchum exclaimed happily.

"Mom?" Ash said surprisingly.

"We just had to come," Mrs. Ketchum said.

"To cheer you both on!" Professor Oak finished.

Ash smiled appreciatively, "Professor Oak, thank you! Thanks Mom!"

"It is the victory tournament, I just had to see it live," Mrs. Ketchum said.

"My, my, my! You two will be facing off, eh?" Professor Oak asked, looking between the two trainers intriguingly.

"Uh, yeah/Uh huh," Gary and Ash nodded.

"Well, lighten up and relax, you two!" Professor Oak barked the order. "If you both keep acting this tense, by tomorrow you won't be able to compete!"

"Guess you're right," Gary said.

"Now that's more like it," Professor Oak smiled. "I trust you brought your Pokedex?"

Inside the Silver League Hall, Professor Oak types on a computer while everyone stands behind him watching.

"You see, I've been gathering much new Pokemon data since you've been traveling in the Johto Region." Professor Oak explained. "This is a perfect opportunity for me to update each of your Pokedex," he takes out the Pokedexs and hands them back to Ash and Gary, "Now you're all set."

"I'll tell you one thing, there's always a lot more to learn," Ash stated, holding his Pokedex.

"Have any new Water Pokemon been discovered?" Misty asked.

"As a Pokemon breeder, nothing is more exciting than getting the latest scoop!" Brock informed.

"I understand, Brock," Professor Oak agreed. "There's nothing like seeing it for yourself. I believe I have one more Pokedex to update, its been five years long enough."

"Wonder who that is," Ash said.

"Sorry I'm late, professor," a voice made everyone turn around, although it just made Angelina tense up in aggitation. Approaching them was a young man with messy black hair that was short but not so long enough so that it came down over his ears a bit. He wore a pair of baggy blue jeans with a purple short-sleeved unbuttoned shirt over a yellow tank with a green dragon on the front. He looked over at Angelina with dark green eyes, a cocky smirk appeared on his features when he handed over his Pokedex.

Angelina bit her lip, hating how she thought her rival, Seamus Nichols, was still handsome. The last time she saw him was the Whirlcup Competition in the Whirlwind Islands. Seamus didn't even show the slightest bit upset over his defeat, but his smirk spoke so much more beyond losing.

"Well hello, Angelina. Good luck to our battle tomorrow. I assume you're ready, right?" Seamus asked, his voice was silky and smooth like flowing water. He looked quite the charmer as he held his hand out to her.

Angelina sighed, deciding to be nice and shook his hand. "Supposedly, just no hard feelings if you lose again. You know what happened last time." she grinned.

"Oh yeah, that was too quick and easy for my taste," Seamus said, smirking when Angelina raised her eyebrow at him doubtfully and heard snickerings nearby. "You were great, but I always thought you liked it rough." he chuckled at her just as someone whispered "that's what she said!" quite loudly.

Angelina's eyes widened and wore a stunned expression, staring at Seamus as fits of giggles erupted from her brother and his friends. Her cheeks turned bright red, and her eyes narrowed angrily as she scowled over at the trio first, which they stopped and were really ashamed, especially since Christina was around and looking confused.

"Really?!" Angelina hissed, glaring and she squeezed Seamus's hand and then twisted it hard enough it made him falling on his knees and yell in pain. "I like a challenge, but making anyone fall easy is fun for me to bring them back up hard again."

"That's what... she said?" Christina said, looking unsure. Everyone else just gaped in shock at the little girl, not believing that the 5 year old understood. Professor Oak just shook his head at the comment while Ash and Gary burst out laughing. Brock and Misty felt bad for Angelina, who was red in embarassment at Seamus, who was nursing his injured arm.

"See you tomorrow, Angel," Seamus muttered, walking away after he got his Pokedex back.

Angelina sighed in relief, then smiled over at her friends. "So who's going to the Crystalline concert tonight?" she asked, hoping the changed subject would distract them.

"No way, I almost forgot about that!" Misty gasped excitedly. "We got tickets send to our room along with a really cool poster!"

"We'll definitely be there," Brock said, his face reddened as he took out a folded piece of paper. Hearts lit up in his eyes at the sight of a young girl with hazel eyes and blonde hair cascading in lose curls. She wore a backless, light blue tight dress, silver earrings and was holding a red rose while standing in front of beautiful flowers. "I wouldn't miss that beauty for the world! I hope we get back-stage!"

_**'Oh wow, that's so sweet!' **_Angelina was completely awestruck.

"Sounds creepy," Gary muttered, then stares at his Pokedex.

"Gary, what's wrong?" Professor Oak asked; everyone stared curiously.

"Uh, it's nothing," Gary said. "I gotta go, excuse me." He bows and walks off.

"Oh, same here," Angelina added quickly. "See you at the concert tonight!" she waved, walking down the hallway with Christina.

Later that evening, crowds are cheering at the Silver League Stadium for the Crystalline Concert. Fans are whistling, girls are cheering, and guys are who-ing; it's like a typical rock concert.

"Geas, I had no idea Angelina had this many fans," Amber noted when she looked out through the curtain; she wore a wig of navy blue hair in a ponytail, a dark red tank top, black capri-pants, and white sandals.

"Yeah. Kind of hits your nerves, huh?" Jeremy said. He wore a wig of messy, spiky light green hair, a black t-shirt, dark blue cargo pants, and white sneakers.

"Okay guys, you ready?" Angelina stepped out from behind the dressing screen in a sparkling pink tank top, an ocean blue-jean skirt to her knees, brown sandals, her strawberry-blonde hair was hidden underneath a wig of cascading blonde curls, diamond earrings, and around her neck was a small circular bell made of crystal.

Amber took a deep breath, but it showed she was extremely nervous.

"Hey now, don't let it get to you. The first concert was a blast, but we'll knock'em dead tonight!" Angelina giggled; Amber nodded and Jeremy smiled.

Later on stage, Amber takes her place with the musicians while Jeremy and Angelina walk out wearing headsets (hands-free microphones); the fans scream.

"Hey there, Silver Town! I'm Crystalline, backup singer is my good friend Jacques, and on guitar is my other friend Ember!" Angelina yelled, the crowd cheered. "You're in for a night of fun! So put your hands together for the first number, DO YA REALLY WANNA PLAY!" the crowd screamed even louder as the music started and white smoke appeared and Angelina took center stage.

_**Just look in my eyes  
Tell me****  
You've got all that it takes  
And much more  
All you gotta do is say...**_

Angelina spins and stops, facing the cheering crowd._**  
Stop telling me lies  
Show me  
With every move that you make****  
You can score...  
Just tell me that you want to play**_

Jeremy walks toward Angelina, but he stops as she walks toward him slowly and sings:

_**You can feel it  
But can't steal it  
Cause boy, I've got the magic touch**_

_**Can you be the best?  
With the power you possess?  
Will you stand up to the fight?  
Can you pass the test?  
Or are you frightened to confess  
That you just can't get it right?**_

_**You can win or lose  
But you've gotta pay your dues  
Step up or step away**_

Angelina steps back and spins, then smiles alluringly:_**  
Do you really wanna play?**_

Angelina walks away, then turns abruptly, pointing at Jeremy:_**  
The challenge is yours  
Take it  
You've backed down before  
Now prove to me  
You control your destiny**_

Keep it steady  
Get ready  
Show me that you've got the stuff

_**(Repeat Chorus)**_

_**Let yourself go  
This is my show  
Watch me when I play  
Change your mind-set  
And you'll get  
Better every day...**_

_**(Repeat Chorus 4x until fade out)**_

"Thanks, everyone!" Angelina waved happily. "Now the next song wi-" suddenly, the stage lights went out. Everyone gasped as dark smoke formed and two figures in white Rocket uniforms appeared on a raising platform with a Meowth. Jeremy glares at them while Angelina stares in shock.

"Prepare for trouble, we've made our entrance now!" Jessie started.

"To take your Pokemon and then take a bow!" James added.

"To protect the world from devastation!"

"To unite all peoples within our nation!"

"To denounce the evils of truth and love!"

"To extend our reach to the stars above!"

"Jessie!" she jumped off the platform and landed perfectly.

"James!" he followed and landed beside his partner.

"We're Team Rocket, blasting off at the speed of light!"

"Surrender now or prepare to fight, fight, fight!"

Meowth jumped high and did a graceful flip, then landed on Jessie and James' shoulders. "Meowth, that's right!"

The crowd boos and hisses, chanting for Crystalline, which infuriates Jessie to no end.

"What do you want with some pop-star brat when you can see ME!" Jessie screamed angrily.

"Beat it, Team Rocket!" a familiar voice said. Running on stage was Ash with Pikachu on his shoulder, and was suprisingly joined by Christina, Brock, and Misty.

"Not without your Pokemon!" James yelled, tossing out a Pokeball, "Go Weezing!" the purple two-headed gas Pokemon appeared.

"Go Wobbuffet!" Jessie also threw a Pokeball, calling on the blue blob-like Pokemon.

"Wooo-bbuffet!" Wobbuffet blushes and salutes the crowd, but everyone stares doubtfully.

"On second thought," Jessie muttered, recalling the Pokemon. "I'll use an understudy. Go Arbok, Poison Sting!" she called on the purple kobra-like Pokemon.

"Weezing, Tackle!" James ordered.

Angelina easily dodges Weezing's attack by flipping overhead while Jeremy does a series of backflips to avoid the poison needles from Arbok. The crowd gasps in adoration.

"Stop it! Leave me alone!" Christina cried, being chased by Meowth. The feline Pokemon cackled evilly and had its sharp claws extended out from its paws and was ready to strike.

"Christina!" Angelina gasped, narrowly avoiding another tackle from Weezing, which hits Jessie and stumbles into James.

Arbok jumps at Jeremy, whom avoids with another backflip and kicks the kobra-Pokemon right into Meowth; both Pokemon crashed to the ground.

"Now its time for an extra special guest star! Go Bayleef!" Ash shouted as the grass Pokemon appeared with a necklace of leaves about her neck and one big leaf grew from the top of her head. "Use Razor Leaf!"

"Bay!" the grass Pokemon twirled her leaf on her head, sending out many razor-sharp leaves at Team Rocket.

"Weeeez!" the gas-Pokemon poured out thick green smoke from its mouth, surrounding the stage as everyone was coughing and hacking.

"Go Noctowl, Whirlwind!" Ash yelled as the brown owl-like Pokemon appeared and blew away the smoke. Team Rocket was still there while Angelina and Jeremy stood with Ash and his friends.

"Christina, get back here!" Angelina screamed, watching her baby sister stand not too far away from Team Rocket.

"You're in twouble now!" Christina said, tossing out a rhine-stoned Pokeball. Team Rocket stared in confusion at a small pink Pokemon with blonde hair and pink lips appeared.

"Oh, how cute!" Angelina awed, whipping out her Pokedex.

'_**Smoochum, the Kiss Pokemon,'**_ Dexette said. _**'The pre-evolved form of Jynx. This, sweet featured, Pokemon has sensitive lips which it uses to explore and examine with.'**_

"Give'em a Sweet Kiss!" Christina ordered.

"SMOOCH!" the pink Pokemon blew a huge pink heart from its lips toward the Rockets, whom look dizzy and start teetering.

"I feel nothing but looooove," Jessie giggles.

"Me too," James smiles goofily, "Isn't it lovely?"

"Yeah…. I love love..." Meowth smiles.

Christina laughs, hugging her Smoochum happily.

"I'll take it from here," Ash grins. "Pikachu, Thunderbolt!"

"PikaaaaCHUUUUU!" Pikachu unleashed a powerful bolt of lightning, shocking Jessie and James and their Pokemon.

"Looks like Team Rocket's blasting off again!" the Rockets cried as they were sent into the sky and out of sight.

The crowd cheers in excitement; Angelina runs up to Christina, who recalled her Pokemon.

"Good girl, you beat Team Rocket!" Angelina smiled, kneeling down and hugging her sister.

"Yep, and Smoochum!" Christina smiled. "Ash and Pikachu helped, too!"

Angelina stood up just when Ash, his friends, and Jeremy approached. "You must be Ash Ketchum! Thanks for saving my concert! I'd like to give you something."

"Aw shucks, it was nothing," Ash grinned, his Pikachu squeaked in agreement.

"Ash, quit being so modest!" Misty scolded, then turned to the pop-singer. "He accepts! What is it? My names' Misty! You're songs totally rock!"

"And you're pretty amazing yourself, Crystalline!" Brock said, going down on one knee and kissing Angelina's hand. "My names' Brock, and a beautiful angel thought I should be with you."

Angelina blushed crimson. Ironically, she wanted to scream yes; embrace and kiss him passionately, forgetting her concert was being viewed world-wide, but deep down she couldn't in her current appearance. Ash just rolled his eyes and Misty looked annoyed and ready to drag Brock away by his ear.

"If I didn't know better, Ash's friend wants to take you on a date, Cryst," Jeremy chuckled, grinning at his blushing friend. "You know, a romantic dinner for two, and possibly a stroll on a moon-lit beach."

"Something any girl could never refuse," Angelina said, she gently kissed Brock's cheek and put her hand on the other cheek, smiling. "You're a really sweet guy, but I'm...." her heart ached to see him look rejected, so she had to think of something else to say. "....sure the girl of your dreams is somewhere closer than you think, I would know because an angel told me." she smiled at Brock's shocked expression, then looks over at her brother. "Well Ash, I'd like you to help me out!" she turns on her headset. "Hang into your seats, everyone! The next song is POKEMON WORLD!" the crowd roars estatically.

"I'm never going to wash my face again," Brock said, hearts in his eyes.

"How bout your eyes to see where you're going?" Misty muttered, dragging her friend off stage.

Jeremy jumps forward and points out into the crowd, singing:

_**So you wanna be the master of Pokemon,  
Understand the secrets and have some fun,  
So you wanna be a master of Pokemon,  
Do you have the skills to be number one?  
Number one!**_

Jeremy does a backflip, then grins,_**  
Let's do it**_

Ash walked forward:_**  
I wanna take the ultimate step  
Find the courage to be bold (Yeah)  
To risk it all and not forget  
The lessons that I hold**_

Angelina takes center-stage:_**  
I wanna go where no one's been  
Far beyond the crowd  
To learn the way to take command  
Use the power that's in my hand**_

_**We all live in a Pokemon World  
(Pokemon World)  
I wanna be the greatest Master of them all  
(Master of them all)  
We all live in a Pokemon World  
Put myself to the test  
To be better than all the rest**_

Angelina walks forward slowly, smiling:_**  
Every day along the way  
I will be prepared (I will be prepared)  
With every challenge I will gain  
The knowledge to be shared**_

Angelina hits the high note and the crowd applauds as Jeremy now stands beside her, singing:_**  
In my heart there's no doubt of who I want to be  
Right here standing strong  
With no one next to me  
I will risk all I can or gain the name**_

Jeremy and Ash step back, pointing toward Angelina, whom waves at the crowd and bows:_**  
The greatest Master of Pokemon  
We all live in a Pokemon World  
(Pokemon World)  
I wanna be the greatest Master of them all  
(Master of them all)  
We all live in a Pokemon World  
Put myself to the test  
To be better than all the rest**_

Jeremy and Ash:_**  
So you wanna be a Master of**_

Angelina and Christina:_**  
POKEMON**_

Jeremy and Ash:_**  
Understand the secrets and**_

Angelina and Christina:_**  
HAVE SOME FUN**_

Jeremy and Ash:_**  
So you wanna be a Master of**_

Angelina and Christina:_**  
POKEMON**_

Jeremy and Ash:_**  
Do you have the skills to be**_

Angelina and Christina:_**  
NUMBER ONE!**_

The dance break started. Christina jumps around excitedly while Ash, Angelina, and Jeremy perform swift hip-hop moves. Soon, they were matching each other's moves. Angelina went off to the side; she then ran and did a round-off backhand spring, which the crowd cheered in excitement. She then meets in middle-stage with Jeremy and Ash, continuing the song.

_**We're living  
(I say we're living in a)  
We're living  
(In a Pokemon World)  
We're living  
(in a Pokemon World)  
We're living in a  
(Pokemon!)**_

_**We all live in a Pokemon World  
(Pokemon World)  
I wanna be the greatest Master of them all  
(Master of them all)****We all live in a Pokemon World****  
Put myself to the test  
To be better than all the rest  
(Better than all the rest)**_

_**Repeat Chorus 4x**_

The people cheered louder than before. Ash and Christina joined their friends backstage, while Angelina finished her concert. She was relieved her secret wasn't uncovered just yet, and on the same night before the Silver League Conference finals she wouldn't forget the time spent with her younger siblings and good friends.

§To Be Continued§

The episode at the beginning was okay, nice to see Ash's Charizard return, but it took me awhile to plan out the Crystalline concert and bring in Team Rocket for a little bit! So I will now work on the next chapter, and that'll be up very soon.


	34. Dating Rivalry

Thanks for the reviews, guy; so here's the next chapter! This one has quotes from the episode _**"Can't Beat The Heat!"**_, and the other ideas are mine. I don't own Pokemon except for my characters! Enjoy!

**Chapter 34: Dating Rivalry**

As the battles continue to rage at the Johto League Championships, Ash and Jackson were going at it head-to-head but their last two Pokemon ended their battle in a draw, giving as enough points to move onto the final tournament while Angelina and Gary also faced off and advanced by special request. However, time will tell what the fates have in mind because when our heroes checked on the next battle pairings, both siblings found themselves paired up against their longtime rivals, Gary and Seamus. All four trainers were fired up and determined to see the other defeated, along with the other 16 trainers that have made the long and arduous journey and the privilege to battle in the quarter-finals. Harrison claimed victory over Jeremy in the first round while Ash and Gary were down to their last Pokemon in the second round.

Ash's Charizard was burning down the battlefield with its Flamethrower, leaving Gary's Blastoise completely immobilized.

"Blastoise, use Hydro Pump to cool down the field!" Gary ordered.

The blue tortoise-Pokemon fired jets of water from its double cannons at the scorching field, which on contact, steam covers everywhere and no one is able to see the Pokemon.

"Would you look at that? Trying to cool down that red-hot battlefield with a Hydro Pump attack was all it took to cover it with a thick layer of steam. And now its impossible for anyone to see what's happened to either Blastoise or Charizard." The announcer explained, just as the steam disappears. "There they are! Having been thrown together, Charizard and Blastoise are locked in close-range hand-to-hand combat!"

Blastoise withdraws into its shell and avoids Charizard's Dragon Rage. Then Charizard lifts the withdrawn Blastoise high into the air and above the stadium, but Blastoise appears and bites Charizard's neck, and Charizard twitches in slight pain.

Angelina gasped, _**'C'mon Charizard, you can do it!' **_she said as the flying fire-dragon spun in complete circles and dove back into the stadium, dropping Blastoise onto the ground and caused smoke to fly up. The tortoise-Pokemon desperately tries to get up, but falls with swirls in its eyes.

"Blastoise is unable to battle, Charizard is the winner!" the referee declared.

"Blastoise has been defeated! The winner is Ash Ketchum from Pallet Town!" the announcer exclaimed over the cheering crowd. "It was a long and fierce battle and in the end, Ash emerged victorious! It was something to see."

"YES!" Angelina screamed happily, applauding with her friends and family for her brother's victory. She kept smiling throughout the beginning of her battle with Seamus about a half hour later, even if her Snorelax and Absol were knocked out Seamus was already down one Pokemon. Mrs. Ketchum was video-recording the battle with Amber's camcorder while Brock was in pure bliss snapping pictures of Angelina, which Misty didn't even bother reprehending because she was cheering with Ash and Gary. The rest of the crowd cheered as they looked down at the battlefield. On one side was Angelina and her Pikachu while on the other side of the field was Seamus and a blue, bulky alligator-like Pokemon.

"Chocolate, start things off with a Thunderbolt!" Angelina ordered.

"Feraligatr, use Dig!" Seamus responded, his large crocodile quickly burrowed under the ground as Pikachu launched the attack, and she completely missed Feraligatr.

"Be careful, Chocolate! Use Agility to try to avoid getting hit when he pops up!" Angelina said, Pikachu moved back and forth in a blur, attempting to avoid the attack.

"Now Feraligatr!" Seamus shouted, and the large, blue crocodile shot up right underneath Pikachu, sending both airborne. Then Feraligatr hits Pikachu with a Slash, sending her careening across the battle field.

"Chocolate!" Angelina shouted, as she lay there on her back. She then turned sideways, and stood back up.

Then Seamus ordered, "Feraligatr, use Mud Slap!" The crocodile began thrusting mud at Pikachu!

"Chocolate, watch out!" Angelina shouted, but she was too late! She had mud slapped into her eyes. She blindly circled around. "Try to shake it off, Chocolate!" she shouted.

Seamus then shouted, "Feraligatr, use Take Down!"

Feraligatr ran at Pikachu, and she couldn't see him coming! As he was just feet away from Pikachu, Angelina shouted, "Chocolate, you're just gonna have to trust me! Use Thunder, now!"

The electric mouse took in lightning from the sky just as Feraligatr reached her, and it was a direct hit! Severely shocked, Ferilagatr fell over, swirly eyed and defeated!

"No!" Seamus shouted.

The referee said, "Feraligatr is unable to battle! Pikachu wins!"

Another light went out under Seamus's picture, as the audience cheered and the announcer said,"That was a close battle, but Angelina's Pikachu comes out on top! What will Seamus send out next?"

Seamus recalled Feraligatr while Angelina ran over to Pikachu with a wet towel to wipe the mud out of her eyes.

"You did great, sweetie!" Angelina told the Pokemon and then gave her a hug before returning back to her box.

Seamus took out a pokeball off his belt and threw it onto the field. "Go Sneasal!" he yelled out, from the ball emerged a black Pokemon with claws and red feather growths on his body."Use your Quick Attack!" Sneasal ran forward and struck Pikachu hard, but did not trigger the static effect.

Angelina was shocked by this. "Hey, i was supposed to attack first." she said.

"Sorry babe, lost your chance! Sneasal, Metal Claw!" Sneasal claws began to glow and he slammed his right one into Pikachu knocking it into the air and unconscious at Angelina's feet.

"Pikachu is unable to battle, Sneasal is the winner." Angelina and alot of people were shocked by Seamus's actions, even the announcer was stunned and didn't know what to say.

Angelina recalled her Pikachu and took out her next pokeball. "Let's go Spritz!" out from the ball emerged her water Pokemon Azumarill.

"Azumarill versus Sneasel! Begin the battle!" The referee told them as he raised his flags.

"Sneasel, use Icy Wind on the ground!" Seamus commanded.

Sneasel opened his mouth and blew out a cold breeze and slicked the ground under the aqua rabbit Pokemon, causing her to slip and fall. Seamus smirked. "Now while its down use Fury Swipes!" Sneasal leaped in the air and came down towards Azumarill and begin slashing repeatedly with his claws.

"C'mon Spritz, get away with Iron Tail!" Angelina ordered.

The buoy ball on Azumarill's tail started glowing before she swung around and slammed it into the sharp claw pokemon, knocking him back a few feet.

"Sneasel, use Metal Claw!" Seamus countered.

"Spritz, Hydro Pump!" Angelina ordered.

Sneasel's claws turned white as he ran towards the aqua rabbit Pokemon. He swung his glowing metal claws to slash her, but Azumarill opened her mouth and fired a high powered stream of water at the sharp claw Pokemon.

"Sneasel, dodge it!" Seamus called out.

Sneasel tried to move out of the way, but he wasn't able to dodge the attack as the stream of water slammed into him, scoring a direct hit and sending him into the wall behind Seamus.

"Sneasel is unable to battle, the victory goes to Azumarill!" the referee announced.

Seamus recalls his fainted Pokemon and grabbed a Pokeball, going to throw out his fourth Pokemon, but the announcer had other plans.

"WE WILL NOW TAKE A SHORT BREAK BECAUSE THREE POKEMON OF EACH TRAINER HAS BEEN DEFEATED! WE WILL REGROUP IN FIVE MINUTES FOR THE REMAINDER OF THE BATTLE. "TRY OUR NEW PIKA-COLA. IT'S DELISH! WITH A TASTE OF ELECTRICITY, YOU'LL KEEP WANTING MORE!" And the advertisements started to run.

Angelina went back to the bench that was behind her battling area. To her surprise, Jeremy was already waiting there for her, holding a half-dozen red flowers.

"Nice job, Angelina," Jeremy congratulated. "You've got these Cheri flowers from a secret admirer." he grinned, which Angelina looked over his shoulder where Brock was sitting in the stands.

Angelina smiled, taking the pretty bouquet and smelling the spicy fragrance. "They're beautiful," she said, then blew a kiss to the young breeder and winked, which instantly put hearts in his eyes and his face turned bright red.

"WE WILL NOW RETURN TO THE BATTLE," the announcer said. "WILL THE TWO BATTLERS COME TO THEIR RESPECTIVE SIDES OF THE FIELD?"

"Good luck," Jeremy said, taking the flowers back as Angelina walked out onto the field, with a chosen Pokemon in the Pokeball in her hand.

"Spritz, I choose you!" Angelina called as she sent out her aqua rabbit Pokemon.

"Scizor, go!" Seamus cried, revealing a large, red, metallic bug/steel type Pokemon with a pincer on each arm with vicious looking edges, each with eye spots and its body was coated in a hard casing.

"Ok Spritz, use Bubblebeam!" Angelina commanded. Azumarill opened her mouth and fired a jet of glowing, white, bubble-like projectiles at Scizor.

"Scizor, dodge and use Metal Claw!" Seamus commanded. Right before the attack connected, Scizor it moved out of the way as its pincers started glowing white. It started to charge towards Azumarill.

"Spritz, now's your chance! Use another Bubblebeam!" Angelina commanded.

Azumarill prepared for its aquatic water beam. But before she could launch the attack, Scizor got up to Azumarill and whacked her with its pincers, sending the aqua-rabbit flying. Scizor's pincers stopped glowing.

"Let's finish this up, Spritz! Use Whirlpool!" Angelina yelled as a wave of water came from behind Azumarill, and encircled Scizor. The continuous damage knocked out the metallic-bug Pokemon.

"Scizor is unable to battle. Azumarill wins!" the referee announced to the cheering crowd as Seamus recalled his fainted Scizor and called out his fifth Pokemon.

"Magneton, I choose you!" The creature released itself from its ball, its six magnets twirling. It had three magnetic, steel bodies connected by screws, each with a single eye rolling around in its socket. Seamus smirked when Angelina looked nervous, she was at a type disadvantage now.

"Use Shock Wave!" Magneton released waves of electricity from its body.

"Spritz, dodge and use Focus Punch!" Azumarill jumped up into the air on an angle when it was about half-way towards Magneton. Then raising its fist back, she gathered power for its attack. Azumarill then came straight down towards Magneton to deliver the punch, getting blasted by Magneton's Shockwave in the process.

The impact from Azumarill's attack threw Magneton back into the wall of the stadium. Azumarill fell to her knees and winced as the sparks ran their course on her body while Magneton pulled itself off the wall, looking fairly exhausted but still in the fight.

"Spritz, finish it with Water Gun!" Azumarill opened her mouth and sprayed a powerful stream of water at Magneton, pushing it back a bit until the water trickled away and was no longer able to reach the trio-magnet Pokemon. Unfortunately for Angelina, the attack didn't finish Magneton off as she thought it would do.

"Magneton, use Tri Attack!" Seamus knew better than to use another electric attack after his Magneton was wet. Magneton pointed all three of its magnets at Azumarill and fired a separate beam from each; one blue, one red, and one yellow. The beams collided to form a single, swirling energy beam as it struck Azumarill. The force of the attack was more than Azumarill could take and finally collapsed.

"Azumarill is unable to battle! Magneton wins!" the referee declared as the aqua-rabbit's picture went out and the crowd cheered.

"Angelina is down to her fifth Pokemon! For her sake, I hope it's a good one!" the announcer said, but Angelina just smiled as she reached for another Pokeball and threw it.

"I choose you, Forest!" Angelina called upon her Grass Pokemon, Ivysaur.

"Suit yourself, babe." Seamus stated with a light shrug, folding his arms over his chest. "Magneton, attack Ivysaur with Thunderbolt!" Magneton quickly charged up electricity. Sparks erupted from the tips of its magnets then fired out in a bolt at Ivysaur.

Ivysaur took a direct hit from Magneton's attack, and cried out as the electricity passed through his body until it was finally dispersed into the ground, but was still standing when it was all over.

"Magneton use Sonic Boom!"

Magneton, its magnets drooping a bit, straightened out its body, its metal bodies shaking and clanging against each other. The loud clanging was loud enough for Angelina's ears, and she could only imagine how Forest, with his better hearing, was taking it. She watched helplessly as her Ivysaur was wincing in agony.

"C'mon, Forest," Angelina groaned through clenched teeth, her head turned away a bit, her own hands over her own pair of ears. "You can do it. Use Mega Drain!"

Ivysaur managed to use its Mega Drain attack with its body still twitching from the loud noise and struck Magenton dead on. It didn't do a whole lot of damage, but it did at least force the Pokemon to back off its attack. "Now use Razor Leaf!"

"Counter with Thunderbolt!"

Ivysaur and Magneton launched their respective attacks, Ivysaur firing a barrage of sharp leaves and Magneton firing a blast of electricity. The electricity struck the leaves and blasted them into pieces. The attack stopped when it struck the leaves as well, leaving both attacks effectively negated.

"Magneton, use Tri Attack!" Seamus called out. Magneton pointed its three magnets inwards and fired three separate beams that combined into a single, swirling beam of fire, ice, and electricity.

"Use Light Screen!" Angelina cried. The golden wall appeared in front of Ivysaur as the beam deflected itself but Magneton surrounded itself with a purple shield as the on-coming attack was reflected off, it then jolted Ivysaur with several bolts of electricity.

"That's right, Magneton! Azumarill was just an appetiser for the main course, right?" Seamus said, and Magneton crackled his assent.

"What? Right, that's it. If you want a main course, here's a nice juicy Hidden Power, with my compliments," Angelina said angrily, and her Ivysaur created four large white spheres around him. He fired the spheres one after the other with his vines, and Magneton recoiled as each sphere struck it. After the fourth hit its mark, Magneton fell to the ground unconscious.

With Magneton knocked out and its picture dimmed out, Seamus finally recalled it in exchange for his final Pokemon. His nine-tailed fire Pokemon from his pokeball. "Flamethrower!" Ninetales let out a burst of fire, headed directly for Ivysaur. The fire attack damaged the Grass-type greatly.

"Forest, Synthesis," Angelina cried. A sparkly mist covered Ivysaur's body as he took in energy from the sun, his burns were healed and he growled after being fully recovered.

"Ninetales, Flamethrower again!"

"Forest, use Vine Whip!" Angelina shouted. Ivysaur shot out its vines at Ninetales, and slapped him with them, knocking him to the ground, before he could use his attack."Now use Solarbeam!" It summoned the necessary sunlight to power its attack quicker than expected, and the deadly Solarbeam slammed directly into Ninetales.

"Come on, Ninetales! Fire Spin!" Seamus yelled as his Pokemon stood its ground from the Grass-type attack. Everyone covered their eyes from the brightness and the heat from flames that Ninetales unleashed; swirling around the entire field that was dangerously close to being out of control. Seconds later, the fire-storm had disappeared, and Ivysaur as it was charred and defeated.

"Ivysaur can no longer battle! Ninetales wins the battle!"

"Forest, come back!" Angelina cried, realizing that she was down to her last Pokemon as the beam of her Pokeball penetrated the fire and with-drew her Ivysaur. "Well Blaze, its down to you. Win this for me!" She threw out her final Pokeball, the final evolved form of Cyndaquil appeared in the arena, looking very formidable! Angelina and Seamus were down to one Pokemon a piece. The scoreboard had only one light still lit under each of their pictures.

The announcer said, "It's down to one Pokemon each! Whoever wins this round will be in the top 8 of the Silver League Championship Conference!"

"Blaze, use Dynamic Punch!" Angelina shouted.

Typhlosion came at Ninetales as Seamus ordered, "Aglility!" He attempted to evade the attack, but Typlosion was fast, and struck Ninetales, sending him flying backwards, but he landed on all fours!

"Ninetales, use Body Slam!" Seamus shouted. He charged at Typhlosion, and slammed his body into his chest, crashing him down to the ground. But Typhlosion stood back up, and shook it off.

"Blaze, use Swift!" Angelina commanded. Typhlosion launched several energy stars at Ninetales, hitting him three times and knocking him back.

"Ninetales, use dig!" Ninetales quickly burrowed underground and shot back up underneath Typhlosion, sending him flying and then crashing to the ground.

"Blaze, use Smokescreen!" Angelina ordered. Typhlosion once again filled the arena with smoke!

"Ninetales, be careful!" Seamus yelled out.

"Blaze, use Tackle!" Angelina cried while Seamus couldn't see anything.

"Ninetales, Agility!"

They couldn't see a thing for a while. Suddenly, Ninetales came hurtling out from the smoke and slammed against the wall!

"Ninetales!" Seamus shouted. He fell to the ground, but stood back up! The smoke began to clear and Typhlosion just stood there. "Ninetales, use body slam!"

Ninetales charged at Typhlosion, and thrust his body at Typhlosion's chest! Typhlosion fell backwards from the impact, but stood right back up. This was going nowhere!

Then, Angelina ordered, "Blaze, use Rollout!"

"Ninetales, Agility!"

Ninetales did his best, running back and forth in a blur to dodge the rolling Typhlosion. But then, he was hit! Seamus watched as his Pokemon crashed to the ground. He stood back up and as Typhlosion rolled at him again.

"Use Dig again!" Ninetales quickly burrowed underground and Typhlosion just rolled over the hole. Typhlosion kept rolling around, but I trusted Ninetales's instincts. Sure enough, he shot up directly underneath Typhlosion, sending the large fire type airborne. While they were both airborne, Seamus shouted, "Ninetales, hit him with a Flamethrower!"

Typhlosion took the hit point blank, and then fell to the ground. Before he could stand back up, Seamus shouted, "Ninetales, Take Down!"

Ninetales ran at Typhlosion, quickly, and impacted him as hard as he could! Typhlosion was forced back down to the ground on his back. Ninetales stood, panting, nearly worn out! Typhlosion weakly stood back up! The two faced each other down!

Angelina and Seamus commanded at the same time: "Use headbutt!"

The two ran at each other and their heads collided! They both started wobbling afterwards, but Typhlosion fell over first!

"Typhlosion is no longer willing to battle! Ninetales wins!" the referee shouted.

Seamus gratefully praised his Pokemon and then recalled it for a long rest before it fell over. The last light went out under Angelina's picture and soon it was replaced with the word "Congratulations!" next to Seamus's picture.

The announcer said, "What a close battle! But the winner of this grueling ordeal is Seamus Nichols from Cherrygrove City!" The audience cheered and confetti came down everywhere.

Angelina recalled her Typhlosion, devastation plastered her face and tears were ready to leak down her face. She noticed her rival approaching her, glaring as she thought he was going to smirk and brag that he was the better trainer. She was about to blast him in the face and not care she was on national television, but noticed his sad expression.

"I'm... sorry, Angelina." Seamus said, as if he felt her exact pain throughout all those years they've been rivals.

Angelina just stared, and still looked pretty upset. "It's okay, Seamus. You won fair and square. There's no reason for you to apologize."

"You've really put up a good fight, and I should have let you win."

Angelina gasped, then stared angrily. "How dare you!" she yelled.

"What? What did I say?" Seamus asked.

Angelina was just infuriated beyond belief, "I don't want to win my battles that way! I want to know that whoever defeated me did their very best! I want to know that they were a strong, formidable opponent! I don't want a sympathy win!" then she sighed, "Besides, it's not like you've shattered my dreams or anything. After all, your dream is to be recognized as a great trainer and this victory will help you to reach your goal a lot more than it would have helped me reach mine."

Seamus nodded, "I suppose so."

"Don't worry about me. It was a little hard to take, but I'll get over it! After all, I could've dropped out of the competition, tie or not with Gary. I even defeated the Elite Four before I participated down here, and that says a lot for me!" Angelina said, smiling.

Seamus grinned, he put his arms around her in a gentle hug. "You know we're rivals, but I want to start fresh and celebrate our friendship. So can I take you out to Chez Turquoise for dinner tonight?"

"Like a date? Seriously?" Angelina asked, her cheeks tinted red. "A guy like you could never see me as anything special, right?"

Now it was Seamus's turn to be red, scratching the back of his head. "I, uhm... always thought you were special to me," he admitted nervously. "Y-your love and kindness toward people and Pokemon just made me realize how terrible I've been. So, will you g-go out with m-me?"

Angelina stared in shock, "Wow, I never knew you felt that way about me." she smiled, taking his hand into hers. "I'd love to join you for dinner, but let's go heal our Pokemon first."

After they managed to get away from the press, Angelina and Seamus left the stadium and arrived at the Pokemon Center. They were greeted by Jeremy and Amber, which they sat in the lobby and talked about what happened while their Pokemon were being healed.

Later that night, Seamus walks down the hallway wearing a black dress suit, a red rose in his hands, and his Sneasel by his side. He stops in front of Angelina's current room and knocks on the door.

"Coming!" said the voice from inside, the door opened and Angelina appeared with her Pikachu on her wore a sleeveless silvery-lavender dress to her knees with matching high heels and silver earrings. She had several silver bracelets around her wrist. She had on light make-up, and her lips were very glossy. Her hair was in soft, fluffy looking curls. She had a curl falling over her right eye, and around her neck was a silver chain holding a small heart locket. "How do I look?"

"Stunning," Seamus smiled. "I also got you this flower. I thought it'd compare to your beauty, but its no where near it."

"Thanks. I hope you know that line was only good the first time I heard it a few." Angelina smiled back, taking the rose and closing the door behind her.

Seamus sweatdropped, "Wow, didn't know you could be rude that way."

"Well, you're really naive for thinking I would fall head-over-heels for that line," Angelina said. "I kinda told Jeremy and Amber I had business up at the Elite Head Quarters."

The two young teenagers left the Silver Hotel and took a nice stroll down the street, shortly arriving in front of the _**Chez Turquoise**_ restaurant.

"Wow! This place is huge!" Angelina exclaimed.

Chez Turquoise was indeed huge. It looked a lot like a nightclub and was five stories tall. There were two spotlights at the entrance, a bouncer at the door, and the place even had valet parking.

"The first floor is the actual restaurant. The rest of the floors are dance floors," Seamus explained.

"Cool! Let's go!" Angelina said, dragging Seamus along.

"Where do you think you're going?" the bouncer asked as Angelina and Seamus got to the door. He was your typical big brute with brains the size of a peanut.

"Uhm! We're going inside for a bite to eat?" Angelina replied.

"Not unless you're on the list!" the bouncer barked.

"Wait! I have a coupon for a free dinner," Seamus said and he flashed a coupon he fished out from his pocket.

"Hmm.…" the bouncer hummed as he inspected the coupon. "Okay. You're allowed to go in. Remember to keep your friend's big mouth shut in the future."

"What?" Angelina yelled. She was about to attack when Seamus grabbed her from behind.

"Right." Seamus said.

"Did you hear what he said? Why I ought-a! You big baboon!" Angelina yelled even more insults while Seamus dragged her inside.

"Angelina. Chill out before you make him mad," Seamus said, his face was flushing red with embarrassment.

When they got inside, Angelina and Seamus were treated to classical music and the sound of people talking.

"May I help you?" a man in a suit asked.

"We would like to be seated." Seamus said.

"Right. How many in your party?" the host asked.

"Four." Seamus replied.

"Are the other two in your party people or Pokémon?" the host asked.

"Pokémon." Seamus said.

"Okay. Smoking or non smoking?" the host asked.

'_**What is this? Twenty questions?'**_ Angelina thought.

"Non smoking." Seamus replied.

"Very well. Follow me please." the host said.

'_**Took long enough!'**_ Angelina thought as she and Seamus followed the host.

When they got to their table, which was by a window that faced Indigo City, Seamus and Angelina sat down.

"A waiter with be with you shortly." the host said, and then he left.

"This is a nice restaurant, huh?" Seamus asked.

"Yes. It's quite beautiful." Angelina answered. "There sure are a lot of trainers here." she looked around, the place was packed. There were two kids at the table across from them; a Sandshrew & a Squirtle were with them as well. And in the table in front of her, there was an Abra and a Larvitar with two other kids.

"Yeah. It's like what this flyer said. This place is real popular." Seamus said.

A young waiter with slicked black hair came by and handed Seamus and Angelina each a menu. "Hello, my name is Petre, I will be your waiter for tonight. Please let me know if I can help you," he said with a slight French accent.

Angelina flipped through the menu; her eyes sparkled in awe. "Seamus, all this stuff looks so good, but the prices are-"

"Don't forget the free coupon, order whatever you want," Seamus reminded, then took a second before handing Petre the menu back. "I'll have a well-cooked steak, and a Vulpix, uhm, on ice. My Sneasel will have the Caviar."

Petre nodded and turned to Angelina. "And for you ma'am?"

Angelina folded the menu. "I think I'll have an Oriental Bellsprout salad, and... I'll have a Vulpix on ice too. My Pikachu will also have French fries with cheese and ketchup." she handed in the menu.

"Very good. I'll be back shortly." Petre walked away, leaving the two trainers to talk quietly until he returned with dishes of food. "Here you are sir, a hot Tauros steak, and your iced Vulpix." Then he placed a large green salad with bits of fried wonton and lots of peanut dressing in front of Angelina. "A Bellsprout with a Vulpix. Call if you need anything."

Angelina stared at the salad. "Wow, it's huge. Let's see who finishes first!"

Seamus picked up his knife and a fork. "You're on!"

A little later (after Seamus had won by a hair)….

"Man! That was delicious!" Seamus said.

"Snea-sel!" Sneasel sighed while patting its belly.

"That was the best salad I've ever had," Angelina replied.

"Chu, chu…." Pikachu said in her sleep.

Seamus gave a small chuckle at the sleeping Pokemon. "I think Pikachu's gonna have a nice sleep tonight." He said, while Angelina nodded. "Do you want some dessert?"

Angelina raised an eyebrow. "Now? Where are you gonna put that?"

"Excuse me, Petre," Seamus called over their waiter. "What kind of dessert do you have?"

"We have fifty flavors of ice cream & many pastries to choose from." Petre replied.

"Okay. I'll have Rocky Road ice cream on a cone." Seamus said.

"And I'll have vanilla ice cream in a cup." Angelina said.

"Okay. I'll be back with your desserts shortly." Petre said, and he left.

"_**Ring-Ring! Ring-Ring! Phone Call!"**_

Angelina sighed as her Poke-Gear phone went off, she looked at the caller ID: _**J. Cretonne 552-7660**_. "Oh, it's Jeremy," she pressed the call button. "Hello?"

"Where are you really, Angelina? I'm not as stupid as you think I am."

Angelina blushed in guilt. She knew better than to walk out dressed up as she was and expect her friends to believe it was really league business. Closing her eyes, she sighed,"Alright, you got me. I'm on a date with Seamus. Happy?" she whispered the last part without Seamus knowing.

"Oh really? Well, tell me everything later," Jeremy said, while Angelina rolled her eyes and knew he was grinning on the other end. "Anyways, your brother threw a party, and Harrison wondered where you were."

Angelina blushed, remembering the bouquet of Cheri flowers she received during her battle. She at first thought they were from Brock, but she figured out they weren't when the little card attached read: "You're always a _**Blaze**_ in my heart. Do your best." and she figured out her secret admirer was really Harrison. She checked the time, it was going on ten o'clock. "I'll be back soon. Don't worry."

"Okay, have fun, see you then," Jeremy said.

Angelina closed off the connection and placed away her Poke-Gear as Petre arrived with the dessert and Seamus took off his earphones from listening to his I-pod.

'_**Geas, if I had known that, I could've said anything,'**_ Angelina thought, eating her ice cream.

After dessert, Seamus left the coupon and a tip (actual money). They recalled their sleeping Pokemon to their Pokeballs and departed back to Silver Hotel.

"Well, thank you for dinner," Angelina said as they stood inside the elevator.

"No problem," Seamus replied, taking her hands into his. "I was happy to take you."

"Yeah, I had a good time," Angelina said, and kissed Seamus on the cheek. He was blushing madly, but straightened up as the elevator doors opened on the floor that Angelina needed. "See you later!" she waved, walking away as the doors closed. She then walked down the hallway and knocked on the door of room 211. Voices on the other side were quiet as the door was opened and Misty peeked out, smiling.

"Hey, you made it!"

"Yeah, sorry I'm late though," Angelina smiled, stepping inside.

Ash, Amber, Jeremy, and Brock were playing Monopoly. On the table were two opened boxes of pepperoni pizza, plastic cups and two 2-liter bottles of Pepsi, and a bowlful of candy.

"I love your dress!" Misty complimented. "So how was your date? I didn't know your rival likes you."

Brock glanced up from the game and watched the girls talking. He had to double take when he saw Angelina in a dress, his mouth dropped open, "B-beautiful!" he blushed deeply.

"Hey Brock! You okay?" Ash asked, waving a hand in front of his dazed friend.

Harrison noticed this too, following the direction where Brock was looking and saw Angelina. His face flushed a slight pink, and then he smirked. _**'I don't blame him at all. She's really got it going on.'**_

"…. And when Jeremy called, Seamus was listening to his I-pod, so I cou-"

"BROCK! You're drooling on the board!" Amber yelled.

Angelina and Misty looked over to see Amber smack Brock upside his head. Ash and Harrison were laughing while Jeremy puts the game away.

"That's a nice compliment, huh?" Jeremy grinned.

"Eww?" Angelina said, unsure to be either disgusted or flattered.

While Angelina was defeated by her rival and knocked out of the tournament, Ash managed to defeat Gary and now moves onto the second round now facing another formidable opponent, Harrison. As Angelina and friends sit in the crowd the next day watching the battle in the Grass Field, will Ash's winning streak continue all the way to a final victory? Stay tuned!

**§To Be Continued§**

*Ash defeats Gary in the quarter-finals.  
*Angelina receives a bouquet of Cheri Flowers, thinking it was from Brock, but is was really Harrison.  
*Seamus defeats Angelina in the quarter finals and later takes her on a dinner-date.

Thanks for reading! I thought the ending quotes were funny, but the battle scene and date I planned for Angelina and Seamus was more interesting than how I planned it to be! The second-to-last chapter will be up very soon! L8er!


	35. Johto Photo Finish

Another update; I had some free time over the weekend, and it's also my 19th birthday (October 8th)! So this is the second-to-last chapter; its based similarly to "Johto Photo Finish" and with my ideas! I don't own Pokemon except for my characters! Enjoy!

Chapter 36: Johto Photo Finish

Last time, Angelina was defeated by her rival Seamus Nichols in the third round of the Silver League Conference, and was taken out to dinner that night after knowing that Seamus really liked her from their long-time rivalry. She also caught the last part of Ash and Gary's battle from the Silver League Conference; Ash was down to his last Pokemon Charizard, whom was able to defeat Gary's most powerful and last Pokemon Blastoise, which gave Ash the win. Now Ash moves onto round two and faces his next opponent Harrison, from the Hoenn Region. Harrison comes to the tournament with Pokemon Ash has never seen before, and neither trainer was willing to give any round to their opponent. Both competitors were left with one Pokemon each; Ash with Charizard and Harrison with Blaziken. Who will take control of this last battle and move onward to join the best four in the semi-finals? Read on to find out!

Angelina and her friends sit among the cheering crowd, not too far away from Mrs. Ketchum and Professor Oak. They watched the intense battle of Blaziken and Charizard releasing one attack after another and neither of them showing signs of weakness.

"Blaziken, finish it with Flamethrower!" Harrison ordered.

"Charizard, Dragon Rage and use it at full power now!" Ash commanded.

Blaziken opened its mouth and blew a reddish-orange flame while Charizard bellowed out greenish flames; both attacks collided and caused a blast of smoke to form, knocking both Fire Pokemon into the ground.

"The collision of that Flamethrower Attack with the Dragon Rage has created a huge explosion! It appears the force of that explosion had knocked out both Pokemon!" the announcer explained.

Christina watched her older sister and friends with curiosity. They were standing with the crowd cheering on Ash's Charizard to stand up while other people were encouraging Harrison's Blaziken, too.

"Both Blaziken and Charizard are up, the battle continues!" the announcer ideclared as the crowd applauds.

"Flamethrower, let's go!" Ash yelled, but his Charizard shuddered in pain and fell to the ground. "Charizard!"

"And Charizard has collapsed once again! Will this be it?" the announcer asked the crowd; watching the unmoving fire-dragon Pokemon now with swirls in its eyes.

"Charizard is unable to battle, and Blaziken wins!" the referee declared. "The winning trainer is Harrison from Littleroot Town!"

"Harrison has defeated Ash and will now move onto the semi-finals!" the announcer told the cheering crowd. "So it's the end of the road for Ash Ketchum after making it to the final eight!"

"Ash lost?" Christina asked, holding hands with her sister.

Angelina sighed, "Yes, even I can't believe it." she looked upset as they left the stadium.

"It's not your fault," Jeremy said, assuring his friend. "He tried his best, all that matters."

"That's right," Amber agreed. "Unless Harrison loses the first match in the quarter finals, you really have nothing to worry about."

"Sure, a lot that'll do." Angelina scowled.

The three friends and Christina stop in front of the Johto League Silver Hall. Standing on the sidewalk was Ash and his friends with Mrs. Ketchum and Professor Oak. They waved goodbye to Ash's Squirtle as it leaves with Officer Jenny on the motorcycle.

"Mommy!" Christina cried, running towards the group.

"Hello sweetie," Mrs. Ketchum said, smiling as she gently held the little girl. "Did you have a good time?"

"Yep, tons of fun! I beat Team Rocket, just like Ash!" Christina said, grinning. Everyone laughed, Ash and Angelina exchanged knowing smiles.

"I got Aunt Vicky's voice message last night," Angelina explained to her mother. "So she knew you were up here and gave the okay to watch Christina."

"That's no problem at all," Mrs. Ketchum said. "I have to check on the homefront, anyway."

"Why so soon?" Ash asked.

"I left Mr. Mime in charge of doing all the housework," Mrs. Ketchum replied. "I imagine he's busy watering the garden at this very moment."

"And since Tracey's been in charge feeding all the Pokemon, I'm sure he could use a bit of a break." Professor Oak added.

"Yeah, I understand," Ash said, then Angelina smiled and patted him assuringly on the back.

"By the way, Ash. How's Charizard doing after that battle?" Professor Oak asked.

"Oh, it just needs a good nights sleep at the Pokemon Center, it'll be fine," Ash said.

"We called Liza and promised to return Charizard tomorrow," Brock mentioned.

"I'm glad it's okay," Mrs. Ketchum said.

"That must be a relief," Professor Oak agreed.

After everyone said their good-byes; the six young friends watched Mrs. Ketchum, Christina, and Professor Oak walk down the road back to Pallet Town.

"Mom! Soon as the tournaments over, I'm coming back to Pallet Town!" Ash yelled.

"That's great, Ash! We'll have a big party!" Mrs. Ketchum called back.

The very next day, Angelina and Ash were sitting inside Silver Stadium watching Harrison's match against John Dickson. Both trainers are down to their last Pokemon, and John's Rhyhorn knocks out Harrison's Houndoom with Take Down.

"Houndoom is unable to battle, and Rhyhorn is the winner!" the referee declared.

"There you have it, ladies and gentlemen! John Dickson from Sento Cherry Town will move onto the Championship having defeated Harrison! Perhaps things might have been different had he been able to battle with Blaziken!" the announcer told the cheering crowd. This also included Harrison's six new friends whom all stared in shock and surprise.

"I can't believe it! Now Harrison lost, too." Misty said.

Angelina and Ash stared speechlessly.

"Didn't know how right I was until it happened," Amber frowned regretfully.

"Harrison probably didn't use Blaziken 'cause he was worried and thought Blaziken needed the rest," Brock presumed.

"Sounds like Harrison, all right," Jeremy agreed.

The following day at Silver Stadium, Angelina and friends attended the final battle between the last two trainers that would decide the Champion of the Johto League Silver Conference. She wasn't surprised that Seamus was nowhere near competing in the Championship final.

"Rhydon is unable to battle! Rapidash wins!" the referee declared.

"And that's it! Our winner is John Dickson from Sento Cherry Town!" the announcer told the crowd, whom applauded for the young man with short, light brown hair.

"That Dickson-guy's amazing!" Jeremy said.

"Sure is!" Amber grinned.

"What a battle!" Angelina exclaimed.

"Head judge Mr. Goodshow presents the Championship trophy to the victorious John Dickson!" the announcer informed at the ending ceremony; the winning trainer raised the golden trophy over his head and waves at the cheering crowd. "We present to you the Champion of the Johto League Silver Conference, John Dickson from Sento Cherry Town!"

Later that day, Angelina and friends walk away from Silver Town and made it to a three way split. No one wanted to talk, in fear they would have to say goodbye.

"So," Angelina said. "This is it."

"I'm heading out to the Kanto Region," Amber informed. "Maybe try my luck with the Johto League Tournament."

"My grandparents will be wanting me back." Jeremy finished.

"I understand," Angelina smiled slowly. "But thank you both, for everything."

"That's what friends are for," Jeremy replied.

"I better get going," Amber said, looking down the road on the left. "If I want to reach Pewter City before nightfall." she looked to Angelina and Jeremy. "Thank you guys, I had fun," she started to walk down the road.

"Bye Amber!" Jeremy and Angelina waved her goodbye.

"Bye Angel! Bye Jer!" Amber said as she turned around and waved, then looking ahead and walking down the road, smiling.

"I have to get going, too," Jeremy said. "Thanks Angel."

"Yeah, thank you, too," Angelina smiled. "The most actually. All those memories would've never been made without you there."

"I know," Jeremy smiled back. He then looked on ahead at the road, walking down it with a smile.

"Bye," Angelina said. She then looked on ahead and saw his road, _**'Time to head back home.' **_She smiled and started walking down the road to Pallet Town.

The Silver Conference of the Johto League has come to a close, Angelina and her friends head out in different directions down very different roads. Even as they part ways, the three friends will continue seeking out new challenges and sharing new experiences in the world of Pokemon.

§To Be Continued§

Okay, second-to-last chapter finished; a combination of Ash's battle with Harrison, the rest of the Conference battles, and then Angelina and her friends' parting-of-ways. So thanks for reading and the final chapter will be up soon. L8er!


	36. Catch Ya Later

Okay people! Here's the final chapter; it's based on the episode _**"Gotta Catch Ya Later"**_ and with some of my ideas, too! I don't own Pokemon, enjoy!

**Chapter 34: Catch Ya Later**

With the Johto League Silver Conference behind her, Angelina decides to stop in Viridian City before making the long journey back to Pallet Town.

'_**The last time I was here, I defeated my father for the Earth Badge,'**_ Angelina frowned at the thought as she made her way towards the newly built Pokemon Center. She walked through the sliding glass doors and spotted Ash and friends talking to Nurse Joy, whom was holding onto a red bike. _**'but that was nothing compared to the first time….'**_

_**1234(FLASHBACK)5678**_

_Two years ago, June_  
_Viridian City, old Pokemon Center_

_**Angelina watches Misty stomp toward Ash while holding a destroyed-looking bike.**_

"_**Hey, what happened to your bike?" Ash asked, pointing to the bike.**_

"_**You happened to my bike!" Misty yelled, clutching the bike over her head, about to throw it.**_

_**1234(END FLASHBACK)5678**_

"That's great!" Ash proclaimed to Misty, "You finally got your bike back! Now you can get home fast!"

"Whoop-de-doo," Misty grunts angrily.

"Why are you so grouchy?" Ash asked.

"I'm not grouchy!" Misty roared angrily. "Why don't you just leave me alone!" she storms off.

"Ahhh, Misty?" Ash gasped, watching his friend run out of the center. "That was weird…. what's wrong?"

"I get the feeling that maybe she wanted to keep on traveling with us," Brock replied to his young friend.

"Oh?" Ash just pondered on those words. "Really?"

Angelina just sighed in disappointment, "Honestly Ashton, you just don't get it."

"What do you mean?"

"Forget it, okay?" Angelina said, also leaving the Pokemon Center. She headed down the street and walks passed the park, but notices a familiar redhead girl facing off against three guys in blue jumpsuits. "Oh no! Misty's in trouble!"

"Then we're gonna help," said a determined voice behind Angelina. She turned and smiled in relief at the sight of Ash and Brock. They ran into the park, stopping right behind Misty. Her Politoad was surrounded by a Hitmonlee, Hitmonchan, and Hitmontop.

"You cheats, how am I supposed to battle you one on three?" Misty yelled in disgust.

"Misty!" Ash called. "Pikachu and I will make it two-on-three!"

"I'll make it three-on-three!" Brock offered. "It's all fare now, Misty!"

"Oh thanks, that's nice," Misty said, surprised to see her friends.

"Well, well," Kim sneered. "You do have some friends."

"That's more than what you'll ever get," Angelina retorted.

"Go Pikachu, Thunderbolt!" Ash ordered. His electric mouse Pokemon released a blast of electricity on Hitmontop.

"Forretress!" Brock yelled, throwing out a Fast Ball. "Rapid Spin!" the silver steel-coated Bagworm Pokemon appeared with orange spikes sticking out of the sides, spinning rapidly and smashed into Hitmonlee.

"HA! You guys aren't so invincible now!" Angelina taunted, but then she hears Misty snap at Ash and Brock that she could have handled the battle without their help. She smiled, knowing the young redhead was happy to see her friends again.

"Yeah, we know," Ash said.

"But since you're going home, we wanted to share this last battle with you," Brock said.

"Misty, go ahead and finish this one off; we'll just watch," Ash continued. "You're a great Water Pokemon trainer, I know you can win this battle."

"Okay," Misty smiled. "Politoad, Bubble Attack!" the green toad-like Pokemon exhaled a jet of blue bubbles and pummels Hitmonchan while Pikachu strikes Hitmontop with another Thunderbolt and Forretress hits Hitmonlee with another Rapid Spin.

"NOOOOO!" the three brothers cry as their fighting Pokemon fall unconscious.

Suddenly, loud blasts are heard from behind the three brothers and Ash's gang; they turn and notice a soccer goalpost appears from the ground and zoom toward each other. Slamming shut and forming a cage around the seven trainers and their Pokemon; then evil laughter is heard.

"UH!" Kim cried.

"UH!" Kale cried.

"UH!" Khan cried.

"UH!" Angelina cried.

"UH!" Ash cried.

"UH!" Brock cried.

"UH!" Misty cried.

"Score for our team!" Meowth cackled, standing between Jessie and James.

"Team Rocket!" Ash yelled.

"Not you guys again!" Brock growled.

"We thought you'd might be up for a little game," Jessie smirked.

"But already you've been beaten by two goals, get it?" James quipped.

"Its better than your motto anyday," Angelina grinned.

"Let us outta here, Team Rocket!" Kim yelled.

"C'mon, we're on your side!" Kale cried.

"You were suppose to be invincible!" Jessie roared angrily.

"So these weird guys are with Team Rocket?" Misty asked.

"How low could they get," Angelina said disgustedly.

"Why won't you let us out? We did everything you were paying us to do?" Kahn whined.

"You should know that there are more important things in this world than money," Jessie informed.

"Which means even if we had any money to give you, we still wouldn't," James replied.

"Dat's right!" Meowth agreed.

"Figures," Angelina rolled her eyes.

The brothers yell in outrage and cut their way through the netting of the goalposts with a pair of scissors. Ash and his friends made their escape as well.

Angelina was the last to step out, but caught her foot in the netting and cried while trying to keep her balance; though failing and closed her eyes to not face her falling, but she felt arms beneath her.

"Are you okay, Angelina? You're not hurt, are you?"

"Hmm?" Angelina opened her eyes; she found herself in Brock's arms and stared up at him in awe. "I'm fine."

"Great, so am I," Brock smiled.

Angelina jumped slightly when Jessie screamed. The Invincible Pokemon Brothers just wouldn't leave Team Rocket alone.

"You three should go away!" Ash demanded. "At least the other three got us outta there!"

"Okay, you guys ready?" Misty asked.

"Yeah!" Ash and Brock nodded.

"Politoad, Water Gun!" Misty shouted.

"Forretress, Rapid Spin!" Brock ordered.

"Pikachu, Thunderbolt!" Ash yelled.

Politoad's jet of water combined with Pikachu's electric attack and Foretress's rapid spinning creates a whirlwind; sending Team Rocket and the Invincible Pokemon Brothers blasting into the sky.

"Wow, now that's what I call teamwork," Angelina smiled, back onto her feet just as Ash was complimenting Misty's battling.

"Thank you, Ash," Misty smiled. "That's sweet," she then turned to him, "And thanks for always being a good friend to me."

"Yeah sure," Ash grinned, then he looks away, "Misty, your bike's there, you're in a hurry, right?"

"Um, yeah," Misty said.

They walked along the riverbank one last time on the outskirts of Viridian City.

"So Ash, don't forget your morning rituals," Misty reminded her not-so-smart friend. "Take a bath and brush your teeth."

"I'll remember," Ash replied.

"And make sure Pikachu doesn't eat too much," Misty added.

"Pi-kachu!" the electric mouse squeaked. _**(Okay, I won't)**_

"And now Brock, don't get too distracted by the girls." Misty advised.

Brock just laughed.

"That'd be a first," Angelina smirked, then got an offended look from the older boy, "I'm kidding, honey, don't worry," she assured.

"One more thing." Misty started.

"That's enough!" Ash said.

"It's just something I feel I need to tell you," Misty pleaded.

"All right," Ash sighed.

"No way, this is it," Angelina whispered excitedly.

"Just keep on, doing your best," Misty informed, which made both her older friends sigh in disappointment.

"I guess she's not ready," Angelina frowned.

"Maybe, but hopefully someday she will," Brock assured.

"What do you mean?" Ash asked.

"Well you know, without me there," Misty said, then smiles at her egg-Pokemon in the bike basket. "Its cause of this bike I met Ash. Togepi, it was a coincidence that you and I met, too."

"Ours wasn't a coincidence," Ash acclaimed. "I don't believe it could be just a coincidence that I met you out of all people."

"What do you mean, Ash?" Misty asked.

"I guess what I mean is even though that happened, I think that we were meant to meet and become friends." Ash explained.

"Me too, we've been through so much together on our travels," Brock added. "I'd say we're best friends now."

"You mean it, Brock?" Misty asked hopefully. "We're really best friends?" Ash and Brock nodded, agreeing with that confirmation and Misty smiled knowing that she was truly cared about.

As the sun sets, the four friends come to the fork between Pewter City, Cerulean City, and Pallet Town. Angelina stood next to Brock watched her brother and Misty say their good-byes; smiling at their moment.

"Will I see you again?" Misty asked.

"You will, I swear," Ash promised.

"HOLD EVERYTHING!" Brock interrupted loudly.

"What's gotten into you, Brock?" Ash asked; he, Angelina, and Misty turning to look at him.

"Actually," Brock replied matter-of-factly, "I also have to go back home right away."

"HUH?" Ash, Misty, and Angelina gasped.

"PIIIKA!" Pikachu squeaked in shock.

"I got an e-mail saying I had to go back and take care of some errands and stuff," Brock informed. "And I almost forgot."

"How could you forget something like that?" Ash cried upsetly.

"Uhhh, I'm not sure exactly," Brock said embarrassingly.

"Maybe cause you didn't want to leave?" Misty suggested.

"Probably," Brock agreed.

"I know, Brock," Misty smiled. "I understand."

Still standing at the crossroads, everyone is now ready to go their separate ways.

"Well, I guess this is where we all split up," Brock said.

"Are you sure you'll be okay without me, Ash?" Misty asked.

"I'll be fine," Ash assured.

"See ya then," Brock nodded.

"Goodbye," Misty waved.

"So long," Ash said.

"Later," Angelina replied, watching Brock walk down his road and Misty rides down her road. She smiled and was about to leave when she looked over at her brother, whom had his head down.

"Misty, thank you," Ash whispered. "And Brock, I know that there's no way I could never-"

Angelina gasped. Brock and Misty have returned, now confused and staring at their friend, whom is in shock to see them.

"If you have something to say, Ash," Misty grinned. "Just say it."

"Yeah, we're all ears," Brock agreed.

"ARRH! WHY ARE YOU CREEPING UP ON ME LIKE THAT!" Ash screamed.

"Sorry, I forgot to give this to you," Brock held up a little peach basket. "Something to eat, a box picnic with matching cutlery," he placed a silver spoon and fork on top the basket.

"And this," Misty holds up a pink handkerchief. "Makes things easier to carry." she wraps the pink cloth around the basket, and then hands it to her friend. "Here."

Ash takes the gift, trying to hold back his tears, "I guess you guys should go now."

"Okay," Misty smiled.

"We'll miss you," Brock said.

Misty rides off on her bike while Ash runs down his path toward Pallet Town, but Angelina calls after Brock as he is walking away.

"Angelina, I'm flattered you want to come home with me, but you can't just yet," Brock said, slightly blushing.

Angelina rolled her eyes, "Keep dreaming, I just wanted to say goodbye," then added, blushing, "And I'm gonna miss you."

"Yeah, so will I," Brock smiled, "And I want to give you something," he reached into a pocket in his vest and pulled out a lavender heart-shaped pin, he opened it to reveal a picture of himself.

Angelina was so happy that tears welled up in her eyes. She took the the heart-pin and fastened it onto her tank top. "It's beautiful! Thanks!" she excitedly gave him a hug."Well before you go, I want to give you something, too!" she leaned in, blushing as she pressed her lips gently to his warm ones, which took the breeder by surprise. Her arms were already wrapped around his neck, but he relaxed and wound his strong arms around her waist as he pulled her a little more into his body and kissed her back passionately.

They finally broke apart, panting and feeling satisfied.

Brock blushed, then smirked. "Sure you don't want to come home with me?" he asked, inhaling her scent of lavender-vanilla shampoo and moving his hands up-and-down her curvy back.

Angelina blushed back, her face partially burried into his shirt. "Wish I could say yes, but you know I can't right now." she said, his masculine scent of sandalwood and cologne filling her nostrils.

"All right, I should get going," Brock said, releasing his arms. "Take care, and stay beautiful." he gave her a quick peck on her lips once more, blushing as he walks away.

Angelina smiled, "Sure, no problem," she waved happily and couldn't help but still blush. Then she takes out her Charizard and flies back to Pallet Town.

The following day, Angelina was sitting on the couch at her step-relatives' reading the latest issue of _**Pokemon Journal **_while babysitting Christina and her step-cousin Taylor. Aunt Victoria and Mrs. Ketchum went out for their daily shopping before lunch while Ash was out visiting Professor Oak and Tracey.

"You think he'll like this?" Delia asked, holding up a black-and-blue short-sleeved hooded shirt.

"Of course, Delia," Victoria smiled. "Don't forget these matching items," she held up a pair of light blue jeans, a black-and-red cap, and a pair of black finger-less grip-gloves.

Elsewhere.... Christina shuts the front door of her step-aunt's house and walks into the living room carrying a big box wrapped in brown paper. Angelina looked up after she just got done feeding her baby step-cousin Taylor and puts him down for a nap.

"It's for you, Lina." Christina said excitedly. "What is it? Who's it from?"

"Calm down, ok?" Angelina laughed softly, taking the package and opened it while sitting on the couch. The girls gasped at the sight of a new traveling outfit and a big yellow bag with many pockets.

"Oow, its so pretty!"

"Yes, it's perfect," Angelina smiled.

Later that night, Ash announced to Tracey and Professor Oak that he was starting a new journey in the Hoenn Region and would only take along his Pikachu. Angelina didn't tell many people that she'd be traveling there, too. She walked into the living room with her mother, whom held out new clothes and a ferry-ticket for Ash.

"And this is the latest state of the art Pokedex for you two," Professor Oak said, placing out two red-and-black ovular-shaped devices. "It's pre-loaded with information on all the Pokemon in the Hoenn Region."

"Wow, thanks Professor!" Ash exclaimed, taking one for himself while Angelina took the other one. "Thank you, Mom!"

"And you can count on me to take care of your Pokemon for you," Tracey assured with a wink. "Yours too, Angelina!"

"Thanks a lot, Tracey!" Angelina grinned.

"Brush your teeth, and change your underwear," Mrs. Ketchum reminded her son. "Stay out of trouble." she warned her daughter.

"Do your best," Professor Oak added.

"We will," Ash said, holding his new clothes and smiling at his Pikachu. Angelina couldn't be any happier.

Their hearts filled with new determination, Ash and Angelina set out on new journeys. As they prepare to head toward the Hoenn Region, their thoughts are on new Pokemon to discover, new battles to be fought, and new friendships waiting to be made.

**§The End?§**

Okay, this chapter ends _**"Johto Surprises Upon Return"**_; I am so thrilled, but don't worry because this isn't the end just yet for I shall return! Thanks to all that have reviewed for every chapter, I really appreciate it! Till next time!


End file.
